From the Inside Out
by California Kat
Summary: (Set after S5 of True Blood.) When Billith rose, Eric yelled "RUN!" and Sookie did. But what if, he didn't run with her. What if he turned to face his foe—to give his beloved time to escape. What if she stopped and ran back to him. What will happen when Eric and Sookie decide to face all of their foes together? (Set after my story Inner, but can be read independently.)
1. Chapter 1: Dark and Dawn

**Summary: **(Set after S5 of _True Blood_.) When Billith rose, Eric yelled "RUN!" and Sookie did. But what if, he didn't run with her. What if he turned to face his foe—to give his beloved time to escape. What if she stopped and ran back to him. What will happen when Eric and Sookie decide to face all of their foes together? (Set after my story _Inner_, but can be read independently.)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to _True Blood_ or the _Southern Vampire Mysteries_ novels. Those items provide the inspiration for the story; however, I do not own or profit from the fanfiction I produce using that inspiration (except in the form of your kind comments and reviews).

**Many Thanks!** As always, I owe the wonderful Sephrenia and Kleannhouse many thanks. Seph is responsible for all the art in this story, and Kleannhouse has once again lent me her beta skills. You two are lovely!

**PLEASE READ: **I hope that you all have/will read my work _Inner_ before reading this one; however, I know that it got a little tedious to some since I stuck to my original plan to stick to cannon. However, this piece will be going very far away from _TB's_ Season 6. If you did not read _Inner_, the Epilogue to that story (which you do need to be aware of) should be read first. For your convenience, it is attached to this chapter (the italics bit). If you did read _Inner_, feel free to skip to chapter 1 of _From the Inside Out_. Welcome to the story! I hope you like it!

* * *

_EPILOGUE FOR INNER: DONE RUNNING_

_SOOKIE POV _

"_Run!" Eric yelled._

_ It was such a short word, yet—even when I'd been a child—it had always had a negative connotation for me._

_ Run._

_ Run away from the voices in your head. _

_ In my earliest memories, I was trying to run from them, but I'd never succeeded in getting away. Just as I'd get far enough into the woods to not hear them so well, I'd catch the worry of Daddy or Mama. _

_ So—I'd run back to them, vowing that I would stop myself from hearing this time. That I would be normal—for them._

_ I always failed. _

_ Always._

_ Run._

_ Run from the hurtful things people think. Run from touch. _

_ Run. _

_ Run from love since—even the ones who love you the most—also hate the way you are. _

_ Run from Gran's regrets. Run from her sorrow over losing the man she loved._

_ Run from her worries—about you._

_ Run from her mind, the only one that you heard love from when you were a little girl. Run so that love doesn't go away. _

_ Pretend that everything's okay._

_ Don't be a burden to her._

_ Run. _

_ Run from bullies on the playground. _

_ Run from Uncle Bartlett. _

_ Run into the woods. Climb the highest tree you can find. Hide in the dark. _

_Hide until Gran finds you and makes you tell why you'd run. _

_Why your body was scraped by tree branches._

_Why you'd run away from the home she'd given you._

_Run from the feeling that she might choose her brother's side over you._

_Run._

_ Run from teachers' thoughts—teachers who were certain you were retarded._

_ Pretend to be normal. Pretend to be normal. _

_Pretend not to hear them when you failed._

_ Failed again._

_ Run again. _

_ Run from teenaged boys who wanted to fuck your body for sport or because of a dare._

_ Run from the people at work who call you "crazy Sookie" in their thoughts and aloud._

_ "Crazy" in stereo._

_ Run. _

_ Run from the man who killed your Gran because of you—the man who had planned to kill and rape you. _

_Run since—to Rene—the order of those two plans hadn't mattered._

_ Run. _

_ Run from the pain of loss and into the arms of Bill Compton, the first man who'd made you think you didn't have to run anymore. _

_ Lies._

_ Run._

_ Run to ask Bill to have pity on you—to take away your pain. Run to beg for his love with your body. _

_ Run._

_ Run from a Maenad. _

_ Run from religious fanatics._

_ Run from Weres. _

_Run from Russell. _

_ Run. _

_ Run from faeries._

_ Run from witches._

_ Run._

_ Run from Eric, who'd been shirtless at the side of the country road._

_ Run._

_ Run to save people who held you responsible for their own need to run. _

_ Run away from your own car, which also wanted to kill you!_

_ How fucking sad when even your own fucking car wants to kill you!_

_ Run from everything!_

_ Run into a bottle of booze._

_ Run into the arms of a warm man whose thoughts of his ex-girlfriend were the punishment you needed because you had been the one to kill her._

_ You'd killed her when you should have run._

_ Run._

_ See Sookie run. _

_Run, Sookie, run. _

_ No matter how much practice I'd had, I'd never been able to run fast enough. _

_Six years before, I'd made it my New Year's resolution to run every day. I told Gran that it was "jogging." I told Gran that it was "just to keep in shape." _

_The truth? I'd run to try to escape._

_ Rain or shine. _

_ I'd run every day that year—as far and as fast as I could until my breath had run itself out. _

_ But I'd never gotten far enough to outrun who I was._

_ Handicapped._

_Freak._

_ Abomination._

_ Still—despite not having success with running in the past—as soon as Eric had ordered it, I had run again. _

_ It was a habit—after all. _

_Run away—even from the ones you love. Because—if you don't—you will have to experience their inevitable rejection. _

_Bill was now a blood-coated monster, so—at least—running from him made sense this time._

_ Running away from Eric had once made sense to me too. _

_ Now that he has his memories back, you won't hold his interest for long, Sookie._

_ Run. _

_ Do you really want to end up like Yvetta? Strung up in a dungeon? Exposed while he moves on to another? Naked? Unwanted? _

_ Run. _

_ After all, vampires turn on those they love._

_ Bill was proof of that. _

_Very real, very dangerous proof._

_ Run._

_ But—can I run? After all, my ancestor 'sold' me to a vampire—the very one that murdered my parents! And he's coming for me—even now!_

_ Run._

_ I got all the way to the elevator, before metal prevented me from running another step—though my feet kept moving. I pushed the button and looked around. _

_Where was an emergency staircase when you needed it? Didn't the designers of this building known that I would need to run one day?_

_ The elevator door opened, and I was about to run inside of its shelter when I heard a noise that finally stopped me from running—both figuratively and literally. _

_It was the sickening sound of a body being thrown against a wall._

_Eric's._

_ "She's a waitress," he'd said when asked what I was. _

_ Not a freak._

_ Not an abomination._

_ Not a telepath. _

_ Not a human._

_ Not a fairy._

_ Not a bloodbag._

_ A waitress._

_ It's how I'd identified myself when I'd been asked by people that I knew wanted me for what I was. _

_Not who I was._

_ I found myself running again—this time back toward where that noise had come from._

_ Bill was standing over Eric, ready to kill him. _

_ "No!" I cried out._

_ My hands lit up, and—without hesitation—I shot my light at Bill. _

_ "No more running!" I yelled._

_My light sputtered, but I shot again. My blasts were enough to stun Bill, and I ran to Eric, pulling him to his feet._

_ "I told you to run," he growled._

_ "I did. I have," I said, even as I tried to hurriedly drag him with me. "But no more—not without you. Never again." _

_ He growled again—in pain. In frustration._

_ "Come on! Move your fucking feet, Northman!" I ordered._

_ We were heaving and towing each other—or trying to—when Bill took hold of us._

_ Me by the hair and Eric by the back of the neck._

_ Indeed, there would be no more running._

_ And I was—strangely enough—fine with that. Despite my current predicament. _

_ I was fine because my fate would be shared with Eric._

_ Eric._

_ The vampire._

_ The sheriff._

_ The Viking._

_ The scoundrel._

_ The killer._

_ The lover._

_ The man._

_ He was no runner. _

_ In that moment, I realized something. _

_ I loved him. I loved all of him._

_ And then I realized something else—even as I fought against Bill's hold on my hair in order to try to look at Eric._

_ Eric had been the only one who had ever loved all of me._

_ Hell—he'd been the only one who'd even acknowledged all of me!_

_ If I could have laughed, I would have. _

_ But I couldn't. Instead, I cursed fate for not letting me understand what Eric had offered to me until the end._

_ I cursed the monster who I was certain was going to kill us._

_ I cursed myself._

_ "What do you want from me?" I'd once asked Eric._

_ "Everything," he'd said unequivocally._

_ Unapologetically. _

_ I hadn't understood what he'd meant then—what he'd already meant even before his amnesia._

_ I hadn't had time enough to take in what he'd done to my house—for me._

_ I hadn't had time enough to ask the most important question._

_ Why?_

_ "I remember everything. Us," he'd said after I'd managed to break the necromancer's spell. _

_ He'd told me that nothing had changed about his feelings—that he was just "more."_

_ The "more" had scared me. _

_ After all, he was already so much more—more than I'd ever allowed myself to hope for. Much more than the world had told me that I deserved._

_ He'd reminded me that I'd given myself to him completely. He'd claimed me even after I'd told him that I loved Bill too._

_ I'd been afraid to admit that he was right—right about my giving myself to him. Completely._

_ Afraid to admit that when I had let myself let go with him, I'd felt safe and cherished. _

_ And—unlike with Bill—that feeling hadn't been toppled by a lie. _

_ Eric hadn't denied the person he was when he'd had amnesia. On the contrary, he'd accepted that person into himself without a thought, becoming more vulnerable in the process. _

_ He'd not been afraid to admit that he'd given himself to me. He'd told me that he loved me._

_ His eyes had told me that he was ready to give me "everything."_

_ But I'd been afraid to believe those eyes._

_ With seemingly sincere eyes, Bill had once promised everything too, but he'd left me with nothing. _

_ I hadn't been brave enough with Eric. I'd not given us a chance—not a real one. _

_I'd blinked under the focus of his eyes. _

_I'd run._

_As the monster that used to be Bill continued to hold us, I felt myself at the precipice. _

_Life and death._

_Right or left._

_A choice._

"_I choose you," I said, trying once more to turn my head toward Eric, despite the fact that doing so was increasing my pain. "I choose you, Eric Northman," I emphasized, making sure that he knew whom I was talking to. _

_There had been enough misunderstandings—enough wishy-washiness. _

_Enough._

_No more running._

_Dying? Maybe. But running? No._

"_And I choose you," he returned. I realized that he'd somehow managed to keep ahold of my hand, and he squeezed it. _

_ My heart leapt, but the moment of elation was fleeting._

_ I felt myself being raised off my feet and then I was flying through the air. _

_ I flexed my hand; Eric's was gone. _

_I hit the ground hard and had only enough energy to recognize that Eric was screaming before the world went black._

* * *

**FROM THE INSIDE OUT  
**

"**You have to grow from the inside out. None can teach you, none can make you spiritual. There is no other teacher but your own soul."—Swami Vivekananda**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark and Dawn**

**ERIC POV**

I'd miscalculated many things during the last several weeks. I'd overestimated my sister's loyalty to me. I'd underestimated the power of Lilith. I'd misjudged the level of Bill's humanity. Worst of all, I'd made a mistake in reintroducing Sookie into the equation.

I should never have brought her to the Authority to try to save Bill, but—then again—Bill would have always come for her.

Even as Billith.

After Billith had thrown Sookie across the room, knocking her unconscious, he'd turned his focus onto me. His fists pounding against my flesh had been excruciating. However, it was clear that he hadn't wanted to kill me—not right away, at least. And then he had managed to do something quite difficult to do; he'd knocked me unconscious.

It turned out that he'd been re-formed into half-God.

Half-Bond villain.

All douchebag.

Still, the douche was more powerful than I was—a humbling feeling since he looked like Bill.

I had "woken up" on the rooftop of the Authority, chained to Sookie. We were both on our knees, facing each other. My hands were bound behind me with leather-covered silver. Her hands were bound behind her with iron.

We were both still clothed from the waist down. However, our shirts had been removed, though I knew Sookie would be happy that her bra was still on.

She was still unconscious, her head leaning against my chest and a little drool dripping near my nipple. At any other time, I would have enjoyed the sensation very much. I would have also enjoyed being able to tease her about it once she awoke.

But our situation was _not_ a pleasant one.

With both iron and silver chains, we'd been bound together at the thighs and the waists. And the chains on our legs were fastened to hooks so that any movement toward the door would be impossible—as would flight.

Bill was checking our bindings. He was no longer covered in blood, and he'd dressed—thank the gods! Becoming a "god" hadn't made his body any less—problematic.

He was wearing gloves, which meant that silver still affected him. That was good to know.

"So, Billith I presume," I said sourly—and with some snark.

He chuckled, his laugh dark, its timbre heavier than before. "_Billith_. I like that."

I studied the creature before me. He looked just like Bill, except for his eyes, which were darker—emotionless and divested of any humanity. His inflection was different too—less exaggerated and with a twinge of an older-sounding accent. English seemed to taste strange to Billith. It was as if the "spirit" of Lilith was still getting used to using Bill's body.

I felt Sookie stir against my body and then wake up with a start. She struggled for a moment as she got her bearings, and her body teetered backwards. Billith straightened her and then raised the chains around us a little to make Sookie steadier. Of course, that resulted in some more of the silver directly touching my back.

I hissed as I was burned anew.

However, other than that, I did not react to the pain. I was too worried about my bonded.

The woman who had run back—for me.

"Sookie," I said questioningly.

After a few moments, her eyes focused on mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She let out a mirthless laugh. "What do you think?"

I sighed with relief at Sookie's display of spirit. "I meant your head. You have a big bump on it."

She sighed. "Looks like that's the least of our worries."

"She is right," Billith said humorlessly from behind her.

"Bill!" she gasped, trying to turn her body to see him. The chains moved and my skin sizzled a bit more.

"Sookie," I panted. "Try not to move."

She looked down, her eyes analyzing our predicament. When she looked back up at me, it was with realization.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I gave her a little smile.

"Bill," she repeated, though this time she didn't try to turn around. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Billith moved so that Sookie could see him.

"Bill?" Sookie said for a third time—this time asking his name like a question.

"Yes," he responded as if contemplating whether he should or not. "I am Bill. And, no, I am not Bill. I find that I remember what he remembers. I can feel his bond with his child. Bill is a part of me." There was a pause. "Yet I am Lilith. I am both Lilith and Bill."

"As in the vampire god Lilith?" Sookie asked.

"You have been told something of me then?" Billith asked, preening slightly. Bill always was a bit of a prima donna.

"Just that you manipulate people into following you with your blood," Sookie said bitterly. "And _you_ killed Bill!"

"No," Billith responded. "This body was remade—perfected—in order to accommodate Lilith's spirit. My spirit! Yes—like a phoenix rising from the ashes, William Compton's body has risen anew with Lilith—me. We are _both_. We are one—the same being."

"Sounds like religious mumbo jumbo to me," Sookie spat out.

Billith's expression remained indifferent.

"You are a human-fairy hybrid. Your human mind cannot understand things vampire. And your fairy mind is corrupted."

"Then explain why I think its religious mumbo jumbo, too," I intoned.

Billith's eyes flashed with anger as he/she looked at me.

"Eric Northman, there was a time when I wanted _you_ to be the host of my spirit. Or at least to fight the other Chancellors for the honor," Billith said as he/she looked me up and down. "You would have been an excellent vessel for my spirit, but your mind resisted me. I offered you many chances to understand the truth." He/she dragged a finger down my cheek.

I recoiled. Having "Bill" look at me with lust was disconcerting to say the least.

"I hate to lose any good vampire," Billith continued, "but you rejected the honor of bearing my blood."

"Glad to disappoint," I muttered.

Billith sighed. "Indeed, because you would not stop resisting, you must be punished, Viking—though I will give your progeny the chance to join me."

"How magnanimous of you," I said sarcastically.

Billith checked the chains again, dragging them along my back a little—likely to punish me for my attitude.

The bitch could still blow me.

"Do you not think a rooftop is appropriate?" Billith asked with a sneer. He/she looked at Sookie. "In Dallas, _you_ insisted upon following Eric and Godric to the rooftop," Billith said, his/her Southern accent thickening.

Obviously, it was more "Bill" speaking now.

"I knew then," Billith continued, "that you would continue to be drawn to Eric. Your blood told me from your first meeting at Fangtasia that you were attracted to him—intrigued by him. And—as I waited for the dawn to pull me under that morning—I felt your compassion for him. Your care. For _him_!"

Again, there was anger in Billith's eyes, though this time they lightened a little—becoming almost human-looking. "Bill" went on. "I'd worked so hard to make you mine—first for the queen and then for myself. As soon as I'd had your blood, I knew that you were destined to be mine. So I used my blood in you to facilitate that outcome."

"You son of a bitch," Sookie growled.

He seemed to process her slur with amusement. "Truly, Sookie, it was best for you too. And I came to actually care about you, even love you."

"That's not love! You used your blood to manipulate me!" she returned.

"Yes. But it was not easy; you never seemed to have enough of my blood to behave properly."

"So you forced more upon me," she growled.

"Lucky happenstances. The providence of fate," he smiled sickly. "I felt your fear when you encountered the Maenad, and I took longer than needed to react to that—to get to you. And then you were shot by one of my own men during the Witch War. Again, it was fortuitous." His eyes took on a faraway look. "Of course, both of those situations almost backfired on me. After you were shot, your blood tried to reject mine—because of the bond you'd begun with Eric—though I eventually got it into you. And, after the Maenad had scratched you, you couldn't take my blood at all—until Dr. Ludwig helped," he added.

"Bastard!" Sookie said, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Still you resisted me and my blood, especially after you'd had _his_," he said as he dragged the chain over my back again and glared at Sookie.

"Stop!" Sookie yelled.

He did.

"You two will burn together, cleansing me of my tie to Sookie Stackhouse," Billith said, his/her voice having regained its cold, indifferent tone. "It is appropriate that the sun remove the last sliver of my humanity so that I may truly fulfill my destiny—to once again become progenitor to all vampires."

"You're crazy!" Sookie said.

Billith ignored Sookie's words and continued, "In winning the honor to house my spirit, William Compton will be the father of our kind, as I has been the mother."

"Billith," Sookie snorted, coming up with the same "nickname" I had.

I smirked. I loved that our senses of humor matched so fucking well.

"Yes—Billith," he/she responded seriously, still quite pleased with the name we'd meant as an insult.

Idiotic fucker!

"What happened to the others?" Sookie asked, remembering—as I had already—that we had planned to meet our allies on the roof.

"I let them escape the compound," Billith said evenly. "Let it never be said that I do not remember those who have served me—with blood or friendship. Your compatriots were allowed to live as a testament to that. The vampires among them will be given the opportunity to follow me—or, in Nora's case, to return to me—and the human will serve vampire-kind with his blood."

Billith looked toward the East.

"Fifteen minutes until sunrise," he commented. "Even as a God, I still feel the need to seek shelter. Truly—and _rightly_—vampires are of the night."

"Fifteen minutes," Sookie whispered, looking at me with concern.

"I will leave you now," Billith said, "as a last sign of my mercy."

"Mercy?!" Sookie asked with disbelief and anger.

"Yes," Billith responded as if confused by Sookie's confusion. "I give you this time to make your peace with your fate before you burn. Or," his/her eyes sparkled briefly with malice, "to _dread_ its arrival in tears."

Billith turned around again just as he/she got to the door. "Should your friends return to try to save you, they will be cut down by my guards, who will be watching via camera until dawn." He/she paused. "I may watch as well. It will be interesting to see if Sookie is drained or burned first," Billith said coldly before leaving.

* * *

"Why can't I get my fuckin' light to work?" Sookie asked with frustration.

"Iron," I responded. "He bound you in iron, and—according to the Vampire bible—that stifles a fairy's powers."

She looked up at me—her eyes wide. "Tell me you have a plan for gettin' us out of this."

I sighed and shook my head. "No plan, Sookie. And nothing to say—other than I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who came back. You told me to run."

I chuckled. "As I don't have time to list all of the ways I am sorry, I'll just state the obvious. I'm sorry I brought you here."

"I'm not," she said immediately—stubbornly. "I would have been even madder if you'd just abandoned Bill to that," she paused, "monster who has taken him. You gave him a chance to choose to stay himself." She sighed. "Why did you do that—by the way? I thought you detested Bill."

"We have . . . ." I paused. "We _had_ common interests. And I had to try—because you love him."

"Maybe I loved him once—but the vampire who called me an abomination, the one that chose power over everything else? He isn't worthy of my love." She scoffed. "And if I weren't such a naïve idiot, I probably would have seen that a part of him had been trying to manipulate me all along. So—no! I don't love Bill. Not anymore."

"No?"

"I love _you_," she said firmly.

"But you rejected me," I reminded.

She shook her head a little. "Yes I did. I was confused. After I was shot and Bill gave me his blood again, it was like all of the bad that he'd done was pushed back and I remembered only the feeling of loving him."

"But you were with the Were," I added, not able to completely hide the bitterness in my tone.

"Don't remind me," she said with a sigh. "I think I'm _still_ hung over from that night. The truth is that I was using Alcide, and he was using me. He left the next morning, and—despite the fact that I un-glamoured him so that he no longer thought I was disgusting," she paused and glared at me for a moment, though she didn't chastise me, "he hasn't called me since. So I guess all that talk about wanting me for so long was just that: talk. Talk to get into my pants!" She looked up at me. "But—you wanna know something? I didn't have the impulse to call him either. So I guess that tells me all I need to know about my feelings for Alcide. You, on the other hand, I wanted to call—to see—especially after the night we found Russell in that abandoned hospital."

"It was impossible," I said. "Bill and I were brought back here that night. We were basically made into prisoners after that—prisoners of a fucked up Authority, believing in a fucked up god."

She sighed. "But Bill started to believe in that god?"

"Yes," I said sadly.

"How long?" she asked.

"Eight minutes until sunrise," I returned. _Until we die_, I didn't say aloud.

She lay her head against my chest, and—for a moment—I let myself enjoy the feeling of her warm flesh against mine.

"There's no way out of this—is there?" she asked hopelessly.

"None that I can see," I responded. "I could call Pam, but . . . ."

"But she'd just be killed, along with the others," Sookie sighed.

We were silent for at least thirty of our remaining seconds, and I felt a warm tear slide down my chest, a tear that ripped a truth out of me.

A truth that had not changed or diminished since the memory-free me had been with Sookie in her home.

In fact, it was even truer than before.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I love you," I said quietly. "I have lived in this world for more than a thousand years, and I have _never_ loved another as much. And I will take that love with me to whatever awaits."

"Fuck!" she said, leaning away and looking up at me.

"I will admit that's not the response I was looking for when I told you I loved you again," I said, managing a smirk. "You _did_ say it first you know."

She had just enough give in her bindings to turn her shoulder to nudge mine.

"Ouch!" I said with a grin.

"You _aren't_ allowed to give up!" she returned desperately. "I _won't_ let you tell me an 'I love you' right before you give up!"

"Sookie!" I said, interrupting her before she went off on a rant. "There's not much time. You are in iron, and I am in silver. We _are_ going to die here. And I need you to know just how sorry I am—sorry that I couldn't protect you."

She knocked her shoulder into me again. "Fuck you, Eric Northman! You're not gettin' out of givin' me my house back that easily," she said as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

I wished she was right, but I could feel the immediacy of the sun, and I knew we had only a few minutes left before I burned—and burned her.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I hope you liked the beginning of this story. It is very "freeing" to be loose from Season 5. Here's some information on this story. I am not sure how long it will end up being, but I doubt that it will be as long as _Inner_. I'll be dealing with the Season 6 villains-Billith, Warlow, Burrell-but I will be doing this quite differently from how the show did it. While _Inner_ was very introspective, _From the Inside Out_ will have more "action" (or-at least more for me). It will be from Eric's POV (probably except for an Epilogue). The drafting of the work is going well. But the draft isn't finished. That means that I will be posting only one chapter a week for the time being. I'm thinking on Wednesdays. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you will enjoy this story and leave your comments for me. Your words and kindness make my life just that much better.**

**Best,**

**Kat**


	2. Chapter 2: Drink

**Chapter 02: Drink **

"Sookie, I . . . ."

She strained her body to raise up a little and stopped my words with a kiss. I bent down to make the connection easier for her and momentarily enjoyed her taste before pushing her as far away as I could.

"Maybe if I don't try to stop myself from burning—_if I don't try at all_—I'll flame out quickly. Maybe _you_ won't burn," I said desperately.

She shook her head. "I would burn, Eric. Even from fifteen feet away, I could feel the heat when Godric went."

I sighed. "And I am not as old as Godric." I shook my head. "I couldn't do it anyway."

"How long?" she asked.

"Four minutes."

"Then keep kissing me goodbye," she ordered.

"With pleasure, Miss Stackhouse," I agreed, ignoring the silver chains as I got as close as possible to her. Out chests were flush. Her lips felt perfect against mine.

_What a way to go_, I thought to myself.

My fangs had long-since descended. Impending doom. A Billith on the loose. Sookie in my arms.

Yeah, there were lots of reasons why they'd clicked into place.

I was just starting to marshal my magic so that I could hold off my burning as long as I could when I felt Sookie slice her tongue on my fangs.

I tried to pull back.

"No," I muttered.

"Drink," she ordered. "It'll protect you from the sun."

"Only for a few minutes," I reminded.

"You'll drink more then," she said.

"And I'll get only a few minutes more," I said insistently.

"Then you'll drink again!"

"Until I kill you!" I growled. "No! I _won't_ do that!"

"Eric, please!"

"No!" I yelled. "Don't you see? If I did that, I might gain a few more minutes of misery, but I'd lose so much more. I'd lose my soul."

She smiled up at me as more tears streamed down her face. "I knew you had one of those."

"You helped me to find it."

"Eric, _please_, drink—even if it's just a few times. I want that time—more time with you," she let out a little sob.

I thought for a moment. "You're right," I said with a nod; we could have more time together. Most importantly, however, I realized that I could drink to the point that she passed out. Thus, she wouldn't feel the pain of us burning. And I could save her from that much—at least.

I could not kill her, but I would do all I could to make sure she did not suffer.

We were tied together in such a way that my options of where to bite her were limited. I bent down, curving my spine into the silver, in order to reach her neck.

"Eric!" she yelled, as my skin sizzled from the chain's slight movement. "Just kiss me. Do it that way."

"A slice of your tongue wouldn't be enough," I said.

"Then bite," she said.

I shook my head. "It would be too excruciating for you, and the blood still wouldn't come fast enough."

"Okay," she said, her voice squeaking a little. "Wait!" she said with sudden realization.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I know you. And I know why you've agreed to do this!"

"Sookie, I . . . ."

"I don't want you to have to die alone," she said insistently.

"And I won't let you feel the pain of burning!" I returned, just as insistently. "Not when there's no need for it!"

"You high-handed . . . ," she started.

I interrupted her words with a short kiss. "It needs to be now," I said when I broke it. My senses were all telling me to run.

"Please," she whimpered. "Don't take enough to knock me out the first time—okay? Promise me that much—at least."

I nodded. "I promise." I bent down and then bit, just before the first rays of the sun bit into my back.

I took about as much as I'd taken that day with Russell. That morning, I'd lasted about four minutes as I'd beckoned him into the light via the cameras at Fangtasia. Russell had taken much more that morning, so I knew it wouldn't yet be enough to make Sookie unconscious.

"You okay?" she asked, even as she looked toward the rising sun over my shoulder. Given our placement, I couldn't see it, but I _could_ see its light in her hair.

Beautiful.

"For now," I confirmed.

She nodded, clearly trying to hold off tears. "I had a chance recently—to shoot out all the light within me. To get rid of the fairy and to just be," she paused, "human."

"You tried," I said with realization. That must have been what I'd felt through our bond while I'd been high on Lilith's blood in the karaoke bar.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I felt the energy of it."

"What?"

"A few nights ago—I felt energy through our bond, but you were not feeling fear, so I didn't think you were battling. I felt only determination and self-loathing from you that night."

She sighed. "That night—I was hating the part of me that made me different—because that part killed my parents."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I found out that a vampire was the one that killed them—a vampire that was attracted to my blood." She laughed bitterly. "I guess—at least—I won't have to deal with his comin' for me now!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Warlow's his name, and my ancestor gave me to him—in a contract written in blood," she said, shaking her head.

I growled.

She chuckled ruefully. "You wanna know the irony? He appeared in my bathroom—like he was trying to get out of this bubble or something? Anyway—he said that I was his."

"How is that ironic?" I asked, still growling a little.

"Because I always hated being claimed like that, but right now—at the end—I just wish I had time to be yours."

"Sookie," I said, my voice laced with emotion.

"Please drink a little more," she said.

I nodded. Selfishly, I took only as much as I'd done before, praying that she would stay awake—stay with me for just a little while longer.

Obviously, she was weakened, but she was still awake as she leaned against my shoulder.

"You used the word _bond_ before. Billith too—though Bill never used it before," she said tiredly, though she marshaled her remaining energy and looked up at me.

I smiled down at her. "You had no bond with him. But in the cubby—when we shared blood—we started a bond."

"What's a bond?" she asked.

"To a vampire, it is a vow of devotion," I responded. "And if it were to be made three times over—made _permanent_—it would be stronger than any marriage. And more sacred."

She frowned in confusion.

"Had I known, I would have told you of its significance—and let you choose," I assured. "That night in the cubby, I went by instinct. After taking your blood and being with you for those nights and that horrible—_wonderful_—day I spent in silver, I wanted nothing more than to be connected to you. I've not regretted it," I stated passionately. "And I _won't_—even if, in these last moments we have, you do."

"I don't regret it. That night—I chose you too." She sniffled. "Ever since we've been apart, I've ached inside. And now I know why. It's the bond."

"I'm sorry . . . ."

She interrupted. "Don't say that. I think that ache's what's been keeping me goin'—despite everything that's happened."

I smiled at her. "Me too." I closed my eyes for a moment. "Sookie, I need to feed again soon, and when I do . . . ." I stopped.

"It'll knock me out," she sighed.

I nodded.

"Wait! You said three exchanges would make us married—right?"

"More than married—to a vampire."

"Then—Eric Northman—will you _more_ than marry me?"

"What?"

"Give me a little of your blood," she said excitedly. "It'll strengthen me a bit. So when you take mine again, then I can stay awake. That'll be the second exchange! And then we'll do it again. And you'll be my husband!"

"Sookie, I . . . ," I started to protest, but then stopped. "Yes," I agreed, not finding a goddamned reason in the world not to die fully bonded to the woman I loved above all things.

I bit my own tongue, making a large gash. "Kiss me," I said.

She smiled before doing just that. As she took in my blood, I felt our bond growing.

My dick was growing too. I'm sure she felt it, given the fact that our pelvises were chained together. She moved a little, grinding against me as much as she could, before breaking our kiss.

"Now drink again," she panted, obviously as aroused as I was.

I nodded and sank my fangs into her neck, even as I felt both of our orgasms.

I took a few pulls, but when she swayed—despite my blood strengthening her—I stopped.

"Okay?" I asked.

She nodded almost dreamily. "I see snow!"

I chuckled. "It is called the euphoria. It indicates that the bond 'took'—so to speak."

"So that's what happened the last time?" she asked with awe.

"Yes."

"Why snow?" she asked.

"It was my fantasy—to make love to you in the snow," I smirked.

"And this time?" she asked in the challenging tone that drove me wild.

"Maybe it's yours," I chuckled.

She smiled. "So—uh—should I drink from you again?"

"It needs to be a separate exchange," I said, remembering what Godric had taught me about bonds.

"How do we make it separate?"

"It's all about blood," I informed. "If the blood is in both of our mouths at the same time, a bond forms. To count as another exchange, our mouths must be clear of blood before we drink again."

Her eyebrows raised. "So what? I swish spit around my mouth till all the blood is gone?"

I chuckled. "Yep."

"How will I know when I've got it all?" she asked even as she started her swishing.

"My blood contains magic, which I can feel, and it _wants_ to be deeper inside you. Just. Like. I. Do." I leered.

Her own lust rose again, but she kept swishing.

I smirked. "In fact, my blood is already out of your mouth."

She glared up at me. "So I'm swishing for nothing?"

I chuckled. "Yep."

She rolled her eyes. "So what about _my_ blood—in your mouth."

"Already fending off the sun," I assured.

"So—uh—let's do another exchange," she said.

I nodded, trying to keep the sadness out of my eyes. Even with more of my blood, I knew that taking more of hers would likely be all her body could handle.

"Should we—uh—say something? Vows?"

I smiled at her. "Why not?"

"You first," she said.

"If Valhalla is real, I will see you there, my love. Thank you, Sookie. Thank you for being mine. I am yours—in this life and the next," I said.

She smiled up at me, obviously having liked my words.

"If heaven is real, I will see you there, my love," she said, mimicking my words. "Thank you, Eric, for being mine. I'm yours—in this life and the next."

I smiled and kissed her—for as long as I dared before I slit my tongue and gave her my blood. Again, our bodies grinded together as much as possible, though I knew that she'd be too weak to achieve orgasm. And I would be too sorrowful.

When I once more felt the sun beginning to sear my flesh, I pulled away.

"Husband," she said, her lips stained with my blood.

"Wife," I returned, even as I bit into her neck. I felt the bond growing again, and then I felt it solidify.

"Eric, I can feel you—feel your love," she sighed even as she drifted asleep.

I drank more of her blood then, wanting her to stay that way.

When I stopped, I leaned back so that she could rest better against my body. I figured it would take about three minutes before I would burn us both to ash.

I opened my eyes.

"It _is_ snowing, min kära. Min fru," I smiled, even as tears of blood fell from my eyes.

Tears of sorrow.

Tears of joy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following this story! I really appreciated the volume of comments last time, and I hope that you keep them coming. I love to hear what you all have to say! I was so pleased that most of you liked the start of this piece and that many who gave up on **_**Inner**_** have decided to give this one a chance! As is clear immediately, I jumped ship from Season 6 canon because I didn't want to jump the shark w/ the show. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. In truth, I think it's one of my favorites that I've written in a while. I really liked this notion of impending death bringing truth to the forefront between Sookie and Eric. Otherwise, they might have been too stubborn. LOL. I definitely pushed the concept of bonding by letting them have two exchanges that "counted" in such close succession, but I figure that I get to make up my own rules now—right? I also wanted to deal with the whole snowy bed sequence from Season 4. How/Why did that come about? I decided to make it a sign that the bonding worked—a kind of magical shared "trip." **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Until next Wednesday,**

**Kat**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Family

**Chapter 03: Meet the Family **

"Oh, fuck!" a voice said from behind Sookie. I looked up at the man speaking—no the fairy, given his scent.

"Sookie!" he cried out with concern.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"Claude, Sookie's cousin. I took over the role of watching over her when my sister died."

"You're not doing a very good job of it," I gritted out, even as I held my bonded wife closer and marshaled my remaining magic to keep from burning us up.

"You're the one who killed Russell—the one Sookie likes," he remarked before looking at the sun behind me. "Wait. You should be burning."

"Sookie insisted I take some of her blood, and I insisted I take enough so that she couldn't feel it when we did burn. If you are, indeed, her fairy godfather, then get her the fuck out of here!" I yelled out. "Now!"

He looked down at our chains. "Some are iron. I cannot break those with magic."

"Fuck!" I yelled, even as I felt my back beginning to scald.

"You are burning," Claude observed. "Take more blood."

"No. If I do, I might kill her," I said.

"Fuck," Claude said nervously. "Then take some of mine." He thrust his wrist toward my mouth, careful not to get too close to the iron chains.

I didn't have think about it. Another second, and I would have been burning Sookie. Instead, a few seconds later, I was feeling downright chipper.

Drunk.

Claude pulled his wrist away—a good thing. _For him._

I wasn't about to stop.

"Gods, you're tasty," I slurred, "but nothing compared to my bonded."

"Bonded!" Claude yelled, inhaling deeply. "Fuck! It was bad enough when it was once made. Now she positively reeks of you."

I chuckled—actually more like giggled.

Semantics.

"She loves me. She wanted the bond—wanted me. She is my wife!"

"There goes the fucking neighborhood," Claude muttered with a little whine. "Oh well—best to make the best of it! Now," he contemplated, "how to get you out of here?"

"The silver chains," I said in a moment of relative lucidity. Or, perhaps, the "booze" was making me more creative. "Can you break those?"

"Why? So that you can eat me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "If the silver is gone, I can break through the iron, fairy boy."

"Oh. Good idea." He called a ball of light to his hands and then paused. "You won't eat me—will you?"

"My wife likes you?"

He nodded in affirmation. "Yes."

"And you are helping to save our lives?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

"Then I'll resist you," I assured.

"You can do that?"

"I guess we'll find out," I slurred.

He took a deep breath and nodded—before sending his light to break the silver chains. I felt them dropping, their weight pulling the iron chains downward. Sookie's body teetered back a little, but didn't fall.

Luckily, Bill hadn't twisted the chains together, likely seeing no need for such a thing.

"The binds on my hands," I said.

Claude nodded and quickly used magic to break those as well.

Thanks to Claude's blood, I was already healing from the silver burns when I broke the chains around my bonded. I caught her body and laid her gently onto the rooftop before turning her over and snapping her wrist restraints in two. In the next instant, I was biting into my own wrist and bringing it to Sookie's mouth.

When Claude moved to stop me, I growled menacingly.

"Alrighty then," he said, backing away. "I was just going to suggest we get out of the sun, but—then again—my blood is more potent than Sookie's for protection."

After taking some of my blood, Sookie stirred in my arms, though her beautiful brown eyes took a moment to open. They focused on me as she took another gulp of my blood. I growled again.

"Wife!" I said as I removed my wrist and kissed her. She laced her fingers in my hair as she returned my kiss just as feverishly.

When she finally pulled back, she gasped. "Why does heaven look like the roof of the warehouse?"

Claude cleared his throat.

"And why is Claude in heaven?" she asked, still obviously trying to "catch up."

"Hi, Cuz. I saved you."

I growled.

"Your vampire helped," he added with an eye roll. I guessed that those ran in the family.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I am—as your vampire called me earlier—your fairy godfather now. I took over from Claudine, who was sort of a disaster at it—if I'm being honest. Anyway, I followed your light here, but I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to teleport to you until your situation is dire," he said apologetically. "I felt you weaken and then strengthen several times before I was able to come to you."

"Fuckin' fairy rules," Sookie puffed out, even as she sat up. She looked at me with concern. "You okay?"

"Your fairy godfather gave me some of his blood, but I have sworn to _try_ not to drain him," I said, crossing my heart.

"You're drunk?" she asked, her lips twisting up into a smirk.

"A little," I winked.

"Come," Claude said, "I can teleport us out of here."

"Eric too?" Sookie asked.

"Yes—since he's of your blood now," Claude replied. "But it will probably hurt him a little. Vampires are not meant to travel that way."

"Wait!" Sookie yelled out.

"I do not mind a little pain," I assured my bonded. In fact, I wasn't minding much at all in that moment.

"No—it's not that," Sookie said. "We can't leave?"

"What?" Claude and I asked at the same time. Suddenly I felt quite sober.

Sookie looked at me with pleading eyes. "There are approximately thirty humans inside," she said before closing her eyes. "They are naked and scared 'cause they have been brought here to be food! Plus, we still need to kill Billith, and he, she—it—is probably sleeping right now."

"What if he's not?" I asked her.

"Well, Claude will help," she said.

"What's a Billith?" her fairy cousin asked.

"He is a vampire God," I said looking at him pointedly. "And I'm positive he'd love to drain you dry."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I'm _sure_ he's sleeping! I can't feel his head."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well—you know that vampires are like voids to me, and when Bill became Billith, his void got bigger; I can still feel it, but it's smaller now. When y'all are asleep, I can still feel the void, but it's not the same."

I contemplated as Claude spoke up. "Well—whatever we are going to do, we should do it now. I doubt if my blood will protect you from the direct sun for that much longer since you took only a little. And—honestly—I've no desire to give you more."

"He's mine!" Sookie growled.

Claude chuckled. "Ah—nesting. Fae women do this after choosing a life-mate." He looked at me with a little pity in his eyes, and—when he spoke again—it was just to me. "Good luck. Of course, being immortal will help you survive her."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked.

"Later," Claude winked at her. "Now—are we to free humans and kill a vampire god or not?"

I sighed. "One condition," I said, looking down at my bonded.

"Condition?" she asked angrily.

"Compromise," I returned.

"What?" she asked, hands on hips.

I couldn't help myself as I captured her lips. "You are fucking magnificent—you know that?" I asked when I let her loose.

She swayed a little at the fervor of my kiss. "Back at ya," she sighed. "Now—what's your compromise."

I chuckled. "If Billith's void wakes up, Claude teleports you away—_right away_," I said firmly.

"You too," she said just as firmly.

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"Here," Claude said, watching me closely as he handed Sookie his shirt.

She quickly put it on, giving him a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Yeah—thanks," I growled. "Now she smells even better!"

My wife laughed at me and then slapped my shoulder with her hand. Her light transferred into me too.

I staggered backwards a little.

"Oh!" Sookie said, horrified. "Sorry!"

"Don't be. I feel more," I paused, "centered than before."

Claude laughed. "Yep—_definitely_ nesting."

"You're gonna have to tell me what that means sooner or later," she said to him.

I agreed.

"Later," he chuckled.

* * *

In so many ways, it was all too easy to escape the plan Billith had initiated to kill us. The door to the roof had been locked, but a little blast of light from Claude was enough to open it. Alarms still blared in the building, warning that Level 2 lockdown was in effect, but I sensed no vampires in the area.

Of course, it was daytime.

As for me? Claude's blood was keeping me awake without a struggle. He'd smartly picked up some of the silver chain to keep me from attacking and had given some of it to Sookie as well, and we made our way carefully down the hall—with Sookie "listening" for brains.

"I hear Weres—outside," she said in a whisper.

"They guard the building during the day," I returned. "But they are not allowed inside. The Chancellors weren't really big on trust."

Sookie nodded in understanding.

"Are there any other vampires left?" Claude asked, looking around pensively.

"I am not sure," I said. "Billith said something about a competition, and I'm guessing that he or she was referring to a fight among the Chancellors for the honor of being Lilith's vessel," I said sarcastically.

"There are quite a few—other than Billith—but they are all asleep," Sookie informed. "Hey, what will happen to your government now?"

"The same as always happens during a revolution. There will be," I paused, "new blood."

Claude laughed.

Sookie shook her head but then closed her eyes. "We're comin' up on a room with some vamps."

"Awake?" I asked to confirm.

"No."

Claude blew open the door with his magic.

"Storm troopers," I observed.

"Storm troopers?" Sookie asked.

"Authority guards," I explained.

"Should we kill them?" Claude asked.

"They're defenseless!" Sookie hissed.

"They will follow whomever is in charge," I commented. "And that means that they are currently Billith's minions."

Sookie glared at me. "And that's why we'll get rid of Billith! There's no need to kill these!"

I sighed and nodded, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Claude is right. You're going to be trouble, wife."

She grinned up at me. "I'm already trouble. And right back at you, hubby."

Claude cleared his throat. "Shall we continue? Or do you two have more banter planned?"

I enjoyed it immensely when Sookie glared at him.

She pointed down the hall. "The humans are that way."

"We should take care of Billith first," I cautioned. "The humans won't be able to get out of here with the Were guards in place."

"Then how will we get them out?" Sookie asked.

"The storm troopers won't dare to feed from them, and—with no Chancellors here—the humans are safe for the moment," I said. "Don't worry. I have a plan—_if_ we get that far."

Sookie rolled her eyes but then nodded.

"There's a vampire this way," she whispered.

"Billith?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, but we're getting closer to him."

As we were walking down the corridor, I looked at Claude. "Can you do what she does?" I asked, gesturing toward my bonded's head.

"I can read minds that have fairy blood, but I can touch no thoughts from those of this world, and—though I can smell vampires—I cannot hear the void she speaks of."

"Shhh," Sookie ordered us as she led us to the main meeting room. "Yuck!" she cringed as she took in the carcasses of the vampires Nora and I had killed the night before.

Meanwhile, I noticed that Nigel had died for the day in one of the corners of the large room. I walked over to him, followed by Sookie and Claude.

"Who is he?" Sookie asked.

"A vampire who has eaten more children than I could likely count," I said as I looked down at him. "He is unrepentant and unchanging," I added. "The Authority had detained him; however, with the new regime, he was let loose."

"And he's back to his old ways?" Sookie asked.

I nodded. "Yes—now he's begun draining children in the name of religion. The world would be better without him," I added honestly.

"What would you do if you were his sheriff?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Feeding from children is forbidden for a variety of reasons," I stated. "Not only do humans tend to make a much bigger deal out of things if a child dies or disappears, but also kids are easier to drain and turn. If Nigel were my subject, I would have first tried to reform him—as the Authority obviously tried. However, when that didn't work, I would have put him down."

Sookie looked up at me—seemingly ready to argue. But then she stopped. "A kid killer?" she asked.

I nodded. "Unredeemable."

She turned around and began walking toward the closed door of the temple.

"Do it!" she called.

And I did. I snapped Nigel's head from his shoulders, and then zipped away so I wouldn't get his muck on my body. I didn't want "Nigel" on me—after all.

"Good compromise," she said.

"Huh?" I asked inelegantly.

"The storm troopers—we left alive. The child eater—we killed," she said.

I smiled. "Yeah. Good compromise."

We got to the temple doors.

"Billith is in there," she announced. "And he's still sleepin'."

"I'm not surprised he's in there. That's where Lilith's blood had been housed," I sighed.

Claude approached the door and hit it with his light. It didn't open.

"Well fuck!" Claude and Sookie said together.

* * *

**A/N: The "second" Claude grew on me, but it always seemed like the character was holding back some of his "funny." I thought that I would play with that little sparkle in his eye that I saw. **

**Many of you guessed that I would save Eric and Sookie using a fairy, but very few of you guessed Claude. Niall will be coming, but not quite yet. **

**As for Nigel, his character was just "dropped" as his fate wasn't really known on the show. I felt the need to get rid of him.**

**I hope that you continue to like this story! **

**Catch you next week,**

**Kat**


	4. Chapter 4: Possessiveness

**Chapter 04: Possessiveness **

"Jason!" Sookie said into the phone.

My cellphone had been taken by Billith. So had Sookie's. And Claude couldn't "travel" with one because it contained only "non-organics."

We'd had a hell of a time finding a cell phone in the Authority Headquarters. And the main phones weren't working because of the lockdown. Finally, we'd found the phone we were using in Salome's quarters.

"Sook?" Jason Stackhouse said. "Where are you? Are you okay? We had to leave when tons of them motherfuckers came for us. We were _literally_ up to our asses in vampers!"

"I'm okay," Sookie said, looking up at me. "Eric saved my life."

My eyebrows raised.

"And I saved his," she added.

I chuckled.

"Sook, I don't like that vamper," Jason said.

"That's not important right now, Jase. Can you tell me where Nora is?" I asked.

"She's in one of those space-aged lookin' coffins," Jason responded.

"Good," she said. "And where are you guys."

"Nora led us to this safe house in Lafayette. Hey—did you know that there was a whole city named after Lafayette?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. How did the man function?

"Yeah, Jase," Sookie said indulgently. "Are y'all safe there?"

"Uh-huh. We were plannin' on hiding out here for the day and then comin' to get you and Eric and Bill tonight."

"Jase," Sookie said tentatively, "is Nora's coffin in a safe place? Is it light-tight where she is?"

"Seems to be," he answered.

"Seems?" she asked.

"Well—there are these special shutters on the windows, and Nora used this remote control thingy on them before she climbed in her coffin."

"Good," Sookie returned.

"But I don't like babysittin' vamps. If it weren't for Jess . . . ," he started.

"Shut up!" Sookie told her brother. "I need you to wake Nora up."

"What?"

"Just listen . . . ," she started.

Luckily, he did.

* * *

"Goddammit, Eric!" Nora yelled into the phone. "What. The. Fuck?"

"Nice to hear your voice too, Sister," I said.

"Eric!" she yelled. "Why did you give this redneck jackass the code to my coffin? And why did you tell him to silver me to wake me up?"

I heard Jason muttering in the background.

"Oh shut up!" Nora yelled at him.

"Be nice, Nora," I said.

"What. The. Fuck?" she repeated.

I chuckled. "I need your help, and it cannot wait until nightfall. Bill drank all of Lilith's remaining blood."

"What?" she asked. "What happened?"

I couldn't ignore the awe in my sister's voice. It was clear to me that a part of her still clung to Lilith—though she'd realized that Lilith was, indeed, 'a godless god,' as Godric had labeled her.

"Bill died," I said. "And he was remade into Lilith."

"She rose?" Nora asked almost reverently.

"_Billith_ rose," I returned flatly. "And—trust me—he's a fucking douche. He tried to kill me and Sookie, so I aim to kill him."

There was a pause.

"The question is this, Sister: Will you help me?"

"Yes," she stammered. "Of course."

"Then tell me what you know about Lilith," I ordered. "What are her weaknesses?"

"You've read the _Book of the Vampyr_," Nora responded.

"But _you've_ studied it for years," I reminded. "I need to make sure my own interpretations are correct," I added, even as I turned on the phone's speaker so that Sookie and Claude could hear.

"Fine," Nora sighed. "Lilith's weaknesses are few."

"Remind me," I said.

"The Book of Abderian tells of one of Lilith's first children, Malachi. He refused to forsake his human wife. Lilith—in her mercy—gave Malachi permission to turn his wife. However, the foolish woman did not want to become a vampire. Malachi respected his human wife's wishes over those of his maker. And—when Lilith tried to use her maker's command to compel Malachi to turn the woman, he resisted."

I nodded. "And because of his disobedience, Lilith asked God for other ways to control her children."

"And God listened to his dutiful child's plea," Nora picked up. "He gave her two methods of punishment that would not affect her."

"Silver and wood," I said.

"Yes. Silver is used to punish," Nora indicated. "However, when corporal punishment was not enough, wood through the heart would kill the vampire. 'And in this way Lilith was given dominion over her progeny,'" she quoted.

"But Billith had gloves on," Sookie observed.

"Huh?" Nora asked, even as I leaned over to kiss my wife's forehead.

_Wife_!

Of course, I'd noticed the same detail, but the fact that Sookie had too made me even more confident that she'd been made to be mine.

As if she could read my thoughts, she winked at me.

"Gloves?" Nora asked.

"Yes—he meant for me to die in the sun with Sookie chained to me. But, clearly, he didn't want to handle the silver directly," I clarified.

"Well, we know from the bible that Lilith was immune to the effects of silver. And a stake cannot kill her either," Nora said.

"Maybe the Bill part in her just put on the gloves out of habit—or maybe Bill's body's not immune?" Sookie guessed.

I nodded. "Either might be the case. So I think we have to assume that stake and silver won't affect Billith."

"So how do we kill him, her—it—then?" Sookie asked.

I chuckled at her labeling. I wasn't sure which pronoun to use either.

"How did she die before?" she added.

I noticed that Claude was keeping quiet, which showed his wisdom. There was no need to let Nora know that he was involved.

"A human killed her," Nora informed. "'And a child of the day destroyed Lilith's resting place, and she burned in the sun,'" she quoted.

"Alrighty then," Sookie said. "So we need to get Billith into the sun."

I nodded. "Nora, is there any way to get into the inner temple when the building is locked down."

"It's a level two lockdown," Sookie observed.

"You can tell you little fairy girlfriend that I can hear the alarms in the background," Nora said acerbically.

"My _wife_," I corrected.

"What?" Nora asked. "Your wife?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Eric, what have you done?"

"This is not the time," Sookie said warningly.

"Yes, dear," I smirked. "Nora, is there a way into the inner temple or not?"

Nora scoffed. "Fine—but you _will_ answer my questions tonight."

"Fine!" I said loudly.

"Fine. There is a secret panel."

As Nora told us where the panel was, I reached out my hand for my bonded. She put down the silver chains she'd been carrying and took it.

"Thank you, Sister," I said when Nora was done.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Figure out how to kill a god," I returned.

"Okay," Nora sighed as if coming to some kind of internal resolution. "Good. Be careful."

"We will be," I assured. "Oh—and be sure to change the codes to your coffin before dying again," I added. "Jason's a little bit of a loose cannon."

"I'd already planned on it," she said before hanging up.

"Ready?" I asked my bonded.

She nodded

"I'm ready too," Claude said somewhat awkwardly. "What's the plan?"

"No idea," I sighed.

* * *

How does one get a god into the sun?

And then—how does one keep him there without getting killed in the process?

Our plan turned out to be a lot more complicated that I would have liked. And a lot more dangerous for my bonded!

I couldn't just go and get Billith—and then carry him up to the roof like a sack of potatoes. The older the vampire, the more able he or she was of waking up during the day if trouble was sensed. Billith would snap me in two before I could take a step out onto the roof, and then he'd seek shelter inside.

And it wasn't as if Claude could just teleport Billith out into the sun either. He could transport me because I'd bonded with Sookie. But Billith had not risen with a blood tie to Sookie—or, at least, not one that I could sense inside of her. Moreover, Claude informed us that a blood tie wasn't enough. A bond was needed.

Oh—and he couldn't teleport a "sleeping" vampire either.

Fucking fairies and their limitations!

And that's when my brilliant, foolish, brave fairy wife—the one who acknowledged no limitations—had come up with a brilliant and foolish plan, which I'd vetoed. _Loudly_.

At first.

And then we'd found compromise.

And now the plan was a little more brilliant and much less foolish. I just hoped it would work. There were a lot of fucking variables! And one of them involved creating a bond between my wife and Billith—a thought which my whole being resisted!

In fact, my body literally shook as I thought about going against my instincts in such a way.

I looked at Sookie. "Mine!" I growled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Claude looked terrified of me in that moment.

"Yes," she soothed, placing her hand in mine. "Yours."

I calmed a little and she leaned upward to offer me a kiss. I was already leaning downward to meet her lips.

"I love you," she said as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"And I you, min fru," I responded. "My wife."

She sighed as I leaned into her touch.

"Anything?" I asked her as I glanced toward Billith.

Clearly, Billith had not worried about the comfort of his resting place—not that comfort much mattered to a "dead" vampire. He was lying on the stone floor, his arms crossed almost comically over his chest—as if he were an extra in a bad Dracula movie.

"No—nothing from his head but the basic void. There's no," she paused, "movement in it. He's asleep."

I looked at Claude. "Ready?"

Though he looked a little wary, the fairy nodded.

I heard a growl from next to me. _My wife_. It seemed as if she was becoming as possessive as I.

"Take from me," Sookie ordered, holding out her wrist.

Claude sighed loudly. "We have already covered this, Cousin. My blood is more potent and will protect him for longer."

Sookie turned to Claude, growling even louder.

She was downright feral. And I wanted to fuck her—badly.

But I had enough presence of mind to know that it wasn't the time—yet.

"I don't want him!" Claude insisted, gesturing toward me. "I mean—he's cute and all. But he's a vampire! And _most_ fairies don't want them," he added, looking pointedly at Sookie.

"He's mine!" she proclaimed.

"I know, little nesting one," Claude said indulgently, rolling his eyes. "But—_seriously_—you need to chill out. You've nothing to fear from me. If anyone has anything to fear, it's me. I'm about to let a vampire drink from me—for the second time today."

"Sookie," I soothed, taking her hand. "I do not want your cousin, and I do not want to weaken you."

She sighed and then turned away. "I'm not gonna watch."

Claude approached me. "Don't drain me," he said.

"I won't," I promised.

"Two drags," Claude said. "Count them in your head and then pull away. I'll heal myself."

I nodded.

"Two!" he reiterated.

"Two," I confirmed.

He held out his wrist.

"Two," he whispered as I bit.

One.

Lightness. Divinity. Sweet.

I wanted more. _So much more._

Two.

Sookie. My wife. My conscience. My love.

I pulled back from the fairy.

"That was two and a half," he said, smirking at me.

"And _you_ look like chicken," I said, slurring noticeably.

Sookie came over to me and shot me with a spark of her light.

"Sober up, Cowboy!" she said loudly, still obviously a little pissed that I'd taken Claude's blood.

"I like it when you are territorial," I said before kissing her breathless.

"Enough tonsil hockey," Claude chided, interrupting us.

Sookie growled at him again.

He chuckled. "The sun is at its apex outside. It's time."

She got control of herself and nodded. "Sorry about the whole growling thing."

"It's natural," Claude said.

"Natural for a vampire—but not for me," Sookie said, shaking her head. "Since we bonded, I feel different."

"Nesting," Claude said.

"You're going to have to explain that to me," she said, "but later."

I chuckled as I took two needles from my pocket. They were the same kind that Molly had given me for Bill to use to collect Salome's blood. Sookie cringed a little at the sight of the needle I aimed at her.

"It won't hurt," I said. "They have been specially made with a witch's spell so that vampire blood can be taken without the knowledge of the vampire. Or—at least—that's what I've been told."

"I don't exactly trust witches," Sookie said warily. "And I _don't_ like needles."

"But you'll let yourself get bitten," Claude intoned.

"It's not the same," Sookie insisted.

I chuckled again and then quickly used one of the needles to collect a drop of Sookie's blood.

"Hey!" she cried out once she'd realized what I'd done.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head, though her lips were set in a pout. I leaned over and kissed her neck where I'd taken the blood.

Then, I approached Bill's prone body.

"All right," I said quietly. "Billith shouldn't feel me taking his blood, but—just in case—let's do this fast.

Both Sookie and Claude nodded.

I quickly pierced Billith's body with the needle before handing it to Sookie.

"Gross," she said as she drank the blood. I opened Billith's mouth to insert Sookie's blood at the same time.

Claude and Sookie were holding their breaths, and I would have been holding mine, if I breathed. We waited for a reaction from Billith, but he made none.

"Still asleep," Sookie whispered a moment later.

I looked at Claude.

"I can feel the bond," the fairy informed. I could feel it inside of my wife too, and I hated it.

"Once he's awake, I can teleport him."

I nodded. Claude would be teleporting Billith—as well as Sookie and me—to the same open field where I'd killed Russell. As vampires were not "supposed" to teleport, we were counting on both me and Billith being stunned for a few minutes. And—if our luck held—Billith would burn in the sun even before the effects of the teleportation went away.

Of course, Billith had just gotten a drop of Sookie's blood, but I figured that would protect him from the sun for mere seconds. The other fairies were already waiting in the field. As a failsafe, Claude and the others would all shoot Billith with their light as soon as Sookie got me clear of him after we'd teleported.

I raised the ceremonial stake over Billith's chest, part of me praying that the staking would kill him—that the body I was hovering over had retained its vulnerabilities.

"Wait!" Sookie said. "Let me."

I nodded and gave her the stake. She deserved this act of closure.

"You all have to be touching me in order to teleport with me," Claude said. He moved between Sookie and me, and I placed my hand on his back as he put one hand on Sookie's knee and the other on Billith's stomach.

"Ready?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Claude responded.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. It was a fun one to write for me b/c I was enjoying the interactions between Sookie, Eric, and Claude. So do you think their plan will work? And what do you think "nesting" will entail? **

**Until next week,**

**Kat **


	5. Chapter 5: Nesting

**Chapter 05: Nesting**

I've said it before, and I will say it again—time is an odd thing. So many events can occur in a mere second; by contrast, there can be years when nothing seems to happen. As soon as Billith's chest was breached by the stake, the former happened.

Billith's eyes popped open, and he/she screeched in surprise and alarm. As expected, the stake didn't kill Billith—but it had clearly pissed him/her off. However, before Billith could attack us, Claude had teleported us.

And in the next moment, I was curled up in a ball—hurting from the inside out. I could hear Billith screeching in pain even as I yelled out my own agony.

Claude had been right. Teleporting fucking hurt!

I wasn't able to help when Sookie moved me, but—just like she'd done outside of Fangtasia the morning I'd been burning—she managed to drag me.

Once we were a few feet away from Billith, Claude and his many sisters began to blast the vampire god with their light. Sookie continued to pull me away until my pain began to lessen a little and I was able to stand. Instinctively, I placed her behind me a little as we watched Billith screeching from the pain of the blasts.

Still, the god managed to rise to his feet; he looked toward Sookie and me with hatred in his eyes.

"Please burn," I heard Sookie say from behind me. And, then, as if a real God had heard her prayer, Billith's skin lit up as if he'd been doused in gasoline. The fairies backed off from the heat, even as Sookie and I backed up as well.

I had to hand it to Billith, he continued snarling for a couple of seconds, his large fangs still menacing as he staggered a few steps toward Sookie and me.

But no vampire—not even a god—could withstand the sun, unless he or she had a good dose of fairy blood, that is.

As soon as Billith's body became sludge on the ground, the fire went out and Sookie fell to her knees beside me, finally allowing herself to be overcome by the events of the day and by seeing her first love—or at least what was left of him—dying again. I dropped down next to her as we both looked at what remained of Billith. We were probably both fearing the same thing—that something would rise out of the blood.

But that didn't happen.

Claude and the others were silent, though they were all watching me warily, lest I go mad because of the scent of fairy all around me. But for some reason—probably related to my age and the discipline my maker had instilled within me, as well as to the woman by my side and our bond—I didn't lust for the fairies' blood.

I craved _my_ fairy-human hybrid's blood. The _two_ Sookie Stackhouses, finally combined into one amazing woman—with an amazing body to boot—housed the only vintage I had ever really _needed_ beyond reason.

"The blood," I said, looking at Claude. "The last time Lilith was killed, her progeny collected it to be watched over by a Guardian. Best that doesn't happen again," I cautioned.

"Right!" Sookie said from next to me.

"Does Lilith still have any progeny?" Claude asked, looking around nervously.

"Who knows?" I said; however, if she does, he or she is so old that I wouldn't want to meet him or her. "And Bill has a progeny. Jessica might be compelled to come here after dark if her maker's remains are still here."

"Well," Claude contemplated, "there is a spell to send a vampire to another dimension—a place where he or she cannot escape from." He looked at Sookie. "That's what the elder was trying to do to Russell the other night. I can open a portal and send these remains out of this realm."

"Not to a realm where vampires can go—just in case," I said.

Claude nodded and then used his magic to collect Billith's remains in a jar. It was a handy gift. Perhaps, I'd have to hire him for future "clean-ups."

After that, Claude and his many sisters each took a moment to shine his or her light over the jar. And—as each did—another symbol appeared on the jar.

"Extra security," Claude said. "Each one of us is locking this vessel, so each of us would be needed to unlock it."

"Good thinking," I said with a nod.

After they were done, Claude and the others encircled the container and then said some kind of chant, after which the jar disappeared.

"Okay," Claude said. "That's as secure as I can get it. The place I've sent it used to be inhabited by demons, but it's been abandoned."

"Demons!" Sookie cried. "There are demons too?"

"Of course," I said. "They make excellent lawyers."

Her mouth slightly gaping, she looked up at me with frustration in her eyes; however, she didn't resist the knowledge that had just been added to her conception of the Supernatural world.

"Okay. Well—let's get home before your fairy blood runs out," she said to me.

I lifted her up into my arms. "Let's fly."

"You can fly?"

"Yep," I grinned.

"Of course," she intoned.

"Later, Cousin," Claude said with a grin. "Have fun nesting."

"What's nesting?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he chuckled, even as I took off into the sky.

Given Claude's suggestive comments about it, I was looking forward to experiencing the "nesting" part first hand.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Sookie enthused as soon as I landed us on her lawn. I put her onto her feet, and immediately she turned to face me.

"You're amazing!" she said before jumping up into my arms again.

She was smiling, as was I. Her eyes were alit with joy, as were mine.

"Mine!" we said at the same time as our lips crashed together. Without breaking our kiss, I took us to the front door.

"Keys?" I asked into her lips, still unwilling to lose contact with her.

She shook her head and began a campaign to drive me mad by kissing and nipping at my neck as I somewhat awkwardly maneuvered to the side of the porch where I'd put a spare key under a loose board. That retrieved, I got us back to the door and into the house as Sookie relentlessly continued her kisses.

"Cubby," she growled out. "Now!"

I nodded obediently. Though I was not feeling the effects of the sun yet, I figured I didn't have long left before the day would affect me, and I didn't want to begin burning as I made love to my wife for the first time.

My.

Wife.

I'd already come too goddamned close to burning Sookie earlier that day.

As soon as we were in the cubby, I placed her onto the bed; however, Sookie quickly got to her feet.

I looked at her with a little surprise. I'd never seen her eyes so wild before, and I somehow knew that something about our bonding had caused something inside of her to flourish.

She was Sookie—to be sure. But the fairy in her was no longer being suppressed. The fairy in her was no longer a curse to her. The fairy in her was no longer being rejected.

"Strip!" she ordered, her eyes literally lighting up a little as she began to quickly take off her own clothing. Claude's shirt came off, followed immediately by her bra, even as she worked herself out of her shoes. In the next second, she rid herself of her jeans and panties at the same time. It had been more than two weeks since I'd seen her naked, and I was in awe of her—as always.

"I said strip!" she repeated.

Startled out of my lustful haze, I ripped my clothing off in a blur.

Sookie pushed me onto the bed, looking at me like I was a tasty piece of meat as she did so.

I'd never shy away from being her meat.

"Mine!" she growled as her eyes focused on my cock.

"Gods—I love this nesting thing," I groaned as she placed a hand around the object of her desire and began to stroke me. Moments later, her mouth was on me, and she seemed to be trying to suck out my very soul.

She could have it; it belonged to her anyway.

"Sookie!" I cried out an embarrassingly few moments later as I came in her mouth.

If a vampire could black out from an orgasm, I surely would have from that one! However, my bonded gave me no time to recover as she began to stroke me again.

"Look!" she ordered with a growl. I opened my eyes and looked into hers.

"No," she shook her head, a smirk forming on her lips. "Look." Her eyes traveled to my cock, still being stroked by her hand. My eyes followed.

I watched in awe as her hand lit up around me, sending pleasure-filled shockwaves through me.

"You will never belong to another," she growled as she literally lit up my cock. "Say it!" she yelled when I didn't—couldn't—speak for a moment.

"I will never belong to anyone else," I vowed fervently as I arched my back in order to place myself even more in her hands.

"Promise me!"

"I swear," I moaned as the pleasure and the light spread both on the surface of my body and on the inside.

"I will kill anyone that tries to separate us—including you!" she said, her voice lower than I'd ever heard it.

"I will kill myself before I have another," I said with a growl, leaning into her touch as much as I can. "And I will fucking rip apart anyone that tries to take you from me!"

"You are telling me the truth," she said, her eyes lighting up even more.

In that moment, the humanity seemed to have left her and she was all fairy Sookie. She was claiming me—claiming her mate—just as I'd claimed her with our bond. Or, perhaps, we'd been in the process of claiming each other all along—since the night we'd met.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that she belonged to me.

"Mine!" I yelled out as she climbed atop me and slammed her body down onto mine, causing an immediate orgasm from us both.

This time, I _did_ black out for a moment. Or maybe I was just in a stupor, for—the next thing I knew—she was riding me gently, her hands over my heart and alit again.

"Our bond is here," she said, touching my chest and sending a tingling sensation through my body. "And here," she lifted her other hand and placed it over her own heart.

I felt a surge of energy from the bond and looked on in amazement as light emanated from my own body and traveled up her arm and to her heart. She sighed in ecstasy as a match to that light flowed from her to me.

"Sookie!" I cried out as it hit the bond inside of me.

She stopped her movements; I was still fully sheathed in her. "I am the first Fae-bearing woman of my line in hundreds of years," she said, her voice taking on an even more other-worldly quality than before. "And you are my mate. If I wished it, I could make a child with you."

"Sookie?" I asked.

Her brown orbs lost some of their brightness, and she sounded more like herself when she next spoke. "Eric?"

"Sookie," I said with concern, "are you okay?"

"Yes. Did I just say I could have your child?"

I nodded.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Nesting?" I said as a question.

"But vampires can't have kids," she said.

"And a God cannot rise out of Bill's body," I returned.

"Do you think we could?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Do you want to?"

"Have children with you?"

"Yeah," she said, suddenly nervous.

"Sookie, do you want children?" I asked.

"I never wanted to pass on my telepathy before."

"And now?"

"I don't look at any of my fairy gifts as curses anymore," she said, sounding a little surprised at her own words.

I asked my question again. "Sookie, do you want children?"

"With you?"

I nodded; I was the nervous one now.

"Yeah," she responded. "But that would be impossible—right?"

I smiled and sat upward to kiss her.

When she needed a breath, I broke the kiss.

"I don't know if it is possible, min fru," I said gently, "but—if it is—then I would be honored to father a child that is of your body. A part of us both."

"You would?" she asked.

"Sookie, I love you. Yes—our bond was made permanent when we were under duress, but I don't regret it. Do you?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Good. You are more than a wife to me. You are my soul mate. And—though I am a vampire—I am still a man."

"There are two Eric Northmans," she said, recalling words I'd once said about her.

"Yes," I smiled, "and the man in me would like nothing more than to create life with you—to have a child conceived in love and not duty."

A tear fell from her eye as she smiled back at me. "What if we can't? What if I'm wrong?"

I shrugged. "Then we live on just as we'd intended to do just a few minutes ago. You are more than enough for me, min kära. You make me happier than I ever thought I'd be."

"Okay then," she said. "If it happens, it happens. A miracle."

"You are already my miracle," I said gruffly.

"And you are mine," she returned. "It's a miracle you put up with me—after I hurt you."

I stopped her words with a kiss, and thrust my hips upward in order to make her forget them. The past was the past, and I was more than happy to dwell in the present—with my bonded.

My wife.

When our kiss ended, "Fairy Sookie" seemed back in full force. She pushed me back onto the bed and took control of our love-making, doing something with her internal muscles that made my head shake from side to side in pleasure.

When I was able to look at her again, her beauty was almost fearsome. She was riding me hard, and her hands—lit up again—were over my chest, once more sending electricity through me.

Was her light somehow making "life" within me? Was it taking my seed and animating it? I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Eric!" Sookie cried out above me as her walls began to flutter around my cock. She pulled my body back up against hers with a force that was much more fairy than human. Our chests pressed together, the two sides of our bond seemed to be singing to each other.

"Sookie!" I yelled as our orgasms struck us both.

Again, it seemed as if I blacked out for a moment as my pleasure overwhelmed me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I know that Billith's quick death was likely not what many of you expected/wanted—though it seems that Lilith's remains cannot simply be obliterated. Will they come back into play? Honestly, I don't know yet. I've not written that far ahead. LOL. **

**I thought about letting Billith stick around for a while longer, but this story has bigger "fish to fry." Plus, I didn't want Billith roving around the countryside peddling his sanctimonious "I am a God" spiel as he did on the show. Talk about an anticlimactic villain! So, yeah, I hope that you aren't disappointed that he's gone too soon (it can never be soon enough for me though—LOL), but there will be other villains to deal with. **

**And then there's the "nesting." We'll find out soon whether Sookie's magic was able to reinvigorate swimmers in our vampire (fine, Sookie, **_**yours—your vampire**_**). Once upon a time, I vowed to myself that I'd never write a vampire Sookie story or a Sookie gets pregnant by a vampire story (cdb33 knows why). Not that there's anything wrong with these motifs; I just didn't think I'd write one. But…**_**Who's Your Daddy?**_** proves that I broke one "vow." Next week, you'll learn if I'm breaking the other one. ;) **

**Until then,**

**Kat**

**P.S. I want to thank all of you who nominated me for the You Want Blood Awards this year. I'm honored by your continued support. I also want to congratulate the other nominees, especially the invaluable members of my own team! Kleannhouse was nominated for her beta skills. And Sephrenia was nominated for her artistic talent. **


	6. Chapter 6: Shocker

**Chapter 06: Shocker**

When I came back to myself, I was lying back in the cubby's small bed, my wife curled against me, her fingers playing in my light chest hair. Her breathing was even, as if I'd been "out" for a while and she'd had plenty of time to recover. She was unconcerned about my state, and—honestly—I wasn't concerned either. She could knock me out that way any time she wanted.

I just wondered if her magic had managed to help me knock her _up_.

"So that was nesting," she mused dreamily.

I chuckled. "That would be my guess."

"Do you think we did it? Made a baby?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe. We'll find out soon enough, but—until we do—we will not worry. Okay?"

I felt her nod against me. Her emotions leveled out at the same time. "Okay."

She looked up at me, and—almost immediately—her eyes lit up with concern.

"You're bleeding!"

I chuckled. "The bleeds have finally kicked in. Given that it's late in the afternoon, I think I've done pretty well staying up to satisfy my insatiable wife."

She hit my shoulder. "Well—go to sleep. I've got stuff to do before nightfall."

"You should rest a little too," I said.

"I'm more wired than tired," she said. "But I'll try to take a nap after I call Jason and tell him about the plan."

"I will see you tonight, my wife," I said before drifting to my death.

* * *

I woke up to a perfect sensation: Sookie cuddled next to me. My hands drifted over her curvaceous hip before coming to rest on her flat stomach.

Wait—it wasn't flat.

"Sookie?" I said loudly.

"Huh? What? Five more minutes," she said groggily.

"Five more minutes of what?" I asked.

"Sleep."

She drifted back into her rest and her light snore soon returned to fill the small room.

I spent every single one of those minutes "freaked out," as humans would say.

Maybe it was like this for all expectant fathers, and I was—_definitely_—one of those!

"Three," I said in a whisper. There were _three_ heartbeats in the room: Sookie's and two others.

When five minutes had passed, I tried waking up Sookie again.

"Five minutes," she said groggily.

"I already gave you five minutes!" I said. "And we need to talk!"

Sookie sighed and her lips pouted. She sat up, trying to smooth down her hair as she did. "What?" she asked, even as she licked her lips at seeing my "morning wood."

What could I say? Wven though I was freaked out, my naked wife sleeping next to me had been enough to make my cock make itself known.

"Oh, I see what you wanna talk about," she said flirtingly as she reached out to stoke me.

"Wait," I said, pushing her hand away.

"What?" she looked at me in question. "Eric Northman, you can't tell me you don't want sex."

"No, I can't, but there's something I want even more right now."

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked.

"That I'm yours?"

I shook my head.

"That I'm horny, too?"

I shook my head again.

"That I love you?"

"That is nice to hear," I smiled. "But no."

"That Jason agreed to tell the others all about the plan?" she asked with a little frustration.

Could she be unaware of her state?

"No—about this," I said gently, placing my hand over her belly.

She looked down at her body. "About whaaa . . . ?" she started.

She gasped as she put her own hand over her belly.

She looked at me with wide eyes and then proceeded to faint.

"Okay—guess you're freaked out too," I said to my unconscious wife.

* * *

Quickly, I put a sheet around my bonded and carried her upstairs. Gently, I lay her on the couch. Since I had no phone, I used Sookie's house phone to call Ludwig.

"Who the fuck's this?" she answered the phone unpleasantly—not that that was uncommon. "I don't recognize this number! And I swear to the gods that if this is a prank, I will turn your entrails into . . . ."

"It is I, Eric Northman," I said. "I need your services—immediately."

"I thought you were dead," she said sharply.

"Not yet," I responded.

"I don't go to Authority Headquarters," she said sternly. "Too much crazy shit happens there!"

"I know," I agreed. "But I'm not there. "Hey, how did you know that I was there?"

She scoffed. "None of your fucking business! If you aren't there anymore, then where are you."

"Bon Temps."

"At Compton's house?"

"No at the house across the cemetery from it."

She sighed as if longsuffering. "I'll be there in ten minutes, but you're paying double for the house call in the boondocks."

"If you are here in five, I'll pay you triple," I said before hanging up. Next to the phone, I noticed a scrawled number. "Claude!" I exclaimed, seeing the name above it. Quickly, I dialed.

"Sookie!" he answered.

"No, Eric," I said.

"Look, giving you my blood was a one-time thing," he sighed. "Okay, a two-time thing."

"Get over yourself. I don't want your blood again," I growled.

"You don't?" he asked, truly surprised.

I didn't respond to that. "Sookie needs you," I said.

"But I don't feel that she's in trouble."

I sighed. "She and I," I paused, "nested."

"Really?" Claude asked excitedly. "I wasn't sure it could happen! I mean—her light was _very_ bright when I found you two together yesterday, and she seemed to want to give—um—it to you—_very_ badly. I just didn't know that you would—or could—accept!"

"Well," I returned, "I did."

There was a pause, and I heard Claude having a brief argument with what seemed to be a dozen women—though I couldn't make out what they were saying because they were speaking in the fairy language.

"We will be there soon," Claude said abruptly to me—thankfully returning to English—before hanging up.

I looked at the phone. "We?" I asked, shaking my head.

Wanting to get back to my bonded, I filled a glass of water and zipped it out to her. She'd not stirred from where I'd lain her.

In the next moment, there was a knock on the door. However, I didn't need to answer it. Claude came into the room, followed in quick succession by five other fairies—all females and all staring at my cock.

"No wonder!" one of them explained.

"Not now, Claudette!" Claude chided. "And you'd better not show lust for him once Sookie awakens, or you're likely to get the shit knocked out of you by a nesting woman!"

"Well," the female who must have been Claudette pouted, "I can lust while she's asleep—can't I?"

"Fine!" Claude agreed, coming over to bend down in front of Sookie.

"There are two," I said.

Claude smiled up at me. "Multiples run in the family. I'm a triplet. Best put on some clothes before she wakes up. I wasn't exaggerating about Sookie being angry if she thought another was encroaching on her mate. It will be even worse than earlier."

"You'll stay with her while I do?" I asked.

Claude nodded. Quickly, I zipped upstairs to dress in the clothing I'd left behind when I'd been at Sookie's house before. I wasn't surprised to find that Sookie had washed the clothes, though I was surprised to find that the shirt smelled strongly of her. I smiled. She must have missed me too.

When I zipped back downstairs, all the fairies were gathered around Sookie, their hands alit over her belly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled out.

"Already the protective father, I see," Ludwig said, her tone as sour as ever. "They are assessing the health of your children. They are more able than I."

"Ludwig," I acknowledged as she glared up at me. "Lovely as always."

"_Both_ carry a spark!" Claude said triumphantly. "And both are quite healthy too!"

"They are healthy," I whispered, hearing the relief in my tone. "And Sookie?"

"She is fine," Claude assured.

"Even her aura is healthier than before," said one of the females—not Claudette.

"She has accepted that she is one of us," another one said with a smile.

"Oh sorry," Claude said—once the fairies were done with their light display. "These are the Claudes!"

I thought _you_ were Claude," I smirked.

The only male fairy in the room rolled his eyes. "They're my sisters, Claudia, Claudette, Claudinia, Claudaline, and Claudilonia. This," he said, gesturing toward me, "is Eric Northman. He's the vampire that killed Claudine."

"Ohhh," the females said as one, though they didn't seem angry.

Vampires were fucked up. But we didn't have a fucking thing on fairies!

"Sorry about that," I said. I wasn't really too sorry—except for the fact that Sookie regretted Claudine's death. I'd been following my instincts when I'd killed the fairy who had been threatening the woman I'd already begun to think of as mine.

"She'd sided with Mab," Claudinia said with a shrug—as if that, alone, was cause to "forgive" me for killing her sister. Maybe it was.

Fairies!

"So," Dr. Ludwig said, stepping forward. "When did you nest?"

"Earlier today," I answered.

"Day?" she asked, eyebrow rising.

"Long story," I returned.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a little measuring tape—like a seamstress would use. She shushed the fairies away.

"Don't eat us," Claudaline said, looking up at me as they came closer.

"Speak for yourself," Claudette returned, licking her lips.

"It'd be better for Sookie if the females weren't here when she woke up," Dr. Ludwig intoned as she removed the sheet from Sookie's body and measured her belly and breasts.

"Go on now," Claude ordered. "I told them not to come in the first place," he said to me, "but you know sisters."

Actually, I didn't. My own hadn't lived long enough to be anything other than a bundle in my mother's arms.

I looked back at my wife and smiled. She was carrying two bundles.

Two miracles.

Despite a few pouts and protests, the female fairies were gone by the time Ludwig was done with her examination of my bonded.

The mother of my children.

"I'd say about eight to ten days until the birth," she said, re-draping Sookie with the sheet. "Fairies usually go five to six days," but—since she's human too—she'll take a bit longer."

"Eight days?" I asked sitting down heavily onto a chair.

It seemed a vampire could be overwhelmed.

"What about their growth after they are born?" Claude asked.

"Accelerated until they reach physical maturity," Ludwig said. "And then they will stabilize."

"What do you mean?" I asked, even as Sookie stirred.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. I quickly got up and went to her side, holding some water out for her to drink.

"Yes," I said, smiling down at her. I helped her to sit up. Obviously trying to keep calm, she accepted the water and took a long drink.

"It is a Fae pregnancy," Ludwig said. "So—like I was telling Daddy here—you're gonna pop in about eight to ten days."

Not surprisingly, Sookie spit out some of the water.

"Look at it this way, Cousin. You won't have to be miserably large for long," Claude said.

"Eight days?" Sookie gasped. "I'm gonna be a mother in eight fuckin' days?"

"Or as many as ten," Ludwig said.

Sookie drank again—this time gulping down the rest of her water. Thankfully no one told her about the accelerated growth thing until she'd swallowed.

* * *

"But I don't get it. My mom—with Jason and me—and even my Gran and aunt had normal pregnancies, and I sure as heck didn't age to adulthood within a few days!" Sookie yelled.

"Yes, but you are a Fae-bearing female," Claude responded. "Things are different for you."

"What about Hadley?" Sookie yelled out. "She had Hunter, and he's got the spark thing!"

"Yes. But _she_ doesn't have a spark, nor did her mother. You are more fairy than either of them, Sookie. And you conceived by using your light. Because of that—your pregnancy will be a fairy one."

"You were certainly tapping into fairy Sookie earlier today," I reminded.

Sookie blushed and reached up for the water I was offering her. I'd refilled her water three times since she'd awoken, but still she seemed thirsty.

"Put salt in the water," Ludwig instructed. "Mix in a tablespoon for now, and increase it as needed."

I nodded and zipped into the kitchen to get the salt and a spoon. Soon I'd mixed it into the water, and Sookie was drinking greedily.

"Ah," she sighed, smiling at me. "Perfect."

I smiled back and then sat down next to her. She leaned into me.

"Your growth will occur as you sleep," Claude informed Sookie, so don't let yourself be surprised when you awaken."

"Okay," Sookie said nervously before bursting into tears. I held her close.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We won't get to have babies for long. Or little kids." She sobbed. "And their daddy and aunts will want to eat them!"

Ludwig rolled her eyes. "No he won't. He will be "immune" to your children—just as he is basically immune to the scents of other fairies. Your claim is a strong one Miss Stackhouse," she smirked. "The vampire is," she paused dramatically, "whipped—if I have the human expression right."

I ignored the doctor. I wasn't whipped. I was a man in love—a vampire about to have two children! And my mate was fucking superb! There was nothing whipped about that what-so-fucking-ever!

"We'll figure it out," I told Sookie gently when it looked like she might be ready to hyperventilate. "And—as Claude said—they will grow into adulthood faster, so they can learn to protect themselves. Claude will help them. You will help them. All will be well, min kära."

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I know, but it seems that I can't even do pregnancy normal!"

"What is 'normal' to you and me?" I asked playfully. "We will make our own 'normal.'"

Her grin became sincere. "I like the sound of that."

"What about the sound of us going to Vermont and getting married in the human way? I'd like for our babies to have my last name," I requested.

"Oh, Goddess!" Dr. Ludwig said with exasperation, as Sookie began to cry—quite _forcefully_—with happiness. She started packing up her bag. "I was going to tell you the genders, but now that she's started crying like that, it'll be too difficult for her to get her shit together."

"Two boys!" Claude proclaimed.

Sookie wept even louder as Ludwig glared at him.

"One of the fairies can deliver them," the doctor said. "It won't be a hard birth."

"What?" I asked, even as Ludwig went to the door.

"Standard confidentiality applies, and you'll get my bill by the end of the night!" she added before disappearing.

"What did she mean?" I asked Claude, as Sookie continued crying.

"Fae births are easier," Claude replied. "In fact, most Fae women believe them to be more pleasurable than the creation of the child or children."

"Not likely," I muttered.

Though still letting out little sobs, Sookie slapped my arm and turned beet red.

"Well," Claude said, standing up, "as I am to take you to Jason in an hour, you'd best get ready."

"Sookie will _not_ be going," I said firmly.

"Now—wait a minute, buster!" my wife yelled, her tears stopping. "I'm pregnant—not an invalid!"

"And your priority is to keep our boys safe!"

"I'll be going now," Claude said, already backing toward the door. "But—just so you know, pregnant fairies are more powerful than ever. And more stubborn. See you in an hour."

He was gone in a flash, leaving me with my stubborn wife.

"See!" she yelled.

"Sookie," I said, trying to sound patient, even though I was feeling anything but, "I don't want you to be in danger. It is a miracle that you are having our children. We can't—we shouldn't—fuck with that!"

"You and I are a team!" she yelled. "T.E.A.M.," she spelled. "And if you leave me here, I swear to God, I will find trouble to get into myself, buster!"

"Oh—will you?" I yelled.

"That's a promise!" she yelled back.

"Goddammit! You are the most stubborn creature I have ever known!" I growled.

"And you are the most highhanded!"

We both glared at each other, my fangs fully down and her hands lit up.

"You'd better fuck me _right now_, Mr. Northman!" she ordered.

"You'd better fuck me back!" I yelled, ripping the sheet off of her body.

* * *

An hour later, we'd compromised.

She would be coming along. And I would be letting her.

I sighed.

Pregnant fairies!

I was glad I was having sons!

* * *

**A/N: Well—I've gone and done it! I've let Fairy Sookie use "poor" Eric to knock herself up. And I've now entered a realm that I didn't think I'd enter—pregnant Sookie. Oh well. This is just where the story took me. Hopefully, it will turn out well and you won't hate it.**

**In other news, I am pleased to announce that a new "SHORT" is in the works. It's almost fully drafted and the first couple of chapters are now with Kleannhouse so that she can a.) make sure it's not horrible; b.) make sure I didn't leave any bone-headed errors in it; and c.) give me feedback about what she's seeing. It might be a few days before it's ready. But I'm hoping to post chapters each Friday (I think it will be 7-10 chapters). So be on the look-out for it. It's called _Every Contingency_ and was inspired by the prompt from ncmiss12.**

**Next up for _From the Inside Out_? Let's see how Nora, Pam, Tara, and Jason react to the news about Sookie being pregnant and she and Eric being bonded. Guess which two will behave…**

**Until then,**

**Kat**


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Authority

**Chapter 07: Taking Authority**

"Are you two ready?" Claude asked us.

It was 11:30 p.m., and we were to meet the others near Authority headquarters.

Sookie and I both nodded. Claude was going to teleport us directly to Jason, which he could do since Jason shared his bloodline. Jason was in his truck, and Jessica, Pam, Tara, and Nora were waiting about a mile away from him. After all, there was no need putting a fairy in front of four vampires. As a precaution, Claude was wearing a potion to cover his scent so that Sookie and I wouldn't smell like him either. However, there was no need to tempt fate. Luckily, according to Claude, Sookie's scent wouldn't change significantly, despite her pregnancy.

The children had each started to develop a slight scent of their own, but their scents were similar to Sookie's: enticing, but nothing like a full-blooded fairy would smell like. I hoped they stayed that way.

As soon as we were at our destination, I—once again—doubled over in pain. Teleporting was a bitch! Sookie was right next to me, already trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"Teleportation was not meant for vampires," Claude responded before looking at Sookie. "Call when you are ready to go back. And try not to get into trouble tonight," he added wryly right before he "popped" away.

"Cool!" Jason said, staring at where Claude had been.

I had just gotten my bearings when the other vampires in our group zipped up to join us.

I noted that Jessica's cheeks were stained with dried tears.

"Bill?" she asked.

"Dead," Sookie confirmed. "He was not," she paused, "himself in the end."

"I know," Jessica whispered.

Nora took a deep breath, even as Pam did the same. Both of their sets of fangs came down at once, eliciting similar reactions from Jessica and Tara. For his part, Jason seemed ready to shoot everyone with fang.

"What. The. Fuck. Eric?" Nora and Pam asked simultaneously.

It was Sookie who responded to them.

"A lot has happened today, so I'm gonna say this once, and then that's it!" she said firmly. I could see that her hands were already glowing.

Fairy Sookie.

"Eric?" Pam asked me.

"I would like to introduce you to Sookie; in case you didn't notice, she is something of a badass. I'd listen to her if I were you," I said honestly.

Sookie turned to smile up at me. "Thank you."

I winked.

Sookie looked back at the others, though she targeted Nora more than the rest. "First of all—know this! Eric. Is. Mine!"

My vampire sister cringed visibly under the scrutiny of my wife. I'd had enough self-preservation skills to tell Sookie about the sex between Nora and me once we'd established who currently had dominion in our relationship.

My wife.

My _pregnant_ fairy wife with the lit-up hands!

The _last_ thing I needed was any surprises being hurled by a jealous Nora, and I'd seen my sister do worse in the past. So—an hour before—I'd told Sookie, making it clear to her why I'd taken comfort with Nora through sex.

She'd taken it pretty well. Of course, she'd shot me with her light, which had flung me across the room from her. But then she'd fucked me almost unconscious again.

And then she'd ordered me not to ever do it again.

I'd considered myself lucky—very lucky actually—and I'd decided that she didn't need to know about Salome. After all, anyone who could tell her was already dead. Moreover, I'd decided not to bring up the situation between Alcide and Sookie. All were non-issues as far as I was concerned.

"Best not to rock the boat," I muttered.

"Exactly!" Sookie said, obviously not understanding the context of my statement.

"We have bonded—_permanently_," I said, looking at Pamela, who was glaring back at me. "Sookie and I are one."

"And we're gettin' married too—in Vermont," Sookie added.

As Tara and Jessica's mouths gaped open, Pam's face contorted almost comically.

Okay—there was nothing "almost" about it.

"Careful—you'll get stuck that way," I snarked.

"What the fuck?" Jason asked his sister. "You can't marry a vamper!"

"I'm having his kids," Sookie said to her brother. "So—yeah—I can marry him."

"A vampire cannot father children," Nora glared.

"I nested with him," Sookie returned, glaring back at Nora.

For a moment, the two were locked in a staring contest that I worried might go on for hours.

My sister looked away first and then looked at me.

"Sookie is a fairy," I said. "Normal rules don't apply."

"No they don't," Sookie said, looking up at me lovingly. "We're makin' our own 'normal,' and y'all can either support that—or leave.

"Goddammit, Sook!" Jason cried out. "Momma and Daddy are here and they're tellin' me that vampires are against God!"

Sookie glared at her brother. "Go home, Jase. I'll talk to you later."

"But . . . ," he started.

"No!" she yelled. "Ever since you hit your head, you've been acting like an idiot—a different kind of idiot than usual—and I don't want you here. I'll talk to you later!"

"Well fine!" he said angrily as he climbed into his truck and slammed the door. "I didn't wanna help no vampers anyway."

We all watched until his tail lights were out of the area.

"Anyone else?" I asked brusquely. "Sookie and I can do this alone, but we'd much rather have your help."

"Then you have it. At least, you have mine," Pam responded, looking at Sookie's belly with awe. "I'm not gonna pretend to understand why you've picked _her_ and how it is that she's carrying your kids, but I hear two little heartbeats inside of her." She smiled at Eric. "Two babies?"

"Two _sons_," I corrected, looking at my progeny proudly.

I could tell that she was holding back tears. Of everyone there, Pamela knew me the best in many ways; I'd even told her about how much I'd regretted leaving my human children behind when I'd become a vampire.

I could see from their faces that Jessica and Tara would also be joining us as we took over the Authority.

"Nora?" I asked. "I want you with me. Hell—the Authority needs you if it is to remain in existence."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I'm still suspicious of how much has changed with you during the last 24 hours!"

"Are you?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "I told you before that I'd bonded with Sookie once, and you saw her in action. How can you doubt?"

Nora looked away for a moment and then smirked as she looked back at Sookie and me. "Well—your wife smells fucking delicious," she smiled. "Leave it to you to bond with a fairy who can spawn with you." Her expression became sincere. "Godric would be happy—as long as you are happy."

"I am," I said.

"Well—then—let's get going," Nora said, suddenly all business. She pulled a phone out of her pocket and dialed the Authority.

"Rollins," said the voice that picked up.

"This is Chancellor Gainesborough. What is your status?" she asked.

"Chancellor?" Rollins asked with surprise. Obviously, he'd thought all the Chancellors were dead.

"Yes," she responded. "I am with Chancellor Northman. What is your status?"

"Level two lockdown," he responded. "There were fires last night, but they were extinguished. Last night Chancellor—um," he paused, "Compton took control, but we cannot find him tonight."

"He is gone; he's met the true death," Nora stated flatly. "Now—I need you to go to terminal B and type in my access code so that the lockdown can be cancelled and we can get inside."

"I have to announce this over the intercom—give any remaining Chancellors the opportunity to contradict this directive," Rollins said almost apologetically.

"Knock yourself out," Nora replied. "Call this number back in five minutes to receive the codes." She hung up.

"So—uh—what's gonna happen?" Jessica asked. It was clear that neither Tara nor she had been privy to Sookie's earlier conversation with Jason. Clearly, Stackhouse had taken Sookie's request literally and had told only Nora about the call.

Sookie seemed to pick up this probability at the same time as I did.

"There are humans in the Authority headquarters. They were to be donors—_sacrifices_," she said scathingly. "We need to let them go."

"We also need to try to reconcile with the U.S. government before all hell breaks loose," I added. "To get Nora and me out of the Authority the other night so that I could take care of Russell, I had to kill the general who had worked with the Guardian of the Authority in the past. Atonements must be made."

"Ass kissing must be done," Nora added.

Nora's phone rang.

"Have you done your sweep, Rollins?" Nora asked. She didn't need to give a greeting.

"Yes," I heard him say. "You are the ranking Chancellor. And permission has been granted for you to enter."

Nora hung up after giving the head of the "storm troopers" her code.

"Show time," she said as she dialed her phone again. After a few moments, I heard a human male answer.

"General Michaels," she greeted pleasantly. "This is Nora Gainesborough, ranking member of the Vampire Authority. I would like to meet with you concerning some disturbing developments that I have just been made privy to."

There was a pause as the general questioned her.

"Yes, this is about General Cavanaugh—and many other things. I'm afraid General Cavanaugh is dead, as is Roman and most of the previous Authority members. We are re-forming the group even now," she said, looking at me.

There was another pause.

"Yes, General. The unrest has been put down, but we need your aid," she entreated, sounding contrite.

Another pause.

"Two hours before dawn would be perfect." She hung up.

I nodded, pleased that the general had agreed.

"Well?" she asked me. "What now?"

"Now we form a new vampire government in the next few hours—one that will satisfy the U.S. government and one that will leave them feeling as secure as they were when Roman was in charge," I returned.

"That's it?" Tara asked with her normal level of sarcasm.

"No," Nora returned. "We also need to figure out a scapegoat. The humans will need something—someone to take the blame," she added.

"Newlin," Sookie said.

I smiled at my bonded. "Brilliant!"

I looked at Pam. "Up for a hunt?"

My progeny smirked. "Always."

"Find Newlin, and bring him back here as soon as you can."

"Come on, Tara," Pam drawled. "We've got scum to collect."

Tara looked as anxious as Pam as they took off into the night.

Nora looked at me, Sookie, and then Jessica. "Come. We have _much_ to clean up."

* * *

It turned out that it had been a good thing that we'd left the storm troopers alive. They really did blindly follow whoever was in charge. And that person was now Nora.

Plus, they were very good at cleaning.

Though now as proficient as Claude.

The shifter, Luna, had opened a huge can of worms the night before by "being Newlin" and then shifting into herself and saying that humans were being held against their will in New Orleans. Luckily, before any reporters had found their way to the Authority headquarters, all of the captive humans had been glamoured and set free—along with a thousand dollars apiece. Sookie's idea.

Lost wages and all.

I hadn't argued with her.

Pregnant fairy and all.

Many piles of vampire remains had been cleaned up, and three hours before dawn, the building looked presentable again. Nora had called in support staff, and Jessica agreed to fill the role of receptionist for the night.

Nora and I had also been busy contacting vampires whom we hoped would become the members of the "New Authority." Fake Lilith blood had been collected and put into the "sacred vessel," and Nora was to be the new Guardian. I had—much to my chagrin—been given the role of _interim_ King of Louisiana since I was the oldest vampire left in the state. I refused, however, to take the role permanently, and—after that night—I wasn't going to function in any capacity with the Authority, which would be moving their headquarters to somewhere in California.

I didn't want to know where.

Yes—there was a part of me that would miss Nora, but most of me was relieved that she'd be further away and busy with her own work. She'd already tried to draw me into a private conversation several times, and I could only imagine what she wanted to say—or do. Likely, Nora wouldn't be able to understand why I had chosen to stay faithful to Sookie now that she was truly mine.

I sighed and went back to typing the "official report" that would explain how the Authority had been decimated.

Luckily, out of the ten vampires we called to join the Authority, seven had accepted. And four of the seven were quite visible in the mainstreaming movement. All of them were flying in at that very moment, and several of them were due to arrive before General Michaels.

"Hello, Northman," Isabel said, her accent as charming as ever.

"Isabel," I greeted in return.

"Hi!" Sookie exclaimed, excited to see someone she thought of as a friend.

I looked on warily as Isabel approached us. I knew that she'd sense our bond. But would she be able to pick up on Sookie's pregnancy? I was hoping not.

"You look well, Sookie Stackhouse."

My wife beamed. "I'm feeling well too!"

Isabel chuckled and looked at me. "I see you have finally taken her."

"She took me," I intoned evenly.

Isabel chuckled and then approached Sookie, extending her hand—a major sign of trust and affection for a vampire. Sookie, of course, hugged her as I stood tensely by.

Sookie grinned at me and rolled her eyes.

"Down boy," she mouthed.

I settled down a bit. My children's heartbeats were faint, and I knew from Nora and Jessica that they couldn't hear them. At more than 1,000 years old, I could make them out—but just barely. I was hoping that no one else would be able to. From the look on Isabel's face, I knew that she couldn't hear them. Thank the gods.

"So," Isabel asked, "I am to be an Authority member?"

"Why not?" Sookie asked. "_You_ were my idea. I like you."

Isabel laughed. "Well—it is good to be liked."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I hope that you are having a good week. Now that I am in control [insert evil laugh here], I decided to let Pam become a more "book-like" version of herself; there might be a few skips in the road, given that she has just been released by her maker and now he seems to be moving into a life that won't be as tied to her. But my favorite versions of Pams might react badly at first but then deal. In fact, I think—at heart—Pam wants Eric to be happy. I didn't like how she was often too driven by jealousy in the show. And I'm going to try to do something "better" with vampire Tara than was done to her on the show. (Her role in S7 was horrible; thanks for ruining her potential to "redeem" a mother who'd been an abuser for years.) As for Nora and Jason? We'll have to wait to see. **

**:)**

**Until next week,**

**Kat**


	8. Chapter 8: Damage Control

**Chapter 08: Damage Control**

Given the fact that the last general who had entered Authority headquarters never appeared again, General Glenn Michaels brought with him several soldiers—all armed to the teeth.

I couldn't blame the man.

Of course—even if their guns were all loaded with wooden bullets—they would be no match for the vampires in the room if we actually decided to attack them, but it was good for the general to feel "safe."

"General Michaels," Nora said in a friendly manner, even as she got up and greeted him with an outstretched hand. The human gesture was lost on no one in the room. "It is good to see you again, though I wish it were during less," she paused, "troubling times."

"Agreed," General Michaels said rather stiffly.

Like the general I'd killed, this one had on a uniform full of medals. Unlike the previous, however, this one seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes; hopefully, he had a sense of humor.

"Just so you know, this location is going to be obliterated by smart bombs, including bunker busters, if I do not leave as scheduled," the general said.

There was a twinge of mockery to his tone. I already liked him better than the last one.

"Good to know," Nora said. "And understandable." She gestured toward the end of the conference table.

The general sat down and took out a device that would record the conversation we had. Likely, it would also transmit the conversation to government officials who were listening carefully.

The general looked at Nora almost defiantly, gauging whether she would object to the device. Wisely, she did not.

"Let us begin with introductions," Nora said congenially. "To my right," she gestured, "are Chancellors Isabel Beaumont, Travis Marrone, and Ian Bowles. To my left is Chancellor Moira Pace, Eric Northman, and Susanna Simpson."

Sookie pinched my knee when Nora used the alias for her. However, there was no way in hell that I wanted the name "Sookie Stackhouse" on any government radar—not with what she could do. Even letting her sit at the table had been a "compromise," but a necessary one. Simply put, we needed Sookie's telepathy to know where we stood with the U.S. government. I had no doubt that they had next-generation anti-vampire weapons stockpiled. After all, that's how the government operated: be prepared in case shit happens.

And shit had most definitely happened at the Authority during the previous week!

However, we needed for General Michaels to leave convinced that working with us and keeping the peace were in the country's best interests.

"I recognize you," the general said to me, "from those cheeky vampire Public Service Announcement knock-offs. My granddaughter likes you," he added sourly.

"Well—she is safe from me. I am off the market," I smirked, gesturing toward my bonded.

The general seemed to really look at Sookie for the first time.

"You are human!" he exclaimed.

"I am," she returned. I felt her lie through the bond and smiled a little. Sookie no longer viewed herself as just human, and she no longer felt any shame at the notion of her otherness either.

Progress.

So much fucking progress!

"What are you doing here?" the general asked my bonded.

"General, Miss Simpson and Mr. Northman are engaged to be married. They are the perfect example of how vampires and humans can coexist," Nora responded.

"So they are what?" the general asked a bit sarcastically. "Diplomats?"

"Of a sort," I responded with a smirk. "Actually, I am now the oldest of my kind in the state of Louisiana."

"So you are representing this state?" he asked.

"My fiancé _and_ I are representing the state," I corrected.

He looked at me and Sookie through narrowed eyes, but—clearly—Sookie didn't mind what she was picking up from his thoughts.

I hope it stayed that way.

"As you know, General," Nora said, taking control of the conversation again, "the Authority is composed of a Guardian and seven Chancellors. By tradition, we set forth rules to govern other vampires. Before we made ourselves known to humanity at large, these rules were designed mostly to ensure our secrecy."

"I know all this," General Michaels said a little impatiently. "Don't forget that I worked on the mainstreaming implementation with Roman and General Cavanaugh."

"Of course," Nora nodded respectfully, "but I was not sure if you were privy to vampires' power structures beyond the Authority."

"What? Your kings and queens?" he asked. "Your sheriffs? Yes—Roman told us."

"Good," Nora said. "That will save us time. Mr. Northman is a sheriff, but—given the unrest in this state—the former king, Mr. Compton, abdicated and has gone into seclusion, for he was too young to keep order. Mr. Northman will be acting as Louisiana's king until the New Authority finds a permanent replacement. Susanna will be aiding Mr. Northman and acting as a liaison between vampires and humans."

At that, I felt a little anxiety from Sookie as she was reading the General's thoughts.

She squeezed my knee under the table as if keeping herself steady.

General Michaels looked around the table. "Well—now that all the introductions are done, let's get to it. You said on the phone that you were going to offer explanations _and_ solutions for the clusterfuck you vampires have caused."

"Yes," Nora said.

"Why don't you start by explaining how Russell Edgington is alive when we were assured that he'd been eliminated?" he asked gruffly.

"Russell Edgington was eliminated—or so the Chancellors had thought," Nora explained. "Without telling us, Roman had Russell buried in cement as punishment for his crimes against humans and vampires," she continued, mixing some truth into the lie. That was always best if the lie was to be successful.

"Cement?" General Michaels asked.

"Yes," I said. "It is a very painful kind of punishment. A vampire's body won't be fully crushed, but he or she cannot move, and it should have taken centuries for a vampire—even one as old as Russell—to breech the cement. And—even then—he would have been too weak to feed himself or to seek help."

"Roman stationed a guard at Russell's burial place, nonetheless," Nora added.

I nodded. "Indeed, our previous Guardian truly thought that the Russell problem was solved—that Russell was eliminated for all intents and purposes."

"Why didn't Roman tell the Chancellors of this?" the general asked.

"He felt that one of the Chancellors might be a spy from another faction of vampires—the Sanguinistas," Nora said.

"Sanguinistas?" the general asked.

"They're basically a group that wants to treat humans as food," Sookie chimed in. "Like a crazy religious cult," she added in her charming way. I couldn't help but to squeeze her knee affectionately.

"And they are most certainly against mainstreaming," Isabel added.

"It turned out that Roman was right about having a spy," I picked up. "And, sadly for him, the leader of the Sanguinistas was his consort, Chancellor Agrippa. Roman eventually shared with her the true fate of Russell Edgington, and she killed the guard before digging Russell up. Then she helped him to heal."

"While Russell was strengthening, Chancellor Agrippa misled Roman to believe that Chancellor Drew was a Sanguinista, so he was killed. Eventually, Salome snuck Russell in here, and he killed Roman," Nora explained. "After that, she used him as her guard dog, and any of the Chancellors who went against her were killed."

"How is it that _you_ are the last one standing?" the general asked.

"Mr. Northman is my vampire brother," Nora explained. "I reached out to him covertly and asked for his help."

"Which I gave," I said.

"And Russell?" the general asked. "Where is he now?"

"Dead," I said. "For real."

"Explain," he ordered.

"Eventually Russell turned on Salome. You see—he was older, more powerful, than she was. And he got tired of following her. He thought that the religious aspects of her philosophy were a waste of time, so he killed her and then went after Eric," Nora responded.

"Why you?" the general asked me.

"Eric was the one who caught Russell last year," Sookie informed.

"I delivered him to Roman in silver chains," I lied. "I, like most everyone else, assumed that Roman had killed him."

"Russell came after Eric when he was at my house," Sookie paused and blushed, "visiting. Russell threated to burn down my home if Eric didn't come out. So Eric did."

"I will admit that he did get the best of me in our fight at first," I conceded. "I caught him last year only by luck, and he is much stronger than I. However, my fiancé saved my life."

"You?" the general asked me skeptically.

"Yep," Sookie returned pleasantly. "Like with humans, vampires come in good and bad varieties. And Eric encouraged me to get things to protect myself in case any bad ones came my way. Well—I went to one of those redneck shops? You know—the ones run by humans who want nothing more than to kill all vampires?"

"I am aware of such places," the general said dryly.

"Well—I got some silver spray and a silver net, and between the two of them, I was able to help Eric," Sookie said.

"Because of Susanna's help, I got the upper hand on Russell," I said honestly. "And this time, I didn't merely capture him. I staked him."

"How can I trust that you aren't lying to me?" the general asked.

"Well—I'm a witness. And Steve Newlin witnessed Eric killing Russell too," Sookie explained.

"That is another thing!" the general said. "On television last night, Newlin shifted into a woman! And now I'm dealing with a shit-storm from the two-natured. We can't let them come out in this period of unrest!"

"That broadcast can be explained as the Fellowship of the Sun using special effects," Nora volunteered.

"And the woman? The shifter?" the general asked.

"Dead," Sookie said sadly. Indeed, she'd learned of Luna's death when she'd talked to Merlotte a few hours before.

"Not surprising," the general said somewhat coldly. "We know that the very few that can shift into other humans don't survive long. That's the only reason we don't see them as threats against the government. Still," he paused, "I don't believe the Newlin mess can be swept under the table. Even if I believed you about Edgington, the video of him and Newlin eating their way through a Frat house has now surfaced on the Internet."

"Steven Newlin was brought in by Salome—_after_ she had Nan Flanagan killed," Nora lied. "She manipulated Roman to put Newlin in place as Nan's replacement. And then, after Russell was resurrected, he and Newlin became lovers."

I could see the conservative general cringing at that thought.

"The Newlin situation is now under control," I informed.

"What do you mean?" the general asked.

"He is, even now, in a jail cell in this building. And we are prepared to hand him over to you so that he can be tried for his crimes. In fact, we can ensure that he will plead guilty and take responsibility for all of his actions as long as you can ensure that he will not be given the true death," I said.

"Just think of it," Isabel said, "all of those life sentences lined up in a way that truly mattered. The families of those young men could know that he'd been in prison for _thousands_ of years."

"We are also prepared to offer restitution to all of the victims' families," Nora said, "and we are prepared to offer vampire guards to supplement the security of the facility you put Newlin in."

"All that we ask in exchange," Ian Bowles added, speaking up for the first time, "is that you make public vampires' role in Edgington's death and Newlin's capture, as well as our offer to do what we can to compensate for the terrible loss of life."

I nodded approvingly in the direction of Ian, one of my contributions to the New Authority. I'd known the Irishman for the majority of my thousand years. Though he was younger than I, we shared similar codes of honor. I'd been happy to fight alongside of him more than once. Ian was a successful New York businessman, who got along well with his queen—though she was younger than he was. In fact, he was well-liked among most vampires, his natural charm making him many friends during his 650 years. The last time he and I had talked, Ian had mentioned the he hoped a new challenge would present itself to him. He jumped at the chance to join the New Authority and had immediately arranged to be flown to the nearest airport in his Learjet. He'd barely made the meeting, but I was glad that he had.

"And the TrueBlood factories?" the general asked after taking a moment to consider Ian's words. "What is your solution for the loss of those?"

"I have already spoken to my contacts in Japan," Nora informed. "We will be working with them to convert old soda bottling plants into TrueBlood factories. The first of these should be operational in two weeks' time."

"Is that practical?" Michaels asked. "I mean—are there enough such facilities?"

"We've already placed bids on closed or struggling plants in Istanbul, Amsterdam, Tokyo, Seattle, and San Antonio," Nora answered.

"And in the meantime?" the general asked.

"A donor program," Sookie responded to him.

"What do you mean?" Michaels asked warily.

"Well, though some humans don't want to give blood to vampires, there are others who do," Sookie shrugged. "And when it's consensual, then it's not against the law."

"Fangbangers," the general scoffed.

"Before all this mess with Salome and Russell occurred, Roman and I were developing a plan that would make a donor program more legitimate," Nora explained. "Given all the pre-planning, it would be easy for our monarchs in each state to implement. Donors would be well-compensated for their service."

"No," the general stated summarily. "We've rejected such plans before because they would lead to fewer people donating blood to hospitals."

"Actually, we have considered that concern," I assured. "Vampires, as you know, are immune to most human ailments. However, in a large-scale donor program, we would need to screen the blood of donors for Hepatitis-D."

Again, I felt some alarm in the bond I shared with Sookie, but she squeezed my knee to signal that I should go on.

"Of course, blood with Hep-D would be destroyed, and the humans would be informed that they are carriers. Blood with other diseases that would usually be discarded by your blood banks would be used solely by vampires. And half of the remaining healthy blood would be donated to area hospitals," I explained. "Given that we would pay more for blood than humans, we would get more donations, so I imagine blood banks would soon be quite full."

"All of this would be done under government oversight, of course," Isabel said.

"And donations would be limited to one per week, per donor," Ian added.

"And this unfortunate situation could simply be a trial for the program," Nora guaranteed. "We can reassess the situation once the TrueBlood shortages are taken care of."

"What of all the recent turnings?" the general asked.

"Like blowing up the TrueBlood factories, the increase in turnings was one of Salome's mandates. However, as of tonight, this Authority has put a halt on turnings. After six months, we will reinstate the previous policy: that a turning can occur only by the human's permission—permission which is confirmed by an Authority official in order to ensure that glamouring hasn't occurred."

General Michaels contemplated for a moment.

Sookie tensed next to me. "Listen," she pled, "I know that—given what has happened in the last week—it's hard to trust vampires, but not all of them are the same. The vampires in this room are worthy of the opportunity to prove themselves to you. You might not be the biggest fan of vampires, but I can tell that you are fair and good at what you do. And you know that a war between vampires and humans would just lead to more bloodshed."

"We have given vampires a chance already," General Michaels returned. "How can we trust that more humans won't be killed if another rogue group takes over this New Authority?"

"The Sanguinistas have been put down," Nora averred. "Their leader is no more. Roman's flaw was in not telling you about the threat they posed to us. You could have helped him." She paused. "You and I both know that Roman was a visionary, but he was also an arrogant asshole."

The general chuckled. "No doubt."

"I am ambitious, but I do not have the kind of arrogance Roman had," Nora said. "This Authority will have more transparency. Every one of the new members is committed to mainstreaming. I hope that you give us the opportunity to fix what has been broken between humans and vampires—to regain the trust that was lost. And—in addition to that—consider all the jobs that the new factories and the new donor program will create. In these times, any boost to the economy is good for this country."

The general rose. "I will make my recommendation to the President and contact you tomorrow at sundown. If we agree to your terms, Guardian, I will collect Newlin tomorrow night as well."

"Of course. Thank you for listening, General Michaels," Nora said, rising and going to shake his hand once again. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, but—in the meantime—know that the monarchs and sheriffs will be hard at work tonight ensuring that hungry vampires have access to our stores of TrueBlood, which are kept on hand for emergencies. Each monarchy has some blood on reserve, and now that Salome's orders to feed from only humans have been countered by the rules of The New Authority, any who feed on the unwilling will be dealt with decisively."

The general nodded and walked away. As planned, after he had left the building, Jessica took the new Chancellors, other than Isabel and Ian, to their new quarters. Isabel had, of course, already known about Sookie's telepathy. And I had decided to tell Ian about my bonded's secret and her pregnancy as well. Though older than Nora, Ian was content to defer to her as Guardian. However, I counted the Irishman as a true friend—and, in that moment, I trusted him more than Nora. Thus, I had asked him to keep an eye on my sister for the time being.

Nora, Isabel, Ian, Sookie, and I went to Roman's old quarters, which were soundproof and sans surveillance equipment. There, we would discuss what my bonded's telepathy had told her about General Michaels and his agenda. Given the changes in the bond throughout the conversation, I knew that not all of the news would be good.

**A/N: Hello all! I hope that you are having a lovely week! This story isn't going to delve too much into the New Authority because—honestly—Eric wants out of it. However, I could certainly see Eric trying to help put things back together again after Billith was dead. He still supports his sister, and one of her past goals was eventually to be the Guardian. In my mind, pragmatic Eric knows the need for an Authority (preferring it to the alternative of vampire anarchy). I hope you liked General Michaels. I didn't think it was too out there to imagine that the U.S. government would send another envoy, despite General Cavanaugh's disappearance. **

**Up next: We'll find out what he was **_**really**_** thinking. **

**Until next week,**

**Kat**

**I hope you have checked out my new "SHORT." It will be only 10 chapters, and 7 are already available. I'm offering a chapter a day until it's done. The story is called **_**Every Contingency**_**. **


	9. Chapter 9: Troubles

**Chapter 09: Troubles**

"So?" Nora asked as soon as we'd sat down. "Can we trust the general?"

"Well," Sookie started, "to begin with, General Michaels himself is not a bad sort. He doesn't have any inherent prejudice against vampires, though he's disappointed in the current situation—to say the least! That's not to say that he's not ready, willing, and able to use the new weapons the government has to fight vampires. He is! But he does recognize that many innocents would be killed if he recommended that. And he doesn't want that. So he's going to recommend that the President accept your proposition—all of it."

Nora sighed with relief.

"However, the news from his head isn't all good," my bonded shared.

"Explain," Nora ordered.

I gave my sister a look that conveyed that I didn't like Sookie being talked to like that.

"Please," Nora added, in a slightly more conciliatory manner—though it sounded a little too patronizing for me. I would have to talk to her about this later.

Meanwhile, Ian looked at me with raised brow. I could tell that he'd picked up on Nora's hostility, just as I had. Sookie and he had met only briefly, for I'd let her know of my plans to tell my friend. I'd also let her know why. To my relief—and my joy—she'd trusted my judgment. Not surprisingly, she'd managed to charm my friend in under ten minutes.

My bonded took a deep breath, and I could feel her concern. I could tell that it was about a much bigger problem than Nora's lack of respect.

"Okay, one problem is Hep-V," Sookie said.

"Hep-V?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, the government has taken Hep-D and made a mutation that is fatal to vampires. That's one of the weapons General Michaels mentioned. He has tried to get that program stopped; he equates it to chemical warfare." She shook her head. "He saw such warfare being used against humans in the Middle East. And the thought of using the Hep-V literally makes his stomach turn. However, the government is keeping it as a failsafe." She took another deep breath. "Some government officials are even in favor of using Hep-V to eliminate you all! And—to make matters worse—some of the research regarding the project has been stolen."

"Fuck!" Nora exclaimed.

"The good news is that General Michaels has traced the theft; the bad news is that the culprit is the Governor of Louisiana!" Sookie recounted. "And his girlfriend is none other than Sarah Newlin!"

"Fuck!" I said, echoing my sister. "Does Governor Burrell have the capabilities to make Hep-V yet?"

"No," Sookie responded. "Sarah's spy didn't get the whole formula for Hep-V. The general has some evidence that the governor is collecting scientists to work on it."

"Why hasn't Burrell been arrested then?" Isabel asked.

"The governor has the support of some very powerful people in Washington—including the Attorney General! And Sarah Newlin also has a lot of allies," Ian contributed.

"Human corruption," Isabel scoffed.

"You should have seen the Authority a few days ago," I said snidely, reminding Isabel that vampires could be just as fucked up when it came to their ruling bodies.

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"There's good news though," Sookie smiled a little.

"What?" I asked.

"There's already a cure of sorts for Hep-V; it's actually an inoculation that works to block its effects on vampires. The government has one for Hep-D too! But—again—there are people who want to withhold both inoculations from vampires," Sookie informed.

"So that they didn't lose their weapons," Isabel said bitterly.

"Hep-D was probably government-developed too," Ian mused.

"No," Sookie assured. "It was just the basis of the new and worse bio-weapon."

"You said that the vaccine would be a cure 'of sorts?'" I asked my bonded.

She sighed. "It can't cure already infected vampires. So y'all would need to take it _before_ you got exposed to Hep-V for it to work."

"But if they were not inoculated, they would be vulnerable," I observed.

Sookie nodded. "When you were talking about screening blood for the donor program, the general did think about how Hep-V would likely be discovered during such a process, so that's good news," she sighed, "but _all_ the blood would need to be screened—because, unlike with Hep-D, Hep-V is fatal."

She cringed and shook a little, so I put my arm around her in comfort.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um—the general doesn't like it, but some vampire have already been killed in the experimentation with the new virus." She looked down sadly and leaned into me more. "The general's seen the effects of Hep-V, and I picked up a little from his memories. It's not an," she paused, "easy death."

"Then, it would be best to make sure that Governor Burrell and Sarah Newlin _don't_ succeed in developing the complete formula," I said.

"And we will need to get our hands on the cure somehow," Nora observed, "just in case."

"What else did you learn?" I asked Sookie.

"More about their weapons. They have contact lenses that make humans immune to glamouring. In fact, he was wearing a pair tonight and was surprised that y'all didn't try glamouring him. If you had, it would have been 'game over' so to speak."

Nora nodded. "Roman thought that such a thing was just a matter of time. Anything else?"

"Your standard stuff," Sookie shrugged. "Guns with silver and wooden bullets. Bigger guns with silver and wooden bullets. A version of a smoke bomb with silver particles in it." She sighed. "He believed most of what you told him tonight; in fact, the part he was most skeptical about was the stuff related to me helping to kill Russell." She chuckled. "He thinks I look too dumb to think on my feet."

I leaned over to kiss her. "Let us hope that all of our potential enemies underestimate you."

Sookie leaned upwards to give me another peck. "I promised Jessica that I would talk to her before sun-up. She's trying to hide it, but she's obviously torn up about Bill."

"And we should make sure that Newlin's narrative will match ours _exactly_ now that he's been taken into custody," Nora said looking at me.

I nodded and then turned to kiss my bonded again. "It shouldn't take long," I promised.

"Good—'cause I'm ready to get home," she whispered. "There's no food here, and I'm starving!"

I chuckled. "You have your talk with Jessica. I'll meet you in half an hour."

She leaned up to kiss me. "Sounds good."

"I'll escort her," Isabel volunteered.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"And I'll make sure that the others are settling in," Ian volunteered.

* * *

As soon as the others had left, Nora was all over me, attempting to connect her lips with mine and to shove my jacket from my shoulders in the same moment.

Needless to say, being faster than her, I avoided her kiss and grabbed her so that I could hold her away from my body.

"No!" I said loudly. "We need to talk to Newlin!"

"I can take care of Newlin myself," she purred. "There are better things to do in the next half an hour."

"Nora," I said forcefully, shaking her a little, "I have completed a bond with Sookie. By vampire law, we are wed. And by my law—_I am hers_," I added, punctuating each word.

"That doesn't mean we can't still have a little fun. _And_ say a proper goodbye?" She pouted a little and then bit her lip seductively. "Your little fairy would never have to know."

"_I_ would know," I said, pushing her fully away from me and half across the room. "I will _not_ betray her, Nora."

"But you already did," she said smoothly—though somewhat tauntingly. "You'd started your bond before we fucked in the storage container." She walked toward me alluringly. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that. And just a few nights ago, we fucked in this very building. No—we made love. The connection we shared that night was more profound than _anything_," she paused, "that you could have with a human."

"You and I _fucked_," I corrected, "because we were grieving. And—yes—it was meaningful to me, but that is because I care for you. But—you seem to be having selective amnesia, Nora. Don't you recall that I did not—_could not_—finish? We discussed this then, and I thought you'd understood. Sookie is my bonded—my mate!"

"What of Salome? You fucked her too," Nora reminded bitingly. I'd not known that she was privy to that fact, though I shouldn't have been surprised, given the "pillow-talk" between my sister and her erstwhile mistress.

"You were not concerned with faithfulness then, nor should you be now," Nora continued. "If Sookie is truly your mate, she will understand your needs. Being with just one person is simply not the way of the vampire."

"Perhaps not according to the _Book of the Vampyr_," I said, biting back, "but we have both seen how flawed its tenants are!"

"Eric," she reasoned, "you have lived a thousand years, and you've _never_ been faithful—to anyone."

"Before Sookie, I had never known anyone to whom I _wanted_ to be faithful," I said.

"And yet you were _not_ faithful to her!" she said with exasperation.

"When I let myself be with you, it was because I thought I had _no_ hope of being with her again," I explained reasonably. "You know that! Outside the boxcar, we talked about her, and you had to have known that when I fucked you that night, it was to fuck away some of the pain I was feeling—just like we did after Godric was slain by Lilith."

"But, Brother," she whined, "we have always been so good together."

"Don't make us out to be more than we are," I said cuttingly.

"We could have always been much more to each other. I've wanted that."

"No you haven't!" I returned sharply. "You are just being a jealous brat right now! Before—you didn't think I was serious about Sookie, despite the bond we'd started. And now you feel threatened because I am hers."

She scoffed. "It is you who have been made to forget how good we are together. Maybe the _Book of the Vampyr_ is right that fairy blood corrupts."

I had her by the throat and dangling against a wall in the next moment.

"Nora, you are my sister," I seethed, my fangs down in anger. "You are Godric's child. I have—until very recently—always respected you and liked you. And—yes—we've had sex many times, and it was pleasurable."

"Exactly!" she cried out, her fangs elongating.

I shook my head. "Nora, you need to get it through your head—_right now_—that the sexual part of our relationship is over. And—if you _ever_ bring it up again—the other aspects of our relationship will be over too!"

I let her down and took a few steps back.

"You would choose her over me? Over family?"

"Nora!" I yelled. "_Sookie_ is my family! She is carrying my sons—two miracles that wouldn't have been made if she were not a miracle in and of herself. I will do _nothing_ to jeopardize our relationship—nothing! So—yes! If I had to choose between you and her, which I don't want to have to do, I will pick her! Without hesitation! Without second thoughts!"

I growled in fury and was satisfied to see her slink back against the wall in fear.

"Moreover, if you do or say anything to hurt her—or our children—I _will_ end you in a way that will make the deaths that I've dealt in the past look like child's play!" I roared. "Do. You. Understand?!"

She gasped, clearly more frightened of me than she'd ever been before. "You wouldn't hurt me, Eric," she tried. "Think of Godric."

"Oh, I _am_ thinking of our maker. You need to remember that Sookie was the one who stayed with him when he met the sun—when I couldn't be there. She was the voice of compassion and forgiveness when he met his end. And, if he were alive, he'd be the first in line to protect her—even from you. Now—assure me that you understand everything that I have said," I requested coldly. "And make me believe it, or the New Authority is going to be without a Guardian on its first night!"

"Look, Eric, I just wanted to say a proper goodbye to you," she hedged. "You've blown all this out of proportion."

"No, Nora, you wanted to stake some kind of claim over me. You are behaving like a jealous teen, and it ends here! Or I will end _you_ here!"

She looked up at me. "God, you really do love her—don't you?"

I sighed in frustration. "I won't ask again, Nora."

She scoffed. "Of course, I wouldn't hurt her—or your children—you idiot! And I will do all that I can to assure her anonymity as a telepath." She paused and looked down for a moment. When she looked back up, I could see a little contrition in her eyes. "Maybe I am a little jealous that she has proven able keep you—while I never could."

"Nora, we would kill each other if we had to be in the same zip code for more than a month!"

"There's that too," she said, looking down. "I just," she paused, "don't want to lose you."

"Then stop being a bitch!" I returned, putting my fangs away.

"But I'm so expert at it," she said.

I chuckled. "No doubt about that."

She sighed and looked up at me sincerely. "I don't understand your choices. And I do worry for you, Brother. Godric bonded with a human once, and I don't think he was ever the same after the human had died."

"I know," I responded. "And I wouldn't be the same either. But I have chosen my road. And I would travel no other."

She nodded. "You will always have my support and my love, Brother."

I bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "And you will have mine," I promised. "But you will have to earn my trust again."

Her expression turned sad. "Did I truly damage that much by following Lilith?"

"No," I responded. "You damaged it tonight when you acted in a way that disrespected both my choices and my love for my bonded. I will now have to worry that you will go back on your word. After all, you seemed to accept my bond with Sookie before, but tonight you have shown me that that acceptance was just an act."

She looked down for a moment. "I will hope, then, that—in time—I will earn your trust anew."

"I hope that too, Nora," I said sincerely.

"Well," she sighed, obviously trying to pep herself up, "I'd better get to Newlin."

"Be sure that he understands the kind of damage that we will do to him should he not choose to cooperate. He needs to apprehend that human prison will be a cakewalk compared to what we would do to him," I said.

"I believe that your Pamela has already been acquainting him with some of our more," she paused, "subtle methods."

I chuckled. "Well—she did learn from the best."

* * *

I could feel that Sookie was emotional, though her feelings seemed centered on caregiving. I sent a little impulse into our bond—testing to see if she was ready to go. In turn, she sent back patience.

Knowing that she and the redhead were not done with their conversation, I went to find Ian.

He wasn't hard to find—as he was waiting for me in the room that used to be mine. I'd already told him that it was free of listening devices, but it was obvious that he'd made sure for himself.

Same old Ian.

He gestured for me to sit in the little seating area that I'd not used when the room was mine. I complied.

"Your bonded is lovely," he commented.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Intelligent. Diplomatic. Beautiful." His green eyes glistened. "What did she ever see in you?"

"No idea," I intoned.

"Congratulations," he said with a grin. "I am happy for you." He paused and tilted his head. "Your happiness has been a long time coming," he added, his Irish accent thickening with his sincerity.

"Thank you," I returned just as sincerely.

"Did Nora make a play?" he asked knowingly. He'd met my sister only once before, but it was during a time when Nora and I were "involved." And he'd been witness to how toxic she and I could become when we'd been together for too long.

"Yes," I returned. "But I think she understands now."

"How confident are you of that fact?" he asked.

"Just confident enough to ask you to be extra vigilant in watching her—in making sure that she does _not_ become a threat to me and mine."

He took in an unneeded inhalation. It had always been a habit of his.

"I owe you my life, Viking. I will not let you down."

"As I owe you my life, Irishman," I smiled.

He chuckled. "You and I shall never be even," he said.

"No," I agreed. "We shall not."

It was our usual refrain.

"Who is the redhead?" he asked, changing the subject. "The cute receptionist?"

I rolled my eyes. Same old Ian; he always did have an eye for redheads.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope that you like Ian. He's been a fun character to create so far. **

**So the plot thickens. I'm going to be dealing with the Governor Burrell character, but my handling of him and the Hep V thing will be very different. And—what about Nora? Will she behave? Will moving the Authority to California help the situation? Hmm… I, for one, am glad that Ian is watching her—better safe than sorry. **

**Until next time,**

**Kat**


	10. Chapter 10: Poke the Fairy

**Chapter 10: Poke the Fairy **

It was an hour until dawn when Sookie and I got back to Bon Temps—thanks to the Claude express. I sighed as I watched my bonded eat some very heavily salted French fries, even as she gulped down some salt water.

"So good!" she moaned.

To each his or her own.

"You think that everyone will be safe at the Authority Headquarters for the day?" she asked, her mouth full.

"Nora and the Chancellors had to stay there—as a sign of trust," I observed. "But I did tell Pam to make sure that she took Tara and Jessica to ground outside of the complex." I shrugged. "No need taking chances."

"Do you think Steve Newlin will cooperate?" she asked, even as she poured more salt onto the rare steak she'd made for herself once we'd gotten home.

_Home_.

"Yes."

"Jessica's going to ask Nora if she can stay on with the Authority," Sookie said a little sadly. "With Hoyt gone, Bill dead, and Jason being a jackass, she feels as though there's no reason for her to come back here."

I considered for a moment. "A new start would be good for her—I think."

Sookie nodded in agreement.

"Okay," she said, "are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Nora? Why you were so angry as soon as I left Roman's old room?"

"Checking the bond—were you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your anger would have come through from the other side of the planet—let alone the other side of the building."

I chuckled. "Nora came on to me."

Immediately, Sookie dropped her fork and knife and growled.

"I stopped Nora _immediately_," I quickly assured. "I told her that she and I would never be physically intimate again. I also told her that—if she didn't accept that—I _would_ end her."

Sookie gulped. "How'd she take that?"

"She tried to argue, but I eventually convinced her."

"How?"

I let my fangs drop. "These can be pretty intimidating," I grinned. "At least to others."

"So—she's not gonna be a problem?" she asked.

"I don't think so. And if she decided to become one, I _would_ end her, Sookie. You and our sons are the most important things to me. No one will come between us," I growled.

"If they do, they will die!" she added just was fiercely.

Obviously, fairy Sookie had become dominant, given the topic.

And that meant that what I was about to say was going to hurt.

Me.

However, Nora's knowledge about Salome and me having sex made me realize that keeping that piece of information from Sookie was dangerous—and would become even more dangerous as time passed. Right now, she'd just be angry that I'd fucked another person during our "break-up." Later, her trust in me would be broken because I'd kept it from her.

Thus, I had to tell her—now.

Deliberately, I took oxygen into my dead lungs, trying out Ian's method of relaxation.

It didn't fucking work for me!

"What?" Sookie asked, her eyes beginning to brighten. "Why do you suddenly feel guilty?"

I pushed the air out. "After she tortured me at the Authority, Salome had me brought to her room—where she used seduction to try to make me spill my secrets."

"Did you let yourself be seduced?" she growled, her hands lighting up.

"I did," I admitted, bracing myself to be shot. I just hoped that she'd be willing to "re-claim" me again afterwards.

"Was there anyone else? Anyone else after you stayed here with me?" Anyone other than Nora and Salome?" she asked. I could feel in the bond that she was trying to maintain her calm.

"No. And there never will be—not now that we are truly together. Truly one."

She took several deep breaths and several drinks of her salty water.

"You did it to stay alive?" she finally asked.

"Yes."

"I hurt you deeply when I didn't choose to be with you after the Witch War—didn't I?"

"Nothing has ever hurt more," I answered honestly.

By now, her feelings were no longer tinged with anger. I could feel her guilt—her sadness.

A hint of self-recrimination.

I hated that one most of all.

"What happened after that—with Alcide and me . . . ." She paused.

"We don't have to discuss this," I assured. "It does not matter."

"I want to. And it does matter," she contradicted, though in a gentle tone. "I was hurting too and blaming myself for that hurt. I was in denial about what I am—who I am. And all I wanted was for my life to revert to how it was before Bill came into my life; I wanted to go backwards." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was afraid to move forward."

She opened her eyes. "_You_ were forward, Eric."

"Not afraid now?" I asked.

"No," she said firmly.

"Then let us both put regrets to the side. We have learned from them. And we needn't allow them to affect our future."

She got up and came to sit on my lap, straddling my legs so that she could face me.

"I like the sound of that," she sighed as she stroked my hair.

I pulled her fully into my embrace. She sighed against me, her body relaxing. It was a remarkable feeling.

"Now—how about you take me to bed and wear me out so that I can get lots of sleep and grow your sons, Mr. Northman?"

I grinned and lifted her up effortlessly.

I had no problem fulfilling her request.

* * *

When I woke up, Sookie was looking at me expectantly—and a little nervously. Like she'd done something I wasn't going to like.

Uh-oh.

"Wait," I said as she went to speak. "Five minutes."

"Huh?"

"I want five minutes before you tell me whatever you want to tell me. First, I want to see my growing sons and my wife's expanded belly."

She chuckled and accommodated me by taking off her T-shirt.

"My belly's not the only thing that's expanded," she intoned.

I had her under me in the next second and was giving a close examination to the other two things that had "grown."

"You're going to be the death of me," I moaned as I pulled down her over-filled bra and took one of her full breasts into my mouth."

"Oh God, Eric," she purred under me, arching upward to meet my seeking tongue. "More!"

I'd been thinking the same thing. I quickly laved her other breast with my attentions, even as I pulled down the sweatpants she was wearing. My searching hand traveled to her belly then, taking note of the increased roundness I found there, before the scent of Sookie's reaction to me caused my fingers to search lower. I pushed aside her already soaked panties and drew a few circles around her opening before I pushed a finger inside.

"More!" she moaned.

Again, I'd been thinking the same thing as I pushed a second finger into her tightness. I pumped them in and out of her slowly, curving them upwards toward the spot I knew would send her to ecstasy.

I took her right to the edge of an orgasm before withdrawing my fingers—only to quickly replace them with something that was more satisfying to both of us.

"Eric!" she yelled out as I trust into her fully. I let the volume of her moans dictate my pace until I felt her walls fluttering around my cock. Finally, I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and I spilled into her, triggering her own orgasm, which pulsed around my already over-stimulated cock.

The pleasure was almost too much.

Almost.

And then it _was_ too much.

"Bite!" she commanded.

I sank my fangs into her neck and sucked deeply, even as her body continued to milk me.

With difficulty, I pulled away and licked the wounds I'd made to stop the blood flow.

"Your blood," she gasped, flipping us over so that she was now on top of me. "Give it to me!" She was looking at me with those lit up eyes that I was almost scared of.

Actually, I was a little afraid.

Certainly too much to disobey.

I bit into my palm and she grabbed my hand before drinking my blood almost savagely.

She used her teeth to make the wounds larger.

"Too much!" I groaned, even though I didn't want the pleasure to stop.

Not ever.

Her sudden movements had not dislodged my cock from her body, and—not surprisingly—I'd stayed hard inside of my bonded. She rose and fell on me as she sucked my blood into her. And then—as we both reached completion again—her head lolled back and she yelled in a way that could only be described as primal.

I was yelling with her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was short. I hope that you still enjoyed it. **

**Next up? OH BROTHER!**

**Until then, **

**Kat **


	11. Chapter 11: Oh, Brother!

**Chapter 11: Oh, Brother!**

"That was a little more than five minutes," Sookie observed once she'd finally caught her breath. I was lying behind her, spooning her body as I lightly caressed her expanded belly with my fingertips.

It had taken her a while to recover from our joining. Hell—it had taken me a bit of time too! But I'd also gotten to enjoy a few minutes of simply touching where my sons were housed.

I imagined them inside of their mother—growing and thriving.

They would both be fairies—or at least have a spark—a fact which I had mixed feelings about. If Ludwig was right, I wouldn't want to drain them—thank the gods—yet others of my kind would. Of course, if they were like their mother, their telepathy would help them to track where vampires were. And they could fight them off with their light. Of course, my own human DNA would make them have even less fairy blood than Sookie, though I wondered if the fact that she'd conceived through Fae magic would make them more fairy nonetheless.

Only time would tell. But—as I flattened my palm to almost fully encase Sookie's little baby bump—I vowed to protect our sons and to make sure that they were nurtured.

Come what may.

"Hopefully well worth the extra time?" I teased, finally responding to her observation.

She giggled. "Oh yes."

"My sons are getting bigger," I remarked contentedly.

"I thought I felt a little fluttering from them today, but it might have just been gas?" she said as a question.

"You will feel them moving soon, I think," I said, looking forward to feeling them too.

"Now—what is it that you needed to tell me?"

She sighed. "Can we get dressed and go upstairs? I don't wanna tell you here."

"Why not?"

"Because _here_ is not a place where I want you mad at me." She paused, "And I really need some of that salt water!"

I sighed and kissed her forehead before getting up. As she slid on her sweatpants and adjusted her bra, I put on jeans and a T-shirt. Then I threw her the shirt she'd removed earlier.

"Thanks," she said.

A few minutes and two glasses of salt water later, Sookie finally looked ready to speak, but then she asked for another glass.

After I brought it to her, I decided to help things along.

"You are going to tell me that you did something potentially dangerous today," I said.

She nodded.

"And you are worried that I will react badly to that?"

She nodded again.

I sighed. "I will always worry for your safety. But," I paused, "you are my bonded and my wife. And you are more. You are my partner. You are my equal. If you did something today that you did not wait until night to do, then I have to trust that you felt you were safe enough to take the risk. I know that you wouldn't endanger our children. So—yes—I might react with anger, but you must know that I would _not_ choose to change you, Sookie. Never!" I averred.

She was wiping away a tear by the time I was done with my speech. "Damned pregnancy hormones," she moaned.

I chuckled. "I am sure that we will both soon be glad that they will last only another week or so. I do not like your tears," I added, taking her hand.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, first let me just say that the story turns out well."

"Okay," I responded.

"And promise me that you _won't_ kill Jason. He's back on the good list by the end of the story."

"The good list?" I asked with a smirk. "Am I to assume that he started off on the bad list?"

She nodded.

"Okay—I agree not to kill your brother."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, min kära. Now—quit stalling and tell me."

She nodded. "Well—I woke up at about ten o'clock this morning to Jason pounding on the cubby door, threatening to come down there and stake you," she explained. The way her eyes lit up with anger, I figured that Jason had more to fear from her than from me.

"Anyway, I wasn't gonna have any of that talk! So I went upstairs and told him to get the fuck out. He ignored me and started talking about the fact that I was carrying the spawns of Satan."

"I've been called worse," I observed, keeping my anger in check.

For the moment.

She popped me in the arm, but she did smile at me, and—more importantly—her blood pressure normalized after being a bit high. I would have to talk to the doctor about that.

"Well, Jason just went on and on! About our sons! About my lack of morality! About your immorality! You name it! And then—instead of talking _about_ Momma and Daddy—he started talking _to_ them! He said he could see them and they were tellin' him to kill you and force me to get an abortion! And then he thought about the chloroform in his pocket!"

I growled low and felt every muscle in my body tense up. My fangs snapped down. Sookie had been right to make me promise not to kill; if not, I might have left right then to hunt Jason Stackhouse.

"Don't forget your promise," she said, squeezing my hand.

"Go on," I said stiffly.

I tried to calm myself. Threatening me was one thing; threatening my children and my bonded was another!

"After I heard his thought about the chloroform, I shot him—with my light."

"He deserved no less," I growled.

"But here's the thing; it healed him!" she enthused. "He really did think that he'd been seeing our parents, and they had been spewing hateful things at him. The visions started after that elder fairy shot him—instead of Russell—with her light. I mean—he's still not a huge fan of me being with a vampire, but his plans to hurt you and the kids evaporated immediately, and he was really sorry."

"Okay—better," I said, "but he's still _not_ off the bad list."

"I know, but then he gotta phone call from a woman he used to sleep with."

"I imagine that's not uncommon," I intoned.

"No—but this particular woman was Sarah Newlin!"

I smiled, my fangs still showing.

"She wanted to meet him—to rekindle the flame, so to speak. At first, he said 'no,' but then I got his attention and signaled for him to tell her that he would meet her. Anyway, Sarah's gonna be at his house at 10:00 p.m., and guess who will be waitin'?"

"Us," I said with a dangerous grin.

And an evil look in my eye.

I would have worried that my expression was freaking my bonded out if her expression wasn't mirroring my own.

* * *

"You!" I said to Jason, quickly taking him over with my glamour.

He'd invited me into his home, obviously "trying to be polite"—as Sookie called it.

Jason's "polite" was pissing me off, however, as he kept looking at Sookie's belly as if she—and our children—were aliens. And maybe fairies were "aliens" in a way, but I wouldn't have their uncle think of them thus.

"Jason," I began, "you will _never_ harm Sookie, me, or our children. You will be happy for Sookie that she is going to be a mother and a wife. You will support her—understand?"

"Well, yeah!" Jason said, a dopey smile on his face. "Of course, I'm happy for Sook! She deserves having someone who loves her. And she deserves kids, too`."

"You will be a good uncle to our children and—unless there is an emergency—you will _always_ call before visiting us."

"Why sure!" Jason agreed.

From down the hall, I heard the toilet flushing, so I released Jason from my glamour.

"You were going to show me your kitchen so that I can get Sookie some salt water," I said.

"Oh—sure, man. Come on," he said.

Sookie came into the kitchen just as I'd prepared her beverage. She was looking at me suspiciously as if she knew exactly what I had done. I wasn't about to apologize, however. Jason might have made his way back onto her "good list" by "natural" means, but he needed "supernatural" help to make it to mine.

"Highhanded vampire," she muttered, holding out her glass for a refill.

Jason looked at the clock on his microwave oven.

"So—uh—what's the plan?" he asked.

"You will invite Sarah Newlin in, and then I will glamour her and tie her up. Then I will release her from my glamour and question her while Sookie reads her thoughts. After that, I will glamour her to believe that you two had sex and she will leave."

"Good sex?" Jason asked, comically.

"Why not?" I chuckled.

He puffed up a bit. "Yeah. You're right! Why not?"

Just then I heard gravel being disturbed by tires.

"Car," I said.

Sookie closed her eyes. "Definitely Sarah. She's thinking about . . . ." Her face reddened and she glanced at Jason. "Never mind."

Jason, of course, was oblivious to Sookie's embarrassment.

I captured him in my glamour once more. "Act naturally with her."

He nodded dreamily, even as I grabbed Sookie and took her into the dark hallway. I gave her a long kiss as I did.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"To get your mind off of whatever you saw in Sarah's head," I smirked.

"It worked—till you reminded me," she smirked back.

I winked at her as a knock was heard at the door.

Jason opened it immediately. "Hey baby, did ya miss me?"

I guess that was acting "natural" for him.

Sarah pushed him backwards and came in. "I missed your cock!" she said vulgarly.

Sookie cringed next to me. Before Sarah could take off her trench coat, which probably hid something that would haunt Sookie's nightmares, I zipped into the room and caught the woman's eyes.

"Relax," I said, trying to push my influence into her.

She reacted by screaming her head off.

I kept hold of her as she struggled in my grasp.

"Contacts!" Sookie said from behind me. "She's wearing those special contacts."

"Sarah," I said as she spit out curses against me and Jason in turn, "you can take out your contacts yourself, or I can rip them out of your eyes."

"Oh, Lord, protect me for this monster of Satan!" she half-whimpered and half-raged.

"Your contacts," I emphasized. "You? Or me?"

"Me," she panted, looking up at me in fear as I readied my thumb to take out her contacts and perhaps her eyes with them.

"Now, I'm gonna let you go, but if you do _anything_ I don't like," I growled, "I won't be handling you gently. If you cooperate, however, you will leave here alive."

Sarah looked at Jason, who nodded.

"Fine," she spit out.

"She's gonna go for some liquid silver mixed with mace in her pocket as soon as you let her go," Sookie informed.

"Naughty, naughty," I chided as Jason yanked the item from her coat.

"Geez, Sarah!" Jason said. "Just cooperate."

"Fine!" she yelled.

I glanced back at Sookie who nodded.

When I let Sarah go, she did—indeed—take out her contacts, though she tried closing her eyes to avoid my glamour after that. I grabbed her by the shoulders again. "Sarah, look at me or I will tear your arms off."

Her eyes popped open.

"You want to cooperate with me—don't you?" I asked, quickly taking control of her.

She nodded dreamily. "Absolutely."

"That is so accommodating of you," I cooed, even as I led her to a chair. Then, I quickly tied her to it.

"Geez!" Sookie said. "When people are glamoured, they literally have no thoughts in their heads!"

I glanced at her and grinned. "You sure this one usually has thoughts?"

"Hateful ones," Sookie responded soberly.

I nodded and looked back at Sarah. "I'm going to release you from my glamour, but you are still going to have an inclination to answer my questions."

"Uh-huh," she sounded.

I smirked and then released my direct control over her.

Immediately, she began struggling against the ropes I'd tied her up with.

"You!" she yelled, looking at Jason. "You betrayed me!"

"You crazy bitch . . . ," Jason started.

"Enough!" I said to Sookie's brother. "Why don't you sit over there?" I pointed to the other side of the room. The corner.

"A man can't even do what he wants in his own house," Jason half-mumbled and half-grunted—though he did move to the corner like a petulant schoolboy. Now that he was out of Sarah's eye line, she focused on me.

"What do you want from me?" Sarah asked, her fear finally replacing her anger to a certain extent.

"What can you tell me about Hepatitis-V?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"It was her idea to steal the formula," Sookie said. "In addition to sleeping with the governor, she's also got something going on with one of the U.S. Senators from this state. He's on the Vampire-Human Relations Committee, which gets reports about what's being done in General Cavanaugh's—now General Michaels's—program."

"Shut up, you freak! You bride of Satan!" Sarah yelled.

"Not yet," my bonded said flatly, though she winked at me.

"You'll burn in hell for betraying your own kind!" she yelled out.

Sarah's words didn't faze my bonded in the least.

"Where's the formula you stole?" Sookie asked.

Sarah shut her mouth, but her eyes looked wild with fear.

"Since Governor Burrell and she are suspected of stealing the formula, they've been careful with it so far. It's in Burrell's home—in his safe," Sookie informed. "But the scientists he's hired to work on it will be ready for it in two days; Burrell's planning to give them a copy of it then."

Sookie and I shared a look. It looked as if we'd caught a lucky break.

"Do you know the combination to the safe?" I asked.

"No!" Sarah spit out.

"Yes," Sookie said. "She does. She thinks Truman's a fool for trusting her so much, but he did give her the combination." She paused as if listening to more of Sarah's thoughts. She grinned. "Oh—she's very pissed off at me."

Sookie was grinning like a fool, and I wanted to fuck her right then and there. But I resisted thanks to the harsh, unrelenting smell of Sarah's perfume.

"After sleeping with the Senator to find out all she could about Hep-V, Sarah slept with a technician on the Hep-V project. Apparently, he was supposed to get her the formula in exchange for her not telling the technician's wife about their liaison, but he couldn't get access to the complete formula. Other than the General, no one person does." Sookie chuckled. "Burrell wants her to sleep with another one of the technicians to try to get the rest of the formula."

"Bitch!" Sarah yelled out. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Man, that's low," Jason said from across the room.

Sookie ignored both of them and continued "reading" Sarah. "But they _did_ get the entire formula for the cure," she conveyed with a relieved smile. "Burrell thinks that one of the scientists they've hired, a Dr. Overlark, might be able to work backwards from the cure in order to produce the disease."

There was another pause, and then Sookie gasped. She walked up to Sarah and slapped her.

Hard.

Something else got hard immediately.

"Tell us about Burrell's Vamp Camp!" Sookie yelled.

"No!" Sarah yelled before starting to sing "The Star-Spangled Banner" _really_ loudly.

Her singing and Sookie's anxiety lessened my erection.

Sookie disregarded the singing and touched Sarah's hand, probably to up the "signal."

My bonded listened quietly for about five minutes, as Sarah butchered the anthem before moving on to "Jesus Loves Me" and then "Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

Finally, I felt Sookie's concentration and anger transition to disgust, and moments later she was running down the hall to the bathroom, where she proceeded to throw up her meal from earlier in the evening.

"Watch her!" I yelled at Jason, before running to tend to my wife.

* * *

**A/N: It was challenging to figure out how to deal w/ Jason since he was doing his Haley Joel Osment impression of "seeing dead people." Jason had a complicated (inconsistent) story arc related to vampires; there was the Fellowship episode, but then he seemed to snap out of that. And he SHOULD have been exceedingly grateful to Eric for making sure Sookie had her house when she returned from Faerie. I really didn't like him becoming influenced in the way he was by his parents—the same ones that the show soon decided would be the ones to attempt to kill Sookie—so that Warlow could be "propped" up as a potential "hero" and love interest for Sookie in Season 6. What a clusterfrackis that was! Anyway, I decided to "zap" Jason out of it by introducing him to "Fairy Sookie." I wanted to let Jason's character reform a little. I have played with his portrayal in various versions, but I wanted this one to be true to where I thought the show **_**should**_** have taken the evolution of his character based on Season 4/early 5. I mean—he'd clearly been "growing up." He'd become a cop. And he'd demonstrated some true caring for Jessica—though he felt guilt for "stealing" her from Hoyt. Anyway, I've decided to make him a "loveable idiot," as I like Jason best. Hope you approve!**

**Until next week, when we will learn about what Sookie "heard" from Sarah.**

**Best, **

**Kat**

**BTW Some of you have been asking about why I'm making Sookie crave salt. The scene when Maurella is about to give births to her and Andy's children in Merlotte's is what that is based upon. **


	12. Chapter 12: An Evil Mind

**Chapter 12: An Evil Mind**

Sookie's hair was already up in a ponytail, so I wet a rag and ran it over her neck. She sighed as she flushed away the evidence of her distress.

"I'm okay. Could you get me some water—salty salt water?"

I nodded. By the time I was back with the beverage a minute later, she was standing in front of the sink brushing her teeth with her finger.

She accepted the water and took a few tentative sips before guzzling the rest of it down.

She sighed. "I'm okay. I guess I can't complain. Pregnant women are supposed to get morning sickness."

"I do not think that it was our sons who caused your illness, min kära," I said gently.

She nodded. "You're right. It's just that her head was so sick."

I sighed. "Do you think you got all the information you could from her?"

"Yeah. I don't think there's any more."

"Then, I'm going to let her loose," I informed. "Get another glass of water—okay?" I asked, placing a hand over her plumped belly.

She nodded.

I quickly returned to the living room where Sarah was trying to plead with Jason to release her. Luckily, for them both, he'd not done so.

"Sarah!" I yelled, immediately drawing her eyes to mine and catching her under my influence.

"Yeah?" she asked dreamily.

"You will not remember seeing Sookie or me here. You will not remember being asked any questions; in fact, you will not recall the name Sookie at all, nor will you remember that she has any kind of extra-human gift. Right?"

"Sookie who?" she sighed.

"You came to Jason Stackhouse's home tonight to rekindle a sexual relationship with him, and that's all you did here," I continued.

"And it was good," Jason whispered from behind me.

I rolled my eyes but indulged my "brother-in-law."

"Yes, Sarah, Jason satisfied you very much—so much, in fact, that you will return here as soon as you are able—preferably tomorrow night," I added.

"I will?" she asked.

"She will?" Jason asked at the same time.

"You will call Jason in order to confirm first, but yes," I continued. "However, before you return, you will secretly retrieve _all_ items related to Hep-V and the Vamp Camps from Truman Burrell's safe."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, frowning a little.

"Because you don't trust Burrell anymore. He's just not strident enough when it comes to anti-vampire policy," I said.

"No—he's not," she returned. "He wants to take things _soooo_ slow. He's just too damned cautious—too worried about his political career," she sneered.

"I know. But, in Jason, you have discovered a true partner," I said.

"She has?" the idiot asked.

I waved back at him to shut the fuck up.

"I have?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yes. You _want_ to bring Jason the items you take from Burrell's safe. But you must be careful, Sarah. You must act naturally until you have returned here. It is very important that you are not caught doing this. The whole anti-vampire movement is counting on you!"

"Yes—I am God's angel on earth, chosen to eradicate vampires," she said dreamily.

"And Jason Stackhouse is the _only_ one you can trust to help you fulfill your grand destiny," I continued.

She nodded and smiled widely. "I know! He was always so perfect for me."

"I was?" Jason asked.

Sookie had returned to the room, and—thankfully—she popped her brother's arm to get him to shut the fuck up.

"Now," I said, even as I removed the ropes from around Sarah's body, "if you have any bruises from these, it's because you wanted Jason to tie you up during sex, and you enjoyed that very much. But it's time to go now. You don't want Truman to be suspicious that you aren't there."

"The contacts," Sookie whispered.

I turned to wink at my bonded before looking back at Sarah. Unfortunately, she'd thrown the contacts to the floor and they were not usable.

"Your contacts began to burn your eyes, so you took them out," I said.

"They always do that," Sarah sighed. "I told Truman not to use that cheap-ass company to make knock-offs of the good ones."

"He _should_ have listened to you more _all along_," I cooed.

"You're right," she answered, getting up. "It's time I cut ties with him."

"Jason looks forward to your return, Sarah," I said. "So you should leave now so that you can get back that much faster."

"To start my new life," she smiled as she left the house. Moments later we heard her car pulling away.

"Damn! Y'all can really make people do whatever you want with that glamour stuff!" Jason exclaimed.

"Not really," I responded.

"Eric played on things Sarah already wanted," Sookie said insightfully. "She wants to be seen as a savior—an angel. And, clearly, she is unhappy with Burrell."

"How do you know that?" Jason asked, scratching his head.

"She was meeting you why?" Sookie asked.

"Oh!" Jason said with sudden realization. "Right—she came here to fuck me!"

I chuckled. If there was a village idiot, he'd wear an 'I'm with stupid' T-shirt when hanging out with Jason Stackhouse. "Jason, Sarah will call you before she returns, and you will call Sookie and me."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

I turned to Sookie. "Shall we?"

She was about to take my hand when Jason interrupted her with a hug.

"I love you, Sook. And I haven't said it yet, but I'm lookin' forward to bein' an uncle."

Sookie smiled widely and hugged her brother back.

She winked at me. What she'd said earlier had been true. Glamour was easiest to perform (and it held better intact) when people were influenced to do things that they wanted to do anyway—whether that be forgetting a monster with fangs so that they could go on with their "comfortable" lives or accepting a sister that they truly did want to love unconditionally.

Jason's glamour had been even easier than Sarah's to complete. And I knew it would hold just as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Sookie had eaten well—and then had been loved even better. She lay sleeping in my arms, exhausted by what she'd learned earlier that night—not to mention the changes to her body and the love-making, which she'd seemed insatiable for.

Hell—if I weren't a vampire, there would have been no way for me to keep up with her.

Not that I was complaining.

I held my hand in place over our children, which were—even then—growing inside of her.

Growing in a way that I could literally feel as Sookie's belly expanded micrometers at a time under my touch.

It was fucking amazing!

I closed my eyes as I recalled what Sookie had learned earlier about Burrell's Vamp Camp, which was—in essence—a concentration camp for my kind. Burrell intended to begin rounding up vampires, starting with the newly turned since they were the weakest. There would be experimentation—both physical and psychological. Vampires would be studied so that the best ways to kill them could be discovered, but also—clearly—for the sick pleasure of their captors. After all, how would knowing about our sexual stamina benefit humankind?

Slowly, Burrell planned to capture older and older vampires—until he was ready to implement his "final solution," using Hep-V to destroy all vampires by tainting TrueBlood. In fact, part of his plan was to work with TrueBlood's Japanese manufacturers to bottle the liquid in a plant that he owned. The Japanese wouldn't know that Burrell planned to taint the blood. Of course, he didn't know that vampires were already working on a solution to the TrueBlood shortage. Troublingly, if Billith had not been defeated and the Authority had not been reestablished, Burrell's plan very well may have worked.

The governor, unlike Steve Newlin, was organized and willing to play with an endgame in mind.

He was even more dangerous because of this.

And his thoughts were contagious.

According to Sarah's head, Burrell already had the human governors of Mississippi and Arkansas in on his plans; they planned to "ship" him vampires to help populate his camp as soon as its construction was completed. Even more disturbing were Burrell's plans to meet with other "like-minded" governors as soon as the Vamp Camp was up and running. He hoped that it would be a model for others to follow.

Sookie had gotten the location for the Vamp Camp from Sarah's head, and I already had Pam and Tara on the way to scope it out. When Herveaux hung up on me when I asked him to help, I decided to cut ties with him and the rest of the local pack. Let them implode! They were the least common denominator when it came to the two-natured—in my opinion. Maybe even worse than the Hot Shot group. I had been willing to keep working with Herveaux for Sookie's sake, but—honestly—I was glad that he'd hung up on me.

Voluntarily exiting my mate's life would more than likely be easier for the mongrel in the long-run, given his propensity for a lack of decency and judgment.

Once upon a time, I'd actually had dealings with Alcide's father, who'd been an excellent Packmaster until he'd stolen pack money to cover some of his gambling debts. The Packmaster who had followed him, Marcus Bozeman, had been weak, and I'd come to learn that most of his people had been absorbed into Russell's pack.

V-addicts—almost all of them!

And—since Alcide had now proven himself to be just as useless as the rest—I contacted a Were pack in Pensacola, Florida for daytime help. Brady's pack. The pack was small, but trustworthy. Their leader, who was an advocate of Weres "coming out," had immediately understood the implications of Burrell's idea of a vampire concentration camp. What worked for vampires would inevitably be used for Weres too!

Given this, the packmaster had sent two of his people who would join with Brady and act as daytime spies. As a bonus, one of the Weres being sent was ex-military and an explosives expert. After getting a rough blueprint of the facility, he would be able to plant explosives in the "sweet spots."

Indeed, it was safe to say that—if I had anything to do with it—the Vamp Camp would be destroyed long before it got its first resident.

My phone buzzed on the bedside table in Sookie's bedroom. Since it was still a couple of hours before dawn, I'd not moved us to the cubby yet.

She and I had enjoyed the bigger bed.

Before enjoying it again.

Seeing that the call was from Nora's number, I quickly answered the device before it buzzed again. I spoke quietly, knowing that my sister could hear me and not wanting to awaken my bonded.

"So?" I asked.

"General Michaels has accepted our deal," she informed. "He's already taken Newlin. I believe there's to be a _very_ public trial."

"That's a good thing for us," I commented. "We will publically condemn Newlin, too, and he will answer for that tape that was made public. And—if vampire involvement at the karaoke bar is discovered—he and Russell can shoulder the blame for that as well."

"We were guilty of murder there too, Brother," Nora said quietly.

"Yes," I acknowledged. I wasn't about to blame my actions on Lilith's blood, though I knew that it had greatly factored into the situation. However, the fact was that my fangs had pierced two humans. My mouth had sucked their blood until they were dry. And, although my mind had not been my own, facts were facts.

_That_ situation—like the one with the necromancer—had humbled me. I was not impervious to forces that would take away my will. However, I was determined to learn from those times—to avoid future situations that might take away my self-determination.

"Are you certain you have the Burrell situation in hand?" Nora asked.

"Yes," I responded. I'd briefed her earlier via email, and—if the cure panned out—I'd be sharing that formula with her, too. Also, she'd be passing along the evidence collected against Truman Burrell and Sarah Newlin to General Michaels. Nora was anxious to see how our "partner" in the government would handle the situation.

I could care less as long as me and mine were safe in Louisiana, and if that meant doing away with Burrell myself, then so be it. In the meantime, I was going to be watching him. I'd already done a bit of research on him. His ex-wife had taken a vampire as a lover. Later, she'd been turned and was now living in California with her maker/lover.

Burrell had fathered a child with his wife, and—according to a tidbit Sookie had gotten from Sarah's head—the daughter, Willa, was practically a prisoner in her own home. Her father had made her drop out of college when Willa had wanted to pursue a degree in supernatural relations. Before her "house arrest," she'd also been to several pro-vampire rallies. Sarah had thought that Governor Burrell's continued efforts to reform his daughter were ineffective at best—especially since Willa had snuck out to attend a Pro-Vampire rally at her own father's home two nights before. Sarah wanted Burrell to disown Willa—publically.

But Burrell had refused so far. Apparently, Sarah's pussy wasn't stronger than the father's affection for the child.

Not yet—at least.

I planned to have Pam approach Willa—to see if she might spy on her father for us. I figured that chances were good that the young woman would help us. In truth, I didn't want to have to kill Burrell. It would be best if his own government brought him down. But I did plan to take care of Sarah Newlin—for good.

And for the good.

* * *

**A/N: No time for a long author's note today, but I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Until next time,**

**Kat**


	13. Chapter 13: Surveillance

**Chapter 13: Surveillance **

**A/N: This chapter comes chronologically after "INNER-Lude #1: Pam." _The INNER-Ludes_ are a series of outtakes/side stories/interludes that cannot be told from Eric's first-person POV because he is not part of the scene. If you haven't already, you might want to check out Pam's POV before returning to _From the Inside Out_.**

* * *

When I woke up, it was to a sight that both warmed my heart and fueled my lust. I'd gone to my rest in the small bed in the cubby with a naked Sookie spooned against me. Though I was still lying on my side and Sookie was still by my side, she was—unfortunately—no longer naked.

Not noticing that I was awake yet, she seemed absorbed in a book—_What to Expect While You're Expecting_. The title was popular enough that—even if there hadn't been a picture of a pregnant woman on the cover—I would have known what the book was about.

I watched for a moment as Sookie's expression changed in nuances as she was reading. Her soft smile moved to a slight grimace, to a momentary look of disgust, to a small frown, and then back to a little smile within a minute. And her emotions corresponded with the expressions—her feelings fluttering a little at a time as she read. However, those fleeting feelings didn't interfere with her dominant mood: contentment.

Like I said, the sight warmed my heart.

However, even as she held the book with one hand, her other was quite busy. She was wearing a T-shirt and the large pair of shorts I'd worn when I was at her home without my memories. They were pushed below her belly and her shirt was pushed above it. She was rubbing lotion on her belly, drawing alluring little circles over her skin. I knew that she was trying to avoid stretch marks, but she might as well have been taunting me with her smooth skin.

Like I said, the sight inflamed my lust.

When she moved her hand to turn the page, I took the opportunity to take over the rubbing.

"Oh—hey, you're up!" she said.

"_Up_—yes," I leered.

She giggled and then placed the book to the side. It immediately slipped off the bed. "We really do need a bigger bed down here."

I chuckled, even as I continued to caress her body.

"You should have built this room bigger," she remarked as she moved so that she was lying on her side facing me.

"I couldn't," I shared.

"Hmm?" she asked as she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed my touch.

"Well, I could have—but the blasts needed would have likely damaged the house."

"Blasts?" she asked, her eyes opening and showing concern.

"Yes—the earth is quite rocky below your home. The contractor could have blasted through it, but—as I said—that would have threatened the home. Luckily, this small area was relatively clear."

Sookie's expression turned more serious. "Well—then—that makes this decision easier."

"What decision?" I asked.

"I've thought a lot today—well—about _everything_," she started somewhat tentatively. "And I think it's time for me to do some more moving forward—as opposed to holding on to the past, especially when it's not practical to do so."

I felt resignation in the bond. I didn't like it.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well—this house for one," she said, brushing away a tear. "I mean—I love it, and I always will, but it's not really best for us if we can't make a bigger space for you.

"But I don't need a larger space," I said—a little confused. "I _mostly_ just die for the day down here," I added, waggling my eyebrows. Of course, my day-rest was often preceded or quickly followed by making love to my new bonded.

She rolled her eyes. "But a crib won't fit down here, and I don't even want to imagine having to lug two kids up and down the stairs. Of course, the kids will grow fast—so there is _that_ to consider." She shook her head. "But—no—even a day or two wrangling them on that ladder seems like too much."

"Sookie—what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well—I'm not prepared to fully leave you _or_ them during the day, and I like to be with you part of the day, even though you are just sleeping. Maybe it's the bond, but I feel like I _need_ to be with you sometimes during the day. Don't get me wrong—even with moving forward—a big part of me wishes that we could keep living here, especially until the kids get a handle on their gifts and whatnot. But we should move somewhere that has—uh—a bigger vampire space, preferably one you don't have to get to by using a ladder."

Her words had been spilled quickly, both I could feel both regret and resolution in them.

"You would move—for me?" I asked with surprise.

She nodded. "Well—yes—of course. I mean—like I said, I love this house and all, and I love Bon Temps, despite some of the people here. But we need a bigger space. For us! And I'm sure you want to be closer to Shreveport."

Suddenly, I felt anxious. I had a solution to the "problem," but I knew that my solution might draw out fairy Sookie.

And not in a good way.

"Why are you feeling guilty all of a sudden?" Sookie asked as she sat up, her T-shirt falling a little and to cover her belly.

Too bad for me.

"Um—I did something you will not like. And—until now—I have," I paused, "avoided telling you about it."

"You think it's gonna piss me off?" she asked.

"Yes—especially if I would have told you before we figured out our issues. Before we bonded."

"And now?" she asked with challenge in her tone.

"We've—uh—had a lot to deal with," I hedged.

She took a few deep breaths. "Is it worse than the Nora thing? The Salome thing?"

"Different," I responded.

"You had sex with a man?" she yelled out.

I chuckled nervously. "No, min kära. Well—not for a very long time."

She glared at me. "Well then why do you feel even guiltier now than you did when you told me about Salome?"

"Because it will upset you."

She took a deep breath and then reached back to get a bottle of salt water. After taking a long swig, she looked into my eyes. "Tell me," she ordered.

She was a pregnant fairy. I wasn't prepared to disobey her.

"I did it while you were in the fairy realm last year," I said. I wouldn't disobey, but I _was_ prepared to stall a little more.

"And it was high-handed?" she asked, her hands flexing into fists. As least they weren't lit up.

Yet.

"I was," I admitted.

"More high-handed than renovating my whole house and having this cubby built?"

Was that a glow I saw from her palms as her fists tightened even more?

Yep. I. Was. Fucked.

"Maybe," I said somewhat noncommittally.

"And you haven't told me yet!"

_Definitely_ a glow. Fuck! I. Was. Definitely. Fucked. I was pissing off the pregnant fairy—again!

"I wanted to wait to tell you until after the children were born," I tried.

"Wait until I wasn't in a delicate condition!" she stormed.

In truth, there was absolutely _nothing_ delicate about her in that moment.

"You might actually like some of it?" I spoke out hopefully. "Especially in light of what you said earlier."

"What. Is. It!?" my fairy demanded. Yep—_definitely_ fairy Sookie. Her eyes were even dilating and becoming lighter.

I steeled myself. This would hurt, but mostly because of the betrayal I was bound to see in her eyes.

"This," I sighed, using my long reach to pull a remote control from a hidden compartment under the mattress. After I clicked a button, a panel in the ceiling opened, and a mechanical whirring was heard.

"What the fuck?" Sookie asked, turning around to watch a screen descend.

I steeled myself again, figuring I was going to get shot when I showed her the next part.

I clicked another button and images from cameras concealed in each room of the farmhouse appeared.

"You've been spying on me!" Sookie yelled out, obviously angry—and also hurt.

I had been right. Her hurt was more painful to me than her anger.

"It's a close circuit system," I explained softly. "It can only be seen from here—nowhere else. I installed it for security only."

She looked back at me through narrowed "fairy-light-lit" eyes. Yep—I would be "getting it."

But at least, the hurt in her expression was eclipsed by her rage now.

"_Only_ for security?" she asked.

"Yes?"

Fuck! My response sounded like a question even to me!

"But the bonus was that you could be a peeping pervert?!" she yelled out.

"Hey," I said _somewhat_ innocently, "I really never intended to use it to spy on you."

"Intended!" she yelled, hitting my shoulder—with her light!

Fuck! That little shock hurt!

"Sookie," I tried to sound firm and not anxiety-ridden, "look—I spent quite a bit of time here before your return from Faerie, and I needed to see what was going on above me."

"Are things recorded?" she asked, though her lips hardly moved.

"No!" I assured quickly.

I could see her calming a little. "Tell me the truth. What would you have done if you were down here while I was showering or something?"

"_Before_ we got together?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Yes!" she seethed.

"I watched," I said honestly, earning myself an even stronger zap.

Fuck!

"Two nights after I got back from Faerie!" she demanded.

"Yes," I confessed. "But it's not like the camera is aimed into the shower or at the toilet," I offered.

"_Where_ is it aimed?" she asked, even as she turned to study the screen.

"The camera is in the vent above the toilet," I sighed. "It's aimed at the door. So—I swear—I just caught a glimpse of you as you toweled off." Somehow, because of her hurt—and because I didn't want her to zap "it" off—I kept my erection at bay as I remembered wishing I had been her towel. "You really are more beautiful than I had ever imagined," I offered, reminding her that I'd not been reticent about "spying" on her in person either.

Not that the reminder helped my cause.

She stood up and started pacing the small space before preceding to ramble out a diatribe that included curse words in configurations that even I'd never heard before.

For example, who knew that "fuck shittity fuck!" was proper usage.

And then she said some things involving religion, but I don't think she was praying for guidance.

Apparently, Jesus Christ had a middle name—starting with an "H." Good to know.

And he liked to be "on crackers." Ooo—kay.

I also learned that she should be making me "pick a switch."

S &amp; M and Sookie. Who knew?

She ended her rant by putting her hands over her belly and promising _her_ kids that if they turned out as highhanded or perverted as _their_ father, then they _would_ be picking their switches—no matter how fast they grew up.

Again, I steeled myself, waiting for another blast of her light. Or worse. More of her hurt-filled eyes. I just prayed that I wouldn't lose her trust over this. That was my greatest fear, in fact.

Finally, she stopped and turned around to face me.

I'll admit that I _may_ have cowered a little.

"Does anyone else know about this system? Pam? _Anyone_?"

I shook my head. "The contractor and his whole team were glamoured to forget."

"You are going to promise me—_right fuck shittity now_—that you are never going to use this system to spy on me _or_ our kids."

A sighed with relief. The children were back to being _ours_.

"I promise."

"Other than that one shower, have you ever . . . ," she started, but then stopped.

"No," I swore, "and I just did that because I needed to . . . ." It was my turn to start and then stop speaking.

"Needed to what? Be a perv!?" she yelled.

"Needed to make sure you were alone," I said quietly.

We both heard the defeat in my tone.

"Bill had been here the night before. He'd ordered you away," she remembered.

I nodded. "Yes. I thought he might have been allowed to," I paused, "stay."

"You could have just listened to see if he was here," she said skeptically. "Or smelled."

"I know, but . . . ."

"But what?"

"His scent was fresh right outside the front door—as if he'd been there that night. And, with the water running and the soaps and other products in use, I couldn't be sure, and I didn't want to—uh—come upstairs if you weren't alone," I admitted.

"So you violated my privacy in order to respect it?" she asked incredulously.

"No—my reasons were selfish," I clarified, "but not in the way you think."

"Explain it to me then," she insisted.

At least she was listening and not lighting me up.

"I didn't want to see it—_in person_—if it was happening," I said quietly. "And I didn't want Bill to know I was here if he was too. He would have lorded it over me—reminding me of it at every turn. So I came down here to confirm that you were alone."

"What if I wouldn't have been?" she asked.

"I would have left—_hopefully_ without anyone ever suspecting that I'd been here. And I would have . . . ." Again, I couldn't find it within me to complete a fucking thought.

"What?"

"I would have realized that I didn't have a chance in hell," I said in a trembling whisper. I realized that I'd moved my eyes to look at the floor, but I mustered the courage to raise them to meet hers. "I would have given up."

"You? Give up?" she asked skeptically.

"If Bill could win you back in one night—after you knew what he'd done to you. After you knew he'd had you beaten nearly to death just so that he could get his blood into you. Just so that he could manipulate your feelings and your dreams in order to procure you for someone else . . . ." Again my voice trailed off.

"But, by then, you'd also tricked me into taking your blood, and I'd had dreams with you in them, too."

"Yes," I owned. "But I wanted you to have my blood because I wanted you for myself—not because it was a job to me. And I _never_ manipulated your feelings," I swore, letting her feel the truth of my words through our bond.

"But you _did_ send dreams," she challenged.

"I know. Three," I choked out. "But only one was intentionally sent."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Maybe it's better that _everything_ comes out at once. No more secrets," I added, almost to myself.

"No more," she agreed.

I opened my eyes and exhaled un-breathed air. "When a vampire 'sends' a dream, a single emotion is imprinted upon it. This is the emotion that sets the tone for the dream. I would hazard to guess that Bill's dreams to you included an element of fear—or anxiety that you might lose him. Or lust."

"You're right," Sookie confirmed dejectedly as she sat back down on the bed—though at the other end of it from me.

"Which one of the three did you intend?" she asked.

"The first one."

"Do you know what happened in it?" she asked with a hint of a blush.

I looked down at her fingers. Not glowing.

Progress.

I shook my head. "No. I know only the emotion attached to the dream."

"What emotion did you send," she asked, even as I could practically see her thoughts churning to recall all of the dream's elements.

"I wanted you to know that I cared for you," I supplied quietly.

"Cared?"

"Yes. So I sent affection with the dream. After the bombing—actually after you found out that you hadn't needed to suck the silver out of me—I felt your disdain for me. I wanted you to know that I'd done what I did because I cared."

"Explain!" she ordered again, though not quite as harshly as before.

More progress.

"You were 'officially' Bill's. If he would have told you everything you needed to know about the blood, then you wouldn't have sucked the silver from me."

"But I would have. You told me you would die if I didn't," Sookie explained. "Things might have been," she paused, "complicated between us at the time, but I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Which showed me that you cared," I said with a little smile. "But, Sookie, make no mistake about it, Bill _should_ have helped you to understand the implications of taking another vampire's blood. And, more importantly, he should have been by your side right after the blast. It was several minutes before he arrived, and he was pink from a recent feeding."

My bonded considered this information for a moment. Honestly, I was surprised to feel nothing more than acceptance from her—acceptance for what Bill had done. And _not_ done.

"You feel acceptance regarding his actions?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"It's not that I accept his actions as in 'approve' of them," she explained thoughtfully. She took a deep breath. "It's that I've accepted the fact that the Bill I thought I'd known was a construct—not real at all. He might have wanted to be a 'good man,' but he didn't succeed—at least not when it came to me." She took another deep breath. "He was what he was. Just as you are what you are."

"And what's that?" I asked anxiously.

"My bonded. The father of my children. The man I love. A highhanded idiot with a vampire's sense of personal boundaries. And," she sighed, "a thousand-year-old survivor who needed to be aware of the world above him."

I sighed with relief.

"What about the other two dreams you sent?" she asked me. "The unintentional ones?"

"One happened the morning after," I paused, "Godric killed himself. I was awake well into the day, and vampires have less control once the bleeds begin, but I didn't want to die. I didn't want to escape my pain by letting the day have any kind of victory over me." I paused again. "I _wanted_ to suffer. _Needed_ to. But my lack of control and my intense emotions . . . ." I shook my head. "I realized I'd sent the dream only after I'd done it."

Sookie closed her eyes. "The emotion was grief for that one."

"It would have had to have been," I confirmed.

"The last one?"

"Another sleepless day. I realized that I'd likely signed my own death warrant with Russell by killing Talbot. By then, I had learned of Bill's duplicity. I was trying to figure out how to secure you. And Pam. And the others in my retinue. But mostly you," I emphasized. "Again—in my weariness—I'd sent the dream _before_ I realized what was happening.

She processed my words, obviously comparing them to the dream itself. I gave her as much time as she needed and opened our bond to her fully so that she would be able to know all that I was feeling as well.

"You were concerned about me that day," she stated.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"In that dream, I questioned you about Bill; I asked why I shouldn't trust him."

I sighed. "I had meant to tell you about Bill the night before that."

"But I demanded to know why you were there, and you said goodbye to me instead," she breathed.

"Yeah. I'd figured . . . ," I stopped. "No—I'd _hoped_ that maybe Bill had come to truly love you and would," I paused again, "do right by you. Try to protect you when I could not. So I decided not to tell you."

"What changed your mind about not telling me?" she asked.

"Two things: one selfish, one not. First, I had survived being outside in the sun with Russell. I hadn't expected that. I hadn't expected for you to come for me—to heal me. I wanted my chance with you."

"And the unselfish one?"

"You were weakened after Russell and I took your blood, but you would've recovered on your own. I made sure of that by stopping Russell with plenty of time to spare. Nonetheless, Bill used the opportunity to put more of his blood into you. Whether or not he loved you, he wanted to keep the upper hand with you," I answered truthfully.

Thankfully, my bonded had fully calmed during our conversation. She glanced back at the screen. "No more spying?"

"It's a safety measure only," I averred.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll accept that."

"Sookie . . . ," I started, but then stopped.

"What?"

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," I said. I was cringing again.

She cringed too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry. No time for an author's note today.**

**Best,**

**Kat**


	14. Chapter 14: More?

**Chapter 14: More? **

"There's more?" Sookie asked with frustration.

I nodded. "This is why your earlier concerns about moving are moot." I pushed another button, and Sookie watched the screen as light-tight shutters closed over all the windows in the house.

"W.T.F!?" she exclaimed.

"They can be controlled room-by-room too," I said, as I pushed the menu button in order to bring up the room list. "And once set, a password has to be entered in order to open them."

"What's the password?" she asked.

"H-O-M-E," I said softly.

"Home."

"Yes."

"Why so easy?" she asked. "I mean—this system can't be hacked into, can it?"

"No one knows how to access it but you and me. We can change it if you want, but most pin numbers are four digits long, and after two wrong tries, the system locks down until sundown anyway. And—trust me—the code to undo a lockdown is quite complex and involves me flying up there," I pointed to the top of the screen where there was an optical camera, "and doing a retinal scan, and then there is a 40-digit code."

"I'm not even gonna try to remember that one," she laughed.

Thank the gods! She laughed.

She looked back at the screen as I entered H-O-M-E and then pressed the button for "all rooms"; the shutters disappeared back into the walls.

"I didn't even notice them," she mused.

"New technology. They are concealed in the walls and cannot be noticed when they are not in use," I said tentatively.

"This was the high-handed part," she observed with a shake of her head.

"Yes."

"You could have shown me this without showing me the camera feeds," she whispered.

"Yes. But I realized that it was wrong to keep knowledge of the cameras from you. It really is time for us to be completely honest with each other. Past time," I responded.

She nodded in agreement and then turned to look at me before crawling over to sit on my lap.

I sighed with relief.

"You really are a high-handed idiot sometimes," she said, sighing too.

"And you scare me sometimes," I chuckled, holding her close to me—as close as possible.

I put my hand over my sons and prayed that I would never disappoint their mother again.

"I do?" she asked, truly surprised.

I nodded. "You are a power to behold when you go all fairy Sookie!" I said sincerely.

She blushed. "Uh—sorry?"

"Don't be. You are beautiful to me in all ways, and your fairy side is just as amazing as the rest of you. It is the reason for these two miracles," I reminded, caressing her little baby bump. "It's also likely the reason you tolerate me."

"Sorry I buzzed you earlier," she said, biting her bottom lip, "_twice_."

"I'm sorry you felt the need," I returned.

"I'm still mad at you," she said.

I could feel her honesty through the bond. She was still angry. I hated that.

"I _will_ re-earn your trust," I vowed.

She looked up at me. "My trust isn't what wavered, Eric. I'm mad because we never had to use this tiny bed! Um—except when you didn't have your memory."

I chuckled. "You surprise me. I figured I'd have to spend a lot of time making things up to you."

She sighed. "We don't have a lot of time before these babies are born, Eric. And I'm done being mad at you for things you did to this house when most people—including my own brother—had written me off. You had a reason for all that you did. And you had the right to do anything you wanted once you owned the house. Am I mad that you watched me getting out of the shower? Yeah. But I understand your reason for that, too. I mean—it's not like I had a history of making rational choices when it came to Bill."

"I know," I whispered.

"If anything, it all just shows me how deep you run, Mr. Northman. And how much you cared about me," she sighed, "even before the witch cursed you."

"_More_ than cared," I corrected.

"A lot more," she agreed, looking up at me. "So we'll stay here? Move into Gran's old room downstairs? And the babies can be with us, and—uh—later they can have my old room. Until they wanna split up. Then one can have Jason's?"

"Sounds like a good plan," I smiled.

"I guess we shouldn't even bother with decorating a nursery," she said sadly. "Or kids' rooms."

A tear crept down her cheek. I'd been so excited about our sons that I hadn't fully taken into account that Sookie was being robbed of so many of the stages of motherhood. She would carry them for days rather than months. Until they reached the fairy equivalent of adulthood, they would grow up in days rather than years. I realized that we needed to follow up with Claude on that. He might have some idea about how fast they'd grow—or when they would "normalize." After all, a fairy's 'coming of age' might be 12-13 as it was in my culture. Or it might be 30!

However, for now, I needed to soothe my bonded. "Of course, we will prepare appropriate rooms. Pam will be aching to help you, and she is a professional shopper." I grinned at my beloved. "We'll always have the next room ready, too. We'll use both Jason's and your old rooms—and we'll just rotate appropriately. Blue and yellow in the nursery? A children's room set up with dinosaurs or superheroes? A teenagers' room complete with," I paused, "whatever teenaged boys like these days. A PlayStation?"

My bonded laughed, her mood brightening.

"Our time with them as children will be compact," I continued, "but we will make a point to enjoy every stage we get with them. And once they stop aging rapidly, we will be their teachers—their guides to the world. We won't have the 'normal' experience with them, but . . . ."

She interrupted, "Who says 'normal' is better?" she smiled.

"Certainly not me," I said, kissing her nose.

She snuggled into me and we were quiet for a time, both of us lost in thought as we held our hands together and over our boys.

"You're really okay with living in Bon Temps?" she asked after a while.

I chuckled. "I've already ordered the paperwork to transfer full ownership of Fangtasia to Pam and Tara. My days of being on display are over. And—as acting king—I've been," I paused, "given Compton's estate. I'll respond to emails from here and meetings from there until the New Authority appoints a permanent king, which I've been promised they will do within three months. And—even then—he or she will likely choose to settle in New Orleans in Sophie-Anne's old estate, so my sheriff's office will remain right across the cemetery from us."

"Wait—shouldn't Bill's house go to Jessica?" Sookie asked.

I shrugged. "If she ever wants to live there, she can. But the new estate was paid for by state funds after Bill became king." I felt my eyebrows traveling toward the bridge of my nose as I frowned.

"What is it?" Sookie asked.

"We could—uh—live there. If you preferred."

"Oh—hell no!" Sookie scoffed.

"Thank the gods," I grinned.

She shook her head. "It should get more use than just your headquarters though."

"A museum?" I suggested. "Maybe something related to that organization your grandmother loved so much?"

"Maybe," she mused. "Either way, I'm glad that your work will be close to home," she added.

I smiled as she snuggled into me. "_Everything_ is close to home now."

"Home," she sighed.

Had I become sappy? Yeah. But I was prepared to own it.

_And_ be grateful for every fucking thing that made me want to become even sappier.

* * *

It was Sookie's growling stomach that made us leave the comfort of each other's embrace.

"I need to get more salt," she mused as she poured a cup of the substance into a pitcher of sweet tea as if it were sugar. And then she added another cup. "Thank God Dr. L. told me that caffeine won't hurt the babies!"

"Dr. L.?" I asked with amusement.

"Oh—yeah. She called today—checking in."

"And all is well?" I asked as she poured herself a large glass of her tea and then downed it like a fucking tequila shot before pouring another.

"Yeah. She's decided that she wants to be here for the births—since the boys are part human." She licked her lips after taking a more reasonable drink of her second glass. "I think she's just curious to be honest. But I'm comforted that she'll be here."

"So—what did you do today?" I asked as Sookie topped off her glass of tea before taking a warmed-up dish out of the microwave. She grabbed her drink and settled into her seat at the table. I sat down next to her.

"Well—part of the day was spent making a plan for packing." She gave me a sideways glare before shoveling a large bite of food into her mouth. "I guess I won't be doing _that_ now," she added after swallowing her bite.

I looked—and felt—appropriately contrite, though I couldn't help but to be pleased by the feelings coming from the bond. Sookie was teasing me—despite our earlier conflict.

"And what else did you do?"

"I made a decision about my job at Merlotte's," she said.

"Oh?" I asked with interest. Did I want Sookie to continue working for the shifter who lusted after her? No. If she were having a "normal" pregnancy or if our children were going to age "normally," I might have suggested she quit and become a stay-at-home mom—_if_ that's what she wanted to do. As it was, however, I planned to suggest that she—at least—take a leave of absence. Given the fact that the boys were going to grow so rapidly, I couldn't imagine that she'd want to miss anything! In fact, I could only imagine her sorrow if she missed a first step because she was slinging beers and hamburgers.

Of course, I'd have to raise my points _tactfully_.

"I—uh—went to Luna's funeral today," she said almost apologetically.

"You were her friend," I responded. "Of course you went."

"You aren't mad that I left you here alone? That I went out on my own?"

I thought about my response for a moment before I spoke. "In truth, I _do_ want you to have guards, especially with the children on the way. But I also know that you can protect yourself. I hope that being in this town—where you grew up and where your brother is a policeman—will protect our family to a certain extent. And—as for myself—I'm not worried. I'm certain you secured the cubby like I showed you after the Jason incident—right?"

She nodded.

I sighed. "Vampires will be a target for a while, and when Weres and shifters come out, they will face danger too. I know how to be careful of myself—to build spaces like the cubby that can be locked down, but I cannot secure my family during the daytime." I paused. "I am trying to come to terms with that, but—if you will let me—I would like to re-task some of Bill's guards to patrol the perimeter here and maybe hire a few others as well."

Sookie considered for a moment. "Okay."

I couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you, min kära. So you went to the funeral today?" I asked, getting us back to our previous topic.

She nodded. "And I talked to Sam and—uh—quit."

I couldn't quite hide my slight smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"I've decided to put my pride to the side and let you 'keep' me for a while. I wanna enjoy our babies for as long as I can. And—even when they're older—or, uh, _look_ older—they'll still need to learn and to develop their fairy gifts if they get them. I can help them."

My smile widened.

"Of course, Sam promised to hire me back if I ever wanted to come back, so don't get too excited there, buddy."

I chuckled. "Whatever you do, you will have my support," I promised. "Maybe you could be the one to think of something for Bill's old house—and run that," I suggested. "Or maybe you could go to college. Or help me with my paperwork," I added somewhat sourly. "In fact, I have many businesses that you might enjoy helping me with. But all of those decisions can happen after the boys no longer need us on a day-to-day basis."

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Okay," I answered simply. I really was committed to supporting whatever life she wanted to pursue.

"Anyway," she said resignedly, "I don't think Sam was too surprised I quit. It's not like I've been able to work consistently," she smirked, "for _more_ than a year!"

"Did you tell him about our children?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. He—uh—noticed my weight gain since my selection of black dresses didn't include things with a lot of extra room."

"You should shop for some maternity clothing," I suggested.

"I already did," she informed. "Online. Things should start arriving tomorrow. Diapers, baby things, kids' clothes, teenagers' clothes, and other things too." She shook her head, clearly overwhelmed.

I sent her comfort and confidence through the bond. "One word," I said.

"Huh?"

"Pam," I smiled. "She'll be back before the babies are born, and whether she can control herself around them or not, she will be pleased to help spoil them."

Sookie nodded with relief. "Okay. Maybe she and I will actually bond over this. Or," she mused, "I might have to zap her."

I chuckled. "You have my permission to do just that if she gets out of line."

"I told Sam about _us_ too," she said with a sad sigh. "He _tried_ to _pretend_ to be happy for us." She shrugged. "And I _chose_ to give him a pass for having ass-a-holic thoughts because he is grieving."

"Ass-a-holic?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." She shook her head. "You know—Sam's my friend, and he gave me a job at a time when a lot of people wouldn't have. But, in turn, I worked hard and was loyal to both Merlotte's and Sam. Because I didn't want to be deceptive with him, I told him that I could read minds early on, and I stayed out of his because it seemed like the right thing to do." She took a deep breath. "Still, I knew from other people that Sam was interested in me, but I didn't want to mess up my job by getting involved with him. Gran counted on me to help support the household."

"You didn't think it would work out with the shifter?" I asked, reading between the lines.

She sighed. "No. I mean—I found Sam attractive and all, but . . . ."

My growl interrupted her.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Down boy," she teased.

I couldn't help but to chuckle. She was right. There was absolutely no need to be jealousy of the shifter.

Sookie was _mine_ now.

After she'd seen that I'd calmed and added even more salt to her tea, she continued. "Like I said, I was attracted to Sam, but there was always something," she paused, "_off_ about the thought of an 'us.' When I learned that he was a shifter, I found out part of what that was."

"Just part?"

"Yeah—the other part was that he didn't respect me enough to trust me. Heck—years ago—I told him that his thoughts were different than other people's thoughts. That _should_ have been the perfect opening for him to tell me that he was different. And, then, after vampires came out of the coffin . . . ."

"Gods, I hate that saying," I muttered.

She grinned and took a long drink. "Anyway, I was excited when I learned that y'all were real. I remember closing that night, and it was just Sam and me left at the bar. Terry was sick, so I'd stayed behind to help Sam mop the floor. I couldn't shut up about vampires!"

"Because it meant you weren't alone anymore," I commented intuitively.

She nodded. "Yep. I told Sam that I didn't know what had caused my curse but that—since there were other things out there—I no longer felt as weird."

"Another perfect chance for him to come clean." I was currently thanking all of my gods and goddesses that I had come clean when I did about the cameras in the house.

She nodded. "Sam _should_ have known me well enough to know that I would have accepted him even before vampires revealed themselves. But, I suppose, maybe he was just worried about how I'd react. Maybe, he'd thought that I would think of him as a monster or something."

"But after we revealed ourselves, 'cluelessness' could no longer be an excuse for him."

She nodded in agreement again. "Did I ever tell you how I found out about him?"

"No."

"It was during the time of the killings that Rene was doing—when Bill was at the tribunal thing and making Jessica. Gran was," she paused, choked up for a moment, "already gone. There was this dog, Dean. And I was lonely—and maybe a little scared too since I was out here all alone. So I brought the dog inside. When I went to bed, Dean was at the foot of my bed. And a DOG. When I woke up, he was still at the foot of my bed—but he was SAM! Naked!"

Yep—I wanted to growl again, but I didn't.

"Do you know how long it took me to accept him?" Sookie asked, her voice filled with hurt.

"Not long," I said confidently.

"I was mad at him for keeping the secret. For not giving me the chance to accept him. For not giving me the credit that I would. For not letting me know that I wasn't the only so-called freak in a world full of 'normal' people." She shrugged. "If he had told me near the beginning of our friendship, I think I would have been more interested in him when he showed interest in me. But he didn't speak about his interest out loud until I was with Bill, and then it just seemed," she sighed, "well—like a dog trying to mark his territory by peeing on it."

I snorted out a laugh.

Some things couldn't be helped.

"Don't judge," she admonished with a grin. "As much as vampires try to 'claim' things, you've got no room to talk."

"Not _things_, min kära—just _you_."

"Then you have even less reason to judge Sam."

"I'm not judging him. On the contrary, I want to thank him," I said.

She gave me a questioning look as she got up to get a piece of apple pie, which she salted.

Liberally.

"Sam fucked things up royally with you," I explained, "and it seems he still is."

"He's quick to say that I'm making a mistake in trusting you."

"That's rich, given the fact that he's the one who didn't trust you with his secret."

She shrugged and moaned around a bite. I think I moaned aloud with her.

She swallowed, but I couldn't. There was a lump in my throat.

And another growing in my pants.

Between bites, she spoke; between her bites, I tried to concentrate on her words rather than her seductive pie eating.

"The worst is that Sam _thinks_ I'm _stupid_ for trusting you," she relayed before taking a bite and moaning again. "He thinks you are gonna leave me—despite the fact that we're having babies together." Another bite. More moans. "He _thinks_ that the novelty of 'family' life will be a passing fancy for you." Another bite. A lick of the lips. "He _thinks_ that I'll be lucky if I'm left alive when you decide to take off." Another bite. A groan this time. "He _thinks_ you are likely already fucking anything you can get your hands on. In his head, he gives us two months—_maximum_."

As she took another bite, I managed a few coherent words—four to be exact: "He is a fool."

Truer words had never been spoken.

"Yep," she said, taking another bite. She licked her fork clean.

I gripped my chair tightly.

Predictably, learning about Merlotte's idiocy and his defamation of me in his mind wasn't enough to distract me from what my bonded was doing to her flatware.

"Lucky fucking fork," I muttered.

"Huh?" she asked, opening her eyes after finishing another bite that caused my cock to want a "bite" of his own. Clueless to my "suffering," she drank a huge gulp of tea.

"I'm glad you're quitting there—at least for now," I responded.

"I guess it says a lot that I'm a little relieved that I won't have to be around a lot of people who judge every decision I make." She looked sad for a moment. "My real friends, I think, should be happy that I'm happy."

"And they _will_ be," I soothed. She scraped the last of her pie from the plate and then licked the plate.

I will admit that—even in the midst of a serious discussion—my pants had become seriously tight. But I was a glutton for punishment. _And_ for my bonded.

"Do you want some more?" I asked, gesturing toward the clean plate in front of her. My voice might have cracked like a pubescent boy's.

"Yes, please!" she enthused, smiling beautifully and handing me her plate. The gods help me, she licked her lips again.

I quickly got her another slice and brought over the salt shaker, preparing to enjoy the second act of the show.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. I had several reasons for keeping Eric and Sookie in Bon Temps. These relate to the fairies' proximity, Jason's presence, and also Andy's kids, who will come into play in this story. Basically speaking, Bon Temps is a good place to raise Fae children, and Eric has no desire to go back to displaying himself at Fangtasia. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story and leaving comments. I've been suffering from some pretty severe headaches (and dizziness) and have just been in the dumps b/c I can't even drive myself anywhere, so your positive thoughts are so bolstering! I appreciate you all so much!**

**Until next time,**

**Kat**


	15. Chapter 15: More!

**Chapter 15: More!**

Sookie was about halfway through her second slice of pie when she realized that she wasn't the only one drooling.

"You look downright hungry, Mr. Northman," she purred as she did more naughty things with her fork—this time intentional.

"Starving," I moaned.

"We should stay ready—just in case Jason calls. Sarah might be coming at any time," she reasoned, though she was still making out with her cutlery.

That slut-lery.

"Sarah isn't the only one who might be cumming at any time, lover," I punned.

Her answer was to pierce another piece.

I wanted to pierce something too. _Her_ pie.

She licked her lips before wrapping them once more around her fork. "Mmmmmm," she moaned.

"Sookie," I said warningly. And hopefully.

Her "Mmmmm" became a "Hmmmm."

And somehow the noise managed to vibrate through the air and into my cock.

"Jason will call when Sarah does. We have time. And I can be quick," I managed to groan out.

"But what if I don't want a quickie?" she asked coyly.

She. Would. Be. The. Death. Of. Me.

At this rate, my own cock would eventually strangle me.

She brought her last piece of pie _slowly_ to her mouth. Before putting it _slowly_ onto her tongue. And savoring it _slowly_.

I waited until she'd swallowed the damn thing—_slowly_—before I zipped to her, pulled down her shorts, placed her onto the table, and began feasting on my own treat.

I'd not wanted her to choke on her last bite—after all.

She grabbed my hair with both hands as I licked her from her entrance to her clit before slowly—_oh so fucking slowly_—entering her with my tongue.

"Eric," she moaned, her thighs gripping me as much as her hands were.

After several minutes of treating her like she'd treated that fucking fork, I could tell that she was close to cumming, so I began drawing tight circles around her nerve bundle with my thumb.

She called me God for my trouble, arched her back, and released onto my waiting tongue.

"Delicious," I hummed against her clit causing her to convulse again.

Needless to say, I wanted another piece.

* * *

It took my bonded a couple of minutes to recover from her high, probably because I took great care in licking my "plate" clean.

And when she did recover—she _really_ did.

Her eyes went from hazy pools of spent pleasure to bright flames of passion.

Fairy Sookie.

Welcome!

She pushed me back into a chair and stripped my jeans off before dragging her nails back up my legs.

Marks were left.

And then she took my weepy cock into her mouth and savored it as if it were the finest vintage of wine.

Or—in her case—the saltiest tea on the planet. While she seemed desperate to get a much larger drink from me than just my pre-cum, her busy nails scraped my thighs roughly before moving to caress my balls.

I called her God this time.

Her eyes seemed to light up even more as her fingers grasped my thighs as if to hold on. She'd need to; I was about to explode into her mouth!

"Cum for me," she growled, even as she sent light into my body. This time, it didn't shock me so much as it jolted my release.

And then she licked her "fork" clean.

I was a very lucky fork.

Neither of us were done with each other. I picked her up and zipped us to what would now be our bedroom—now that the cat was out of the bag about the shutters.

"Fuck me hard!" Sookie—or rather _fairy_ Sookie—ordered.

I was happy to comply, especially when she turned over and raised her perfect ass to entice me.

"Mmmm," I sounded, unable to resist giving her pussy a few licks before swiping my tongue over her other entrance.

"More!" she commanded.

She was a pregnant fairy! So, of course, I gave her what she wanted, offering her the best rim-job I'd ever given even as I moved two fingers in and out of her pussy. Her release came quickly, but I wasn't in the mood to let her recover this time. I entered her from behind, pulling her hips backwards against my thrusts. Still throbbing from her orgasm, she let me do the work for a minute before she began to move to meet my thrusts on her own. I reached around to stimulate her clit, causing us both to careen over the edge once again.

"More," she panted.

Again—pregnant fairy. Again—obedient vampire mate.

I decided to give her _more_ against the wall—while I could still stand. And when her walls once again fluttered as my cock hit her G-spot perfectly time and time again, she bit into my neck, causing me—naturally—to bite into hers and to cum like a goddamned fountain.

"More!" she insisted, her lips now stained with my blood. I kissed those lips breathless as I gave her "more" three _more_ times until she was too tired to make another command for "more." Still, I offered her one more "more" as we showered together—just for good measure.

Her eyes finally back to "normal," she smiled contentedly and hummed—off tune—as I toweled her dry and then brushed through her hair before braiding it. After that, I settled us into bed.

"'More' is my favorite word now," I grinned at her.

She smacked my chest playfully. "I just bet it is, buddy."

She looked up at me, a delicious blush flaming her cheeks. "I think it's pregnancy hormones."

"Mixed with fairy hormones," I added.

She giggled. "According to the book I'm reading, my body seems to be about three months along. And I have—uh—symptoms as if I were at the end of my first trimester."

"So each day, you are progressing through a month's worth of pregnancy?" I asked to clarify.

She nodded as she reached over and grabbed a large bottle of water. "I stashed a bunch of these around the house today," she explained, taking off the lid. I could smell that salt had been added. After she'd taken a gulp, her cheeks flushed even redder. "The—uh—book said that many women get even—um—hornier during their second trimesters."

Attention Cheshire Cat—I've stolen your grin. Likely forever. Thank you.

"So for the next three days or so?" I queried playfully.

"Prepare yourself, Viking," she giggled.

Was she scaring me again? A little. But my grin wasn't going anywhere.

Just as I was about to suggest she take a nap so that we could get to the second "trimester" as quickly as possible, my phone rang.

"Hold that thought, lover," I purred before zipping downstairs to retrieve my phone from my discarded jeans. I recognized Pam's new number, and I zipped back upstairs before the phone had finished ringing a third time.

"Jason?" Sookie asked.

"No, Pam," I informed as I answered the phone.

Sookie nodded and relaxed a little, lying back down. I sat down next to her and caressed her back, enjoying her purrs of contentment, even as I listened to my child's lengthy report. Near the end of it, Sookie sat up quickly, likely responding to the surprise I felt as Pam told me her "personal" news.

As my bonded looked at me with curiosity, I told my child to continue with her plans and then hung up.

"What?" Sookie asked. "Did she and Tara have a problem?"

I shook my head. "No—but you seem to have started a trend, my love."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems Pam wants to make a second child; two seems to be the magic number these days."

"What?"

I shrugged. What else could I do? "Pam and Tara spoke with Governor Burrell's daughter, Willa, earlier tonight. She has agreed to help spy on her father for us and has even let Pam glamour her so that she cannot speak of interactions with vampires to anyone."

"Okay," Sookie said, gesturing for me to go on.

"Pam felt a _pull_ toward Willa."

"A pull?"

"Yes—an impulse to make Willa her child. She said it was quite strong."

"What about Willa? Does she _want_ to be a vampire?"

I considered my bonded's question for a moment. "There was a time when Willa's wishes wouldn't have been a consideration. But Pam offered the girl a choice. Willa is thinking about it. Meanwhile, Pam and Tara are going to stay in Baton Rouge and get nightly reports from Willa. Pam plans to get to know Willa—and vice versa—for the next several nights so that Willa's decision will be an informed one."

"What about Tara?" Sookie asked cautiously.

"Pam is worried that Tara will feel somehow lesser since she was initially 'unwanted,'" I sighed. "But it would be painful for Pam to avoid the 'pull' for too long. Luckily, Pam is not sexually drawn to Willa, though she did say the young woman is beautiful."

"What about Willa? Is she—uh—drawn to Pam?"

I shook my head. "No. According to Pam, Willa is currently a virgin, but is attracted to men."

"How does she know?"

"It's Pam we're talking about," I chuckled. "She asked."

"So—uh—Pam's gonna what? Raise the equivalent of vampire Irish twins?"

I chuckled. "Seems like it. If Willa agrees. Pam is hoping that Tara's position as her lover will help to mitigate any jealousies she might have, and she is also trying to downplay the strength of the pull she feels."

Sookie let out a loud sigh, even as my phone rang again. This time, it was Jason. He informed me that Sarah was on her way and was due to arrive from Baton Rouge in approximately three hours.

"Since it's only two hours before dawn, I will get you some help," I told Sookie's brother. "I'll call you back soon," I added before hanging up.

I considered options for a moment before deciding to get the help of a "lone wolf" in the area, a Were named Tray Dawson. Dawson wasn't what one would call "social," but he'd be perfect for the job I had in mind. Plus, he owed me.

A member of the Longtooth pack, which Tray had also been a member of at the time, had killed Tray's wife about ten years before. The idiot, whose name was—fittingly enough—Jethro, had been driving while intoxicated and had hit Tray's wife's car, causing her to lose control of her own vehicle and hit a tree head-on. The Were had driven away from the scene; if he hadn't been a coward—or even if he would have anonymously called for help—chances would have been good that Tray's wife would have survived. As it was, she was pinned in her vehicle and unable to shift or get to her phone. According to the evidence at the scene, she'd bled to death slowly on that quiet country road during the dead of the night.

Jethro had been captured by the police, but Weres took care to ensure their kind didn't get trapped in custody during the night of a full moon. Evidence was destroyed, and Jethro got off on a technicality. After that, the Longtooth pack-master, Marcus Bozeman, _should_ have punished the drunk—or at least have allowed Tray to fight him. But it turned out that Jethro was Marcus's cousin, so the pack-master forbid Tray from going after the young man, even going so far as to hide Jethro.

Tray broke with the pack and bided his time; he came to me a year later—on the anniversary of his wife's death. Offering a favor in trade, he asked for my help, and—after hearing his story—I gave it. I helped him find the man who'd left his wife to die. I let him use my gator farm to take care of his "business." And then I'd made sure he had an air-tight alibi.

It was time to cash in my favor.

As Sookie studied me from her position on the bed, I dialed Tray's number.

He answered in a gruff, tired voice. "Hello?"

"Dawson," I said.

Hearing my voice certainly woke him up in a hurry. "Northman," he said alertly. "Whatever you need," he offered before I asked.

"Understood. I _do_ have need of you."

I smiled and resumed caressing my bonded's body. She relaxed, though I could tell she was still listening to my end of the call as I explained my plan to the Were. As soon as I'd given my instructions to Tray, I called back Jason.

"Jason," I said when he picked up the phone, "listen carefully."

"Uh—okay," he answered a little nervously.

"A man named Tray Dawson is coming to your home. He is going to help you secure Sarah Newlin, and then stay with her at your home until I can deal with her tomorrow night."

"Um—he's not gonna hurt her. Is he? I mean—I know she's an evil bitch and all. But I'm a cop," he stuttered.

"Tray will tie her up. _I_ will be the one to hurt her," I emphasized, causing Sookie's body to tense under my hands.

Jason rambled. "Um—I don't know, man. Like I said, I'm with the law. Maybe we can—uh—place her under arrest? It's not like . . . ."

"Jason," I interrupted as I studied my bonded's reaction, "at this point, what would human authorities do to her? Despite all the harm she has done and wants to do to vampires, do you really think they would do a goddamned thing? Especially after she hired a high-priced lawyer?"

I heard him exhale. "You're right. They wouldn't do a damned thing, but . . . ."

"If she is left alive, do you think that she will change her ways? Come to Jesus—as it were?" I asked, speaking as much to Sookie as to her brother.

Sookie shook her head, even as Jason answered, "No."

"Glamour?" Sookie mouthed.

"Glamour won't work to reform her either," I sighed. "It's in Ms. Newlin's nature to hate and to seek to hurt that which she hates. If it's not vampires, it will be Weres. If it's not Weres, it will be blacks or Asians or homosexuals."

"I know, but . . . ."

I interrupted Jason again. "You do _not_ know the extent of her and Burrell's plans, Jason."

"You—uh—gonna kill the governor too?" Jason asked incredulously.

"No—at least not for the time being. The new vampire leadership group is going to use the evidence Sarah brings to us to test our new ally in the government. If the government arrests and convicts Burrell, others like him will be deterred."

"Why not just do the same with Sarah then?" Jason asked, though I could tell that Sookie wanted to ask the same question.

"With Burrell, the media focus will be on how a politician has systematically tried to build an infrastructure in this state that mirrored what the Nazis did to the Jewish people—first through disenfranchisement, then through their concentration camps, and then with their planned final solution."

"Their—uh—disen-what?" Jason asked.

Ah—the idiot was back.

I explained more simply. "Jason, Burrell will begin—has already begun—by taking away vampire rights."

"Oh—like the curfew thing?" he asked.

"Yes, like the curfew thing." Sookie looked at me questioningly. Pam had told me about the governor's new Executive Order, but Sookie hadn't heard that part. "Jason, hold on a minute." I covered the receiver and quickly explained the curfew to Sookie, earning me a little kiss. She was pleased that I was willing to keep her up to speed. I vowed that she would soon realize that I trusted her as a true partner.

"Jason? Still with me?" I asked.

"Uh—yeah. The governor'll start by takin' your rights away."

"Yes. Then he plans to capture vampires—starting with the younger ones. They will be imprisoned and then experimented upon."

"Uh—that's what made Sook sick last night?"

"Yes."

"And the final solution thing?"

"Burrell and Sarah stole part of a formula that the government made as a safeguard in case vampires prove to be a threat. Burrell plans to have scientists figure out the rest of the formula and then put it into TrueBlood. It will kill any vampire who drinks it."

"Fuck," Jason said. "You should kill him too!"

I chuckled. Maybe the idiot had some potential after all. "It will be best if human authorities are seen taking care of the problem."

"But not Sarah?"

"No," I responded. "Burrell will be compared to Hitler. Sarah would try to make it all about God. She would present herself as a martyr, and the press would eat it up."

"So would attract the fanatics," Sookie whispered.

I nodded.

Jason, obviously a mouth-breather, inhaled and exhaled into the phone like a sick child might. "I think your friend's here," he finally said.

"And you will cooperate?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're right. Sarah needs to be stopped. You're also right that she'd either get out of the whole damned thing or use bein' arrested to drum up more hate."

Ah—the return of the _idiot_ _savant_.

"Sookie doin' okay?" he asked.

"She's fine," I said, smiling at my bonded. Sookie quickly closed her eyes and mimed sleep before pretending to lightly snore so that I'd be sure to get her "hint."

"She is asleep," I lied, winking at Sookie, who'd opened one eye. "I'm sure she will call you tomorrow to check in."

Sookie nodded.

"Okay—um—your friend's name is Dawson?" he asked.

"Yes, Tray Dawson."

"Okay—uh—I better go. It _is_ him at the door."

"Thank you," I said, drawing a surprised look from Sookie.

"Uh—you're welcome, dude. Um—bye."

He hung up.

"You thanked him," Sookie said.

"You are surprised?" I asked innocently. "He _is_ helping us."

"It's not the thank you I'm surprised about," she grinned.

"No? What surprised you then?"

"That was the closest I've ever heard you come to having phone manners," she teased.

I chuckled. "It is likely the closest I've _ever_ come."

"I have only one word for you right now," she said coyly, even as she crooked her finger, beckoning me to lean down.

The word that she whispered in my ear was my new favorite.

"More."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I gotta get to work, so no time for a long author's note. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a comment. **

**Next week, we'll have another **_**INNER-Lude**_** to cover something important that occurs during the day following this scene. I hope you will join me for that. **

**Best,**

**Kat**


	16. Chapter 16: A Certain Ring to It

**Chapter 16: A Certain Ring to It**

**NOTE: **_**INNER-Lude**_** #2 comes before this chapter in the **_**INNER-Verse**_** chronology. If you haven't read it yet, I hope that you will.**

* * *

I woke up to find my bonded sitting next to me—actually on top of me. She was nude and glorious, and her eyes and hands were lit up. Obviously, she'd been waiting for me.

As soon as I smelled her, felt her, and saw her, I was ready for her. Hell—my dick had likely "risen" before I had!

She lowered herself onto me, and we both moaned. Her lightened fingers settled onto my chest, offering ripples of pleasure to me. Gods—the things this human—this fairy—this mate—did to me!

She rode me slowly for a while, her eyes literally digging into mine, conveying extreme love and ownership. I'm sure mine held a similar message.

"My mate," I finally said, muttering the first word of the night between us.

"We _will_ put added security around this room if you are to sleep here," she said roughly.

My eyebrow rose, and I wondered what had brought on her concern.

Even as she continued to move on top of me, giving us both physical pleasure, she told me about the fairy-hybrid, Ben Flynn, _and_ his accusation against a vampire fitting my description. Even though I was balls deep within my bonded, my mind was still coherent enough to understand her worry.

_And_ her need to possess—to own.

"We'll reinforce the walls around this room," I swore. "We'll make them as difficult to breach as the cubby, so that you and our börn can be safe with me too! And I'll get a Were guard in the meantime to secure us in the daytime. Do not worry, my love."

She sighed with relief above me and relaxed. She moved faster. "You are mine, Eric Northman. And you _will_ be safe with me!" she declared as if reading an edict from the gods themselves.

"As you are mine, Sookie Stackhouse. And you _will_ be safe with me!"

I pulled my body up so that I was sitting and she was sitting on me. Helping her movements with my hands on her hips, I brought us to a faster rhythm, and—even as my tip touched her inner "spot" with each upstroke—I brought a finger down to stimulate her clit. Not to be outdone, my mate reached a hand behind her backside and caressed my tightening balls. But it was when she leaned forward and bit my shoulder that I lost myself.

And found myself.

Dazed, I emptied into her, even as I felt her walls contract around my cock. And then I bit into her flesh.

One flesh. One body. One spirt.

It sounded like a marriage, and that reminded me of something I _needed_ to do that night.

Something I'd wanted to do for a while. Before the babies. Before the Authority nonsense. Even before she was in Faerie for a year.

There was another secret compartment in the cubby, though I knew Sookie wouldn't be angry about what it held.

At least I hoped that she wouldn't be.

* * *

After Sookie and I showered, I fully examined the changes that had been made to her body that day before _needing_ to make love to her again. And after we quickly showered again, I left Sookie to make her dinner so that I could make some calls. The first one was to Brady.

"I see that you wanted to keep me around in Louisiana," he flirted. "You know—this time—you should act upon the spark between us."  
I laughed loudly. "Sorry, old friend, but you wouldn't want to see the spark that came from my bonded if we did that."

"When last I saw you, I smelled that she'd had your blood, but I didn't smell a bond," Brady responded seriously.

"We hadn't completed it then, but we have now," I informed.

"Congratulations," he said. And I could tell that he meant it. He might want to get into my pants, but he had been a friend—first and foremost—for years. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you committed yourself to just one person." He clearly meant that statement, too. "A black day for many," he said dramatically—before giving way to a chuckle. "Oh well. Do you happen to know where I can find that delicious blond morsel from the other night?"

"Sookie's brother?" I laughed. "Yes. In fact, I'll be seeing him soon."

"Some people have all the luck," he pouted. "You'll pass along my love to him?"

"I'm sure he will appreciate that," I chuckled. "But perhaps you might want to do that in person—soon?"

"How do you mean?"

"After the Vamp Camp is taken care of, I'd like to keep some Were guards on duty—to protect my bonded and my daytime resting place. And _others_ too," I added enigmatically.

He considered for a moment. "I will contact my packmaster. I think that one of the people with me would be well-suited to the job too, and you know that I'd be willing to work with you—especially with that blond around."

"Good," I said with a chuckle. "So—what have you learned today?"

"That Burrell's a sick motherfucker!" Brady intoned.

"Old news," I responded.

"Yeah—but I got to see it all close-up. Given the activity around the Vamp Camp, it was easy for us to slip in posing as workers. They use ID badges, but those were no problem. We followed an employee home, and the idiot left his badge in his car. I was able to make perfect replicas for me and my team—_and_ I had his back where he'd left it within two hours. He never knew it was missing."

"Careless humans," I commented.

"Convenient for us," he returned.

"Indeed. So what did you learn?"

"Like Pam said, there's a lot of activity around the camp. The facility's scientists will be in residence by tomorrow night, but the lead scientist arrived today: a twisted bastard named Overlark. He walked a team of workers—which I made sure that I was a part of—though various structures still being completed. His favorite? A little arena where they will basically pit vampires against each other as if they were gladiators. They are especially interested in seeing what will happen if a maker fights his or her progeny. And—if the two refuse—there will be punitive damage. I drilled holes for silver arrows myself. And the whole top of the structure is made to open in the morning, so if one isn't dead by then, they are both going to die in the sun."

"Fuck," I frowned.

"And that's just _one_ of the doctors' little playgrounds," Brady said with disgust. "Each scientist will have his or her own little pet projects of study—some related to sexual behavior, some related to age behavior, and some testing starvation consequences. Hell! There's even to be a vampire shrink!"

"Pam would love him," I intoned.

"She'd fucking eat him alive," he chuckled, but then sighed. "Eric, what I saw doesn't even count all the labs where they will experiment with your blood. The irony is that they want to find a 'fountain of youth' from you, though they think you're unnatural. Talk about hypocrisy!"

"Twisted motherfuckers indeed," I reiterated.

"My team and I want to make things _a lot _more twisted tomorrow night," he said, his voice suddenly chilly and reminding me what a ruthless Were he could be.

"Yes. Sooner would be better," I agreed.

"Good."

"And you have confirmed that there are _not_ yet any vampires being held there yet?" I asked.

"The first are due to arrive the night after next. There are six young ones—none older than ten years slated to arrive; three are being detained in Dallas and three are in holding in New Orleans until their 'quarters' are ready."

"And the doctors will _all_ be there by tomorrow night?" I clarified.

"Yep. So if we blow the fuck out of the joint then, we'll get those motherfuckers _and_ their research, and no vampire will ever see its doors."

"When tomorrow?" I asked.

"Dr. Overlark said that the others would all arrive by 9:00 p.m. I'd like to set the charges for midnight since that'll offer some leeway, but I'll control the initial trigger, so the plan can be flexible."

"Sookie would want _innocent_ humans to be spared," I said.

"Innocent?" he scoffed. "It seems crystal clear to me that—not only do all the workers know about what's happening here—but they also are embracing it! Hell—me and my team were asked if we were the ones sent from the Fellowship church in Phoenix! And when we said that we were from Colorado, they didn't even question it. Apparently, the Fellowship is sending Burrell workers from all over the place."

"Thanks to Sarah Newlin, I bet."

"Yep. I heard her name plenty today," Brady confirmed.

"So—do your men have all you need?" I asked.

"Yeah—no worries there. With our access to explosives and the humans' ignorance to the fact that they might have enemies walking around during the daytime, we'll plant all the charges tomorrow as we are 'working.' We'll concentrate more on the labs and such, but the whole structure will crumble by the time the explosions are done."

"Collateral damage?" I asked.

"Some nearby warehouses might suffer structural damage, but they are abandoned. Of course, with the amount of blasting we are going to be doing, anyone within a certain radius will feel it, but it won't do much more than jolt them out of their sleep."

I nodded. Sookie would be comforted by that.

"And there's good news," Brady said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?"

"The mainframe was installed today, and guess who's been running a piggyback program to copy _everything_ on it?"

"Santa Claus," I intoned.

"Care to sit on my lap, Eric?"

"For this? Maybe. Do your worst, and I'll see you in two nights' time if all goes well."

"I'm already looking forward to it," he said, before hanging up.

Since I could still hear Sookie puttering around in the kitchen, I called Pam next.

"Is the line secure?" I greeted.

"Yes," she responded.

"Have you seen your spy tonight?" I asked.

"She is here now," Pam said. I could hear a smile in her tone. And was that pride?

"And?" I asked.

"Willa overheard her father speaking to his personal attorney earlier. Apparently, Governor Burrell was raging mad because Sarah Newlin has disappeared with most of the paperwork related to what Burrell calls his "vampire policies." Willa reported that her father was planning to start the search for Sarah in Dallas, where Sarah still has many contacts."

"Good," I smiled. Hopefully, it won't occur to him to look in the Shreveport area.

"I want you and your child to leave for Shreveport tonight. Rest in safe house four—unless you hear from me otherwise," I said, indicating a number and not an address, just in case. I knew that I was on an untraceable phone and out of the hearing range of others, but—still—I was cautious. And Pam was cautious, too. However, when it came to resting places, one couldn't be _too_ cautious. Pam would know which house I had in mind.

"What of Willa?" Pam asked, her tone suddenly anxious.

I sighed. "If she has made the decision to become your child, bring her with you. You can provide her with new clothing and toiletries later. Letting her go back to get her personal things, however, would add a layer to the situation I wouldn't want."

"And if she hasn't decided?"

"Get two throwaway cells, and tell her that you can return for her in one week's time if she contacts you," I instructed.

"I wouldn't want to leave her for that long," Pam sighed. "The pull is even stronger tonight."

"Maybe it is the same for her," I comforted.

"Maybe," she said wistfully. "Why tonight?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night, Brady's team is going to do their job," I relayed cryptically. "I want you and Tara to have nice, strong alibis. Who knows what Burrell might do after his plans are destroyed and the evidence against him is turned over to the government. That is why it would be best—for your _peace_ of mind—if Willa leaves there with you tonight."

"And you? Will you be in Shreveport, too?"

"No. I have another alibi in mind," I smiled to myself. "It is an alibi that I'd prefer for you to share in, but I've yet to put everything into place."

"What alibi?" my child asked.

"I will let you know if it becomes applicable," I said cryptically. "Meanwhile, I've already arranged for human contractors to meet you at Fangtasia at 10:00 p.m. tomorrow. So be sure to be there if you don't hear from me before then. Keep them with you until at least midnight, but do not be seen outside the building at night. If anyone asks, say that you are staying at Fangtasia and take the tunnel out before dawn."

"Okay," Pam sighed. "I'll speak with Willa, and then we'll be on our way."

"Tomorrow night, it would be better to make sure that Willa is visible with you, looking human, and looking happy. Pretend she's your human secretary or something, but don't address her by her full name."

"_If_ she comes," Pam said wistfully.

"I have a feeling she will, Dottir," I comforted.

Indeed, once Willa Burrell became Pam's child, it would be best if their association was traced to _before_ the bombing of the Vamp Camp. The actual night of the bombing was already cutting it close. However, with Willa's vampire rights activism well-known, hopefully Burrell and the media wouldn't make an associated between the Vamp Camp bombing and the disappearance of his daughter.

"Pam," I reminded, "no matter what Willa decides, you will have to wait to turn her until _after_ the moratorium on turnings has been lifted by the Authority. But I also recognize that you will desire to keep her close—as well as safe. And—if you are certain of her—you may begin to teach her about our ways so that she is readier for her new life when it comes.

"Thank you, Master," she said evenly, though I might have heard a sniffle in her voice too. I didn't comment upon it.

Though I was no longer Pam's master, I liked hearing her say the word; it showed me that—despite everything—I had her loyalty and respect. And—now—she was _choosing_ to give them rather than being compelled by a maker-child bond.

Listening again for my wife, I heard her moaning. And I moaned. She was likely eating—something salty. With difficulty, I kept my impulse to go watch her eat—and then to eat her—in check as I made my next call.

"Northman," was Tray Dawson's greeting.

"Dawson," I said in kind. "Report."

"The Most Annoying Human in the World Pageant occurred here today," he intoned.

"Jason win?" I grinned.

"Almost. Actually, he's not too bad when he's not being an idiot."

"Agreed."

"That bitch bit me though," he snarled.

"Gotta rabies shot handy?"

"Nah. If I get rabies, I'll shift and bite her back though. Speaking of which—you are planning to kill her or to glamour her right?"

"Yes." I didn't specify which.

He didn't ask.

"Good. I enjoyed shifting in front of her several times. Pissed herself each time."

I chuckled. "I always knew there was a lot to like about you. The first thing I'll do is glamour her to shower."

He laughed with me. "I liked this," he said almost off-handedly.

"Making her piss?"

"Nah. Just bein' useful again. Been lost for a long time," he said with a rueful laugh. "Just living off my land, planting, hunting, fishing—I even let my motorcycle shop go a few years back. Felt nice to be back in the world a little, even if Jason was my only real company."

"Want to be back _more_?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"My mate. My _human_ children. They need a guard."

"Human? Your mate have in vitro or something?"

"Something," I said ambiguously. Tray would learn the full truth only if he accepted the position. But I could see him being a good guard, and he was trustworthy. I figured that Brady and he would get along, too.

"A week-long trial period?" he asked. "Just to make sure I'm up for it?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Then I'm in," he said after a short pause.

"Good. We'll see you in an hour, and I'll introduce you to Sookie. Meanwhile, make sure that Sarah is secure—_and_ that Jason doesn't do anything stupid."

"Already giving me impossible tasks?" he asked.

We were both chuckling again when I hung up. Yeah, I figured I could grow to like Tray very much.

I was looking forward to dealing with Sarah Newlin—or, at least, getting started. After that part of the night was done, Sookie and I planned to meet up with Claude at Andy Bellefleur's house. Surprisingly, my and Sookie's children would have fairies "their own age"—_sort of_—to interact with. I took this as another sign that Bon Temps was a good place for us to raise our sons.

Sookie moaned again from the kitchen. I was halfway there when I stopped myself. I wanted to worship my wife's rounding body—preferably tongue-first, but there wasn't time at the moment. However, that task was _definitely_ going on the night's docket.

Amending the direction of my steps, I went down to the cubby, both to call Ian and to retrieve the item hiding in there.

Once I had the ring box in my hand, I opened it. I'd gotten the ring on the same night that I'd first seen Compton's ring on Sookie's finger—the night I'd killed the Were who'd been sent by Russell to kidnap her.

That was also the first night that Sookie and I had spent more than a few minutes in each other's company—at least alone. I found myself sharing some of my life-story with her, regarding the tattooed Weres. And I found myself attracted to her even more as she listened with intelligence and that spunkiness that was so unique to her. I'd wanted to protect her. I'd wanted her as mine that night. I'd wanted so many things.

Most of all—I'd wanted Bill's damned ring off of her finger. It had been all wrong for it!

I cannot say what it was that made me scour the Internet before I let myself fall into my day-rest that morning. Maybe it was that the ring Compton had gotten for her was so blatantly inadequate. _His_ ring might have been stereotypically what a girl might want, but Sookie was not a stereotypical young woman.

She was so much more: the fairy and the human. But _beyond_ both. And I felt strongly that the ring given to her by the man she would marry ought to reflect her dual nature. Of course, at the time, I didn't allow my mind to wander over the fact that I wanted to be that man who made her my bride. No. I convinced myself that finding the right ring for her was an intellectual exercise—a way to secretly one-up Bill. _Anything_ but what it really was: a sign that Sookie had already captured my un-dead heart.

The ring itself was as unique as the woman I hoped would wear it, crafted more in the style of the early 1900s as opposed to the early 2000s. Its central stone was a yellow sapphire—more "gold" in color than a yellow diamond would have achieved. Around it was a circular cluster of diamonds—all brilliant and almost flawless, even to my eyes. Instead of a plain band, the major stones were set around an ornate design of gold leaves and swirls, reminding me of Sookie's Fae nature and light. More diamonds and yellow sapphires made up "stepping stones" around the path of the band. It hadn't been the largest ring I'd considered during my shopping, nor had it been the most expensive—not by a long shot! But it seemed to be the perfect one for the complicated, amazing woman who'd agreed to be my mate, and—hopefully—would soon agree to be my wife.

I dialed Ian.

"Hello, my friend," he greeted.

"Are you secure?" I asked.

"Perish the thought! I've never been _in_secure," he joked.

"Can anyone _overhear_ us?" I clarified. "Ass," I added under my breath.

"Of course we have a secure _connection_," he relayed with a chuckle.

"How are things?"

"Final preparations are being made for the Authority members to leave for California tonight," he informed. "However, I must say that your earlier text to rush has intrigued me."

"The Vamp Camp is being obliterated tomorrow night. I expect Pamela told you all about Burrell's little 'fun house' for us?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied with a growl. "Nora wanted to go off half-cocked, of course, but I've talked her down and convinced her that it'd be best if we didn't seem to have a hand in it. Most of the Authority members and staff—including Nora—are leaving by midnight."

"And you?"

"I'll be the last one out—leaving only an hour or so before dawn—in order to make sure that all that is left is as it should be in case the humans ever raid the space."

"And General Michaels?"

"Congenial and cooperative—so far. I like him! I think he'll work out well."

"What of Nora?"

He sighed. "Ninety-five percent of the time, she's an ideal Guardian—efficient and clever. She is also far-sighted. She could be very good for our kind."

"But?"

"But I've caught her asking Jessica and Isabel about Sookie. And she's asked me about how I know you. Could be curiosity. Could be more."

It was my turn to sigh. "Keep watching?"

"Of course. Now that we'll be half a country away, perhaps her fixation will end."

"That's my hope. Meanwhile, how hard would it be for you to get on a plane to Rhode Island, rather than to California?"

"Not hard. My jet is private and I'll be alone—except for Jessica," he said suggestively.

"Good. I am not one-hundred percent sure whether or not I'll need you there, but I'm hopeful. I will contact you to confirm a few hours before dawn."

"Hey! Rhode Island? Isn't that the newest state to allow vampires and humans to marry?"

"Yes. Oh—and make sure you bring your ministerial garb and a pledging knife."

And with that, I hung up.

I'm sure I left him with a gaping mouth.

I smirked as I went up to join my "hopefully" soon-to-be "official" wife, who was fortunately—_and unfortunately_—done with her meal.

I knew that I'd mentioned going to Vermont when I'd first broached the topic of marrying her according to human tradition; however, I'd rethought that plan. Bill had initially planned to marry Sookie in Vermont, and I wanted for my bonded and my wedding to be totally our own.

Of course, Sookie hadn't exactly said, "yes," to me when I'd mentioned a wedding; she'd been too busy crying. And then she'd cried even more after learning the genders of the children she had just learned that she was carrying.

Still, I hoped that—by the end of the night—I would have a ring on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who joined me for Andy's "INNER-Lude" last week. If you haven't, it does offer an introduction to the Warlow/Ben Flynn character, so I hope you will check it out. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's fun to imagine Eric feeling a little nervous about "officially" proposing to Sookie. I also wanted for this version of Sookie to be the one to bring up guards; it shows how protective she is over Eric's daytime safety too. She is, indeed, just as protective as he is in this story—and that's fun to write. If you are reading my **_**UN-iverse**_**, you know that Brady is a character there too—though he's straight in that story. Why make him gay in this one? Why not? The actor I have casted as him is gay in real life, and I can totally imagine him flirting with Jason. Heck—I might even hook up Brady with Lala eventually. Now that might be fun! **

**Again, I hope that you are still enjoying this story. Be sure to leave a comment if you have the time. I do love to read them all, and they always make me smile!**

**Until next time,**

**Kat**


	17. Chapter 17: Just Who's in Charge

**Chapter 17: Just Who's in Charge **

Sarah was, once again, tied to a chair, though she was sitting "at the table." I had glamoured her to make no noise, but Tray had gagged her, nonetheless. He'd called it a back-up measure. I'd not argued with the Were.

Especially not after I'd seen the plans for her and Burrell's more "innovative experiments."

"Are you certain that the doctors haven't been given access to the partial Hep-V formula?" I asked Sarah.

I had left her with the ability to nod for "yes" and shake her head for "no." And I'd also glamoured her to believe that I was a Fellowship "colleague" so she was anxious to tell me the truth.

She nodded.

"Are you _certain_ that not even Dr. Overlark has been given the formulas?" I followed up, using direct glamour this time to make sure I was affecting her will to its limits.

Again, she nodded.

I could have used Sookie to double-check my "work," but I didn't feel it was needed. My bonded had already thrown up once after seeing the plans for the "gladiator" arena.

And she'd thrown up a second time upon seeing Sarah's silver sex toy idea.

After that, I'd given Sookie a pitcher of tea—"salt" tea—and had asked her to try to get a nap so that our boys might grow a bit more that night. She'd not been able to sleep, but she had calmed down and was watching a re-run of _I Love Lucy_.

Good enough.

"You got lucky," Tray commented. "Lucky that Burrell is such a paranoid son of a bitch that he was waiting until the doctors were in his _own_ lab to give them the formulas and plans."

I nodded in agreement and dialed Ludwig.

"What!" the acerbic voice answered. "Don't tell me that you are being a jittery father-to-be and over-reacting to every little cramp your bonded has."

"Oh—I am," I smirked. "But that's not why I'm calling."

"Why are you calling?"

"Wanna make millions? Hell—billions?"

There was a pause. "Where and when?"

"Now. And I'm at the home of Jason Stackhouse." I looked at Sookie's brother. "Address," I instructed.

He immediately rattled it off as if I'd glamoured it from him.

Not two minutes later, I heard a "pop" in the living room, and that sound was followed quickly by a very irate human-fairy hybrid storming into Jason's kitchen.

"I am _not_ a fucking invalid, Eric Northman! So—I threw up a couple of times because of the sick things Sarah and Burrell had been plannin'? But that _doesn't_ mean I'm fuckin' fragile! Pregnant women barf! I. Am. Fine!" Sookie yelled.

I held up my hands as if she might shoot me—_with her light_. Or perhaps a gun. I was certain her brother had several.

Maybe she was planning to shoot me with both.

But _at least_ her light—given the state of her palms.

Her glowy, glowy palms!

"Ludwig's not here for you, lover," I said softly. _Calmly_.

"Hey—don't call my sister your 'lover,'" Jason frowned.

He was always good for comic relief. Tray and Ludwig both laughed.

I didn't. I was still at the business end of those glowing hands.

"I _actively_ love your sister in all ways," I said to Stackhouse, though I spoke to Sookie. "And that includes knowing that she's a strong woman, who is doing a wonderful job growing our boys."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I asked Ludwig here because I think that she could synthesize the cure for the Hep-V virus, and—being the bastard that I am—I figured that she and I could go into a partnership and charge vampires for the inoculation," I explained.

Oops. I'm not sure that explanation helped.

"Why would you _charge_ for it?" she seethed.

"Just ten thousand a dose," I tried. "Nothing to a vampire."

"We should charge fifty," Ludwig said.

Not fucking helping!

"Hell—most would pay much more," the diminutive doctor informed.

Sookie turned her glowing hands toward her.

Okay—maybe Ludwig _was_ helping.

Or at least deflecting those fingers from me!

"People shouldn't have to pay to get a cure!" she growled.

Ludwig didn't seem scared of her at all.

I didn't know if I should envy her or pity her.

"Who do you think's gonna put up all the investment for my initial research, blondie?" Ludwig asked, pushing her way to the table to pick up the partial formula for Hep-V.

"Uh—I don't know," Sookie stammered.

"And what about production costs? Distribution? It's not as if vampires can be public with _this_ kind of thing!" Ludwig looked up at me—even though I was sitting.

Yes, I'd kept the table between Sookie's hands and my cock. So sue me!

"Is this what I think it is?" the diminutive doctor asked after studying the formula for a moment.

I nodded. "Yes. The human government used Hep-D as a template to design something far more lethal. It was to be a failsafe in case we did not behave."

"And you haven't been—not lately," Ludwig observed.

"Some of them!" Sookie said defensively.

I grinned at her, though the doctor ignored her.

Ludwig glanced at Sarah Newlin. "And if _this_ one is here, does that mean that she had access to this formula?"

I nodded. "Yes. Governor Burrell too."

Ludwig scoffed. "What a fucking asshole! And a certifiable one as well."

"The most dangerous kind," I agreed. "But we have the upper hand. That formula is incomplete."

"A chimp with a brain disorder could figure out the missing parts of this—given a little time," Ludwig intoned.

"All the more reason to make lots of this," I said, handing her the complete formula for the cure.

Thankfully, Sookie's anger seemed to have abated as we discussed Hep-V—and her fingers were back to normal. She came to stand next to me, and I pulled her into my lap before we both rested our hands over our boys.

"Some of these ingredients are a bit obscure," the doctor remarked. "And I assume you'd rather keep your having this cure secret from all non-vamps."

"Yes," I nodded. Was I going to glamour the knowledge from Jason Stackhouse? Yep. Tray—I figured—could be an exception, as long as Sookie kept tabs on his brain to monitor his loyalty to us. So far—so good—as far as he was concerned.

"I'll have to get the harder-to-find stuff via back channels in South America and Asia then," the doctor mused. "But I have enough right now to make an initial batch for testing."

She looked up at me again. "You know—this might all be a trick. What if the 'cure' is just another way to fuck with vampires?"

"I have considered that," I said. "That is why Sarah Newlin here will be our guinea pig."

"She isn't vampire," the doctor remarked.

"Yet," I smirked.

Sookie gasped. Oh—fuck! Her lit up fingers were back.

"You are _not_ gonna make her a vampire!" Sookie yelled. "Your blood is _mine_, Eric Northman! _Mine_!"

"Shit, Sook," Jason said, backing away from the table with wide eyes. "Why are your eyes all white all of a sudden? And—uh—your microwave fingers are back!"

"Not me!" I said quickly—even as I moved my fingers _away_ from hers and caressed her back. "I'm not going to do it. I know whom I belong to," I assured.

Ludwig cackled like the fucking troll she was!

She should find a bridge to patrol!

"I see the fairy has tamed you, vampire!" the height-challenged healer crowed.

"My bonded carries my children," I reminded her.

The bitch just kept laughing.

"Wait!" Tray said, sitting down heavily into a chair. "Yours?"

"Of course, they're his!" Jason Stackhouse stormed. "Hey—what are you tryin' to say about my sister?"

"I assumed it was," Tray stammered, "uh—artificial insemination."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Sookie's brother. At least he was protective of Sookie—_finally_. And—oh well—Tray was bound to learn the truth soon enough.

"Sookie—as you could tell—is Supernatural," I explained to the Were. "Specifically, she is part fairy."

"Apparently, I can nest," Sookie intoned.

"With a—with a—with a," Tray started.

"Fine, decent, Christian vampire!" Stackhouse said.

Ludwig snorted as she lost all control.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Um—Jason, Eric was a Viking," Sookie tried.

_And failed._

"See!" Jason triumphed as if she'd confirmed his ideas that I was fine, decent, or Christian."

Tray ignored both the idiot and the temporarily "broken" doctor.

"Yours," he said reverently.

I nodded. "Mine."

He took a deep breath.

"Still want the guard job?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. You'll need to glamour _him_ to believe the artificial insemination thing though," Tray said motioning toward Sookie's brother.

I chuckled as Jason looked affronted. "I'm gonna need to glamour _most_ of the goddamned town!" I returned sarcastically.

"Oh—well—then I guess that's okay," Stackhouse chimed in.

The doctor barely stopped laughing long enough to speak. "A quarter million should be enough to get our project up and running," she snorted.

"I'll wire it to the usual account by morning," I agreed.

She sobered and looked at Sookie. "Based on costs, we will be charging _fifteen_ thousand per inoculation, but payment plans or alternatives will be negotiated on a case by case basis."

"Alternatives?" my bonded asked, suddenly back in 'battle mode.'

"Vampire blood is good for a variety of the ailments I treat," the doctor informed. "A vial in exchange for the cure will work for me."

I wanted to ask what would become of _my_ profits on such transactions, but I thought the better of it for the moment. I'd take it up with the "troll" later.

"Fine," Sookie agreed—as if she were the chief negotiator in the room.

Actually, she probably was.

Ludwig nodded and looked at me. "When can I expect my test subject?" she asked glancing at Sarah.

"Three nights," I responded, even as I texted Thalia, promising her that if she did one _very_ unsavory thing for me that she could live in my Area for the rest of her existence without ever paying another tax, another tribute, or another visit to Fangtasia.

Unsurprisingly, she agreed right away, even when I texted her the specifics.

Apparently, a few days of being the maker to Sarah Newlin was worth an immeasurable time of being left the fuck alone.

Who would have figured?

To her credit, my bonded didn't argue whether it was cruel or unusual to use Sarah as a test subject, and she didn't ask what would happen to the baby vamp after the tests were performed.

Small favors.

And small wonders.

Speaking of which, I put my hand back over her belly, now that it was safe to do so.

"You know, more salt would help to keep her mood swings under control," Ludwig suggested before popping away.

"What. Fucking. Mood. Swings!" Sookie positively stormed.

Uh-oh!

"On it!" Jason said immediately, running to grab a large box of salt and a glass of water.

Maybe the boy had use, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I love Dr. Ludwig as a character. I think that one of my favorite scenes in the last season was when she had been driving that Hummer. LOL! The actress was amazing—just perfect. Anyway, I wanted to bring her into this story beyond Sookie's pregnancy, and it made sense to make her a part of the Hep-V cure. However, my favorite part of writing this chapter was imagining Dr. L and Jason in the same scene. I've also decided to make Tray a bigger part of the narrative. I gotta say that I always liked him as a character. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll take the time to leave a comment! I know I've said it before, but your words are always so encouraging. They're like little breaks to my workdays. **

**Next week: We get to meet Andy's girls and find out more about Fae growth from Claude. **

**Until then,**

**Kat**


	18. Chapter 18: Small Wonders

**Chapter 18: Small Wonders**

With Sookie's permission, I'd glamoured Jason not to be able to speak (or otherwise communicate) about Sarah Newlin, Hep-V, or the particular details regarding Sookie and my sons. But Sookie had been adamant that he get to keep his memories.

And, while I was still a little wary of Jason Stackhouse, he was to be the uncle to my children. And Sookie loved him.

_And_ he'd fixed my bonded several liter bottles of salt water before we'd left to meet Claude at Andy Bellefleur's home. She was chugging away at one when she texted her fairy cousin to tell him that we'd arrived at the estate where the sheriff was staying with his four girls.

Almost immediately, Claude appeared outside of the car, having used his Fae gift and magic to "find" his blood kin.

"Hiya, Cuz!" he grinned as I opened the car door for my bonded.

"Hey, Claude. Thanks so much for coming. I know that Andy's got lots of questions about his girls and I have more about the boys, too," Sookie relayed, biting her bottom lip somewhat nervously.

"No worries," Claude said, even as he looked at her expanded belly and nodded as if approving of Sookie's increase in size. "Maurella is notoriously flighty and has already moved on, likely to Ireland where she has some kin. I can't say that I'm surprised that she left her offspring behind."

"I don't get how a mother could do that!" Sookie said critically, even as she automatically covered her belly with her hand.

"Humans are much more attached to their children," Claude said with a shrug. "Fae children grow so quickly that their parents act more as guides than nurturers. Plus, it is uncommon for the fairies who can conceive to have fewer than three children at a time. And," Claude said with a little sadness in his tone, "many full-blooded fairy women cannot conceive at all, and—for those who do—carrying to term is not a given. Maurella is an exception in that she's had several successful pregnancies—all with human men. I suppose it is—for these reasons—that many fairies see having children as simply a brief role to fulfill. This way, their separation pain is not great and their disappointments are not catastrophic if they are not able to carry children."

Sookie frowned.

"No one expects you to behave in this way," Claude smiled at my bonded and took her hand. "You will be a good mother—combining the best of fairy and human nature. You and your vampire will create a family that will be unique and which will reflect your own values."

"He is right, min kära," I comforted, pulling Sookie into my arms. Once she was nestled there, I nodded at the fairy. His words had cheered my bonded, and I was grateful for them.

Claude nodded back, and we made our way to the town sheriff's door. The Bellefleur mansion was likely the finest in Bon Temps, but I could tell that it had seen better days. Of course, keeping up antebellum estates—without the excessive use of Authority money (a.k.a. Bill Compton's payment strategy)—was difficult. And it wasn't as if the Bellefleur estate boasted large crops of cotton or sugarcane anymore.

The "doorbell" I rang was a literal one—likely the home's original. I pulled an old-fashioned cord and heard the tingling of an actual bell inside the home.

How quaint.

The brunette women who opened the door wasn't one I recognized. Sookie had told me that Terry Bellefleur and Andy Bellefleur had been sharing the estate since Caroline, their grandmother, had suffered a debilitating stroke the year before. Their respective love interests were known to me. Terry's wife, Arlene, was a coworker to Sookie—as was Andy's girlfriend, Holly.

The woman at the door was neither of them.

The brunette immediately ogled me. Sookie immediately tensed.

Uh-oh.

"Portia!" Sookie said, her voice clearly having an edge to it. "How nice to see you. I didn't know you'd be here."

The brunette scoffed in Sookie's direction, but kept her eyes on me.

Uh-fucking-oh.

For the brunette.

"My brother needed my help tonight since neither Arlene nor Holly could babysit his," she paused, "children." Her voice was full of judgment for her brother—and his quickly-growing children.

However, it was likely her thoughts which caused my bonded to slap her squarely across her face.

Portia immediately grabbed her cheek with pain.

"Bitch," Portia muttered, causing me to growl.

"Stop looking at my mate, Portia Bellefleur!" my bonded yelled out. "And stop thinking about Andy's kids as freaks! They are part fairy, you twit! And you are an ignorant woman who thinks of yourself as better than everyone else in this town—even as you are jealous of them for every accomplishment that they _do_ have!"

The brunette smirked and glared at Sookie, obviously not appreciating my bonded's anger. And she'd not noticed her lit-up fingers either. Both Claude and I "took one for the team"—so to speak—as we each grabbed one of Sookie's "fiery" hands.

Otherwise, Sookie would have likely lit Portia on fire! As it was, both Claude and I winced from the shock of touching Sookie's microwave fingers—as Jason had so aptly called them.

Zapped indeed.

Still, I had the presence of mind to quickly take over Portia's mind with my glamouring.

Her eyes locked onto mine with the kind of eagerness which came from those who _wanted_ to be glamoured in order to escape their own empty lives.

"Portia, you will invite us in—_now_," I ordered.

"Right. Y'all come on in," Portia said, her Southern accent suddenly coming out. Obviously, she attempted to hide it in her day-to-day life—as if not having one would make her seem any more intelligent.

I was pretty sure that nothing would help with that.

"Do you have a bedroom here?" I asked.

As Sookie growled, Portia nodded blankly.

"Go there immediately," I commanded. "Shut your door and do not come out until Andy Bellefleur knocks on it. Oh—and if you ever see me again, you will remember that I belong to Sookie Stackhouse. And you will treat her with cordiality."

The brunette nodded and turned away to follow my instructions—a really good thing considering the fact that Sookie still looked ready to bite her head off.

Or obliterate her with her light.

One or the other.

"Her thoughts were so nasty," Sookie seethed.

"They needn't matter to you," I soothed, pulling her into my arms.

"Who're you?" a little girl's voice asked. She was peeking out from behind a doorframe which led to what looked like a living room.

"And why are you glowin'?" another little girl asked me from the other side of the doorframe.

"Shhh. Don't be rude, Danika," yet another little girl said.

"But I wanna know why he's glowin' too, Braelyn," a fourth girl whispered, peeking out from behind the first one who had spoken.

All four had their eyes on only one of the three people still in the foyer: me.

Sookie gasped from next to me, and—as if her motherly instinct had engaged—she cooed at the four girls, "Well, hello there!"

All of them looked from me to Sookie, and each of them gave her a wide smile.

"You shoulda hit mean Aunt Portia with your light-hands!" the one called Danika piped up as she stepped from behind the doorsill.

"Danika!" yelled the one called Braelyn. "That's just rude!"

Danika pouted. "But Aunt Portia is the rude one! She thinks we're weird."

"We _are_ weird," answered the first one who'd spoken.

"No! You aren't!" Sookie said in her most fiery—and feisty—tone. I had to remind myself that we were around children; otherwise, that fieriness would have stirred me into a frenzy of desire.

"You are special. You are fairies," Sookie told the girls.

"That Portia thinks we're strange," frowned the first girl who had spoken.

"Adilyn!" the only girl of whom I'd not yet discovered the name yelled out. "She's our auntie!"

Adilyn rolled her eyes. "Charlaine, you and I both know that she doesn't think we're _really_ daddy's kids. She thinks we're freaks!"

"Freaks escaped from the circus," the one called Danika intoned.

At this, Claude chuckled. "Humans! They always judge what they cannot understand. However, rest assured, you little girls are perfectly normal fairies."

The one called Charlaine looked at Claude skeptically. "Beggin' your pardon, sir, but every head we've heard so far thinks we are freakazoids with a capital 'F'!"

"What do you hear from my head—then?" I asked, stepping forward, my hand still entwined with Sookie's. To test myself, I inhaled fully. The girls all smelled lovely, but they did not tempt me. In fact, I felt protective toward them.

Odd.

"I don't hear nothin'," Danika grinned.

"Us neither," the others quickly echoed.

"And from us?" Claude motioned between Sookie and himself.

"Just what y'all are sendin' to us," Adilyn said, her cute brown curls bouncing.

"So—we're fairies!" Charlaine exclaimed.

"We didn't rightly believe Daddy when he told us," Braelyn chirped.

"You _are_ fairies," Sookie smiled at them. "Part. So am I. And so are they," she said, motioning toward her belly.

Two of the girls, Danika and Adilyn, skipped toward Sookie—as the other two stayed back by the doorframe. Both of the approaching girls reached out and put their little hands over Sookie's belly.

As a vampire—and a possessive motherfucker at that—I ought to have stopped them.

Bitten them.

Killed them.

But I found myself—oddly enough—smiling at the two tweens.

"Boys!" Danika exclaimed.

"Two!" Adilyn yelped.

"Yes!" Sookie grinned.

"Can we have them?" Danika asked.

"Have them?" I asked.

All four girls nodded.

"Yes! We'll need boyfriends soon," Charlaine exclaimed.

"But there are four of us," Braelyn said rationally.

"And only two of them," little Adilyn frowned.

"Can't you have more?" Danika asked Sookie.

I chuckled even as Sookie looked a little taken aback.

Claude laughed heartily. "Now girls," he said, trying to hide his amusement behind a stern face, "one cannot simply claim a fairy male before meeting him!"

"Why not?" Danika asked, her brows furrowed cutely together.

I was coming to understand that she was the boldest one among the four.

Claude puffed up a bit. "Fae men _do_ have _some_ say in whom we want to be with!"

Though I was amused, Sookie was—for lack of a better term—nonplussed by the girls' "claiming."

"Um—girls—the boys haven't even been born yet. And—um—they need to learn and grow—_A LOT_—before they even think about belonging to anyone. And—um—I'm sure your daddy wouldn't want you to talk about boys and whatnot!"

Just then, said "daddy" walked in through the back of the house and into the living room from another entrance to the home. I'd smelled him coming—of course—and I'm sure that Claude had sensed him, but Sookie was surprised to see him. I was pretty sure that she had been trying to keep her shields firmly in place to keep out the girls, however.

Normally, I might have chastised Sookie for not keeping vigilant in order to ensure her and the boys' safety, but she knew that I was with her. Thus, she knew that her safety was "on me" at that time. The gods knew that I was ready to go fucking Berserker if anyone fucked with my "hopefully" future wife and my children! And I was proud that she finally trusted me completely.

Honored, in fact.

"Where's Portia?" Andy asked gruffly.

"She's been sent to her room," Danika reported.

"She was wantin' to steal Eric away from Sookie," Adilyn added.

"She was thinkin' 'bout how Sookie is white trash," chimed in Danika.

"And about how Sookie was fat and not pretty," Adilyn said with a frown.

"But we think she's real pretty," Braelyn said shyly.

"Aunt Portia was just plain rude!" piped in Charlaine.

"And we don't like her anyway, Daddy," said Braelyn, biting her lip nervously.

"_And_ we don't agree with her thoughts at all!" Adilyn assured, looking up at Sookie. Her little hand was still on Sookie's belly—almost possessively.

Danika's was too. "No we don't," she agreed. "We like Sookie." She looked at her father soberly. "Why can't we have yellow hair like her?"

"Your hair's beautiful as it is," Andy said forcefully. "Gorgeous—in fact."

All four girls smiled at their father's compliment.

"You don't like Portia?" Andy asked somewhat cluelessly.

The little girls all shook their heads. "Nope!" Adilyn conveyed.

"She didn't like us first," Braelyn defended.

"Oh," Andy said, obviously not knowing what else to say in that moment.

"Couldn't you just marry Holly?" Danika asked.

"We like her!" the other three chimed in unison.

"Well—uh—it's complicated," Andy stuttered. The sheriff looked at Sookie, Claude, and me helplessly.

As if we could help.

"Um—thanks for coming," the sheriff faltered. "You—uh—must be Claude?" he asked Sookie's fairy kin as he came toward us and extended his hand to Sookie's fairy kin.

"Yes," Claude responded. "And you are the father of Maurella's children."

"_My_ children," Andy said insistently.

"Of course," Claude bowed a little.

"Um—maybe we can talk in private?" Andy asked, motioning subtly toward his girls, who had grouped together behind the sheriff.

"They'd be able to hear everything we said regardless," Sookie informed.

"Might as well let them participate," I contributed, winking at the little ones.

Danika and Adilyn skipped toward me and both gripped my right arm. I was still holding Sookie with my left.

Automatically, I raised my right arm to swing the girls.

"Amazing," Claude said as he took in the sight.

"Why? Do you want a ride?" I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "No. It's just that I've never seen a vampire in such control around those who are Halflings."

Andy looked at me suspiciously. "You _are_ in control—right?" he asked.

I nodded. "I feel," I paused, "protective of them."

Sookie looked up at me in surprise. "Me too," she relayed before turning to Claude. "Why's that?"

"With you—it is likely a couple of things: your own impending maternity and the kinship you feel with the children," Claude informed my bonded as Andy looked on.

"Sookie and my girls are kin?" Andy asked.

"Not in the way humans see such matters," Claude informed the sheriff. "But the Fae tend to thrive when they are near others of their kind."

"Oh," Andy nodded, though it was clear that he still didn't quite understand how everything worked with the Fae. I couldn't say that I did either.

"What about me?" I asked, glancing at the girls. All four seemed to be competing to catch my gaze. And I wondered—again—why I felt and urge to ensure their well-being when I'd only just met them.

"With you?" Claude asked, looking at me with a shrug. "It's a mystery to me, too. Maybe it's Sookie's blood in you. Or maybe you see the commonalities between these children and yours."

"Or maybe you're just a good man," Sookie whispered, placing her body closer to my side.

"What about with other vampires?" Andy asked nervously. "Would the—uh—girls be safe around them."

"Not likely," Claude informed, even as each of the four girls took a hand of an adult and dragged us into the living room to sit down.

It was Danika, _definitely_ the most assertive, who took my hand. Meanwhile, I could intuit the other girls' main character traits too. The shyest was Braelyn, who was the one to take Andy's hand. The most curious was certainly Adilyn. And Charlaine seemed the sweetest of the four.

"Um—can I get y'all anything to drink?" Andy asked. He looked at Sookie. "Salt water?"

"Yes please!" Sookie enthused with a smile.

"I'll get it, Daddy!" Danika enthused, hurrying out of the room.

When she "popped" back into it less than half a minute later, Andy's confused look was priceless.

Of course, I had a confused look of my own.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I hope that you liked the girls. I decided to use the names that were used on the show—thus Charlaine. I almost changed that one, but then I took a breath and remembered that Charlaine Harris is the reason why we have Eric at all. Anyway, it was fun writing the girls and trying to give them each a different personality.**

**Until next week,**

**Kat**


	19. Chapter 19: The Sheriff

**Chapter 19: The Sheriff**

"You have the ability to teleport," Claude smiled at Danika, who'd just materialized in front of us as if from thin air.

"Teleport?" Andy asked, looking as if he were still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. It is a common fairy trait, among those of half-blood or more," Claude said calmly—as if he were speaking about the weather.

"So she can just 'pop' anywhere she wants?" Andy asked.

"No—generally Halflings can teleport only to others who share their blood. Full-blooded fairies with the skill can also teleport to locations where they have spent significant time before. As Danika grows, she will learn of the full extent of her power through practice."

"Oh," Andy sounded, still looking floored. "Anyone else able to do that?"

Adilyn raised her hand somewhat tentatively. "Sorry we didn't tell you, Daddy. We just found out earlier when we were tryin' to avoid Aunt Portia."

"Oh!" the sheriff said with a little nod. "Um—that's okay. But don't be doin' that to avoid me—you hear now?"

"Okay, Daddy," the two little fairies with "popping" capabilities chimed in.

"What about you, Braelyn, or you, Charlaine?" he asked.

Both girls frowned. "We can't do it. We've tried and everything!" Charlaine pouted.

"You might learn in the future," Claude smiled at the girls. "For some, it is a less natural talent. And others can do other things."

"Like what?" Andy asked cautiously. Nervously.

I was nervous too as I looked at Sookie's belly.

"Well, their telepathy is the obvious thing," Claude informed.

"All of them can read minds?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Sookie was the one to confirm. "Two of them are stronger though—Braelyn and Adilyn."

"Yes," Claude agreed. "They have natural control over how to listen and how not to. The other two are lucky, however, for Sookie can teach them how to build shields. This is not a normal fairy trait; Sookie learned it herself," the full-blooded fairy said proudly.

I was proud of my bonded too.

"Will they be able to do other stuff?" Andy asked.

Claude shrugged. "There are many ways in which fairy magic can manifest. And there are different degrees of gifts. It is safe to say that the girls themselves will be the best reporters of their gifts."

Andy looked at them. "So? Uh—anything else?"

Braelyn looked at him shyly before producing a little ball of white light on her palm. Danika produced a similar one.

"A defensive weapon," Claude observed. "They can be trained to use this light to fight any enemies."

"Mine's a different color," Charlaine said with a little smile.

"Show us," Claude requested.

The little girl produced a reddish light on her palm.

"An offensive weapon if I've ever seen one," Claude chuckled. "I'd always wondered if Maurella was part Dae."

"Dae?" Andy asked.

"Demon," Claude responded as the human sheriff went ashen.

"Another kind of Supernatural being," I offered, trying to keep my voice calm—for Andy's sake. After all, I'd realized that he and I were in an oddly similar boat as we learned of the various things that fairy children might be capable of doing. "Do not worry. The Dae are a _mostly_ benevolent race and known for great wisdom."

"Uh—oh," Andy said, his hands trembling a little.

Claude chuckled and spoke to Charlaine. "Your light will become more powerful in time. Even at full maturity, your two sisters will have the ability to only stun with theirs. But yours will potentially cause much more damage. You must be careful not to use it in anger."

The little girl nodded as everyone looked at Adilyn.

The last of the four sisters bit her lip and then produced a light that was emerald green in color.

"A healer!" Claude said with awe. "A rare and wonderful gift!"

"Healer?" I asked. I still remembered when Sookie's light saved me from Marnie's spell and restored my memories.

Claude nodded. "Few fairies have the power to heal, and it often works on only those whom they love."

I felt Sookie's grip on my hand tighten. I wondered if she was recalling that moment at the Festival of Tolerance, too.

The moment when I'd been about to kill Bill as Marnie had controlled me.

The moment when Sookie's light had _not_ harmed me—as it had always done to others before. _And after._

The moment when her light had _healed_ me.

Part of me had known that her love for me had been true—even then.

But—after everything—it felt fucking nice to get validation of that.

As I'd mused, Claude had continued. "A true healer like Adilyn here is not encumbered by emotional connection; she will be capable to healing anyone—not just fairies and not just those whom she cares about. However, using this gift will weaken you," he cautioned. "So you must show care for yourself."

The little one nodded. "Okay."

"So—uh—when will they stop growin'?" Andy asked as he put aside the discussion about their "light" and moved onto a topic he could understand better.

Sookie looked at Claude with just as much attention as the full-blooded fairy responded.

"When they sleep again, they will likely grow into what humans would call late adolescence—near the age of consent for humans: the equivalent of seventeen or eighteen years old. At that point, they will have access to their full fairy powers and need only receive training for them," Claude informed.

Andy, still looking dumbfounded, nodded in understanding. "Will they—uh—slow down after that?"

"Yes," Claude smiled. "From then on, they will grow even slower than a "normal" human. As Halflings with the essential spark, they will have an unusually long lifespan—by human terms—as long as they have contact with other Fae so that their essential sparks may be strengthened."

"So—uh—they'll be stoppin' growing soon?" Andy asked again, obviously wanting to confirm what Claude had told him.

The fairy nodded. "Yes. I imagine one—maybe two—more growth spurts will see them at what the Fae consider as the age of _linhanpen_."

"Uh—_linhanpen_? What's that?" Andy asked.

"It is something like your adulthood," Claude responded. "The Fae grow unusually fast compared to other races so that we can achieve an age when we can defend ourselves from potential threats. Most of the girls' gifts are instinctual—as you have seen," he smiled, looking at the four little ones. "However, they can all learn to strengthen those gifts. Once they achieve _linhanpen_, my sisters and I would be honored to guide them," he added, bowing his head a little.

"And I'll help the two that need a little extra oomph with their telepathy," Sookie volunteered with a smile.

I looked at Claude. "Sookie and my children? Will they grow at the rate of Mr. Bellefleur's daughters?"

"Andy," the human sheriff said off-handedly. "Call me Andy."

"I am Eric," I returned, glancing at him before looking back at Claude.

Sookie was holding my hand tighter than ever.

"Yours do not have quite so much Fae blood. Reaching _linhanpen_ will take them approximately the same amount of time they took to grow birth-ready inside of their mother," Claude informed, looking at Sookie.

"Eight or ten days," Sookie whispered, holding onto her belly.

"So long?" Danika pouted.

Claude chuckled and looked at Andy. "Watch out for this one. She will mate before you know it—_if_ you do not reign her in."

"Huh? Mate?" Andy asked with horror. "No!" He looked at Danika hotly. "You can't date until you are—uh—one year old?" he half-demanded and half-asked.

"Daddy!" the little girl pouted as if she were already over twenty-one.

"A reasonable restriction," Claude chuckled.

"Not helping!" Danika said, stomping her foot next to Sookie. Again, I didn't see her as a threat—even when she put her hand over one side of Sookie's belly and looked up at her with wide, dark brown eyes. Those eyes seemed like chocolate as she spoke. "_This_ one is mine. He's gonna be like me."

"Like you?" Sookie asked.

"He has a light like mine," Danika smiled. "The white kind."

"You can tell that?" Claude asked, his amazement clear.

"Uh-huh," Danika reported. "Just _this_ one though," she said, keeping her hands over just one side of Sookie's belly. "I don't want _that_ one," she said with distaste, nodding toward the other side of Sookie's belly.

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. "Why not?" I barely got out.

"He's too," Danika paused, "complicated."

"Complicated?" I asked.

She nodded and then shrugged. "Yep."

Claude smiled. "It appears that Danika here also has a gift that allows her to understand the abilities of other fairies—at least when it comes to how they manifest their light. It is a useful defensive trait."

"What does 'complicated' mean?" Sookie asked with trepidation.

Claude shrugged. "Danika?"

"Too many colors to see just one," she frowned and then looked up at Sookie. "Like you."

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

Claude nodded in understanding. I was beginning to understand too. "Your light, dear cousin, is more diverse than most fairies'."

"Diverse?" Sookie asked.

"You can heal," I said softly. "You have used your light to stun others, too."

"And you could use it to kill if you so choose," Claude added.

"Yes. Complicated," Danika nodded as if her words had just been utterly confirmed.

"It is the Brigant light," Claude smiled.

"Brigant light?" Sookie asked.

Claude nodded. "Niall Brigant—my grandfather and your great-great-great-grandfather."

I'd heard the name—heard it in stories that most vampires, including myself, had discounted as myth.

"The prince of the Sky Fae," I found myself whispering in awe.

Claude shrugged. "There really are no more princes or princesses anymore—not for a long time," he added sadly. "Millennia ago by earthly standards—back when the human and vampire races were both very young—this realm had all the magic of the Fae realm; in fact, it had more in some ways. Still, there were only a few scattered settlements of fairies here. You see—there had always been peace among the different groups of the Fae. However, the Water Fae began to believe themselves to be superior to the others, and they enslaved many. Niall's grandfather, Cian Brigant, who led the Sky Fae, tried to negotiate for a renewed peaceful coexistence, for it was the magic of _all_ fairies—earth, water, fire, and sky—which kept the Fae realm stable and lush."

"What happened?" Adilyn asked. I could tell that all the girls were enthralled by the "fairy tale," as was my bonded. I couldn't blame her. She was learning about the ancient history of her fairy family for the first time.

"Cian attempted to unite the clans with a truce, formed between himself and Braden, who then ruled the Water Fae. Cian even arranged for a marriage between his son, Redmond, and Braden's daughter, Ailbe. But Braden had tasked Ailbe with killing her husband and father-in-law. Ailbe defied her father, however, for she had fallen in love with her husband. Later, she told Cian and Redmond all about the plot. Cian planned revenge against his own daughter, and—one night—he attempted to kidnap her, but he failed. He did, however, take Redmond and Ailbe's firstborn son. Braden renamed the boy Breandan and used the child as leverage. Wanting to avoid Civil War as well as the murder of his grandson, Cian relocated to this realm, and many prosperous fairy villages were established here."

"What then?" Charlaine asked, when Claude paused.

Claude sighed. "The fairy villages thrived—all but one, that is."

"What happened to that one?" Braelyn asked.

"It was decimated," Claude paused, "by a vampire named Macklyn. Macklyn _Warlow_."

"Warlow," Sookie gasped, even as my fangs clicked down. Sookie had told me about the vampire who had made a contract with one of her male kin for the first Fae-bearing female in the Stackhouse family.

A contract for my beloved.

"Why didn't you tell me this whole story when I first discovered that it was Warlow who'd killed my parents?" Sookie asked her cousin.

Claude shrugged. "You were upset enough. I did not wish to burden you with the fact that Warlow killed Cian, Redmond, Ailbe, and all the other Brigants who lived in this realm at the time—save one."

"Niall," I speculated.

"Yes," Claude returned.

"How did Niall survive?" Andy asked, also engrossed by the story.

"Niall was merely a child—born only two days before the attack. Redmond and Ailbe put Niall into the family's home while they went to fight Warlow. But Warlow could not be defeated." Claude paused. "You see—Macklyn Warlow had once been a fairy. He was turned, but hated his new vampire nature. Niall believes that Macklyn returned to the village, longing to see his kin, but that—as a young vampire—he couldn't control himself. And, once he became high on fairy blood . . . ." His voice trailed off.

"He was in a drunken frenzy," I said with understanding.

Sookie looked at me. "But _you_ weren't," she said. "That night . . . ." She stopped and glanced at the children, clearly trying to use guarded language. "That night you _met_ Claudine, you showed control afterwards."

I touched her cheek. "That is because I saw you. I would have never," I paused, "_met_ Claudine if she'd not been a threat to you—a threat to take you away. I was not about to protect you from her, only to harm you in my," I paused again, "_confused_ state."

The girls were looking at me carefully; from the look in Danika's eyes, she'd caught on to what had happened to Claudine, and that meant that the other girls would "hear" it from her. Still, I wanted to spare them to gory details. I found myself wanting to spare Claude as well.

I glanced at Sookie's fairy cousin—distant cousin though I'd learned that he was. And I saw that he wasn't looking at me with hate—despite my having killed his sister—though there was some sadness in his eyes.

I still didn't understand the Fae.

"What happened to Niall?" Danika asked.

Claude smiled at the little girl. "He went on to marry my grandmother, and the two had my father. When my grandmother died, Niall had children with a human woman. One of those children," he paused, looking at Sookie, "was named John Stackhouse."

"The one who signed the agreement with Warlow," Sookie gasped.

Claude nodded. "According to grandfather, Warlow regretted what he did to the village he'd once been a part of. He wanted—very badly—to become more 'fairy' again."

"By mating with a female descendent of Niall's," I growled.

Claude nodded. "Niall is a," he paused, "good man—and a good grandfather. But he has always been consumed with his desire for revenge upon Warlow. When the magic in this realm became 'lesser' and the vampire population grew, my father tried to reconcile with Breandan and his cousin, Mab."

"Mab," Sookie practically growled.

"Yes," Claude confirmed. "For many years, the reconciliation seemed sincere. The older generation was gone, and Breandan seemed to embrace that his blood was both Water and Sky Fae. He seemed the key to peace, but then he died."

"And Mab took over," Sookie speculated.

Claude nodded in confirmation. "War broke out in the fairy realm, tearing at the fiber of the very world itself. The Fire Fae, whom you now know as Daemons, left the realm, finding sanctuary in another world—as well as in this one. My own parents fought Mab, but were killed. Many of my sisters and I fought against her, even as she attempted to bring fairy hybrids to the Fae realm as breeders since her numbers were dwindling. Niall," he paused, "would sometimes join in the battle, and his presence would always bolster our side." He paused. "However, he was often pursuing Warlow in one realm or another."

"Claudine?" Sookie asked.

"She fell under Mab's influence—as did many who longed to see the magic of Faerie replenish itself." Claude shook his head sadly. "Not that it ever could replenish itself as long as the Fire Fae are not there and most of the Earth Fae have been enslaved."

"And you and others have fled here?" I asked Claude.

"For respite mostly," Claude informed. "Time here is slow compared to time in Faerie. We will stay here to refuel our magic in this realm—as well as to train and to try to bolster our numbers." He looked at Andy almost apologetically. "I'm sorry to say that Maurella likely sought you out because you are a figure of law in this realm."

"And she wanted our girls to be soldiers in the fairy war!?" Andy exclaimed.

Claude nodded. "Yes. But my group and I are not in the business of forcing the allegiance of anyone," he assured, partly to Andy and partly to Sookie and me. "In a decade or so, I will return to Faerie with any who choose to follow in the hopes of defeating Mab." He sighed. "It is in this realm that I am most likely to find Niall, too. And, honestly, he is the best suited to destroy Mab and to reunite our people."

"But his vendetta against Warlow is still paramount on his mind," I observed.

Claude nodded.

"Um—I don't know if this is a suitable topic for the children," Andy said.

Claude practically snorted as the shy Braelyn spoke. "Daddy, we _already_ know that there are bad people in the world."

"And we need to be able to defend ourselves—even if that means killin' them," the 'sweet' Charlaine said with a pleasant smile.

The others agreed with nods.

I sighed and spoke toward Andy, even though I was mostly speaking to my bonded. "We will ensure that our children get the training they need. We will do what we can for them, but I know that most vampires will be threats to them. And now we know that some fairies will be too. If I still had command over my vampire child, I would require that she leave your progeny alone; however, I have command over no living creature right now—except myself. But I vow this: when it is night, only three other beings will take priority over the safety of your girls for me." I placed my hand over both of my sons in Sookie's womb.

"And I will train them as soon as they have stopped their rapid growth," Claude vowed. "My sisters will help."

"And—like I said before—I'll help too," Sookie smiled at Andy.

"And—uh—you won't ask nothin' of them in return?" Andy directed toward Claude.

"No. You have my vow," he promised.

"And mine," I added.

"Oh," Andy said, looking at me. "I wasn't worried about you."

At that, I chuckled. "It is ironic that the vampire in the room has your trust more than the fairy," I observed.

Andy shrugged and looked at his girls. "I might not be telepathic, but I know my girls. And they trust you," he added sincerely.

I nodded at him as Sookie looked up at me with pride in her expression.

"So—do any of you have any other questions?" Claude asked.

"Where is Warlow now?" Adilyn asked.

"Where's Niall?" Danika echoed.

"Warlow is—I believe—in another realm. Trapped there by my sister, Claudine, when she was tasked by Niall to look after Sookie." He looked at my bonded. "_Before_ she was corrupted by Mab."

Sookie nodded in understanding. "And Niall?" she asked, just a curious as the children.

"I do not know," Claude answered honestly. "Like I said, part of the reason I came to this realm now was to seek out Niall. I believe that he could turn the tide against Mab—if he would only . . . ."

"Fight with you," I supplied.

Claude nodded and then looked at Sookie. "I think it is fate that brought me and my sisters here at this time."

"Fate?" Sookie asked.

"Fate is beyond us all," Claude smiled. "Why were we here when Lilith was reborn? Why is there a cluster of fairies so near to the girl whom John Stackhouse's contract promised to Warlow? Why are many of us your kin? Why do we need to find Niall for what is sure to be a decisive battle in Faerie?"

"'Cause y'all are gonna help to protect Sookie and _our_ babies from Warlow," Adilyn said confidently.

"We'll help too!" said Danika before she looked at her father. "Right, Daddy?"

Clearly Andy Bellefleur could deny his children nothing.

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, his gruff voice softening just a bit. "After you are grown and get your trainin' from Claude and his sisters."

Four very pleased little girls looked up at their father, and I was grateful to all of them—and to the sheriff who was making the vow with them.

Who would have thought?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this! I had some early morning meetings and overslept! So just getting around to this. I hope that you liked this chapter as we get to know the Bellefleur girls a little better.**

**Next week: Will Eric get around to officially proposing? ;)**

**Kat**


	20. Chapter 20: A Highhanded Proposal

**Chapter 20: A Highhanded Proposal**

To say that I was nervous was an understatement.

And it wasn't because my "highhanded" plans were left unfinished either.

Actually, as Sookie had chatted with Claude and had eaten more incredibly salty food after we'd returned home, I'd arranged for all that would be needed.

A private plane. An appointment with the county clerk to get a marriage license an hour after first dark the next night. A Justice of the Peace on standby to ensure that the human wedding would be legal. Accommodations and food—including a lot of salty water, salty tea, and salty food—for Sookie and the others who wanted to come with us to Rhode Island.

In fact, I was hoping to be on a private plane with my bonded an hour before dawn—with Jason, Tray, Claude, Pam, Tara, and Willa (whom Pam had texted had left Baton Rouge with her) in tow. Ian and Jessica would—hopefully—also fly to Rhode Island to meet us there.

Optimistically, I'd arranged for us all to stay at a private estate in Newport, Rhode Island—a large home called Clingstone, which was known as "the house on the rock" by the locals. Clingstone was owned by the King of New England, who was—luckily enough—not using it at the time and who had happily rented it out to me. It helped that I'd once saved his maker's life.

It paid to be owed favors.

In fact, the monarch was more than happy to make the daytime travel arrangements for my party to arrive at the island by noon the next day as well. And one of his day-people would see to anything Sookie and her friends needed—or wanted—until I woke up.

Of course, being out of Louisiana—especially with alibis from human officials in the Northeast—would be useful once the bombs went off at Burrell's vamp camp the next night. But actually marrying my beloved and, hopefully, pledging with her, too, were much more significant to me.

I just hoped that Sookie agreed with me—and didn't get angry that I was planning to mix the business of our plausible deniability with the pleasure of our increased connection with one another.

My bonded was giving Claude a kiss on the cheek and telling him that she'd call him the next day when I walked up behind her to give Claude a nod before his exit. Granted, I was hoping that Sookie would be contacting Claude even before then, but I wasn't ready to give my plan away to others.

Not until Sookie said "yes."

"You're nervous about something," Sookie stated knowingly after she closed the door on her cousin. Why he'd not simply "popped" away from the house was beyond me. Perhaps, he was just as attuned to Sookie's Southern manners as I was. Still, I was pleased to see that my bonded locked up and activated the house alarm I'd installed as soon as Claude had left.

"I am a little on edge," I admitted.

"Another secret?" she asked, looking at me with warning.

"No—not really," I responded. "More like a _touch_ of highhandedness mixed with my desire to surprise you with something."

She chuckled and took my hand. "Never a dull moment with you, huh, Mr. Northman."

"I hope not," I smirked.

Though she'd been the one to grab my hand, I led her to sit in the living room.

I thought of every minute she'd been in my world. She'd elicited so many feelings within me: fascination, amusement, longing, care, love, and—finally—profound gratefulness.

For a moment I couldn't speak as I just stared at Sookie. She was beautiful: her hair more brilliant than the sun that I'd rarely lamented giving up for the night, her eyes with the layered colors of the earth itself, and her lips curved slightly upward as if she were already laughing at how I might get myself in trouble with her this time.

I was struck by her presence—just as I was struck by my luck in having her.

She was my true mate, a woman I'd been waiting for—unconsciously hoping for—for a thousand years.

Years when I'd thought that I'd forgotten how to hope.

She'd jolted me back to life when my existence had become monotony itself.

And then she'd jolted me again when my maker killed himself.

I found my voice as I had that thought.

"You reminded me what hope was," I whispered, placing my hands over hers. "You reminded me what it was like to dream while I was awake. You taught me what it was like to love—truly love—when I'd given up on ever experiencing such a thing. You taught me that—though dead—I am still alive."

"Eric," she gasped as I got onto my knees before her. I'd voluntarily knelt before only two beings in my long life: Godric, before he killed himself; and, Bill, before he was to kill me.

Still, in kneeling this time, I never felt more alive as I took both of Sookie's hands into one of mine and placed them all over her belly—over our children.

My other hand reaching into my pocket—for the ring.

"I loved you with all that I was even before I learned you'd made me a father. After I'd learned about our sons, I realized that I had somehow grown—somehow expanded so that I could love you even more. _And_ love them just as much. You have made me into the best vampire—the best man—that I am capable of being," I conveyed with love and awe.

"Eric," she whispered again—as tears began to fall from the earth of her eyes. For once, I didn't mind the rivers.

I maneuvered open the ring box with one hand. "This ring is the closest I have ever found to being _you_," I emphasized. The golden sapphire is your fairy nature to me—brilliant and fiery. Unyielding and ethereal. It is what I should not be able to touch in you, min kära. But it is also something you have offered me freely."

"Eric," she said yet again, this time whimpering my name.

"Diamonds were unknown to my people," I conveyed, using my thumb to trace the circle of diamonds around the central stone of the ring. But we did have metals and stones that were almost as brilliant—almost as bright. But they all pale in comparison to you. This ring struck me—not for its beauty, but because it sung out that it ought to be on your finger. It is the convergence of two identities which—perhaps—ought not to live in harmony, yet find a way to do so. It is a ring with greater meaning, reminding me of the offerings made in my own human time. It is a ring with as many complications as the woman I now ask to be my bride." I took a breath I desperately needed—even though I had no physical use for it.

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes," she sighed immediately. "Yes!"

I couldn't have kept my lips from turning upward if I had tried. And, of course, I had no need to try.

"And will you pledge with me?" I asked.

"Pledge?" she asked.

"It is the closest that vampires can get to marriage," I responded.

"Closer than bonding?" she frowned.

"More official," I relayed.

She chuckled. "Why the heck not! Yes! I will pledge with you!"

I was elated, but still tense. "How about tomorrow night?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously. Perhaps, I was taking on some of Sookie's nervous tics.

"Tomorrow?" she breathed.

"Are you ready for the highhanded part?" I asked, even as I slipped the ring onto Sookie's finger. It was better that it got put there before she blasted me—if she felt I was being _too_ highhanded.

I figured my chances were fifty-fifty.

She nodded. "Okay. Lay it on me," she said with trepidation.

"I've already arranged for things," I began somewhat reluctantly.

"What things?" she asked, still calm.

"Well. I thought that we could go to Rhode Island to get married. There's a private plane waiting."

"Now?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes," I responded, glad that a vampire couldn't sweat. Otherwise, I may very well have embarrassed myself by having perspiring palms as I held both of my bonded's hands. "You could call your brother and Claude if you wanted them to go with us. Actually, you could call anyone you wanted to join us. The estate I have arranged for us has plenty of room. If you agree, I'll have Pam meet us at the plane with Tara and Willa. And Ian could meet us there to do the pledging. Jessica is with him, and you like her—right? Uh—and I already have a Justice of the Peace lined up to perform the ceremony tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," she gasped.

I nodded. "Preferably, I would like for us to be wed before the children are born, for I would like for us all to carry my name."

"Who said I'd be changing my name?" she asked, her eyes suddenly holding challenge in them.

"Oh," I said, momentarily at a loss for other words. Of all the things I thought she might be angry or upset about, that hadn't been one of them. Of course, I shouldn't have been surprised. Sookie had proven herself—over and over again—to be an odd mixture of modernity and traditionalism. She was so anxious to be seen as financially independent, yet the woman she respected most of all had been a housewife for most of her life. Maybe it was Sookie's—at times— almost fanatical worry that others would perceive her as a "kept woman" which caused some of the odd contradictions in her.

I hoped to further quell that worry as I considered my words.

"I will always view you as being your _own_ woman—even though I am prouder than I can say that you are also _my_ woman. My equal partner in this new life that we embark upon _together_," I emphasized. "Do I want you to carry my name? Yes. But I have had many names; thus, I would carry yours if you wished—just as long as our family is all one."

I was completely serious, yet Sookie immediately released a loud laugh, even as tears dripped from her eyes.

I was confused. But—then again—I'd rarely been around pregnant women.

Let alone pregnant part-fairies.

"I was kidding!" she snorted. "But then you have to go and say the most perfect thing!" She hit my arm.

If that's what I got for perfection . . . .

She shook her head. "I don't need for you to be Eric Stackhouse." She chuckled again. "I'm not even really Sookie Stackhouse when I think about it. Sometime in my family history, Niall _Brigant_ had a son named John _Stackhouse_." She shrugged. "I don't rightly understand how that happened. But I do know that I've been proud to be a Stackhouse because Gran and Jason were Stackhouses. But I don't need to keep that name to feel close to them. I'll be proud to be Sookie Northman," she said, stroking my cheek. "And I'll be proud to become that _tomorrow_ night, you silly highhanded vampire."

"Silly?" I asked with a smirk.

And a sigh of relief.

"You know—you would get into a lot less trouble if you would just start having me involved in important decisions from the _start_," she returned with a smirk of her own.

"I know," I replied, pulling her into my arms more firmly—now that I knew she wasn't going to blast me. "You will have to craft me into a more obliging mate."

She chuckled. "That'll take years! Centuries!"

I sighed. "Gods, I hope so," I whispered as we held each other tightly.

We were silent for a few moments.

"We're getting married tomorrow!" she finally said with a little bounce on my lap. And—oh—what a bounce it was!

I growled as my cock sprang to attention.

"Mmm," she said, licking her lips.

I leaned in to kiss her, wanting her tongue somewhere else other than her own tempting lips. She obliged me as she wrapped her tongue around my fang before scraping it slightly to give me a taste of her blood.

I was just planning how to best get us both naked as she pulled away. "We need to pack since we're leaving soon, and I have some calls to make," she said coyly.

I groaned. "We have a little time."

She decided to play with fire—and my sanity—by stroking me through my jeans. "When has 'a little' ever been enough for us?"

"Sookie," I growled. Okay—maybe I whined.

"Come on, Eric," she purred as she leaned forward to tug my earlobe into her mouth. I ground my erection against her. After she'd thoroughly "provoked" my lobe—and many other parts of my body and mind—she whispered, "I know it sounds weird, especially considering the fact that I'm carrying our children, but I'd like to wait until tomorrow night—our wedding night—before we have sex again."

Her face flamed red with a blush.

She _was_ trying to kill me.

"You're tryin' to kill me—aren't you?" I asked, putting words to my thought.

"No. But maybe teach you a teeny lesson after your latest bout of highhandedness," she smirked before her expression became sincere. She shrugged. "Actually, I knew from Gran's head that she and Grandpa Earl waited till they got married to—uh—have sex. I know we can't do that, but I'd like to try to make it a special night—you know—to plan for it?"

"Plan?" I asked, utterly lost. How much planning could there be with sex.

She reddened even more than before—further threatening my control.

Gods, she was enticing when she blushed!

"You know—candles, music, lingerie," she whispered. "_Anticipation_," she added with a hungry lick to her lips.

That lick was almost my undoing—_and_ hers.

Again.

But then I stopped myself from doing what I wanted to do—to take those lips with mine again.

"I believe candles and soft music are doable," I smiled softly, even as my voice caught with my desire. I was a man after all. "But what kind of lingerie would you like to see me in."

She laughed heartily and smacked my shoulder. "Lemmie up so I can make my calls to Jason and Claude to see if they can go with us. And _you_ have to call Pam and Ian to finalize things too—right?"

I nodded and loosened my grip upon my finance—upon my beautiful bonded.

Soon to be my wife and my pledged.

The mother of my children.

The owner of my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope that you all had a good weekend. I don't have time to a long author's note, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and our highhanded vampire's proposal. I do want to say that I appreciate all of you who are still reading and extra thanks to those of you who take the time to comment! You are much appreciated.**

**Next up: Another "INNER-Lude," this one from Warlow's perspective…Yep, the conflict's getting ready to heat up. **

**Best,**

**Kat**


	21. Chapter 21: Overpowered

**Chapter 21: Overpowered**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter follows **_**INNER-Ludes**_** 3 &amp; 4 (Warlow &amp; Willa) in the overall narrative of the **_**INNER-Verse**_**.**

* * *

I awoke about forty minutes before sundown to the sound of two women laughing. I immediately knew that one of them was my bonded.

Was I disappointed that Sookie was not in the room with me when I rose? Yes. But, then again, I was a selfish bastard and _always_ desired for her to be close. Of course, I had spent my day in a coffin, so I couldn't really blame her for not being in the large bed all alone.

"But you will be used soon," I whispered a promise to the bed as if it were alive.

It would certainly be "moving" soon enough. And likely "groaning"—depending on the quality of its springs.

Once again, I lamented the fact that Sookie wasn't already with me.

However, any selfish feelings I had regarding my bonded were obliterated as soon as I let myself sink into her emotions through our bond.

Her laughter was only a dim reflection of the joy she was feeling—a joy so intense that I had to sit down onto the bed so that I wouldn't fall to my knees.

Or perhaps my knees were exactly where I _should_ have been.

To worship at the feet of the goddess who had agreed to be mine.

To properly recognize the gods who had seen fit to favor one such as myself.

To show my gratitude to Fate for bringing Sookie into Fangtasia.

To demonstrate my thankfulness to my soon-to-be bride—for giving me the greatest gift that anyone of my kind had ever received.

To pray that I would be able to keep my family safe.

I felt a cool drop flowing over the ridge of my cheekbone. Instinctively, I reached up to wipe away the tear even as I heard the code to the door to the bedroom being entered.

Sookie's smile faded as she saw the smeared blood on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern as she rushed over to me.

"Overwhelmed," I choked out as I took both of her hands with both of mine.

"Overwhelmed?"

"With love. With happiness. With gratefulness."

Slowly, like the sunrises I could barely remember, her smile spread back across her face. "I know. Earlier today, I was freaking out from everything too!" She giggled. "Luckily, Willa was there to talk me down. And Claude, Jason, and Tray have been providing entertainment to distract me."

"Entertainment?" I asked.

She nodded. "Through the window, Willa and I have been watching them string up lights outside. It's okay if we have the ceremony out there—isn't it? It's a little cool, but there's a really nice spot by the water and some portable heaters we can use."

"Of course it's okay," I smiled up at her.

"Thank you," she grinned—before picking up her previous train of thought. "Anyway, Willa and I were coming up with fairy, Were, and human jokes."

"Hmmm?"

"You know—stuff like, 'a fairy, a Were, and a human walk into a bar . . . .' Or 'how many creatures does it take to change a light bulb . . . .' Stuff like that."

"How many does it take?" I asked with curiosity.

She giggled. "I have no idea. We were much better at coming up with the premises than we were the punchlines, but it was enough to distract me."

"From freaking out?" I asked, even as I acknowledged that she had distracted me from my own overpowering feelings.

"Uh-huh. I like Willa a lot," she said.

"I'm glad," I said sincerely.

"She and Tray already sort of feel like family," she chuckled. "Tray must have hit Jason upside the head twenty times today!"

I joined in her laughter. "I'm sure Jason deserved it."

"Oh yeah," she agreed. "But he's been good overall—you know? He sometimes lets idiotic things come out of his mouth, but—in his head—he's really happy for me. For _us_. He's almost always been protective of me, except around the time when Gran died and he was on V and—then again—when our parents' spirits were haunting him." She frowned a little.

I growled as I recalled the effects of that "haunting." Jason had wanted Sookie to abort our sons!

She squeezed my hands. "Down boy," she said with mock sternness. "You know—Jason has actually been thinking about those times a lot today. He is prayin' that he never does anything to hurt me again. He's vowing that he'll do everything he can to be a good uncle to the boys. And he's even come to see that he was an idiot for not liking you before," she added with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. He was thinking about how you cared about me enough to give him another chance, despite his V-taking, his involvement in Eddie's death, and his brief stint as a Fellowship member." She shook her head. "True to form, Jason didn't think about the 'why' of your looking the other way at the time. He was just glad that you did. Oh—and he thought you were a 'scary motherfucker' back then."

"Not anymore?" I laughed.

She smiled. "Oh—he still thinks you're scary, but only for people who mess with you and those you care for. And he is startin' to think of himself as bein' in that second category."

I chuckled. "That's presumptuous."

"That's Jason," she giggled. "But—for the record—his thoughts go both ways."

"Huh?"

"Well, he was thinkin' that he'd do whatever it took to keep _you_ safe—if the 'shit ever went down' during the daytime," she smirked. "It's kinda sweet—really."

I chuckled at the thought of Jason Stackhouse protecting me. But I wasn't about to turn down a potential ally. I'd seen Jason "work" at the Authority, and he was good with human weapons. Of course, I knew that my biggest daytime protector would be the woman in front of me, and I felt my gratefulness and love growing even more for her.

I moved our hands so that they were resting on her now prominent baby bump.

"They're bigger," I grinned before leaning forward to give her belly two kisses—one on each side. I felt little flutters under our hands. "Are they . . . ?" I was dumbfounded. "Is that them?"

She grinned. "I think so, but I haven't felt a 'proper' kick yet. But based on how big I am, I don't think it'll be long."

I sighed. "I hope I won't miss it by being dead for the day."

"Oh—don't worry. Once they start, they won't stop," she chuckled even as she cringed a bit at the thought of two kicking boys inside of her little body.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around to her back before resting my head on her bump. She thread her fingers through my hair, and I felt myself rumbling in content, even as I sent a silent message to my sons that they needed to be "nice" to their mother as far as their kicking went.

"You're purring," Sookie said with a smile in her tone.

"I'm happy," I responded before placing two more kisses onto her belly.

She sighed, and I felt her contentment mirroring mine.

"You know—Willa helped me to avert a disaster today," she said after a while.

Not feeling any real duress in the bond, I kept calm—despite her wording. "What disaster was that?"

"Well—I was tired after dress shopping today and almost took a nap, but—then—my dress wouldn't have fit," she giggled. "I made Willa stay up with me in order to keep me awake."

I tilted my head to grin up at her since she was still standing before me as I sat on the bed. "I will make sure that Pam knows to reward her future progeny."

Sookie frowned.

"Do you object to Willa becoming a vampire?" I asked with some trepidation. Indeed, though it was true that Sookie's fairy blood and my blood would ensure that she aged much more slowly than "normal" humans, the day would come when I wanted—_needed_—to turn her.

"Oh no!" Sookie answered quickly. "It's just that Willa is a little afraid of Tara's reaction. "From what she told me earlier, Tara's been," she paused, "gruff."

"Isn't she like that with everyone?" I asked, recalling all of my interactions with her thus far.

"Yeah. And that's what I told Willa, but Tara's," she hesitated again and sighed, "_complicated_. Her own mom might as well have abandoned her. Hell—it would've been better for Tara if Lettie-Mae _had_ abandoned her!" she scoffed with uncharacteristic venom.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously, wanting to know more about my progeny's child.

"Lettie-Mae was an alcoholic—the mean kind. On good days, Lettie-Mae only yelled at Tara and left her alone to scrounge up her own food—while she was out getting drunk or having sex with whoever bought the liquor." She shook her head. "On Lettie-Mae's bad days, however, she would blame Tara for all of her troubles—especially if the booze had run out. And—by blame—I mean 'beat.'"

"Tara's mother physically abused her?" I asked with a growl. I intended to find out if the woman still lived. Perhaps she could be used to train my "grandchild" how to properly torture a child abuser.

"Yeah," Sookie shared, thankfully not hearing my dark thoughts. "A few times, it was _really_ bad, and Tara came to Gran's—looking for sanctuary. Gran convinced Tara to go to the cops one time, but the only thing that happened was that Tara got shipped off to an orphanage in Shreveport for six months until her mother got cleaned up enough to claim her again." She shook her head. "Tara says that the orphanage was worse than home, and she got beaten up there, too. Hell! Her arm was in a sling when she came back! After that, Tara never turned in her mom again. And she stayed with Gran, Jason, and me a lot more." She sighed. "You know—Jason used to stand up for Tara just as much as he stood up for me. He even stood between Lettie-Mae and Tara one time when Lettie-Mae came to the house with a baseball bat."

I shook my head, wondering if Jason might like some instruction in torture as well. "You know—with a little time and a few more of those stories—I might actually develop a soft spot for your sibling."

Sookie smiled in return. "Don't tell anyone this, but Tara loved Jason for years—like really, _really_ loved him. A part of me always hoped that they'd end up together, but Jason was so clueless about it." She shrugged. "And I think that Jase always thought of her too much like a sister to see her as a potential mate, but she would have been good for him. They would have been good for each other," she added even as her eyes glinted mischievously. "That is, _before_ Tara became a lesbian."

I chuckled. "Loving Jason might drive anyone to that decision."

Sookie cackled but then became serious. "I think it was actually Franklin Mott who did that," she sighed.

My own smile disappeared as well as I recalled my own callousness toward Tara when she'd been Mott's captive—despite the fact that I had recognized her scent at Russell's mansion and knew that she was a friend of Sookie's.

My only defense was that I was overwhelmed then, too. I'd just learned that Russell had been the killer of my human family. I'd also been trying to save Pam from the magister. And then there was the matter of Sookie being dragged into Russell's mansion as his prisoner—thanks to Bill Compton going to "visit" her.

I growled, wishing I could kill him all over again.

"Franklin's dead—you know?" Sookie asked, thinking that my growl was on behalf of Tara situation. Maybe it was to a certain extent; however, Sookie and our boys would always be my first priorities.

Even if that made me a bastard.

"I did not know. How did he die?" I asked her.

"I don't know the details," Sookie shrugged. "But I do know that Tara and Jason were involved."

"Good," I said. "Maybe Tara got a little closure."

"And a little peace," she added.

I nodded in agreement, and we were silent for a moment, just enjoying the closeness we shared.

"The sun will be down soon," I said.

"And we have a marriage license to get," she replied.

"And a Justice of the Peace to pick up," I added.

"Do we have time for a shower first?" she asked suggestively.

"Why? Did you get dirty today?" I returned with a leer.

"Filthy," she whispered.

"Then let's go scrub you, min kära."

* * *

"We _really_ shouldn't be doing this," Sookie pointed out as I carried her into the bathroom.

"Doing what?" I asked, even as I turned on the water.

I'd learned during our time together that Sookie liked her showers hot—steamy, in fact.

And I was ready to turn up the temperature in more than one way.

"Being _together_ before our wedding," she gasped, as I turned and relieved her of her maxi-dress with a few sudden movements.

"But we've _definitely_ already been together," I growled, taking in her fuller breasts and her curving belly.

"But I wanted to try to wait till after we were officially married," she pouted, even as I could feel her lust beginning to whip around the bond.

"We _could_ wait . . . ." I began with a leer, though my tone was full of the suggestion that we _should_ do the opposite.

"Are you trying to take advantage of my pregnancy hormones?" she gasped as I took off my shirt.

"Of course not," I grinned wickedly.

"Liar," she whimpered as I slowly began taking off my pants.

"Isn't it enough that we waited _for_ our wedding night?" I asked innocently.

"Ugh," she sounded with frustration, though I could feel her lust becoming overpowering in the bond. "We haven't really waited at all, you know!"

It was my turn to pout. "But I haven't had you in a whole day."

She scoffed. "It's not even been _that_ long," she said, licking her lips as she looked at something "long" on my body.

Something long and ready.

I could feel her resolve ebbing in the bond, and normally I would take advantage of that. But—at the same time—I didn't want her to be disappointed with herself later.

I curtailed the lust flowing from me. "We really _can_ wait, Sookie. I would be happy to just wash you _thoroughly_."

She sighed. "Yeah—but then _I'd_ be compelled to attack you as soon as the Justice of the Peace pronounced us man and wife. And I wanna enjoy my reception," she said, her pout coming back.

"Attack?" I asked roguishly.

"Yeah—and who knows?" she returned coyly. "If I'm _too_ wound up, I might even hit you with my light for making me wait."

"Making _you_ wait?" I asked, my eyebrow climbing.

She seemed to be coming to a resolution. "Yep. And I might accidentally shoot someone else at the wedding, too."

"So servicing you now would be a public service," I grinned.

She smirked. "You could be saving lives, Mr. Northman."

"I'm selfless that way," I leered, moving slightly closer to her.

"Plus, waiting would be cruel to the others. I mean—really—what kind of a wedding reception doesn't include the bride and groom?" she rationalized.

"The best kind?" I joked.

She smacked my arm, her breasts moving enticingly with the movement.

I half-groaned and half-growled, and her body seemed to react to the vibrations of my voice.

"Waiting is an old-fashioned notion anyway," she asserted before quickly pulling me to her and capturing my lips in an almost brutal kiss. I was happy to oblige her.

After a few seconds, she bit my bottom lip, drawing my blood, and I had to pull back from her so that my fangs didn't pierce her tongue as they dropped dangerously fast.

Her eyes had lit up, and the scent of her arousal was overpowering.

I couldn't help but to fall to my knees before her. She really did inspire my worship.

"You are _all_ woman," I growled, feeling very much like a caveman in that moment.

I placed my large hands over our children and she moaned at my touch.

"You are ripening," I panted. "Soon you will be even rounder, even more beautiful." I growled and pulled her closer to me. "_More_ _mine_!"

"Eric," she whimpered, her own passion clearly rising as her eyes brightened.

I wanted to yell out my triumph in marking Sookie—in placing my seed within her. And—though I understood that the modern "human" woman, who made up a part of my bonded, would not necessarily like that impulse—I intuited that Fairy Sookie was _completely_ on board with it.

The passion in her intense gaze was a tell-tale clue.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of my mate's blood, which was hurrying through her system as her pulse quickened. I scented the proof of her arousal. And I also smelled the presence of our sons—the absolute proof of our love for one another.

_Her love for me. Her choice of me!_

I leered up at her as her fingers brightened with her Fae power. And—in that moment—I recognized that our sons were actually not evidence of "me" marking "her." They were evidence of "her" taking what she wanted—what she _needed_—from "me."

"Take what you need, Sookie," I growled as I ripped apart her panties before rising to quickly disrobe. Sookie had removed her bra by the time I was bare before her.

Bare and ready for her to fill me.

She pulled me into the shower and then immediately pushed me to my knees.

Gods—I loved it when my mate made sure she got what she wanted from me. I immediately pulled one of her legs over my shoulder and licked her from her rear entrance to her clit.

"Eric," she moaned. "Again!"

I wasn't about to disobey as I lapped up more of her sweet nectar. After a few more long licks, I focused on her clit, even as I moved two fingers into her entrance.

"Eric!" she yelled as I curved my fingers and vibrated my tongue around her clit—at vampire speed, of course.

However, she didn't allow me to finish her off that way. Instead, she gripped my hair with both of her hands and yanked me roughly upward before capturing my lips with hers.

"Sookie," I growled as she bit my lower lip, drawing blood. To anyone spying on us, it would have been she who was thought to be the vampire in that moment.

"Fuck me!" she ordered, lifting one of her legs to envelop my thigh. I lifted the other, and her legs locked behind me right as I thrust into her.

"Ughh," came a noise from both Sookie and me.

It was good to know that we were both on the same wordless page as I began pounding into her.

She gripped my shoulders with her lit-up hands, which were sending pleasurable shocks of euphoria into my body.

"Faster!" she ordered, somehow finding language.

Even more surprising, I understood her, though I could answer only with a grunt—and my obedience to her request, of course.

"Harder!" she yelled out.

I was happy to pound into my bonded; however, a part of me worried that my sons might be harmed, given our current position, so I turned Sookie around and placed her hands onto the tile in front of her before thrusting back into her from behind.

One of my hands went straight to her clit to stimulate her while the other moved to ensure that her belly was not pounded into the wall because of my vigor.

I thrust in quick, hard movements, but even that wasn't enough for my fairy mate.

She turned her head to look at me over her shoulder and snarled.

Literally. Fucking. Snarled.

I almost came right then!

"Fuck me like the vampire you are!" she commanded.

Sookie had certainly "tuned me up" in the past, but there was something about the way she was looking at me that unleashed the animal that resided within me.

That animal forgot that she was part human, and he moved at inhuman speeds.

"Yes!" Sookie yelled out, even as her light came forth from her hands and cracked the tiles she was bracing against.

Better them than me.

The vampire in me, the beast that she'd compelled into a frenzy, leaned forward and bit into her neck, and I felt her cum around my cock, drawing my own cum from me.

I yelled after I'd drunk my fill, but my fairy wasn't done with me. Before I could even heal her, she turned around and used her light to slam me into the opposite wall of the shower.

It fucking hurt! And I growled at the predator in front of me, but I wasn't about to detract her from her goal, which turned out to be forcing my cock into submission.

I was ready to be vanquished!

She took my cock into her mouth and managed—within only a few minutes—to bring me to the brink of another orgasm. Of course, the fact that my eyes were glued onto her as she pleasured herself with her fingers didn't hurt my progress. Even as my balls tightened to signal that I would be cumming very, _very_ soon, she turned her head and bit into my inner thigh with the precision of an ancient vampire.

I yelled as I came.

As she drank my blood and then my cum.

And I could sense that she was cumming too.

I thanked the gods for that as I quivered against the tile wall. I wasn't sure that I had the strength left to pleasure her in that moment, so it was a good thing she'd fucked herself to completion.

An aftershock overtook me as I glanced down at Sookie's fingers still inside of her own body. Sookie hadn't pleasured herself in such an overt way around me before.

To say it was an amazing sight would have been the understatement of my fucking millennium!

"Gods, you are beautiful," I managed, even as I pulled her to her feet and kissed her gently before licking the remnants of her blood from her shoulder, though my own ingested blood had already taken care of her healing.

She giggled bashfully and blushed.

And—Gods help me—I almost pushed her against the wall to take her again! The fact that she could go from Fae vixen to shy human within a few seconds _would_ be my undoing!

But I was fucking fine with that.

"We really _shouldn't_ have done that before the wedding," she said, though I could tell that she wasn't actually upset about breaking her "rule" from the night before. "But we probably did save lives," she grinned. "And now I'll get to enjoy the reception."

"Mmm. For a _little_ while," I returned. "But you should know: that was just a warm-up for what is to come for you once you are Mrs. Northman," I leered.

She smacked my arm. "You are insatiable."

My eyebrow rose, "Says the fairy who broke the shower wall."

She turned and blushed even redder as she took in her handiwork. I didn't let her get too embarrassed, however, as I began washing her. I took my time massaging shampoo into her hair before rinsing that and then rubbing in conditioner. I let that set for a few minutes as I lovingly washed the rest of her before quickly washing myself and then rinsing us both.

By the time I was toweling her off, she seemed both relaxed and drowsy.

"No time for sleep," I grinned as I led her into our room. "We have an appointment with the county clerk to get our marriage license, after all."

She immediately perked up and went to the closet to grab another maxi-dress before slipping on a warm sweater over it. She looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Well—step on it, Northman! I have a man to marry tonight!"

I grinned and quickly dressed.

The sun had set fifteen minutes before and Sookie was right. We had a lot to do that night!

* * *

**A/N: So we are back with Eric's POV! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Scheduling notice: My teaching schedule has changed, so I'm going to be changing my posting schedule too. **

**New chapters of the INNER-Verse will be appearing on Mondays on my WordPress blog and Tuesdays or Wednesdays on the other sites.**

**Many thanks to those of you still reading this series! I'll be starting my next major piece, Earned, later this week. It is the third major part of the Back &amp; Forth Series. I hope you will join me for that. I also have a new SHORT in the works.**

**Finally, I wanted to thank all of you who followed my UN-iverse series of stories. I finished the third part of that trilogy on Sunday, and have been getting amazing support and feedback. I've had a constant smile on my face. Thanks you so much!**

**XOXO,**

**Kat**


	22. Chapter 22: Green

**Chapter 22: Green **

"**The garden of love is green without limit and yields many fruits other than sorrow or joy. Love is beyond either condition: without spring, without autumn, it is always fresh."—Rumi**

"Does your bride-to-be know that she screams like a banshee?" Ian asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"She screams like the fairy she is," I growled. "And you are _not_ welcome to listen."

Ian chuckled. He and I had been the first out of our light-tight rooms after sundown, and we were now doing a perimeter check of the area.

"I was just trying to offer you a compliment," Ian smirked. "Though—if I'm not mistaken—it was _your_ body I heard thrown against the shower walls at one point."

I couldn't help but to smile at the recollection.

"My bonded is an incredible woman," I responded with a grin.

"And you are a lucky vampire to have her, but—then again—I am the first to recognize that you deserve her," he added sincerely.

"I'm not sure that I do," I replied honestly.

"Then I will take her off your hands," he chuckled.

I growled again—this time at full-fang.

"Or maybe not," he laughed before looking at me seriously. "I've known you for many years, Eric, and—though I've known her for only a few days—I can see that you are happy. And I have thought for a very long time that you deserved to be so."

I glanced over at my old friend. "Thank you."

"Just be willing to come to my service—at the drop of a hat—if I ever find someone worth pledging to," he grinned.

"Jessica?" I asked, speaking of his traveling companion.

He smirked. "Maybe. She is certainly eager to learn. I'm her first vampire—you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't break her. My bonded considers her a friend."

He scoffed. "Her idiot of a maker has already broken her to a certain extent. There are many things that she does not know—even some of the basics. But she is inquisitive, spirited, and quite beautiful."

I looked at him seriously. "Teach her. And bed her all you want, but do _not_ hurt her if you tire of her. Like I said, my bonded feels responsibility toward her."

Ian's expression softened. "I like Jessica. And I will not hurt her intentionally. Nor will I be callous where her feelings are concerned. But—as long as she enjoys me—I intend to enjoy her," he added rakishly.

I chuckled. "I think that'll be just fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "I must admit, Viking, that I never figured that you would be asking about _my_ intentions toward a woman."

I laughed even louder. "Nor would I!"

Our perimeter sweep made, we went back into the house to find everyone else in the living room.

Sookie beamed at me as we entered. It was—most certainly—true that pregnant women glowed, and it appeared as if she were having a nice conversation with Tara as Ian and I entered.

"Are you ready?" I asked my bonded.

She nodded. "So—are we taking the boat to the mainland?"

"No," I said. "We'll fly there."

"I'll go with," Ian said with a smirk, "since I can fly, too."

"Show off," Pam scoffed, striking Ian's shoulder.

"I'll pop over once you are there in order to add some extra security," Claude offered. "Not that you will need it," he added with a comforting look toward Sookie.

Sookie took a deep breath. "Okay. So Eric and I will get our marriage license and then pick up the Justice of the Peace."

"His arrival has already been arranged for," Tray spoke up. "He'll be here at 8:00 p.m. sharp."

Sookie looked at the Were gratefully. "Okay. Thanks." She looked up at me. "So—I guess we'll just get the license and hurry on back," she said nibbling on her tempting bottom lip.

I nodded in agreement and then suggested that she go and get a heavier coat since we'd be flying.

Once Sookie was out of the room, I looked at my child. "Did you get the instructions that I sent to your email account?"

Pam nodded. "Everything will be ready when you get back," she smiled.

I stepped toward her and kissed her forehead. "There have been many changes in the last few weeks," I whispered, referring to not just Sookie and my bonding, but also to our children, as well as to my "freeing" Pam.

"Good ones—overall," she said, as stalwart as ever.

I smiled at my only child, marveling over the fact that she would likely soon have twice as many children as I did.

She smirked up at me. "Get your ass in gear so that my brothers can be born legitimate."

"I thought you no longer believed in societal conventions," I chuckled.

"Oh—I don't. But Abby says that you need to respect your mate's traditions."

I rolled my eyes. "Abby? Again?"

"Always," she intoned.

* * *

It turned out that getting a marriage license was a very easy thing to do—even for a vampire and a fairy-hybrid.

Not that anyone knew about Sookie's lineage. The county clerk checked her phone as if bored as Sookie and I filled out the paperwork we would need to get married. Sookie gave me a sideways grin as she wrote down that she'd be changing her surname to Northman.

I felt a swelling of pride that she and our sons would _all_ have my chosen surname.

Yes—I will admit that I wanted to claim them in all ways possible.

Call me selfish.

But I was vampire.

_And they were mine!_

After Sookie and I had received our license—Claude "popped" Sookie back to the house while Ian and I made a stop before we flew back to the house. Yes—Sookie now had her engagement ring, but I was keen to get us matching wedding rings as well.

And—yes—I was willing to admit that I'd become a serial "marker."

Meanwhile, Sookie could start getting ready for the ceremony.

When Ian and I arrived back on the island, the Justice of the Peace was already there—and was being entertained by Jason.

I smiled in approval as I took in the area where the ceremony would be held. Despite any comedy they'd wrought, Jason, Tray, and Claude had created a beautifully lit area, using both fairy lights and lanterns to complement the flat rock plateau which would make the perfect setting for the small ceremony.

And Pam had obviously been hard at work too, for white flowers of all kinds framed the area. Many humans associated white with innocence—or purity. However, the color was also symbolic of new beginnings as well as equality and balance. And that is why I'd chosen the color for the flowers. I wanted Sookie to know that I saw her as an equal.

And to know that I saw our marriage as a new beginning—the best of beginnings—for the both of us.

I was also glad to see that the small heaters were set up and working effectively to warm the area. I wanted Sookie and our boys to remain warm.

"You like?" Pam asked from behind me.

I turned to see that she was dressed in a one shoulder Kelly-green gown. I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I'm wearing green—_for you_," Pam intoned. "I never wear green."

I smirked. "You should. It's lovely on you." And it was. With her blond hair and pale skin, the color suited her.

She scowled. "Sookie _insisted_. She thinks green is a lucky color, _and_ she claimed that it complemented everyone."

"Everyone?" I asked.

She didn't immediately answer my question. She was too focused on her own tirade.

"I'm a fucking bridesmaid—or grooms-maid," Pam said, rolling her eyes. "Or a leprechaun! Or fucking Kermit the Frog!"

I chuckled. "At least the dress fits well."

"Whatever! Sookie and Willa guessed at the size," she scoffed dramatically.

"As I said, they did a good job," I smirked.

"_Unfortunately_. Why I'm forced to doll myself up—just because I have a vagina—is beyond me! Meanwhile, Jason and Tray get to wear perfectly normal _black_ suits."

I chuckled. "I doubt that you regret having a vagina, Pam," I commented.

"Indeed," she returned. "But why must I accept being put into a bridesmaid gown? Hmm? Tara, Jessica, and Willa are similarly dressed—and distressed—though at least Willa got to help Sookie choose the dresses."

"I'm sure they hate them as much as you do," I said sarcastically. "But—then again—Sookie _could_ have left you out of the fancy dressing," I commented.

"Indeed, she could have," Pam said with a little frown.

"You did fire a rocket at her about a month ago," I reminded.

"Yes. I suppose I did," she admitted.

I smiled at her. "Sookie's telling you that she views you as family. Otherwise, she wouldn't have gone to the bother of getting you the dress."

"I know," Pam practically pouted. "I'll have to be nice to her now."

I chuckled. "Nice? You?"

She smirked. "Okay—not nice. But I'll make it up to her with my ninja buying skills. By the way—the first incarnation of the nursery will be ready by the time we get back."

I nodded. "Excellent."

"Trains," she said.

"Trains?"

"The motif I chose," she said with a grin. "Actually, Sookie and Jason were talking fondly about a toy train they had when they were kids earlier this evening. I overheard them." She waved her hand. "It was sentimental bullshit—I assure you."

"Of course it was," I intoned.

"Anyway, trains _will_ be a good motif for boys and will last through several stages of development," she commented.

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Pam. Sookie is, understandably, overwhelmed by the fact that the boys will be growing at such an accelerated rate."

"Then, it is a good thing that I am available to keep up with their spoiling," she said seriously. "Oh—and the essentials of _practical_ care will be waiting when we get back to Louisiana, too. Diapers and such things," she added, the word "practical" spoken as if it were "trash."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss Pam on the forehead. "Thank you, dottir. And you do look very beautiful—by the way."

"I know," she scoffed, turning her head so that I wouldn't see that she'd been affected by my gestures of affection.

That was my Pam.

"Sookie is almost ready. You should go inside and dress—_in Ian's room_!" she added.

"Why there?"

"Because you cannot see Sookie before the wedding," she informed as she rolled her eyes.

I chuckled at both my child and the ridiculous human tradition that would keep me from my bonded before zipping inside the house so that I could prepare myself for our wedding and pledging. Sookie had given the king's day-person a list of sizes for Jason and Tray—so that suits could be acquired for them. Apparently, neither man owned such a "fancy" garment. Given the fact that my own size didn't exactly come "standard," Pam had picked up a suit for me from one of my safe houses before joining us at the airfield the night before.

It didn't take long for me to dress. Knowing that Sookie planned to get herself a "traditional" wedding dress, I'd had Pam bring my tuxedo.

I'd also arranged for a photographer to take photos during and after the ceremony. And there would be music to which we could dance, for I knew that Sookie loved dancing. Food and Royalty Blended were already waiting in the kitchen of the home for later.

I sighed as I put on my bow tie.

"You need help with that?" Ian asked sarcastically as he came out of the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He was already dressed in a dress shirt and slacks. He would put on his ceremonial cloak after the human officiant had performed his part of the night's activities and left.

"I think I've got it," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

Still, he grabbed the boutonniere from the dresser and fastened it perfectly upon my lapel at vampire speed. Then he patted my back affectionately.

"I'm glad I am here," he said. "But I am sorry that Godric is not."

Ian had known my maker well. And Godric had practically adopted Ian at one point—teaching him when his own maker had died unexpectedly.

"Me too," I sighed. "But I think he would be pleased. He knew Sookie for very little time, but it was clear that he liked her very much."

Ian nodded in understanding and support before looking at me seriously. "Ten minutes ago, I got a phone call from Nora."

"Is all well?" I asked.

"Yes. The other Authority members have arrived safely in the new headquarters in . . . ."

"Wait," I interrupted. "I don't want to know where."

He chuckled. "Fine. Anyway. They are getting things set up, and everything is going as planned. Nora did, however, wonder why I was in Rhode Island," he informed.

"She'd already checked out your flight's destination."

"Well—I am using an Authority jet."

"And what did you tell Nora?"

"That I was on a personal errand," he said. "But she is no fool. She asked me if it had anything to do with you."

I closed my eyes.

"I told her that personal meant just that—_personal_," he added.

"Thank you," I sighed. "Though she will soon find out about the pledging, and the human wedding will be public record anyway, so I intend to include notification of that in the paperwork I file with the Authority as well."

He nodded. "That is likely wise. But do you think that knowing about your further commitment to Sookie will make things better or worse where Nora is concerned?"

"I hope better," I answered sincerely. "And I hope that distance and work will also cause Nora to focus her attention on things other than Sookie and myself. However . . . ." I stopped midsentence.

"However?"

"A decade ago, I wouldn't have worried about Nora. Yes—she and I had been lovers in the past. And she'd even become a little too intense in her desire to keep my company once or twice over the years, but Godric was always good about helping her understand that our being together long-term would be a bad things for both of us—given our personalities."

"But Godric is no more," Ian said softly.

"No he's not," I responded just as quietly. "And now Nora has demonstrated that she can become fixated on an idea to the point of obsession."

"With Lilith," Ian remarked.

I nodded. "Don't get me wrong. If I didn't think she was over that, I wouldn't have supported her becoming the new Guardian, but there is still a nagging voice inside of me that doesn't fully trust her. And I didn't help matters either."

"Explain," he requested.

"When I thought that all hope was lost with Sookie, I fucked Nora. And then I had sex with her again after she finally denounced Lilith and turned back to Godric's teachings."

Ian sighed. "But you later made it clear to her that you and Sookie are now together."

"Of course. And a rational Nora would accept that fact and move on."

"But Nora has shown that she can be irrational."

I nodded in agreement.

"Just remember that I'll be keeping an eye on her," Ian assured.

I smiled at my friend. "I know. And I'm grateful."

There was a knock on the door. It was Jessica; she was dressed in the same vibrant green as Pam had been, though her garment was of a slightly different style. With her red hair and light complexion, the outfit suited her very well.

Ian's fangs clapping down indicated that he agreed with that assessment.

If Jessica could have blushed, she would have.

"So—uh—Sookie's ready," she said, even as she was taking in—and returning—Ian's lust-filled look.

"Thank you, Jessica," I said with a chuckle as I grabbed the wedding license. I could tell that Ian and Jessica would have liked some "private time," but they reluctantly followed me outside, where I gave the Justice of the Peace the document which would be signed by him, Sookie, me, and a witness following the ceremony. Sookie had already asked if Jason could be the witness, and I was happy to oblige her request.

In fact, I was ready to do anything to make my bride happy.

And though getting married in the human way hadn't been something I had particularly craved—at any point during my thousand years—I found myself thrumming with excitement.

I was suddenly glad that I'd not seen Sookie in her gown yet.

The feeling of such anticipation—except when it came to impending battle—was unusual for a vampire.

And I let myself savor the feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Why green you might ask? I think that Sookie was likely thinking of life, and green often symbolizes fertility. Plus, I like green. LOL. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't have time to write a long author's note, but I hope you will tell me what you thought.**

**Next week: The wedding. **

**Until then,**

**Kat**

**FYI: New posting schedule**

**Mondays on WordPress—a new **_**INNER-Verse**_** offering**

**Fridays on WordPress—a chapter of **_**Earned**_

**Saturdays on WordPress—a chapter of **_**Given Unsought**_

**Posts will occur on other sites 1-2 days after the WordPress offering, depending on how busy I am at work **


	23. Chapter 23: Connectivity

**Chapter 23: Connectivity**

* * *

"**My most brilliant achievement was my ability to be able to persuade my wife to marry me."—Winston Churchill**

* * *

Sookie had also asked that all of our guests—whom she referred to as "family", of course—stand in a semicircle around the "altar-area," which was basically just a little space marked by additional flowers and lanterns.

Despite any reservations that she still might have been harboring regarding Sookie, Pam was careful in making sure that everyone was in place just as Sookie had wanted before she turned on the music that would signal to Sookie that we were ready.

Sookie had chosen a piece of instrumental music that her Gran had liked, called "Appalachia Waltz." The version that played filled the night air with the sounds of string instruments. I had to admit that the piece was lovely, and I knew that it would help Sookie feel as if her Gran were there in spirit.

Hell—maybe she was.

Maybe within the ether of the night my own mother and father also watched as I prepared to marry a woman whom they would have approved of heartily. Her fighting spirit would have won over my father. And my mother would have simply been glad to see me happy in my match.

And maybe Godric was there too—less corporeal than before because of his encounter with Lilith—but still present somehow.

I opened my lungs to the cool night air, and I breathed it in. The saltiness of the sea air took me back a thousand years.

I imagined for a moment that I was a human man—marrying Sookie in the meadow where I'd played as a child. I imagined the smiles on my parents' faces. I imagined the catcalls from my sword-brothers.

But then—as I heard Sookie's shoes clicking against the rock—I didn't need to imagine anymore. And, anyway, I'd discovered that my imagination was a second-rate shadow when compared to the reality I got to experience with Sookie.

I had been expecting for my bonded to look lovely, but as I caught my first glimpse of her, I gasped.

Yes. Reality was _much_ better than the imagination where my bonded was concerned!

Escorted by her brother, Sookie looked like a goddess in white. The gown she wore framed her curves wonderfully, including the "new" one enveloping our children. Her dress looked to be made of silk and had a lace overlay, a perfect tribute to both "sides" of herself: one side luxuriant and graceful, the other side lovely and delicate.

Both sides radiant.

Both sides capable of bringing me to my knees.

Her hair had been styled into a lose braid, and—since she'd forgone a veil—there were some flowers in her hair—reminding me of the brides of my human time.

Her brown eyes shone caramel as she walked toward me confidently. She held a large bouquet of daisies that I'd arranged for her to have, for those were her favorite flowers.

I was sure that Sookie didn't know it, but daisies also had a sacred symbolic value in my human culture. They represented the goddess, Freyja—the goddess of love. Thus, they stood for love and fertility—and motherhood. They were perfect for the occasion.

Sookie was perfect.

She bit her lower lip a little as she walked nearer. I knew that small gesture was a sign that the human part of her was anxious—nervous. But then she smiled at me softly before taking me in from my shoes to the top of my head. I felt a jolt of lust in our bond to go along with the nerves.

Indeed, the fairy part of Sookie making herself known too.

Gods—how I loved _every_ part of my bonded!

To me, she was the very personification of magic, for she loved me too.

As the music stopped, I discovered that Sookie's hand was already in mine—fitted perfected within my larger grasp.

"Take care of her," Jason said with a little sniffle before taking his place among the others.

I listened to the Justice of the Peace perform what I knew was a stock ceremony, but my eyes were only for my bride as the man told us that marriage was one of the foundations of every civilized society—that it was sacred to most religions around the world and protected by the state. He asked if I would take Sookie as my wife, and I didn't hesitate before telling him that I would. Then he asked Sookie if she would have me as her husband. She was already saying "I will" before he'd finished asking his question. At that point, he asked if there were rings, and Sookie was surprised when I said that there were and produced both of our bands from my pocket.

We were instructed to place the rings on each other's fingers as we said the words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Then the officiant asked if we wished to say anything to one another.

I could tell that Sookie was feeling too emotional to speak, and my own overwhelming feelings had reemerged at well, so I simply shook my head and allowed our bond to share my feelings with my bride.

She did the same for me.

At that point, the Justice of the Peace declared that Sookie and I were married and then gave me leave to kiss my wife. I did—with relish.

And I would have kept doing so if she'd not needed to breathe.

Her smile when I finally ended our kiss was radiant. And—before I knew it—we were being congratulated by the "family."

Strangely enough, time seemed to be moving faster than normal, and—within—a couple of minutes, the Justice of the Peace had prompted us to sign our marriage license. Once that was done, he went on his way, and Sookie and I again made our way to the altar—this time hand-in-hand.

There was now a table there, and Ian stood behind it, dressed in his ceremonial garb. Obviously, he'd coached Sookie on what to do because she picked up the small dagger which had been placed beside a chalice on the table and raised her hands to give it to me.

As soon as it was in my hands, I felt the magic of the ceremonial dagger.

I looked at Sookie with surprise, for the ornate dagger was not the usually fare when it came to pledgings.

"Our gift from Claude," she smiled up at me.

Understanding dawning on me, I recognized that the dagger was Fae in origin and had been blessed by Fae magic. I glanced at Claude and nodded in appreciation before raising the blade to my lips and kissing it.

And then—by impulse—I placed my free hand onto her belly. Both of her hands immediately encased mine.

"I swear that I will love you—and our children—for all of eternity," I whispered.

And that is when I felt it—a small, but distinct kick right under my hand.

Awestruck, I gasped.

There was no way of knowing which of my sons had made the movement, but I let myself believe that they were of one accord on the matter.

Sookie obviously felt the kick too, and she smiled with joy.

"We love you too," she said in response to my words, even as a tear spilled from her eye.

After gazing at each other wordlessly for a few moments, Sookie and I both placed our hands over the chalice before Ian drew blood from both of our palms. I sent calm through the bond until I could lick Sookie's wound to heal it, and then we both drank from the chalice, with her going first.

As always, the mixture of our blood tasted divine, but I held myself back from spiriting Sookie away in order to make love to my newly pledged and wedded wife so that she could enjoy the celebration with the others.

And enjoy it she did.

Her smile was vibrant and constant as she danced with me again and again—before taking turns with both her fairy cousin and her brother. While she danced with them, I stood back to enjoy the sight of her—and to appreciate the smiling faces of the others at the party.

Pam and Tara were dancing slowly together, seemingly lost in their own world. I couldn't help but to be glad that Pam had found someone to love and hoped that she would have no problems with Tara being jealous of Willa.

Speaking of my soon-to-be "grandchild," Willa seemed to have eyes only for Tray, and the two were dancing closer and closer together with each song. Meanwhile, Jessica and Ian seemed connected at the hip.

Once Sookie had begun a new dance with Jason, Claude came to my side.

"I hope you aren't going to ask me to dance," I said jokingly.

"I don't want to risk my cousin's wrath," Claude said honestly. "I have a feeling that—if anyone else touches you tonight—he or she will end up a little fried."

I chuckled. "And yet I have to endure her dancing with others," I said with mock angst.

He shrugged. "Welcome to life with a nesting fairy," he said with a wry smile.

"Oh—I'm already well aware," I returned sarcastically.

We laughed together before turning our focus back to the dancers for a few moments.

"The dagger?" I finally asked.

"It's been in my family—Sookie's family—for a very long time," he responded. "Such a blade is a part of Fae marriages too, and that dagger has been used to bind several unions over the years. It is said to bring about fertility," he grinned.

"Too late," I intoned.

He chuckled. "For this time. However, who knows? Perhaps Sookie and you will be able to create more children in the future."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I'd make an army with her—if she'd let me."

He laughed heartily, drawing my wife's attention. Her eyes lit up as she focused upon me.

"I think my cousin is ready to do some practicing in that regard," Claude said knowingly, even as Sookie let go of her brother and reached a hand toward me. I was by her side in the next instant.

"Ready for the honeymoon?" she asked coyly, even as I felt a spike of lust from her through the bond.

"Yes," I affirmed gruffly as I picked her up into my arms and flew us inside the house, not caring that our "family" was making catcalls at us.

Of course—true to form—Sookie was a bit embarrassed.

* * *

However, once we were in our room, my bride soon had no more energy for blushes as I proceeded to show her just how excited I was to be her husband.

I was glad that Sookie didn't seem to recognize that several pairs of supernatural ears had been able to hear us as I elicited orgasm after orgasm from her until she was exhausted and asleep.

I smiled at her state, congratulating myself for pleasing both the human and the fairy sides of her. Her hair, long ago freed from its braid, was a rats' nest, evidence of our exertions. Her limbs were almost haphazardly arranged, though one of her hands was placed directly over my un-beating heart as her head rested on my chest.

Yes—she'd been thoroughly "honey-mooned!"

Thoroughly "sexed."

Thoroughly made love to.

And thoroughly fucked.

I reached toward the nightstand and picked up my phone, even as I placed my free hand over Sookie's belly.

I grinned as I felt another slight kick. And then another. I somehow knew that both of my boys were now saying hello to their daddy.

I rubbed over where they'd struck even as I dialed Brady's number.

"Report," I said quietly.

"You haven't seen the news?" he asked.

"I've been otherwise occupied," I responded with a smirk down at my bride.

He chuckled. "Speaking of your bonded, how is she?"

My smirk turned into a wide smile. "She is well. And she is my wife and pledged now, too."

There was a moment of silence as Brady took in that new information.

I'm sure that he'd just become even more aware of Sookie's importance to me.

"I will be at the address in Bon Temps, which you texted me, by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you," I said. "How about the other Were you vouched for? Has he agreed to work for me?"

"Yes. His name is Mustapha—by the way. And our packmaster gave us both permission to serve you—as long as you are willing to pay him the usual tribute for our service."

"Of course," I said. "And you and he will be generously compensated as well."

"Oh—I know that," he chuckled. "I've worked for you before."

"Tray Dawson, the third member of the Were team, is with Sookie and me in Rhode Island. Any reservations I might have had about him have been put to rest," I informed. "Though you will still be team leader, you should know that Tray now has my complete confidence as well."

"Why? Did something happen?" Brady asked.

"Yeah. He has my wife's stamp of approval," I chuckled. "And that's enough for me."

"I cannot wait to know your Sookie better," Brady said with a smile in his voice. "Anyone whose judgment you trust so fully must be special indeed."

"Yes," I agreed. "So—since I've not watched the news—what happened?"

"The charges went off exacted as planned."

"The scientists?" I asked.

"All dead," he confirmed. "And the buildings in the complex were all razed. Of course, the governor hasn't publically admitted what the buildings were for, but that hasn't stopped him from calling the act a terrorist one. However, because of Mustapha's expertise, the explosions will likely be blamed on a very faulty and combustive boiler system. Why the governor didn't invest in a new one is a mystery," he intoned. "And you know how accidents are likely to occur in old warehouse districts like that."

"Good work," I complimented.

He continued, "People are already asking questions about just what the facility was for. And proof of the true nature of the Vamp Camp has been sent to the Guardian—though I'm saving the complete copy of Overlark's hard-drive for you. Oh—and—if you approve—I will leak some choice tidbits to the Press tomorrow morning."

"Perfect," I said, no longer fully trusting Nora to enact all the plans we'd discussed several days before. If Nora followed the course we'd set up, she would give General Michaels the information about the Vamp Camp so that Burrell could be prosecuted by the Federal government. Of course, Michaels would also be suspicious that vampires were involved in the destruction of the Vamp Camp; however, nothing along those lines would ever be proven.

And, meanwhile, Burrell would—_hopefully_—go to prison for a long time. Because I planned to make sure that his many sins _would_ be proven—with or without Nora's help.

"I'll see you and my new mistress tomorrow," Brady said.

"We'll be there around 3:00 a.m. Keep an eye on things until then."

"Of course," Brady said before hanging up.

I closed my eyes in relief. The Vamp Camp was no more. And Burrell's science team had also been eliminated.

I quickly checked my email and grinned evilly.

Thalia had turned Sarah Newlin the night before and, apparently, Sarah had risen a _very_ bothersome child. However, Thalia had commanded her to suck down her TrueBloods and remain still and silent.

I could only imagine how hungry Sarah still was. TrueBloods weren't very filling, after all.

Especially not for newborns.

I took a moment to send Thalia a text to thank her for her service, and I immediately got one back reminding me that she would _never_ be darkening the door of Fangtasia again.

"What's funny?" Sookie asked groggily as she looked up at me with half-opened eyes.

"Thalia," I said. "She's having fun with her new child."

Sookie sighed. "I hate thinkin' it's good that anyone died, but I hate Sarah Newlin."

I chuckled. Apparently, a half-asleep Sookie was an uncharitable Sookie. "She's not dead yet—at least not completely," I intoned.

"What about everything else?" she asked.

"Everything went fine," I assured her. "Brady and the other Were who will be guarding us, Mustapha, will be in Bon Temps by the time we get there tomorrow night," I said.

"Okay," she sighed before grabbing my hand that had been caressing her hair and putting it onto her tummy. She sighed contentedly. "They're saying hello."

I smiled widely. "I can feel them."

"Not just _there_," she said, kissing my chest. "In my head too."

"They are communicating with you?" I asked in amazement. "In thoughts?"

"Little bursts. Like fireflies lighting up in the sky," she smiled lazily.

I pulled her even closer and reveled as she snuggled into my arms. She fell back to sleep soon after, but I kept a hand placed firmly onto her belly as our sons moved and grew inside of my bonded.

My wife!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry…busy day…no time for a note, but I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until the next one,**

**Kat**


	24. Chapter 24: Between Time Zones

**Chapter 24: Between Time Zones**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter occurs chronologically after "INNER-Lude 5," so I suggest reading that first.**

* * *

Traveling while dead for the day was often disconcerting for a vampire—sometimes even disorienting—especially when moving from one time zone to another. It was as if the _mind_ wanted to awaken with the time zone from which it had left. But the body was "grounded" (pun intended) in the time zone it was actually in.

In this way, strangely enough, the sun didn't always have complete dominion over a vampire. Of course, it could still kill him or her.

Air travel tended to complicate things—especially when a vampire was moving toward the west—because of the high speeds at which one could travel.

In fact, I was rather convinced that a vampire had first come up with the phrase "jet lag."

In ancient times, when traveling ten miles by wagon would have been considered a "long trip," such "lags" were hardly ever felt. Even traveling via ship wasn't bad, for waves couldn't be traversed fast enough to be too disconcerting for a vampire. However, the first time I'd traveled by airplane from Europe to the United States, I had found myself awake in my coffin—unable to move my limbs and soon suffering from the bleeds—long before I should have opened my eyes!

Ironically—though literally closer to the sun—traveling in an airplane was like traveling inside a coffin within a coffin. Of course, that coffin duo was going hundreds of miles per hour and could take one halfway around the world in a single day. Though most airplanes had windows, vampires had begun traveling in the cabins of airplanes only after the Great Revelation—unless the vampires had private jets, that is.

No, indeed, to travel via air before we came "out of the coffin," vampires had to—quite literally—play dead.

Granted, that was an easy thing for us to do. Ironically, we had always traveled via coffins—within the cargo holds of planes, of course. And "grieving relatives" would be waiting to pick us up at our destinations with hearses.

Not surprisingly, in a coffin, overnight travel time could be as boring as hell, but to avoid "lags" I had always chosen night flights whenever possible when I traveled west.

I didn't like feeling disoriented. I didn't like it when my body didn't answer my mind or when my limbs felt sluggish.

But—most of all—I didn't like waking up to find myself traveling when I'd not expected to be.

Even as my mind whirred through my past observations and experiences, I registered that I was, indeed, moving at high altitude and in a coffin that I'd _not_ gone to rest inside of. At the same time, I assessed the status and location of my wife—with whom I had fallen "asleep."

The bond told me that she was nearby and physically fine, but agitated and aggrieved. Though my senses determined that it was at least 90 minutes before the sun set, I tried to make my body move so that I could phone Sookie.

However, I had no success.

My limbs were too sluggish to work properly, which told me that we were, indeed, moving west—likely back to Louisiana. And that meant that my body would take a little while to join my mind in wakefulness. At least, if we were only moving from one time zone to the next, then the "lag" wouldn't be great.

Despite my lack of movement, I _was_ able to discern that I was as naked as I'd been when I'd fallen into my day-death. And that meant that my phone was likely not with me anyway.

I stretched out the senses that were available to me—my mental ones. I could hear that the jet I was in was the same one in which we'd flown to Rhode Island. Indeed, all planes had a rather distinctive sound, a mechanical fingerprint of sorts. But I ignored the sounds of the plane, and used my sense of smell to hone in on the other beings within my range.

Sookie, Jason, Tray, and three humans were on board.

From the concentration of the scents, I ascertained that my bonded was sitting nearby—while Tray and Jason were slightly further from me. One of the human scents was near them, while the other two humans were approximately fifty feet away from me. I determined that the latter two were likely the pilots, which meant that I had been "stored" in the rear-most portion of the plane, which was standard on Anubis charters. Likely, Sookie was seated on the couch located just in front of the curtain that "concealed" the coffins from the human passengers.

Confirming her relative proximity to me, I heard the ring of Sookie's phone. I tensed; even that ring told me that something was amiss. Sookie had looked at me as if I'd grown two heads when I'd told her that she could use her phone on the plane when we traveled to Rhode Island. She'd been insistent that she would not be doing something so dangerous since she'd heard that phone use could interfere with plane radios.

"Hello! Alcide! Thanks so much for calling me back so soon!" Sookie said loudly—anxiously—as she answered the phone before it could ring for a second time.

I felt my chest rumble as she greeted the Were. I wondered how in hell she'd come to be speaking to him—of all people. I'd not let on to Sookie just how much of an asshole he'd been when I'd initially sought out his help with guarding her, but I knew that my wife was smart enough to understand that I'd chosen to go with Tray, Brady, and Mustapha for a reason.

"Now—hold on just a minute!" Sookie said loudly.

There was a pause.

"I'm not calling to argue with you about the past, Alcide. And I get that you disagree with my life choices. Frankly, right now, I don't care! All I care about is getting people to Bon Temps as soon as possible to help guard Andy and his little girls!"

I frowned with concern as there was another long pause.

"Because there's some kind of fuckin' faepire roaming Bon Temps!" she yelled.

There was another pause.

I could hear Sookie take a deep breath. "You know, I really _am_ sorry that you feel like I call you only when I need your help—and maybe you have a point, but I'm not asking you to help me this time. I'm asking you to help guard four—" she choked out a sob, "I mean three—adorable little girls who have just been attacked by a vampire who can apparently move around during the daytime because he used to be a fairy!"

My eyes widened and a growl emanated from my chest. One of the Bellefleur girls was dead! Despite my sluggishness, my fangs popped downward.

"I know it'll be nighttime soon," Sookie said with frustration, "and I'm on my way with Eric, but I'm pretty sure that other vampires won't be able to help us!"

There was another pause.

"Because the girls are half-Fae, and the vampires will want to eat them, too!" she said with frustration. "They won't be able to help themselves."

Another pause.

"Eric's immune."

Another pause.

"I don't know why! He just is."

Another pause.

"My fairy kin are helping—already—as much as possible. And the Weres Eric's hired to be my guards are there too, but I'm looking for all the help I can get here, Alcide. That's why I called you."

Another pause.

"Okay," she said, sounding defeated. "I get it. This will be the last time I ask for your help, Alcide. And I do appreciate it. Is there anyone at all in your pack that is trustworthy enough to help, too?"

She sighed with some relief. "Thank you."

There was another pause—a longer one this time.

I could hear the edge in her tone when she spoke again. "Yes—I'm sure that Eric will pay them for any help that they give. Alright—just get to my house in Bon Temps as soon as you can. A Were named Brady will tell you what needs to be done."

After Sookie hung up, I tried to send her strength and comfort through the bond, even though my body still wasn't awake enough for me to do much of anything else. I had gained just enough strength to begin using my hands and feet to search for my phone—just in case it had been put next to my naked body, but I couldn't find it.

"Claude!" Sookie said a moment later. Apparently, she'd initiated a call to her cousin. "Are the girls okay? Andy?"

She began sobbing, and everything within me wanted to go to her, but I could not.

"Do you know which one of them . . . ?" Her voice broke. "Which one was killed?"

She sobbed louder, and it almost broke me.

"Charlaine," she whimpered; from my confined space I could barely hear her.

I closed my eyes and pictured Charlaine, one of Andy Bellefleur's little girls, the same girls I'd felt such a protective tug toward. It infuriated me—shocked me—that one of them had been killed.

Charlaine had been the girl with the lightest hair—a shade of chestnut brown to contrast the chocolate-colored locks of her sisters. Her eyes had been green—kind. And she was the one who'd produced the reddish light, which had caused me to wonder if she would turn out to be the warrior of the group. I felt evidence of a tear flowing from one of my eyes as I grieved for her.

I prayed to Thor, the God of War, that little Charlaine would become one of his warriors in the afterlife—if there wasn't already a place carved out for her in the human heaven Sookie believed in or the Summerlands of her Fae kin.

For a girl like Charlaine, I imagined that the keepers of the various afterlives would compete heavily.

Sookie was still sobbing as I finished my prayer.

"The others?" she asked Claude.

There was a pause.

"And the other fairies? In the club? Are they okay?"

Another pause.

"Thank you. And thank you for moving Hunter and Hadley somewhere farther away. If there's any chance that monster can get into the club—well—it's a comfort to know they're okay."

Another pause.

"Did you learn anything new from the girls that," she let out a fresh sob, "survived?"

Another pause.

"So it really was Warlow?" she said with some disbelief. "And he was really there during the daytime?"

Another pause.

"Yes. Alcide agreed, and he's bringing five others that he trusts with them, though they'll all expect to be paid," she added somewhat sourly.

Another pause.

"Willa's waiting at the house in Rhode Island and will come back with Pam and Tara after explaining things to them. We didn't want to risk Pam and Tara making things worse by goin' after fairies themselves. Plus, we didn't know the codes for their room. And, as you know, Ian and Jessica left—for the new Authority headquarters—this morning before sunrise. But Jason and Tray are with me—though they are both gettin' some sleep right now."

Another pause. I could now move my limbs much easier; thus, I had ascertained that there definitely wasn't a phone in the coffin with me—only a blanket covering me.

Leave it to my wife to make sure that her vampire husband was "warm" and/or modestly covered.

Unfortunately, I could feel that the sun was still up where I was, so I couldn't risk getting out of my coffin.

I was stuck.

Sookie took so loud of a breath that even I could hear it from inside my coffin. "I don't know, Claude. But I _do_ know that Eric will be able to help make a plan."

Another pause.

"No. They can't go back to their house; Warlow threw a fucking vehicle through part of their house, Claude!"

I growled.

Warlow.

The vampire who felt he had a claim on _my_ wife.

_MINE_!

I growled again.

"I've had Brady and Mustapha take them to Eric and my house," she conveyed. "If all else fails, there's the cubby."

There was another pause, longer this time, and I wished that I could hear both ends of the call—as I usually could.

"Thank you. See you soon, and—Claude? Be safe," Sookie said before hanging up.

Almost immediately, I heard Sookie's phone ring again.

"Hello?" she answered.

There was a short pause.

"Thank God! Dr. Ludwig," Sookie said.

She listened for a moment.

"So Adilyn, Danika, and Braelyn are okay? You're sure?"

Another pause.

"This is all my fault," she sobbed into the phone.

Another pause.

"Warlow—the girls' attacker . . . ," she started and then stopped to let out a cry. "He was in Bon Temps to get me!"

Another pause.

"Because that monster feels as if he owns me!" she yelled out angrily. "Thanks to a contract he signed with an ancestor of mine for the first Fae-bearing woman in our family!" she growled, allowing all of her frustration into that sound.

Another pause.

Then she took several loud, deep breaths that even I could hear, despite the jet engines.

"I know," she said to Ludwig. "I need to stay calm for the babies. I'll try," she told the doctor. "Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow night then. Goodbye."

I waited for my wife to end her phone conversation before I sent her a powerful burst of love and support—signaling that I was awake.

I immediately heard the clicking of a seatbelt and the sounds of feet padding toward me.

And then I heard my wife's voice. "Don't come out!" she cautioned. "We were in such a hurry to take off that the extra vampire precautions weren't taken before takeoff," she conveyed. "Whatever those are."

I knew that those "precautions" were light-tight shutters that could be affixed to each window of the plane; however, to be 100% efficient, outer covers had to be installed, too—a process which took quite a bit of time since a good deal of welding was involved. However, inner shutters alone had been found to be ultimately insufficient, since the vibrations of the plane tended to jostle them loose.

"Um—there are curtains and all, but I don't wanna risk you gettin' burned," Sookie went on. "And the sun's literally _glaring_ through the windows as it's gettin' ready to set!"

I sent her a burst of understanding through the bond so that she knew I'd be staying put.

"You can hear me?" she asked.

I sent another burst—this time of comfort and hit the top of my coffin so that she could hear me.

"Oh, Eric. The most horrible thing has happened, and I didn't know what to do, but I knew we _had_ to get home immediately."

I sent a burst of understanding.

She sighed, and I heard her slump down to sit next to my coffin. I heard a light thud, as if she'd placed her hand upon my enclosure, even as I sent her more comfort and calm.

She took several deep breaths.

"Kenya—that's one of the deputies in Bon Temps—called me at about 3:00 p.m. She didn't know much, but she told me that Andy's daughters had appeared at the station out of nowhere and that one of them was dead. She said that the girl had been bitten and drained, but that it didn't make sense because it was daytime. And she said that Andy wanted to warn me about someone."

I sent a burst of love to let her know that I was still listening.

Sookie went on to tell me that she'd hung up with Kenya because the ambulance had come to work on the girls since it looked as if more than one of them had been injured. At that point, my bonded packed up our stuff and told Jason, Tray, and Willa what was going on. Tray had a contact number for Brady, so she'd called him as well.

"And Brady went right over to the police station, while Mustapha went to check out the Bellefleur house," she continued. "I don't really know everything that happened after that, but—after seein' the condition of Andy's house and because the little girls were so scared to go back there . . . ." She paused for a moment to take more deep breaths. "Well—I just told Brady to take them all back to our house, and I told him how to get into the cubby. I'm sorry I breached security and all," she added quickly, "but I couldn't think of anywhere those girls would be completely safe—'cause Warlow might be able to access the fairy club, according to Claude!"

I sent her approval and understanding.

"Thanks. So—yeah—apparently Warlow is Ben Flynn, the same guy that Andy and I found at the side of the road the other day. One of the girls—Braelyn, according to Claude—picked up the name in his head before he attacked. And she was somehow able to—uh—project his image to Andy, who realized that he and Ben Flynn were the same person. And—once Claude joined them at my house—he confirmed that the image in her head was Warlow!"

She took another deep breath.

"So it looks like we're now dealing with a vampire who can be out and about during the day—a fuckin' faepire!"

I might have been amused by the label if I'd not been so fucking angry that he'd gone after the little girls.

So fucking heart-broken that he'd killed one.

So fucking scared that he'd be going after Sookie and our sons next.

She sniffled. "Three of the girls got away. From what Claude just told me, Charlaine tried to fight Warlow. She was so brave." My bonded broke down for a moment. "But that bastard killed her!"

Sookie got choked up with tears again, but eventually continued. "He went after Braelyn next, but she managed to shock him hard enough to stun him for a moment, and then Danika and Adilyn were able to get to her and teleport inside. Braelyn was in really bad shape because of blood loss, but Adilyn healed her, and then Danika teleported them all to Andy, who was at the police station. I called Dr. Ludwig earlier to ask her to go check on them; she said they'd be okay, and she's going to come to the house tomorrow night—to check on them again and on me and the boys."

I sent Sookie my approval.

She sighed. "As you know, Claude went back to the fairy club last night, and I called him to help. But it's tricky. As a full-blooded fairy, he's even more of an attractor for Warlow. And it's not like the sun could protect him—or any of the fairies—from Warlow!"

I sent her more comfort as the implications of a day-walking vampire began to simmer in my mind.

"His immunity _has_ to be because Warlow started off as a fairy—don't you think?" Sookie asked, clearly having spent some time considering the situation.

Though she couldn't see me nodding in agreement, I sent approval through our bond.

"Claude told me that Niall and Claudine never knew that he was immune to sunlight." She took a deep breath. "Clearly, Warlow intended to kill _all_ of the girls—so that his cover wasn't blown. Maybe he didn't expect them to have any Fae abilities yet? Or maybe he figured they'd panic and, therefore, be easy prey? I doubt if he expected one of the girls to be able to literally project his image into Andy's mind, and then—of course—Andy was able to see that Warlow and Ben Flynn were the same person. By the way, all of Ben's records were missing from the hospital."

She scoffed and I could feel a thump against the coffin. "Brady made an emergency call to his pack master for more help, but it'll take them at least a day to get here, so I called Alcide for help."

I growled, but I knew my bonded couldn't hear me. Regardless, I was prepared to "get over" all my misgivings about Herveaux and to keep my future growls to myself—_if_ he behaved!

"He agreed to help," she reported, "but he was an asshole about it."

It seemed she had misgivings as well.

Despite the situation, I chuckled. I was glad that Sookie's rose-colored glasses had been taken off where the Were was concerned.

I sent my wife support to let her know that I approved of her short-term plan to secure protection for the Bellefleur girls.

"Maybe we could all just run away?" she sighed in anguish. "Go somewhere that Warlow couldn't find us until the boys are grown up—at least?"

I sighed, too. As much as the father and husband in me wished that it were possible to hide from a creature with both fairy and vampire capabilities, I had to wonder if it was. Claude had thought that Warlow was in another realm—exiled there by Claudine; however, that was clearly not the case. And—obviously—Warlow had found Sookie. Moreover, he'd put himself into a situation that had painted him as the victim of a vampire—me.

If Sookie and I hadn't reconciled, she _would_ have doubted me—and, likely, would have tried to help him.

Warlow's pretense that he was a Fae-hybrid like Sookie was both meaningful and telling. It meant that he wanted to form some kind of connection with her—rather than simply to steal her away.

He'd not immediately and directly approached her with the contract her ancestor had made. He'd not just outright claimed her. And there had to be a reason for that.

Regardless—his hesitation might mean that Sookie and I had more time to figure out his motives.

My body began to feel the decent of the airplane just as the pilot announced that passengers should take their seats.

I heard Sookie rise from the floor next to my coffin and then call the flight attendant.

"How does this work?" I heard Sookie ask.

"The seats up front are really more comfortable," a female voice responded.

"But this works—right?" Sookie asked.

"Well—yes. But it's the seat that I sit in during landings and takeoffs."

"Can I use it?" Sookie returned, even as I heard the jump-seat in the back of the plane being put into place.

The flight attendant seemed a little frustrated but answered in the affirmative before making sure that Sookie was strapped in.

I smiled a little. My body was telling me that our landing would correspond with the sun going down, and my bonded wife was as anxious as I was to be reunited. I sent her anticipation through the bond.

"Plus, I didn't want _her_ to see you with your clothes off," Sookie said with a little chuckle as if she were reading my mind. "It was already bad enough that Jason and Tray had to get you into the coffin. By the way, Jason said congratulations when he saw what you were packin'."

I grinned inside of my enclosure.

"When Tray told him that he should congratulate _me_ instead," Sookie went on, "I thought Jason was gonna have an aneurism. Apparently, you can be complimented for having a big—uh—man part, but my—uh—enjoyment of it shouldn't be mentioned."

I could imagine Sookie rolling her eyes, and if I couldn't still feel her overriding distress and grief—which was matched by my own—that "man part" would have reacted to her kind words for "him." But—as it was—I wasn't feeling very amorous, and neither was Sookie.

"Well—at least Jason was good for helping me not cry for a little while," she added sniffling again. She sighed. "I really, _really_ missed you today. I kept on tryin' to think of how you'd handle stuff. But it's not the same as having you with me."

I sent her regret through the bond. I hated her having to go through any toil without me by her side. But the sun would always limit me.

I growled when I acknowledged that the sun obviously didn't limit my newest foe—Warlow.

Sookie pushed love—and acceptance—to me through our bond. "I know. It sucks," she said. "But—as much as I missed you—it felt good when other people looked to me to lead them. Different—but really nice. You know?"

I placed my hand on the inner lid of the coffin, wishing to be even closer to her_. _I _did_ know what she was talking about. I also knew that Sookie was a natural at leadership. She was clever, and she saw the potential—the good—in people in ways that I never could. This fact made us good partners, but I had total confidence in her when I was dead for the day. I just wished that I didn't have to leave her alone.

As I felt the plane's wheels skip off the runway before settling on it, I pushed comfort to my bonded. She didn't like takeoffs and landings.

As the plane taxied, I felt the sun go down—finally—and immediately opened the lid of my coffin.

I was met by my wife's smile. She was still secured in the flight attendant's jump seat. She gestured toward the little closet my coffin had been put next to.

"Your clothes are in there," she said—even as she "checked me out" as I got out of the coffin. I knew that we both would have preferred the plans we'd initially had—enjoying our honeymoon for a few more hours before we left Rhode Island.

My clothing, however, could wait.

I moved to crouch in front of my wife. "You okay?" I asked softly as I leaned my forehead against hers.

She shook her head. "No. I feel responsible—for Charlaine."

"I do too," I shared. "I should have arranged for protection for them right away."

"But you couldn't have known that they were in danger—that there was a homicidal faepire running around town."

"And neither did you," I whispered, hoping that she would quickly realize that we ought not to become stuck in our feelings of guilt. In my experience, that particular emotion was like quicksand—to both the mind and the spirit. "We know better now. We will do better now. And that is the best we can do," I added fervently.

Thankfully, she accepted my words, and her guilt ebbed a little.

I realized then that my hands were over our sons. Sookie had clearly had a little sleep before all hell broke loose. And the boys were moving much more now. She was also clearly bigger than she'd been. If we were right about one day's sleep equaling about a month of pregnancy, then Sookie was the equivalent of six months along now.

"He's not going to get to them," Sookie said of our sons.

"Or to you," I vowed, praying to my gods that I could—indeed—protect them.

"We're gonna kill him—right?" she asked.

I didn't need to ask to whom she was referring.

Warlow.

"Oh, yes," I assured as the plane came to a stop.

"Then get dressed so we can start planning how to catch and kill a faepire."

* * *

**A/N: Well—now Eric and Sookie are going right into the lion's den. **

**I hope that you liked this chapter. It is—in many ways—a transition part for those not reading the INNER-Ludes. I always wanted this to be a stand-alone piece from Eric's POV, so we have to "catch him up" on what he "slept" through. At the same time, I wanted to offer quite a bit of new stuff too. I hope I'm striking the right balance. **

**Next week: we will have another INNER-Lude, this one from Thalia's POV. I wonder what she's done with Sarah?**

**Until then,**

**Kat**


	25. Chapter 25: Tests of Loyalty

**Chapter 25: Tests of Loyalty**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter should be read after INNER-Lude 6—Thalia**

* * *

A large SUV was just driving onto the tarmac as Sookie, her brother, Tray, and I disembarked from the plane.

On our way out, I'd noticed that the flight attendant tried to give Jason her number, though the young man—for once—didn't seem interested. His expression was somber, probably because Andy Bellefleur was his fellow police officer—and, more significantly, his closest friend.

An African American man disembarked from the vehicle. I knew from a picture that Brady had sent me that it was Mustapha Khan, one of our new permanent guards.

"Mr. Khan," I said as we approached the SUV.

"Mr. and Mrs. Northman," he greeted with a little bow. "Call me Mustapha."

"Then, I'm Sookie and this is Eric," my new wife responded, extending her hand to him.

The guard looked at me, clearly uncertain about two things: first, whether he could, indeed, address me by my first name; and second, whether he could touch my mate without my killing him. I smiled a little. Clearly, Mustapha was as cautious—and as smart—as Brady had said he was.

I nodded to confirm permission for both things that Mustapha was wordlessly asking about.

Tentatively, the Were reached out. Feeling Sookie's determination, I watched curiously as she took his hand and held it for a long moment. The air almost seemed to cackle with energy, and I could tell that Sookie was using her telepathy to gauge the loyalty of our new guard.

More proud of her than I could have expressed with words, I just stood by as she did her thing.

After about twenty seconds, during which Mustapha seemed almost unable to move—or to take a breath—Sookie let go of him. "Nice to me you, Mustapha. Welcome to the family," she smiled brightly.

I chuckled and reached out to pull my wife to me.

Jason grinned and reached out a hand; Mustapha cringed a little as he looked down at it.

"Oh don't worry, man," Jason chuckled. "I'll just shake."

"Mustapha, this is my brother-in-law, Jason Stackhouse," I introduced. "And this is Tray Dawson," I said indicating the other Were. "He is a permanent member of our security team. And Jason's right. Sookie was just conducting her own version of a loyalty test. I'm sure that Brady told you of her telepathy," I said in a low voice so that the staff from the airplane wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh—okay," Mustapha said before shaking Jason's hand and nodding toward the other Were.

As efficient as ever, the Anubis crew soon began wheeling our luggage toward the SUV; meanwhile, I asked Mustapha for an update, even as I used my senses to make sure there were no threats in the area.

"The Bellefleurs and Holly Cleary are secure in the farmhouse; they were sleeping when I left. Claude is inside the house as well and is guarding their room. Brady has positioned himself right outside of the front door. Once the Herveaux group arrives, they will be assigned perimeter positions around the property. Per Mrs. Northman's—I mean Sookie's request—housing arrangements for the family of Terry and Arlene Bellefleur have been made."

I felt Sookie's nervousness.

"What is it, min kära?" I asked her.

"I forgot to tell you about that part. Sam didn't have any available apartments, so I—uh—invited Terry, Arlene, and their kids to stay at Bill's old place—uh—since you're—uh—the temporary king and all," she stammered.

I bent down to kiss her forehead. "That's a good use of the place. And I'll get someone working to repair the Bellefleur home right away. I did not know that two families were displaced when Warlow damaged the dwelling."

"Yeah," Sookie sighed. "Terry and Arlene lost their home to a fire—pretty recently. I just thank god that Lisa and Coby were at school when the attack happened. And Arlene and Terry had Mikey with them at Merlotte's."

Right as the last bit of luggage was loaded into the SUV, I smelled a scent that I recognized almost as well as my own: Thalia.

"What is it?" my intuitive wife asked.

I looked at Sookie. "We are about to be joined by Thalia. But do not be scared."

Sookie nodded.

I looked at the others. "Thalia is an _ally_," I emphasized. "So no growling."

I could tell that my vampire cousin was located about a hundred yards from us—straight up.

I let out a sharp whistle to let Thalia know that she should join us. Not a second later, she landed on the ground next to me. She was carrying a large metal briefcase.

Jason grinned at her. "You can fly! You're even more of a badass than I thought!" he enthused.

Thalia looked at him with a mixture of indifference and pity.

I couldn't help but to chuckle.

The poor guy didn't stand a chance with her.

"Thalia," I said, "I don't think you've formally met my wife, Sookie—though I believe you've seen her at Fangtasia before."

Sookie smiled at the petite and deadly vampiress as if she were smiling back. Needless to say, Thalia was scowling.

"Nice to meet you, Thalia," Sookie said with a nod.

"This is Mustapha," I said, continuing the introductions. "And I believe you met Jason and Tray the other night when you picked up Sarah Newlin."

Thalia nodded slightly, confirming that fact.

"So where is your new child?" I asked Thalia.

Her lips turned upwards into a truly evil grin. "Currently, she is in a silver-plated coffin being delivered to Dr. Ludwig's office. The doctor said that she'd be ready to perform some preliminary tests on Sarah within the next few days. And who am I to deny her a bit of fun?"

"Fun for Sarah or for Ludwig?" Sookie muttered under her breath.

"Oh—there will be no more fun for Sarah," Thalia responded, even as her fangs jetted downward. "She is under a maker's command to do whatever Ludwig says and to _not_ bite anyone, which means that she is no longer my problem—_unless_ she makes a problem for the doctor—which would be a _very_ bad idea. For her."

Sookie shivered at Thalia's tone.

"You are one fearsome vamp!" Jason gushed, looking at Thalia with both fear and awe. According to Tray, Thalia had made quite an impression on him two nights before.

Amusing.

But, then again, Thalia often left people with a distinct impression—or she left them for dead if they crossed her.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here so quickly after sunset?" I asked Thalia.

In truth, I was surprised that my cousin was there. Certainly, I counted her among the creatures I trusted the most. Hell! I even loved her in my way—at least as much as she would allow.

After all, I'd known her for most of my vampire life.

But Thalia preferred staying out of anything that could be construed as "social." And I'd respected her preference—except when it came to her "community service" at Fangtasia. Seeing her garnering "fan" attention there had been too much fun to resist.

In fact, I'd enlisted Thalia to turn Sarah Newlin only because Pam was out of town, and I refused to do the deed myself—not that my pregnant part-fairy wife would have let me. And, of course, I figured Thalia would agree quickly—if only to be let out of her Fangtasia "sentence" once and for all.

My vampire cousin raised an eyebrow as she responded to my questions. "I live close-by. And, as you know, I am old enough to awaken before dark. I spoke to Dr. Ludwig, and I am here to guard," she said, glancing at Sookie.

Her answers made me even more curious.

Thalia looked around her. "Is all your baggage loaded?" she asked even as she put her briefcase into the back of the SUV.

"Yes," I responded.

"Then let us get into the vehicle," Thalia suggested.

I nodded in agreement; it was best that we were on the move. Sookie and I quickly took the middle bench, while Tray took the passenger seat.

Jason smiled at Thalia. "You can sit next to me in the back!"

Thalia scoffed and then looked at Mustapha. "You _will_ let me drive," she said.

"Sure thing!" the Were responded before handing Thalia the keys. Mustapha quickly took the spot in the back next to Jason.

However, as soon as he was seated, the Were growled. "You will _not_ glamour me again!"

"You just glamoured him?" Jason asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Thalia said matter-of-factly as she started the engine.

I chuckled. "Please do not glamour the guards, Thalia."

"You could have just asked me," Mustapha said, having quickly calmed down.

"Noted," Thalia responded as she tore out of the parking area. Sookie quickly put on her safety belt.

"She drives like you," Sookie muttered.

"Hey! Did you glamour Mustaper just to avoid sittin' next to me?" Jason asked, finally catching up.

"Yes," Thalia said. "And his name is Musta_pha_," she emphasized.

As Jason sulked, the rest of the people in the SUV chuckled—except for Thalia, that is. I wasn't sure she knew how to laugh.

It was a nice moment of levity—given the horror of the situation which had brought us back to Louisiana early.

However, that moment couldn't last long—not when there was a fucking faepire loose in the world who wanted my wife! Feeling my anger, Sookie took my hand.

"We'll get him," she whispered as she worked to calm me down by filling our bond with her love for me. She pulled my hand to rest on top of our boys, who immediately kicked my palm.

I looked at her with awe.

"They know it's you," she whispered.

I bent down to give her a quick, tender kiss and then looked at Thalia, who was looking back at Sookie and me in the rearview mirror.

"You are not known for volunteering for guard duty," I said to her.

"The doctor told me about the children who were attacked—by Warlow," Thalia responded in her deadliest tone.

"You know of Warlow," I observed, wondering when she'd come across him before. "How?"

Certainly, I didn't know about a fraction of Thalia's life experiences; she wasn't one to "share" after all, so I knew only about the parts of her history when our travels had overlapped.

She growled deeply. "Δολοφόνος των παιδιών," she said, barely perceptively and in Greek.

"_Killer of children_," I repeated in English—though so softly that not even the Weres in the vehicle could have heard me.

Thalia nodded at me in the rearview mirror, her eyes brightened by hatred. I could certainly tell that there was a story behind her knowledge of Warlow—one that was very personal to her. And it didn't escape my attention that she'd used the plural word—"children"—and not just "child," though Warlow had slain only one of the Bellefleur girls.

I wanted to question Thalia further about Warlow; however, there was one issue I had to speak with her about first—_before_ we arrived at Sookie and my home.

"The girls are half-fairy," I said cautiously.

"I am aware. The doctor knew I would be able to help them _and you_," she returned enigmatically.

"Their scent," Sookie said, even more cautiously, "is strong. And my full-blooded fairy cousin might be there as well."

"I have no invitation into your home," Thalia returned evenly. "And you may shoot me with this if I try to get in by tearing down the dwelling."

The vampiress reached into her jacket pocket and handed Tray a weapon.

The Were examined it quickly and inhaled. "Silver bullets—with wooden cores," he commented.

"Government made," I commented, recalling one of the types of weapons which Sookie had told me that General Michaels had thought about during the meeting at the Authority—a meeting which now seemed like a long time ago, considering all that had changed.

"There are four other such weapons in the briefcase in the back," Thalia said, not volunteering where they'd come from. "Someone _will_ end me if I become unruly."

"Thalia?" I said her name like a question. "_Why_ did Dr. Ludwig call you about this?"

I could see no connection—no reason why the doctor would do such a thing. Undoubtedly, Thalia was known to be loyal to me. And Dr. Ludwig would have had reason to talk to her because of Sarah Newlin. But it seemed quite odd that the doctor would speak with Thalia about the Bellefleur children.

Unless Ludwig somehow knew of my connection with Thalia.

But—even then—why would she think that Thalia would get involved? I'd not even planned to call my vampire cousin, given the fact that I didn't know if vampires—even old ones—could safely be around the half-fairy girls.

I guess I was about to find out if it was safe of not! I just hoped that Thalia didn't have to die in the experiment.

"The doctor knows something about me," Thalia said, even as she pulled onto Hummingbird Lane.

"What does she know?" I asked.

She didn't answer until she had parked the car.

"Κάποτε είχα τέσσερα παιδιά που ήταν σχεδόν όσο Fae με τα κορίτσια στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού σας. Θα πεθάνω πριν επιφέρει βλάβη σε αυτούς," she whispered, looking at me significantly. ["_I once had four children who were almost as much Fae as the girls inside of your home. I will die before I bring harm to them."_]

"Μήπως Warlow τους σκοτώσει?" I asked her as the others looked at us with confusion. ["_Did Warlow kill them?_"]

Thalia nodded. "Και αν maker μου δεν μου είχε γίνει ένα βαμπίρ, θα είχα πεθάνει πάρα πολύ," she shared, a sure sign that her desire for revenge was greater than her need for privacy—at least with me. I was honored. ["_And if my maker hadn't made me a vampire, I would have died too._"]

"You are not inhaling right now—are you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I nodded to her and then looked at my mate, who was still clearly concerned. "Thalia will start by checking the perimeter of the property and then will carefully work her way toward the house _only_ if she feels that she able to do so safely. I have full trust that she will not harm the girls."

Sookie nodded with acceptance, even as Thalia stepped from the vehicle. I helped Sookie from the SUV and was not surprised when she walked toward Thalia, her eyes and hands lighting up.

"Thalia, meet fairy Sookie," I muttered under my breath.

If anything, my vampire cousin looked pleased.

"If you do _anything_ to harm those girls or _any_ fairies in this house, I will fucking kill you!" my new wife told Thalia in no uncertain terms.

Was it naughty that I got immediately hard and wanted to take my bride against the nearest tree?

Thalia smiled at Sookie. Actually smiled!

A miracle.

Then my cousin looked at me. "Well done, Viking," she said before zipping into the woods.

Sookie looked up at me, her eyes still glowing a bit. Gods she was amazing! "Can we really trust her not to hurt the girls? Or Claude? Or the female Claudes?"

I nodded. "What Thalia told me just now was private, but it convinced me that she _will_ have control. And—if she does not—she truly is prepared to die."

Sookie smiled, satisfied. And the unnatural light in her eyes diminished. "I think I like Thalia. Hopefully, we won't have to kill her."

I chuckled. "Me too."

Tray took Thalia's briefcase from the back of the SUV. He quickly opened it and handed Mustapha one of the weapons that were inside. Jason was the last to exit the vehicle; he looked slightly clueless about what had been going on.

Color me surprised.

Or not.

"Hey, do I get one of those?" Jason asked, his eyes brightening as he looked at Mustapha's new weapon with clear jealousy.

Tray looked at me and I nodded. After all, Jason did know how to shoot. I'd seen him in action before at Authority headquarters.

Looking amused by the whole series of exchanges, Brady was sitting on the front porch with a double barrel shotgun. Knowing him, it was full of silver buckshot.

"Brady, you've met my wife, Sookie," I greeted.

"Yes. But I didn't get to meet the sparkly version of her before," he grinned as he got up and approached us.

The Were took a look at Sookie's baby bump and then inhaled deeply.

He had an uncanny sense of smell.

"You've been keeping things from me, my friend," the Were said good-naturedly.

Sookie stuck out her hand to shake Brady's. The Were looked at her hand tentatively; I suppose he was wondering if there were after-effects to the light he'd seen coming from her palms.

He had no idea.

As she'd done with Mustapha, Sookie took Brady's hand and held it firmly; again, I felt a crackle in the air—as if she were using all of the available magic in the area to read his every thought.

After a few seconds, she dropped his hand and looked at me. "I like him even more than I did before!"

I chuckled. "A good thing—_for him_."

Figuring out that Sookie had read his thoughts, Brady grinned and then looked at Jason. Actually, he leered. "So nice to see you again, Jason Stackhouse."

"He _does_ have some rather explicit thoughts about my brother though," Sookie giggled.

"_Explicit_?" Jason asked. "What's that? Is that a good thing?" He preened a bit. "I work out—you know," he added.

Brady licked his lips. "I'm sure you do, darlin', but would you be willing to give _me_ a work out later?"

Clearly confused, Jason looked to Tray as if for help.

"Just say 'no thanks,'" the rugged Were advised.

"No thanks?" Jason said, half-statement and half-question.

"How about _you_ then?" Brady asked Tray.

"No thanks," Tray said with a roll of his eyes.

"How are those inside?" I asked, ready to move the topic from Brady's flirting to important matters: namely the Bellefleurs.

Immediately Brady sobered. "Those little girls were shaken up badly when Mustapha and I got to the police station to escort them and their father here. But I can tell they are made of strong metal. They were taking care of their father as much as he was taking care of them."

I smiled and nodded.

Brady continued, his voice becoming awestruck. "I've never seen anything like it. Those girls fell asleep. And they're still sleeping, but . . . ." His voice trailed off.

"But they have grown into young women," I finished for him.

Brady nodded.

"It is the fairy way," Thalia said, approaching from behind us.

"Are you in control?" I asked her.

"I am," she said simply. "I care for the lives of those inside more than I care for their scent," she added—likely for Sookie's benefit.

My wife nodded at her.

"Report," I said to her.

"We need better guards than the ones we currently have on the perimeter," she began.

Brady sighed in agreement. "Better help is on the way."

Thalia nodded toward him and continued, "I believe that I have picked up the monster's scent just beyond the outskirts of the property—to the northwest," the vampiress said with a deadly look. "Something tore up some trees about a half mile from here, and that something smelled of fairy, magic, _and_ something else."

"Something else?" I asked.

"Whoever left that scent, is clearly trying to cover up a part of it," she responded.

"Like spraying a trashcan with half a can of Lysol instead of washin' it out," Jason contributed.

"No," Thalia said flatly, clearly not appreciating Jason's analogy-making skills as much as I often did.

"Well—then what's it like?" Stackhouse challenged, though he was looking Thalia up and down as appreciatively as Brady was studying his ass in that moment.

Jason was oblivious to the latter action.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It was like someone used powerful magic to cover his vampire scent," she clarified, opting for a "literal" comparison.

I was amused by Thalia's literalness versus Jason's confusion—at least until the front door of the house opened to an obviously grief-stricken human.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's fun imagining Thalia's and Brady's interactions with poor Jason. Poor, clueless Jason. At least he has Tray to help him out. ;) **

**I found myself having to add a little levity to the story at this point. Between Charlaine's death and the story about Thalia's background and the loss of her children, I needed some. However, there is a grieving family inside the house, and we'll learn a bit about how they've been doing in the next few chapters. We'll also see Eric in "general" mode. **

**So I hope you will stay tuned. **

**Until next week,**

**Kat **


	26. Chapter 26: The Business End

**Chapter 26: The Business End**

A tired-looking woman, whom I recognized immediately as the witch Holly Cleary, stepped out onto the porch. I recalled that the woman's scent had been prominent in the Bellefleur home, and I also recalled that she was liked by the Bellefleur girls.

She could stay.

Sookie immediately took the woman into her arms and the two cried together, even as I ushered them inside the house. Soon, Holly had shared that Andy and the girls were all in Sookie's old bedroom, huddled together. The girls were asleep, though Andy wouldn't close his eyes. He refused to take them off of his remaining daughters.

I cannot say that I blamed him.

From the smell of things, Claude was standing right outside of the bedroom door, obviously standing watch over the family.

After kissing my wife on the forehead and leaving her to continue speaking with Holly, I gestured for Tray to join me outside, where Thalia was giving Brady one of the guns loaded with the government-manufactured vampire-killing bullets.

"So?" I looked at Thalia significantly.

"Still in control," she said.

I nodded in understanding—and gratefulness.

"Where are we at with the governor?" I asked Brady.

"Burrell is decimated. The leaked information implicates him in the Vamp Camp, and I've already ensured that a comparison to Nazi Concentration Camps will be made by the Press," Brady reported.

He was as efficient as ever.

"Good," I nodded. I felt that the comparison to Nazis was an apt one, considering the experiments—including silvering, starving, staking, and even "gassing" with silver nitrate—which had all been planned by Sarah Newlin, Burrell, and their team of so-called "doctors."

And—when it came to Nazis, I'd seen their work firsthand. Even vampires were not as cruel as those who planned and operated the Concentration Camps.

Brady continued his report. "It has been confirmed that the Vamp Camp has been razed to the ground, and General Michaels is sending in his troops to investigate the site and Burrell. As expected, we are in the clear."

"Good," I said. "At least the Vamp Camp is one less thing to worry about."

"You have less to worry about around the country too. Nora might be," he paused, "_unpleasant_ to work with, but she gets results. As of tonight, three TrueBlood factories are already up and running—though they aren't producing at full capacity yet. But they are doing enough to curtail human panic. The TrueBlood producers are using old bottling plants."

"What about quality control—in the plants?" I asked, thinking of Governor Burrell's Hep-V distribution plans.

"Nora has vampire and Were guards at all the sites. Random tests will be conducted on the TrueBlood before, during, and after distribution." Brady shrugged. "Of course, once rumors start about Hep-V, most vampires won't touch the stuff for a long time—as if they did much anyway," he added with a smirk.

"But the illusion that we are drinking it dutifully is needed," I commented.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What about here?"

"As Thalia indicated earlier, I sent Herveaux's group off to patrol the perimeter." He scoffed. "In the short time I interacted with them, I found them to be fucking idiotic. I've sent Mustapha out there to make sure they aren't napping."

I nodded. I couldn't say I was surprised that members of the Longtooth pack were generally useless. They'd been that way for a while now.

"What about Alcide Herveaux?" I asked, surprised he wasn't there and "up in my grill"—so to speak.

"Herveaux and a shifter—who was here checking on the Bellefleur family _and_ looking for Sookie, by the way—went to the Bellefleur place to see if Ben Flynn/Warlow could be tracked from there. I've yet to hear back from them, but—then again—they left only five minutes before you got here."

"The shifter was Sam Merlotte?" I asked.

"Yeah," Brady confirmed. "He didn't seem to be a fan of yours and kept asking when Mrs. Northman would be back." The Were smirked. "I don't think he appreciated that label very much."

"He wouldn't," I said sourly, "but Merlotte _could_ be of help. If he keeps his head out of his ass," I added.

Brady smirked. "Considering that he smells like a fucking dog, I doubt that's possible for him."

"Don't wolves spend an inordinate amount of time licking their asses and balls too?" I asked Brady.

I _might_ have done so snidely.

"I'm talented—and limber. I don't need to be in wolf form to do that," he deadpanned. "Wanna see?"

I chuckled. "No thanks."

"You?" he asked Tray.

"No thanks," Tray responded with a laugh.

"During the day, we need better Were coverage than we have now," Thalia said, all business.

Brady nodded in agreement. "Yes. I fear that Herveaux's group is fucking useless."

I sighed, but nodded too. "That's not surprising. Sookie had hoped that their help could be a stop-gap. Alcide Herveaux is—or, at least, _was_—her friend. When can we expect some better help?" I asked Brady.

"My packmaster says that he can offer you ten wolves for the short-term. They'll be here tomorrow by 10:00 a.m.," Brady informed.

"Maria-Star Cooper," Tray said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A lone wolf now. She quit the pack when Marcus Bozeman became packmaster because he thought that being the pack leader meant that he could fuck any member. When he came at her during a run—while they were both in wolf form—she almost tore his left nut off. When he tried to come at her later, by breaking into her home, she was waiting for him with a shotgun full of silver buckshot. She gave him a choice: leave her alone or lose both nuts."

"And did he? Leave her alone?" I asked.

Tray nodded. "Yeah. The coward pretended to abjure Maria-Star rather than to admit that she'd left the pack on her own, but he left her alone." He paused. "Until he started getting hyped up on V all the fuckin' time, Marcus was too chicken shit to actually test someone who could be a real challenge to him."

"And this Maria-Star could have been?" Brady asked.

"Yeah," Tray chuckled. "She's like this one," he said, gesturing toward Thalia. "Little, but deadly. Fucking smart too!"

"Would she help us?" I asked. "And could she come tonight? It's a long time before 10:00 a.m."

"Maria-Star and I have stayed in touch," Tray said with a shrug. "I told her that I'd have her back if she ever needed help, and she'd do the same for me. She's living in Monroe now, so she could be here within the hour."

I nodded. "Call her, and see if she's available to work as a guard until the Warlow problem is dealt with. And—maybe even after that. It'd be good to have a female guard on staff."

Tray nodded and pulled out his phone. He walked slightly away from the group in order to make the call.

I next looked at Thalia. "Είσαι σε έλεγχο λόγω της ηλικίας σας ή το ιστορικό σας?" I asked. ["_Are you in control because of your age or your history_?"]

"Both," she responded in English, even as she kept watch on the tree line.

"How do you think Pam would react—to the smell of fairy?" I asked her.

Thalia shook her head. "I honestly don't know. She might be able to control herself around the halflings, but I wouldn't risk them," she responded seriously.

"I agree," I sighed, even as I thought about vampires who would be old enough to actually help with the situation.

I could think of only one whom I trusted: Ian.

At that moment, Claude and Sookie came out onto the porch. The fairy looked at Thalia tentatively.

"You are a full-blooded fairy," the vampiress said calmly, "but I can hardly smell you. I don't even want to eat you."

"That's good," Claude laughed nervously. "It's because of a potion, but—unfortunately—I'm almost out of it. My sisters are, however, off looking for additional ingredients."

"Where's Holly? Jason?" I asked Sookie and her fairy cousin.

"They've gone upstairs to try to convince Andy to shut his eyes now that we're all here," Claude answered.

"So—what's the plan?" Sookie asked, even as she thread her fingers into mine and leaned against me.

Gods—I loved the feeling of touching her!

"Tonight—we will secure this house. Tomorrow night, I will hunt."

Sookie took a deep breath. I could feel her gearing up to insist that she come on the hunt too, but her free hand found our children, and she nodded in acceptance.

"Along with looking for more ingredients for scent concealments, the Claudes are doing all they can to try to find Niall too," Claude said of his sisters.

"What about all the fairies in the club?" Sookie asked him.

"They have left the area for a while. There are other places similar to the club throughout this realm, and full-blooded fairies have the ability to teleport between the ones they have visited in the past. Currently, I am the only one left in this area, though my sisters will return after sunrise so that we can begin training the girls. The girls will need to learn much more quickly than we'd thought they would," Claude sighed. "But—to their credit—three of them were able to elude Warlow, despite having only their innate powers and instincts to work with. That is something special, given the circumstance."

"Agreed!" I said. The fact that any of the girls had survived an encounter with a fairy/vampire older than Thalia was amazing to me.

Claude smiled. "Like my own sisters, they demonstrated that they can work _together_ to be stronger than they are alone; thus, the Claudes are our best resources in their training."

Sookie unconsciously placed our joined hands over our own children just as they kicked her. She and I both knew that we were better together than alone, and I certainly wouldn't have been planning to go into battle without her by my side—except for the fact that she was becoming more and more full with our sons.

"I will call Ian," I said. "Thalia believes part of her control comes from her age."

"Will he be able to come?" Sookie asked.

"He will come," I returned. I knew that he might catch hell from Nora for disappearing—again—so soon after the New Authority was established, but I also knew that he'd give zero fucks, which was exactly how few fucks I gave when it came to Nora's feelings on the matter.

"What about Pam and Tara?" Sookie asked.

"Once the girls are fully trained, we'll see—if Andy is okay with testing Pam's and Tara's reactions in a controlled setting. But—until then—it's better to be safe than sorry. For that reason, I'll make sure that Ian knows not to bring Jessica," I added.

"Okay. Good," Sookie agreed.

Just as I was about to send Tray and Thalia on a patrol around the property, I heard a vehicle pull into the long driveway.

By instinct, I placed Sookie behind me.

Of course, my part-fairy mate repositioned herself by my side, twining my arm with hers as she looked up at me indulgently.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be, husband," she grinned, once again putting my hand over our boys. Sadly our intimate moment couldn't become as intimate as I wanted as the vehicle stopped.

"Don't worry; it's just Sam's truck," Sookie whispered, even as our sons kicked—_hard_ against my hand.

"Ouch!" Sookie said to them.

I smirked. I agreed with them. I didn't like the shifter either!

Merlotte climbed out of the driver's side—even as Herveaux got out of the passenger side. Both looked at Sookie with longing—and then at me with hate.

I felt my body tensing.

"Cher?" Merlotte said as he approached.

I stifled my growl, despite the shifter's use of the now completely inappropriate endearment. Inarguably, I wanted to kill him for using it—as _my_ wife was carrying _our_ children no less! However, if I'd learned one thing about Sookie, it was this: Do not to piss her off when she's pregnant! And if I were overprotective—or overly possessive—I would do just that. Of course, if Merlotte was too pushy—or Herveaux continued to be a dick—I knew that Sookie would turn her pregnancy hormones onto them.

Was it "wrong" of me to hope that one or both of them would soon be at the business end of her lit-up fingers?

I sure as hell didn't think so!

Sensing the tension in the air, Brady tried to quell it. "Did you find anything at the Bellefleur residence?" he asked Sookie's _ex_-suitors.

Alcide narrowed his eyes at me and then at my wife's belly. "We found a trail, but it disappeared."

"What did it smell like?" Thalia asked him.

"I don't answer to you, vampire," Herveaux growled. "And what is _she_ doin' here anyway?" he asked Sookie with challenge in his tone.

His odds of survival just went down.

But the fool continued, nonetheless!

"You said that vamps couldn't stand bein' near the fairy girls—'cept for your _precious_ Eric, that is," Herveaux added bitterly, his eyes still on Sookie's belly.

I heard five distinct growls in that moment—with one of them being mine. After all, a vampire could have only so much patience.

I was grateful that Sookie's growl was another one that I heard. In addition, Brady, Tray, and Claude all seemed rather perturbed by the Were's posturing.

But it was Thalia who spoke, and her voice was more intimidating than any growl. "Viking, this Were is looking at your wife's belly as if he wants to kill what is inside of it." She glared at Herveaux; her fangs were glistening. "Are those your intentions, wolf?"

Sookie seethed next to me. "Alcide? Is Thalia right?"

Immediately, the wolf seemed to gain some control over himself. "Fuck, Sookie! No! I would never hurt you or your kids. It's just that . . . ."

"You are a jealous asshole, Alcide Herveaux!" Sookie declared.

"I just thought that you and I would—you know. Eventually," Herveaux hedged.

Sookie shook her head. "Listen, I'm sorry about that night—the one when I was depressed and very, _very_ drunk. I'm sorry that I _would_ have used you for sex that night if Eric and Bill hadn't interrupted us—_and_ if I wouldn't have barfed on your boots. But don't pretend that you weren't using me too, Alcide," she said firmly.

"And don't pretend that you were as drunk as she was either," I added, my voice rough. "You were unimpaired enough to drive a vehicle without any hesitation—even without the near-pot of coffee Sookie sucked down." I glared at him. "You knew she was drunk, whereas you were not. And you knew she blamed herself for Debbie's demise. You were ready to take advantage of her."

The Were ignored me. "Sook, please. Just listen for a sec. Maybe I wasn't acting right with you that night when we almost got together. But I was trying to make sure you'd stay away from people like that dead fuck!" he said in my direction—raising his voice in his anger.

"I am the dead fuck who agreed to take over your father's debt instead of letting him be killed," I growled. I'll admit it; I was also angry.

Herveaux growled back. "Oh—and you did that out of the goodness of your heart?"

"No. I did it for the 30 percent interest rate. And—if I remember correctly—I allowed you quite a bit of time to pay the debt. And when you couldn't do that, I never threatened you or your father with bodily harm. Instead, I offered to let you work off the debt."

"You just wanted to own me," Alcide growled.

"No," I said simply. "Moreover, what did I ask of you that was beyond reason? A job guarding Sookie at a Were bar? The use of your brand new parking garage and security cameras when I needed a place to stow Russell? Arguably neither of those jobs was performed up to snuff, Mr. Herveaux, but I tore up your father's marker, nonetheless."

Was I stirring the pot? Maybe. But it was high time for someone to show the fucking Were a fucking mirror so that he could judge himself for a while! I was fucking tired of being his scapegoat!

As Herveaux glared at me, I felt Sookie's energy increasing through our bond, and in the next second, Alcide was sent flying through the air.

Oops! He must have _thought_ something she didn't like. But I couldn't drum up any sympathy for him.

I might have even chuckled.

Okay—I laughed my ass off.

"Jesus, Sookie!" Merlotte said as he ran over toward the crumpled-up Were.

I stopped laughing when it looked like Sookie might kill the Were. Unfortunately, I knew she wouldn't really be happy with herself in the morning if she did.

"Sookie?" I asked cautiously as I reached out to take her still-glowing hand. Though her light shocked me, it didn't actually harm me.

My wife, pledged, and bonded gripped my hand and led me over to the place in the yard where the Were was licking his wounds.

I noted with satisfaction that the others in our little entourage all followed—all on alert.

"You forget that I'm a telepath, Alcide Herveaux!" Sookie growled. "Eric was right. You _were_ trying to take advantage of me that night. You knew I was shit-faced and feelin' like shit, but you thought I 'owed' you—for Debbie!" She shook her head. "And—though I can tell that a really big part of you is a good man—you also wanted to 'claim' me so that the vampires wouldn't want me anymore. Not to mention that you think I have loose morals—even though the very night after you left my house following our 'almost-sex' episode, you were screwing another woman! In fact, you fucked two women that night. Two! That's how many men I've been with in my whole life!" she yelled. "That makes you the one with the lose fuckin' morals, Alcide! You! Not me!"

"Sookie," he defended, "I'm a Were. Sometimes we cannot control ourselves!"

Sookie dropped my hand and then shot him with another blast of light that sent him another ten feet from us before retaking my hand. Again, her touch didn't hurt me—though I could _certainly_ feel her power flowing into me a little.

It was invigorating.

"And I'm a fairy," she said sarcastically, "so I can't control myself either sometimes." She scowled at him as she marched us over to his whimpering body. "Plus, I'm tired of double fucking standards!"

"Sookie," he managed to pant out, "I care about you. I could love you."

"No!" she said with certainty. "You care about what _you_ want. And you love only those who conform to your ideas about life! In fact, I'm beginning to think you're the one who drove Debbie to V!" She shook her head. "You know, Alcide, the truth is that—once upon a time—a part of me hoped for something with you. When I got back from the fairy world and realized that a whole year had passed, you were one of the first people I thought about. But you were with Debbie _again_—the same woman who you knew had tried her hardest to kill me more than once."

"Well—who killed whom?" Alcide asked bitterly.

Sookie scoffed from next to me. "_I_ killed the bitch, and I'll kill you too—if you insist upon being a bitch as well!"

Herveaux lunged at my mate, but I batted him away like a puppy before Thalia gripped him by the scruff of the neck, clearly ready to liberate his head from his shoulders.

"Thalia!" I said to stop her from doing so before I looked at me wife. "Sookie, is Herveaux a danger to you or our children?" I asked.

After taking a moment to calm down and "listen," she shook her head. "No," she sighed as if tired. "He's confused and hurt. He's prejudiced. But he's decent at his core; however, I think it's high time we cut _all_ ties with him." She paused and squeezed my hand. "Sorry I brought him into this. I thought we could use more help. I thought we could trust him."

"No apologies needed," I responded as I kissed her forehead.

She smiled at me and then looked at Thalia. "You are good at glamouring Weres—right?"

She nodded in confirmation. "I'm a fucking ninja at it."

Sookie chuckled. "Can you glamour him? Can you help him to accept that Eric and I are happy? Can you glamour him to no longer want to 'claim' me? Can you make sure he doesn't remember any specifics about me? Or about anything that I can do?" she asked, pointing to her head. "Or about the fact that I'm carrying children?"

Thalia looked at Sookie through narrowed eyes before looking up at me.

"Θα ήταν πιο εύκολο να τον σκοτώσει μόνο," she observed in Greek. ["_It would be easier to just kill him_."]

"Maybe," I said with a smirk, "but . . . ."

I glanced at my wife, and Thalia snickered.

"You've tamed him," Thalia said to Sookie.

"No!" my wife responded fiercely. "Eric Northman could _never_ be tamed!"

"My mistake," she smirked before taking Alcide into her power.

Thalia truly was a magician at glamouring.

"You are happy for Sookie and Eric," she said.

"Happy," Alcide sighed. "Yeah."

"You cannot recall any gifts or talents that Sookie has—can you?" Thalia asked.

"No," he whispered.

"Sookie is just a normal woman—right? One you have _very_ limited knowledge of," Thalia said.

"Yeah."

"You won't try to fuck with Sookie or her children again—not ever," she whispered seductively.

"No. I won't," he agreed.

"Gather your useless comrades and leave this property. A check for the hour of service you all gave will be in the mail within the week, but you don't think any of you deserve anything, so you will tear up the check," she added with an evil grin.

Sookie gave her "a look."

"Never mind. You will cash the check and pay them," Thalia said with a roll of her eyes.

I grinned. My wife truly was spectacular. I had a feeling that she could tame Thalia too—not that I was admitting to being tamed.

"On your way," Thalia finished.

I could feel the power of the vampiress's magic in the air.

As Alcide began walking toward the woods, presumably to gather his troops, Brady spoke up. "You really are ninja with that."

Thalia smirked. "When I want to be—yes."

"Cher!" the shifter said, once again finding his voice. "What the fuck!"

I sighed. I couldn't help but to wish that Merlotte wouldn't have found his tongue—though I was curious about how Sookie would deal with him.

Was I wrong for hoping that she'd zap him too?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I'm getting this to you late in the day. I've been working on an Epilogue to please the hordes who've been reading **_**Given Unsought**_**, and the day got away from me. That story is now done (except for that Epilogue), and I hope that you will take the time to read it if you haven't yet. I ended up liking the way it turned out.**

**As for this story? I have to say that I really hated Alcide's behavior in Season 5. The episode where Sookie was extremely drunk and Alcide almost slept with her was disturbing to me. Sookie was obviously insecure and out of control and—had Alcide been a good man—he would have backed off. After that, I didn't like him in the show. Of course, in the books his behavior was problematic too. So—I let Sookie shoot him. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Best,**

**Kat **


	27. Chapter 27: Even a Broken Clock

**Chapter 27: Even a Broken Clock**

"What just happened?" Merlotte asked insistently.

Sookie sighed. "What happened was that I have finally started to really _listen_ to the people around me—to find out who's on my side and who isn't. I called Alcide earlier because I thought he would be willing to help those precious girls inside—even if he was disappointed at the way things turned out between us. I asked him if he could bring others who could help, but he brought people whom he knew were scrubs!"

"Scrubs?" Thalia asked with amusement.

"Second-string players—_or worse_," Jason Stackhouse said, striding toward us from the house. "Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"Is Andy okay?" Sookie asked. "What about the girls."

Jason's eyes got a starry look in his eyes. "Those girls have grown up!" he said excitedly. "And they're _beautiful_, especially Braelyn!" He frowned. "But as soon as I mentioned that, Andy told me to get the hell out of there—even though I was just there to check on him." He shrugged. "I can't help it that I like pretty things! Can I?" he defended.

"Oh you do?" Brady asked suggestively. "_I've_ been called pretty."

Jason—still clueless to the fact that Brady was flirting with him—looked at the Were. "Nope—sorry. You ain't pretty."

"Handsome then," Brady grinned.

"Well—uh—sure," Jason said.

I was about to tell my brother-in-law not to encourage Brady when Merlotte cleared his throat.

"Cher?" he said, getting her attention again.

I was just about _done_ with the shifter using that endearment with my bonded. Sookie, seeming to sense my frustration, put our joined hands onto her belly.

Dammit! The women knew how to calm me every time! But my boys were sure kicking—vigorously!

Obviously, they wanted to kick Merlotte's ass too!

Sookie spoke. "Sam, Alcide didn't really come here tonight to help. He was lookin' for a way to try to undermine my relationship with Eric, and—when he saw my belly—he initially thought all kinds of horrible things about what he'd like to do with the so-called 'abominations' I'm carrying," she growled. "Now—I haven't shot you because you aren't quite as bad as him—as far as your thoughts go, but I'm not really a fan of what you're thinkin' either, so cut it out!"

Thalia smiled maliciously. "Perhaps I could kill _this_ one? Or at least glamour it to chase its own tail for a while?"

Sookie shook her head—though somewhat fondly—in Thalia's direction.

"Not right now. But thanks, Thalia," my wife said. She looked back at Sam and tightened her grip on my hand. Our boys were still kicking.

"These are our boys, Sam," she said. "You've been my friend for a long time, and—from finally _listening_ to your thoughts like I probably should have been all along—I'm starting to learn why you dislike vampires so much."

"Sookie?" I asked her.

"Without divulging too many of Sam's secrets, let's just say that vampires fucked him over in the past. However," she said, focusing on Sam, "you have to admit that you knew they were crooked before you worked with them."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But so is Northman."

"Only sometimes," I grinned.

"Not helping!" Sookie said, zapping me a little.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, though her little "love zap" didn't really hurt.

Sookie ignored my complaint. "Sam, I'm married to Eric now. I love him. He loves me. We are having two sons together—soon! It's time for you to decide what's more important to you: being my friend or holding onto your grudge against vampires."

"It's not that simple," the shifter said, shifting from foot to foot—but thankfully not into a newt or something. "I have feelings for you."

I growled and got another zap from my wife for my troubles.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Tamed!" Brady, Tray, and Thalia coughed at the same time.

I glared at all of them, challenging them to take on a pregnant fairy.

Jason just looked confused. "Huh? Y'all gotta cold or somethin'?"

"Sam, why didn't you ask me out _before_ Bill came to town?" Sookie asked, ignoring the peanut gallery.

Merlotte frowned. "Because you seemed to be against dating someone you worked with."

"_And_?" she asked.

"Because I figured I didn't need to hurry," he admitted.

"Since no one else seemed to want me," Sookie sighed. "_And_?" she pushed.

"I figured that—if we got closer—you'd figure out that I was a shifter."

In a rare moment of immense wisdom, Jason Stackhouse stepped forward and hit the shifter with a very nice right hook.

I got another zap.

"Hey—what did I do?" I complained.

"Oh—sorry," Sookie said as she looked up at me. "But I don't know if Jason can take that kind of a shot without going nuts and seein' our dead parents again."

Jason nodded solemnly. "Good thinkin', Sook."

I just sighed.

"Well—thanks for hitting the shifter," I told my brother-in-law.

"Oh! No worries! He deserved it for thinkin' that Sookie would discriminate against him 'cause he's a dog sometimes. Not that there's anything wrong with bein' a dog, though I'd pick an eagle or somethin'," he added, directing that information toward Thalia—as if he were trying to impress her.

The vampiress rolled her eyes. "You are right. An eagle would be _much_ better than a dog."

"I know—right? I saw it on _Lord of the Rings_ and everything," Jason said even as he helped Sam to his feet. "Sorry about that, man. But better a punch from me than my bro-in-law—huh?"

Jason's easy-going demeanor turned on a dime as he grabbed the collar of Merlotte's plaid shirt and pulled him close to his suddenly deadly-looking face.

Maybe Jason was more fairy than we'd thought.

My "bro-in-law" snarled at the shifter. "Don't fuckin' mess with my sister and Eric? Got it? They're happy! Sookie's fuckin' happy—_really_ happy for the first fuckin' time in her fuckin' life! So don't be a fuckin' douche!"

"Stop sayin' 'fuck,'" my wife said, even as she brushed away a tear. "Gran wouldn't like it."

"Sorry, Gran," Jason said automatically—as if Adele Stackhouse were standing with us. Of course, after the episode with Marnie, I spared a second to look around to see if she was.

"I'm going to go make sure that Herveaux gets his useless troop out of here," Thalia said with exasperation, right before zipping into the woods.

"I think she likes me," Jason smiled.

"Sure she does," Tray said, slapping his back.

Meanwhile, the shifter was looking back and forth between Sookie and me.

I was gauging my wife's emotions, for I knew that she was reading his thoughts.

Suddenly, she relaxed and moved to hug Sam.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Your support means a lot to me," she added.

Was I jealous? No. Was I pissed out that the shifter was touching what was _mine_? Yes.

Was I foolish enough to ruffle my pregnant part-fairy wife's feathers by outwardly showing my displeasure?

Hell—no! I was no fool.

Soon enough, Sookie disengaged from the shifter, whom I could tell she felt only friendship toward. And—frankly—if he was feeling acceptance toward us, I had no problems with him. Sookie valued her friends, and I valued making sure she had what she needed.

Of course—don't get me wrong. I would be more than happy to kill Merlotte if he did anything to hurt my wife and children—beyond being an asshole at times.

But Sookie liked him, and I was feeling trust from her regarding him—unlike what I had felt from her toward Herveaux. Therefore, the shifter was _in_ and the Were was _out_.

Just call me Heidi Klum!

Fuck!

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, turning around to address me.

"Nothing. I just need to stop letting Pam influence my television-watching choices," I sighed.

Sookie shrugged and then moved to where I liked her the most—into my arms.

"Sam," I nodded, demonstrating to my wife that I knew her friend's name and was willing to use it when he wasn't being a douchebag.

"Eric," he returned before walking toward his truck. "Call me if you need anything," he said toward Sookie.

"How about some lunch tomorrow?" she asked. "Say for a group of twenty? A mix of stuff? I'll send someone for it at 11:30 a.m.?"

Sam nodded. "It'll be ready."

My wife smiled at him and then up at me. "You behaved yourself—mostly," she said almost accusingly.

"I know better than _not_ to behave," I said, bending down to steal her lips with an intense kiss.

"Take me to the cubby. Right. Now." she growled into my ear.

I knew that growl. That growl meant business.

The best kind of business.

I looked at Brady. "Keep things safe," I ordered.

He chuckled knowingly, but nodded.

I picked up Sookie and zipped us toward the house; the last thing I heard was Jason asking what was going on. If he needed an explanation, then—perhaps—Brady _did_ stand a chance at being his new "teacher."

* * *

Sookie and I were in the cubby faster than Jason could become confused at the word, "jackalope."

"You know those aren't real—right?" Sookie asked dreamily as I let her take a breath between our kisses.

"What aren't real?" I asked—though I wanted her so badly that I was barely holding onto coherency.

"Jackalopes," she said.

Immediately, sobriety hit me.

"You heard my thought," I said—not accusingly, just surprisingly.

Sookie's eyes widened. "Fuck!"

I felt her fear. "Wait!" I said. "None of that. I have nothing in my head you cannot know. I just need you to tell me if this is the first time."

She nodded. "Yeah. But I don't wanna hear you!"

"Can you hear me now?" I asked, thinking that she was beautiful.

She shook her head. "No—but the babies kicked me."

"Then then agree that you are beautiful," I whispered.

"Do you think they will be able to hear vampires?" she asked worriedly.

"If they do, we will keep that fact a secret in order to keep the boys safe. But they have a vampire father. Perhaps, it was my human DNA that your magic grasped onto in order to make them, but maybe something of the creature I am now also flowed into them. And—perhaps—you didn't hear me at all. Maybe you just heard one of the boys hearing me."

"Yeah. Maybe," she breathed. "But—wait! Does that mean that they can hear what we were about to do to each other?"

"They _should_ be taking notes," I growled as I took her lips with mine and proceeded to erase all thought or doubts from her mind. Hell—if my sons did learn something from me that night, it would be how to please the women—or men—who were meant to be their soulmates.

Step one: make your lover cry out in ecstasy using only your fingers.

Check.

Step two: make your lover cry out in ecstasy using only your tongue.

Check.

Step three: depending on mood, repeat steps one and/or two.

Check.

Step four: did you forget the breasts? If so, see to them immediately!

Check.

Step five: let one's cock do the talking and one's mate do the screaming.

Check and check.

I left Sookie sated and snoring.

I kissed her belly and received little kicks from my sons.

Perhaps, they'd learned their lessons.

With a chuckle, I went upstairs after covering my wife's body. Yes—we were in the cubby, which was soundproof, but—if there was an emergency—I knew that company would "visit," and I was familiar with my wife's modesty all too well.

Indeed, I put on clothing as well. We _did_ have company, after all.

As I walked into my living room, I was happy for each and every stitch on my body.

"Hello, Danika," I said.

"You recognized me," she smiled.

"By scent," I confirmed. It certainly hadn't been by sight. The brunette in front of me looked to be in her early 20's.

"Claude said that we will stay like this, or—uh—at least we won't have any more rapid growth spurts." She shrugged. "I like me like this—though. It feels weird to be so much taller, but I like that we're grown up and can learn how to fight now!" she said fiercely.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked.

"Still showering. We borrowed some of Sookie's clothes. Hope that's okay," she said.

"Of course," I nodded.

She looked me up and down. "You are handsome."

"Thanks," I responded, somewhat awkwardly.

She chuckled. "I'm just saying. My mate has good genes. I'm happy about that."

I chuckled. "You are so certain that one of my sons will be your mate?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head. It was odd hearing that one of my boys—a child who'd not yet been born—had already been claimed by the "grown-up" girl in front of me.

"How do you know?" I asked, truly curious.

She shrugged. "Instinct, I guess. And his mind."

"His mind?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. He's not exactly thinking real thoughts right now, but his mind seems to fit against mine like a puzzle piece, and I can tell he feels it too—even though he's a baby." She grinned. "Don't worry. I'm sure that we'll talk and stuff after he's born and grows up. We'll even date before we get married." She rolled her eyes. "I doubt Daddy would have it any other way."

I nodded. "How is your father? Your sisters?" I asked. Danika had seemed to be the girls' "leader" before, and—given her poise—I figured that she still was.

"Braelyn is a sweet soul," Danika said, "so she's taking things the hardest. A part of her wishes that she'd been the one to get killed—instead of Charlaine. Adilyn has been good at making her feel better though; it's probably because she's a healer and can help to heal Brae's heart too. Daddy's a mess, but my sisters and I are takin' care of him. Holly too."

"How are _you_ doing?" I asked her.

"I'm worried about my sisters," she supplied. "And I want to kill the one who killed Charl," she growled. "But I also know that we were lucky to survive, and I'm scared of him." She shook her head. "He—Warlow—didn't take us very seriously. That's the only way we were able to get away. He wanted to play with his food," she added bitterly.

I felt the vibrations in my chest as I growled.

"But at least Charl didn't become fairy dust," she sighed. "I don't know what Daddy would have done if she'd just disappeared."

I will admit that I didn't understand all things "fairy," but I—too—was glad that Charlaine hadn't disintegrated like Claudine had. I still felt a stab of guilt regarding her death; however, she had been trying to take Sookie away—against her will. And, even memoryless, I'd _needed_ to protect Sookie.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Adilyn and Holly coming down them; Holly's arm was around the younger woman's shoulder. Unlike her sister, Adilyn looked very much like she had when she was younger, except that her eyes looked older.

I nodded toward the young woman. "Adilyn. Miss Cleary," I said to her companion.

"Holly," she said. "You're shelterin' us, so you get to call me Holly."

"You have sons—correct?" I asked her. "They could stay here."

"Thanks," she smiled. "But they're with their father this week. We trade off," she said, looking sad.

I nodded in understanding. Human practices had become so odd to me in some ways. Divorce was one such practice. Though I certainly didn't advocate people staying in harmful relationships, I often marveled at the high number of divorces. Had the people of my time been as discontent in their marriages? Did they just lack the mechanism to easily end them?

I couldn't help but to hope not.

And I couldn't imagine a situation that would make me want to sever my marriage to my own mate.

Looking very motherly indeed, Holly came over to Danika and took the young woman into her arms—even as she continued to hold onto Adilyn.

Moments later, Andy came down the stairs with Braelyn. Like her sisters, she looked to be in her early twenties. Her eyes gave away her identity—just as much as her scent did. They were much lighter than her sisters' eyes. Plus, they had retained their shyness.

"Eric," Andy greeted.

Truth be told, he looked to have aged as much as his girls had since the last time I'd seen him.

"I am sorry that I failed you," I said to him—to all of them.

Andy looked at me confused. "You? Fail us?"

I nodded. "I should have seen to your protection immediately. I thought that—since there were no longer any vampires other than me in town—your girls would be safe."

Andy frowned and discreetly brushed away a tear. "There ain't no one responsible for my Charlaine's death other than the monster that killed her," he said firmly, even as he held Braelyn closely.

Jason chose that time to come in from the kitchen. His eyes fell immediately onto Braelyn, and I could hear him gasp and then shake his head in a cartoonish way as if he'd just seen an angel. I noted that she was looking at him with curiosity, too.

And with something else too.

In fact, she had the same look in her eyes as Danika had had—right before she'd "claimed" one of my sons.

I didn't know whether to laugh or to be horrified—for Andy's benefit—even as Jason's mouth gaped wide open.

* * *

**A/N: So—yeah—almost as soon as I realized that Braelyn would survive the Warlow attack, I began thinking about her with Jason. Brae is sweet and shy, and I thought she'd be a wonderful complement to Jason. I'd initially thought that Willa would be a good match for him, but that didn't quite "work" in my head as I was writing. I shouldn't say this (because it's mean), but Willa is too "academically" smart for Jason. **

**As for Sam? Sigh. I wrote a few versions before I settled on this one. This is post-Luna and pre-Nicole. And—during this point of the story—I genuinely had a lot of compassion for Sam. I liked Luna and was pissed off that they killed her for no apparent reason. It seemed like there was no lingering on her death either. So—yeah—I have presented Sam as a bit of an ass in this story, but I think he's redeemable. We'll see. But for now, he's still grieving for a woman he truly loved. And he's worried about his friend. ;) **

**Until the next time,**

**Kat**


	28. Chapter 28: Discovery

**Chapter 28: Discovery**

"You're part fairy," Braelyn said to Jason. In that moment, she no longer seemed shy.

"Um—yeah," Jason nodded. "I guess if Sookie is, then I am too. But I can't do nothin' special."

"Can't you?" Braelyn asked, even as she let go of Andy and approached a confused-looking Jason. As if in a trance of some kind, the young woman placed her hand over his heart.

When Andy moved to intercede, Adilyn stopped him.

"It's okay, Daddy," I heard her whisper. "She's just doin' what Danny and I already did."

"Huh?" Andy asked.

"She's picking her mate," Danika said, a little louder.

"Oh—hell no! Not Stackhouse!" Andy said gruffly. Danika and Adilyn both held him back, even as they tried to sooth him.

I felt sorry for the man. But—then again—on the other hand, I'd seen Jason prove his metal. I figured, he was a decent catch—all things considered. However—from what Sookie had told me—I decided to send him to Dr. Ludwig to get checked out right away! Who knows what the boy might have been carrying, giving his promiscuity in the past.

Meanwhile, as I was contemplating and Andy was lamenting, Jason and Braelyn seemed trapped in their own little world as the young woman's hand glowed over his heart. The light began as a white color, but soon became almost blue.

"Uh oh," Claude said as he entered the room.

"What's goin' on?" Holly asked, her voice awestruck. Clearly, she was in tune with the magic filling the room.

"It seems our Braelyn has an unexpected gift," Claude whispered. "She awakening what is dormant in Jason."

"A doormat?" Jason whispered, though he was still focused on Braelyn.

"Can she awaken his intellect?" Danika muttered snidely.

I smirked. I found that I very much liked that pushy young woman.

In the next moment, however, Danika was rubbing her head. "Sorry, Brae," she said.

I looked at her with curiosity.

"Brae and I can pack quite a wallop with our telepathy now," Adilyn shared as Danika continued to rub her temples.

"It's like a bitch slap to the head," Danika complained.

"Language!" Andy chastised, even as his eyes stayed locked on his shyest daughter and Jason.

"Sorry, Daddy," Danika said, though she winked at me conspiratorially.

The levity of the moment was soon gone, however, as Braelyn took Jason's hand and turned it palm up.

"Your light is almost like mine now," she smiled at him, as she showed him an orb of white light emanating from her palm.

"I can't do that," Jason said, transfixed by her light—and her.

"But you are doing it," Braelyn smiled, and—indeed—Stackhouse had produced a small orb of white light above his palm.

Well—there went the fucking neighborhood!

"Fuck! I got light comin' out of me!" Jason exclaimed.

"Language," Braelyn chastised her new "mate" gently as she brought her hand to rest over Jason's.

The twin white orbs seemed to dance together for a moment before they disappeared.

"Wow!" Stackhouse said as he lifted his eyes up to meet with hers. Even from where I was standing across the room, I could tell that he was trapped in her gaze.

"Daddy's decided that Danny can't date her Northman boy for a year," she said. "Of course, he doesn't know that Addy wants the other one."

"What? Adilyn?" Andy asked.

"Huh?" I found myself uttering incoherently. _Both_ my boys had been claimed?

Braelyn kept on talking. "Daddy's even more protective of me, so I bet it'll take you two years to convince him to let you take me out. But I really hope you'll try."

"I will!" Jason said, grinning like a fool.

"Oh, hell no!" Andy exclaimed, finally forcing his way past Adilyn and Danika. I had a feeling the girls could have held him there if they'd wanted.

Andy pulled Braelyn's hand from Jason. "Now, honey. You are _way_ too young to talk about dating!"

Braelyn looked up at her father with a smile on her face. "I know it's gonna take you some time to get used to us bein' grown up, Daddy, and we're patient."

"Yep!" Danika agreed. "We've already talked about it."

"Huh?" Andy asked.

"We won't even ask if we can date our Northmans until a year from now," Adilyn supplied. "And now that Brae's found her mate too, you should probably let her date when Danny and I do."

"Wait! Uh—dater? Uh—mate?" Andy asked. "No one's gonna be matin' any time soon!" He looked at me. "Right?"

I lifted my eyebrow at him. I'd "mated" earlier that night, so I wasn't one to talk.

"And you!" Andy looked at Jason accusingly. "Stop," he paused, looking for words, "lightin' up with my daughter!"

"Hey," Jason said, looking affronted. "I didn't mean to!"

"You aren't gonna mate with Braelyn!" Andy shouted.

"Of course not!" Jason said defensively.

"What?" Braelyn asked, looking angrily at Jason. "Why not?"

Speaking of lighting up, there were white orbs on each of her palms—orbs ready to fire into Jason, I figured.

"Uh—that's not what I meant," Jason said, trying to backpedal. "Uh—it's just that I need to date you proper first, and I won't do that without your daddy's permission."

Braelyn smiled beautifully and her little white balls of energy—and potential pain—disappeared back into her palms.

"Oh. Okay," she blushed.

Jason smiled dopily. But I couldn't judge; I'd seen that look in the mirror before—when I was thinking about my new wife.

Andy looked back and forth between Braelyn and Jason. And then he looked at Danika and then Adilyn. And then he looked at Holly. And then he looked at me.

And then he looked a little sick.

Probably because none of us could offer a solution for "Jason."

"He's hyperventilating!" an observant Holly pointed out.

"Just a sec!" Jason said, running into the kitchen. He was back in a moment with a brown paper bag. He rushed over to his friend, whom Holly had led to sit on the couch. "Just breathe in this," he instructed.

Andy did as instructed. Within a couple of minutes, he was breathing normally again.

He looked straight at me.

"Pray you never have daughters," he growled.

"Oh, Daddy!" Danika said fondly, as all three of his daughters crowded around him on the couch and hugged him.

I didn't stress Andy out further by telling him that it seemed clear that I already had daughters-in-law. I just wondered if my sons would agree to their claiming.

If not, there would be fireworks.

In that moment, Sookie came up from the cubby, looking larger with my boys than ever—_and_ more fuckable than ever. I groaned. She was dressed in a nightgown that I was glad she'd found time to stow in the cubby at some point.

"What'd I miss?" she asked sleepily.

"I got light!" Jason exclaimed, holding out his palm.

Of course, nothing happened.

"Jason?" Sookie asked. "Did you hit your head on something—again?"

"No!" he defended.

Braelyn giggled and got up from the couch to go over to Jason.

"I have to light it for you until it gets stronger," she explained to him. In the next moment, Jason did—indeed—have a palm full of light.

"Our little Braelyn was able to strengthen the Fae in him," Claude informed Sookie. "In essence, she activated a latent spark in him. It's not very strong, but it's there."

"Really?" Jason asked, looking a little proud.

"Like Claude said, there's not much goin' on in him," Danika informed.

"Huh?" Andy asked.

"Danny's reading Jason's gifts," Adilyn said.

"No telepathy. Just that little light," Danika giggled somewhat judgmentally.

"It's plenty!" Braelyn insisted, glaring at her sisters.

"Sure it is," Adilyn soothed. Danika rubbed her brow as if one of her sisters had "bitch slapped" her again.

Andy sighed.

"It's late. Y'all girls need to go to bed," he said before looking at Claude. "You sure they're done with their growin'?"

The fairy nodded.

The girls looked ready to argue, but thought better of it and went upstairs with Holly in tow.

Sookie let out a huge yawn. "I'm goin' too," she said before coming over to kiss me on the cheek. "Our room or the cubby?" she asked.

"Our room," I said firmly, trying to convince my wife and Andy that I was confident that we'd be safe the next day.

Sookie smiled up at me. "You'll come soon?"

I nodded. "Sun-up is in two hours. After I've gotten things as secure as I can, I'll come to you."

I bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Um—I'm gonna stay in my old room if that's cool," Jason said.

"Sure thing," Sookie smiled at him before proceeding to our room.

Jason and Andy shared an awkward look and then an even more awkward hug before Jason scampered upstairs. Sensing that Andy wanted to speak with me, Claude made an excuse about wanting to check on the girls.

"I want to have a funeral for Charlaine," Andy said as soon as we were alone.

I nodded. "I understand."

"But I need to know it's safe," he added. "I can't lose another one."

"Give me one more night. I'll make sure it'll be safe," I promised.

He nodded. "This house? It's safe?" he asked.

"The cubby," I said. "Even if this house comes down, it would be a safe place." I sighed. "All I can say is that I couldn't get into it. It is the best I can offer."

Andy sighed. "Okay. Claude says he and his sisters are gonna train the girls—starting tomorrow. And I'll do anything I can to help you kill Warlow."

"We'll get him," I vowed.

Andy nodded and then went upstairs to join his girls—or to keep Jason away from Braelyn. Whatever came first.

I figured that the Bellefleurs would all be okay in Sookie's old room. Earlier, I'd overheard from Holly that Brady had taken some cots into the room; plus, the room was quite large and had an ensuite bathroom.

Finding myself alone, I took out my phone and dialed Ian.

"I need you again," I greeted.

"I have a headache. You should ask your wife, darling," Ian said drolly.

I laughed. "I don't need you that way, asshole. Something's happened."

"Your needing me is becoming a habit," he chuckled.

We both stopped laughing when I explained the situation to him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can be," he said—after he promised not to bring Jessica. She was just too young to be trusted close to the fairy girls.

After hanging up with him, I called Pam, with whom I'd exchanged a couple of texts throughout the night.

She told me that Tara, Willa, and she were already in Shreveport and would soon be at a safe house. And she promised to stay away from Bon Temps. I asked her to prepare for the reopening of Fangtasia and to keep a close watch on the news surrounding Governor Burrell. I figured she'd want to do those things anyway, however.

"How is everyone there?" she asked.

"Okay."

"Deliveries for the nursery for the boys were to begin tomorrow," she informed. "Should I stop that from happening?"

"Delay them for a day—will you?" I asked her, but then I rethought that. As Sookie had slept a few nights before, I'd read an online book which had detailed a woman's desire to "nest" in the home. "Wait."

"Yes?" she asked.

"In my time, there were cradles—simple things that could be placed by the bed of the parents or by the hearth when it was cold outside. Are such things made large enough for twins?"

"Yes," she said, sounding as if she had a smile in her voice. "I've ordered one already."

I nodded. "Can that be delivered—along with the linens for it? And maybe a few pieces of clothing and diaper supplies. I think Sookie would feel better if they were here. Oh—and a rocking chair. I should like one of those, I think," I said as I visualized myself rocking my children.

"What are you worried about?" came a voice from the stairs.

It was Adilyn.

"Hold on, Pamela," I told my child.

I heard my child grunt as I focused on Adilyn.

"A lot of things," I said to the young woman.

Adilyn nodded in agreement. "But—just now. You seem to be questioning something that's not quite so serious. You seemed happy and then cautious and then happy again."

"You can read my feelings?" I asked.

She nodded. "Claude said that I'm empathic now, as well as the other stuff I have goin' on. I was pretty intuitive as a kid, but it's been stronger since I woke up."

I shook my head. I was having a difficult time reconciling the fact that the young woman before me had been a child just two nights before.

"And you can read the feelings of vampires?" I asked.

She nodded. "Your feelings tend to be steady—determined. The feelings of the vampire outside seem almost," she paused, "overwhelming."

"How so? Are you frightened of Thalia?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No—it's her devotion that's overwhelming. She doesn't even know us, but I am sure she will protect us. I told Daddy that too when he worried that there was another vampire here."

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked her, knowing that—if she could—she might be in more danger than anyone could protect her from.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you are enjoying this odd gathering of people as much as Eric and I am. LOL. **

**Best,**

**Kat**


	29. Chapter 29: Uprooted

**Chapter 29: Uprooted **

Adilyn shook her head. "No. I can't hear what you're thinkin'. You're like a big hole in the air. But it's funny. I can pick up your feelings and the other vampire's feelings a lot stronger than I can humans and fairies. I actually have to _try_ with them. Maybe vampire feelings are just stronger," she added with a shrug.

"Thalia. The other vampire's name is Thalia," I shared.

Adilyn smiled. "Will you tell her thanks for watching over us?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So—why are you worried?" she asked.

It was then that I remembered that Pam was still on the phone.

"My vampire child, Pamela, arranged for the furnishings for the nursery, along with many other things, to be delivered and set up tomorrow. But I told her to delay a day. I don't like the thought of a bunch of people in the house tomorrow."

"You should let the deliveries happen," Adilyn said firmly. "My sisters and I won't be able to train all day, and we can help Sookie set stuff up. My dad can help too; it'll give him something to do, and I already know he likes to build stuff."

I frowned. "I don't know. Jason is staying over, and the nursery was to be in his room."

Adilyn smiled. "No matter how much Braelyn hates the idea, Danny and I will kick him out when it's time to fix up the nursery. Plus, his brain said he would have to go to work first thing tomorrow to cover for Daddy. Anyway, when else would you have four telepaths—_at least_—checking the delivery people out?" she asked.

I smirked. She made a fair point. "Pam," I said into the receiver.

"I got it," she said, sounding only slightly perturbed that I'd made her wait as long as I had. "Lots of fairies. Lots of telepathy. So the delivery's on."

I chuckled at my presumptuous child. "Yes. Unless you hear otherwise, but make it the afternoon," I added, thinking that Brady's extra men would be in place by then.

I hung up on my child, even as Adilyn spoke out a goodnight and went back upstairs.

Though I was anxious to get to my wife—whom I could tell was sleeping—I walked outside to speak with Brady.

He was at his "station" on the porch.

"Once sunrise comes," I told him, "I want everyone inside the house. If Warlow comes, I won't want him getting to any of our people. When the others get here, you can rotate patrols on the property line, but I want the majority of the force close to home."

"You don't think Warlow will attack at night—do you?" Brady asked.

"I don't. I think that he always intended to approach Sookie as a _daytime_ suitor if he could, which is why he pretended to be the victim of a vampire attack. Given the fact that Sookie and my relationship has come to fruition—and borne fruit—so quickly, I doubt that he initially knew what he was dealing with." I paused. "He is likely regrouping. He might even withdraw for a time," I contemplated. "But my gut is telling me that he'll be even more impatient to have Sookie now that he knows that she's mine. And—at night—we are stronger," I said matter-of-factly.

Brady nodded. "I agree. I'm a badass, and so is Mustapha. And—from what I've seen—Tray is too. But—against a fairy/vampire hybrid?" He sighed. "I admit to being unprepared."

I contemplated for a moment. "Andy's girls have already shown that they can teleport," I said.

"To their father," he returned.

"They need to imprint on someone with their blood. I suggest that—if Andy is with them—they go to Terry Bellefleur if they find themselves in extreme danger."

"Can they all teleport?" Brady asked.

"No—just Adilyn and Danika, but they can take Braelyn with them," I informed.

Brady nodded. "Going to Terry Bellefleur is a good back-up plan. What about Sookie? Can she teleport?"

I shook my head. "No. But I'm hoping that Claude will stick to her like glue when I'm not around. He can take her with him when he teleports."

The Were sighed. "We still have to find a way to kill Warlow."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah—we really fucking do!"

In that moment, four figures emerged from the tree line. Three were hurriedly putting on clothing. Thalia zipped up to the porch.

"Anything?" I asked her.

"Nothing fresher than the scent I picked up before," she reported.

"You will need to seek shelter soon," I said, looking toward the East.

"I'll stay under this house," she said. "There's a crawl space under part of it."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry I cannot invite you in to rest in the space I made for vampires."

"I understand why," she said.

"For the record, one of the girls wanted me to thank you for being here," I told her.

In fact, Adilyn's statement of confidence had almost been enough of an endorsement for me to issue an invitation to Thalia.

"Adilyn is empathic—so it seems," I added. "She is more," I paused, "comfortable knowing that you are here."

A tiny smile brought up Thalia's lips, and her brilliant blue eyes seemed to travel into the past for a moment. "Loxias και σκέφτηκα ότι η κόρη μου ήταν, επίσης," she sighed. ["_Loxias and I thought that my daughter was also_."]

Just as quickly as her smile appeared, however, it was gone. "I will make one more sweep before I seek my rest."

I nodded and then looked at the four Weres on the porch.

"Ms. Cooper," I said, acknowledging our new member.

"Yes," she said evenly.

"Tray has explained the situation to you?" I asked the fierce-looking Were.

"Yes."

"And you are up for the challenge?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have the adequate time to commit?"

"I'm currently between jobs," she returned.

"Why's that?"

"I don't like bigoted bosses who hassle me for preferring my girlfriend to them. And I certainly don't like assholes who suggest that a 'good threesome' would cure me and my girlfriend of being lesbians," she informed.

I smirked. "Well then—welcome aboard."

"Tray suggested that you wouldn't be averse to listening to an idea or two—even from a woman," she said with challenge in her tone.

"You haven't yet met my wife," I chuckled. "She has taught me that women are ten times stronger than men. And—of course—my vampire child, Pamela, has been prepping me for Sookie's tutelage for more than a century now. Not to mention the fact that Thalia was responsible for many of my early ass-kickings as she helped my maker train me for vampire-on-vampire combat.

Maria-Star smirked. "I know Pam. She and I shared an evening together about a month before I met my girlfriend, Amelia."

"My child always did have good taste," I complimented. In truth, Maria-Star Cooper was very beautiful. Of course, even if she "batted for my team," I wouldn't have been tempted by her. My mate was enough for me.

_More than enough._

"My girlfriend, Amelia Broadway, is a witch," Maria-Star began.

I tensed up a bit. I now had very little tolerance for witches. And I was already making an exception for Holly—though that was partly because she'd helped Sookie save me from becoming an "Eric-shaped" steak on the stake.

"I know about the Marnie Stonebrook business," Maria-Star said knowingly. "As soon as she heard about the situation, Octavia Fant, Amelia's mentor in New Orleans, sent Amelia up here to make sure that the situation was contained and that the witches involved in Marnie's coven weren't planning on continuing her less-than-natural pursuits. In fact, Amelia spoke with two witches in Bon Temps: Lafayette Reynolds and Holly Cleary, whom I believe is inside your home now," she said.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Amelia and I had a casual relationship before Octavia sent her to Area 5 a few weeks ago. She planned only to stay with me while she was here, but we got serious, and she moved in," Maria-Star offered.

"You think that Amelia can help with the current situation?" I asked.

Maria-Star nodded. "Unlike Holly, who's not a natural witch and Lafayette who isn't an educated one, Amelia has both natural ability and learning. Hearing about my trouble with the _former_ packmaster of the Longtooth Pack, she placed a protection spell around my home—so that no one with ill-intent could pass onto my property. I know for certain that the spell keeps out Weres who intend harm. On others, it hasn't been tested. However, it might be worth utilizing such a spell here—as well as on the King's residence and the Bellefleur home once it's repaired."

I nodded. "Good idea. Could Ms. Broadway erect the spells immediately?" I asked.

"She would need to scout the properties first. Each property is different and requires a slightly different mixture of ingredients," Maria-Star explained. "Some ingredients are easy to find and some are not," she added. "But I talked to Amelia earlier. She could come tomorrow morning to scout out the properties."

"Good," I said. "Thank you for your suggestion, Ms. Cooper," I added, knowing that Sookie would be proud of the fact that I actually remembered to express my appreciation. Though Maria-Star's suggestion was truly valuable, I wasn't exactly known for being polite, something that the young Were had obviously heard about, given her surprised look in my direction.

"You're welcome, Mr. Northman," she said, a hint of a smirk on her face. I had the distinct impression that she didn't use niceties much either.

"Eric," I corrected. "Sookie insists on niceties."

She chuckled. "Then you may call me Maria-Star."

I nodded in agreement and looked toward Brady. "Remember, keep close to home tomorrow—though if Amelia can erect a protection spell around the property as a whole, feel free to leave the house and patrol the confines of the property. But keep the girls inside until we know for sure that a spell will keep Warlow out."

"They _will_ be kept safe," Brady promised.

I nodded.

"I will return in a few minutes," I said, before flying in the direction where Thalia had said she'd smelled Warlow.

It didn't take me long to find the place she'd been referring to.

There was no mistaking the smell of Fae.

There was no mistaking the smell of magic. However, my sense of smell was slightly more nuanced than Thalia's, and I detected a hint of vampire underneath the magic. I smirked. As Jason had said, it was like using Lysol to try to cover up the smell of trash.

I took a deep whiff of my enemy, determined that the bastard wouldn't be able to hide from me.

I studied the complete destruction he'd caused to the grouping of trees around me.

It was evidence of rage.

It was evidence of madness.

It was evidence that Warlow had found out all about me and Sookie.

And our children.

I couldn't control the growl that emanated from me.

I flew back to my home at full speed and zipped to my wife's side.

She was safe.

She was sleeping.

Only when I touched her belly and felt my sons moving did my growl stop.

I moved air in and out of my body in time with my wife's breaths for several moments. And I prayed to Alföðr—to Odin—that my family would stay safe.

After I'd finished my prayer, I took out my phone and walked quietly into the bathroom.

I dialed a number that I'd had very little cause to use over the years, though—thanks to my vampire memory—I recalled it perfectly.

A tired voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Octavia Fant?" I asked.

"Yes," she grumbled.

I'd clearly woken her up.

"It is Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5."

"And interim king," she added, though her tone was unenthused.

Still, I knew that—for a witch—she was trustworthy enough. Sophie-Anne had used her services before.

"Is Amelia Broadway your student?" I asked her.

"Yes. And she's a good one," Octavia confirmed.

"And is she trustworthy?" I asked.

"What is this about?" Octavia returned.

"A Were in my service recommended Ms. Broadway for setting up wards around the homes of people I care about," I responded. "I need to be sure that she is _not_ mistaken about Ms. Broadway's intentions."

Octavia sighed. "I understand your wariness after the business with Marnie Stonebrook, Northman. Are you back to normal?" she added cautiously.

"Yes," I returned.

"How?" she asked.

"My mate," I said simply.

"Interesting," she responded. "Is your mate a witch?"

I chuckled. "No. A fairy," I said truthfully, figuring that Octavia would soon hear that information from Amelia anyway, given the fact that the witch would be meeting at least four part-fairies at my house.

"Full-blooded?"

"No," I said. "Thank the gods."

"You are an intriguing vampire, Northman," Octavia said after a silent moment. "I hope you stay king."

"Not likely," I intoned before changing the topic. "I will pay for anything Amelia needs to make those I care for safe."

"Understood, vampire," she said before hanging up.

I slipped out of my clothing, and went back into the bedroom. I lay behind Sookie, holding her close and placing a hand over our boys. The light tight shutters in our bedroom had been programmed to activate near dawn; however, I stayed awake for a while after that, enjoying my closeness to the three most precious things in my world.

The last image in my mind before I succumbed to my day-death was the cluster of uprooted trees.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! **** Thanks again for sticking with me and the INNER-Verse.**

**Best,**

**Kat**


	30. Chapter 30: Bustling Home

**Chapter 30: Bustling Home**

**A/N: This chapter follows "INNER-Lude 7—Nora" and "INNER-Lude 8—Amelia." Also, please note that I'm bringing Colonel John Flood into this narrative. I am aware that a character of this name appeared in one **_**True Blood**_** episode in Season 3 when Alcide and Sookie informed him about Russell giving Weres V; however, I'm going to pretend that this scene didn't happen. Not only was the scene forgettable (I had to look it up), but also it presented Flood as a coward and an ineffective leader (similar to the Calvin Norris portrayal in the show). Why the **_**TB**_** creators took the two most "honorable" Weres from the books and portrayed them as negative is beyond me! So—we will be pretending that the brief Flood scene in S3 didn't happen.**

* * *

My hearing was my sharpest sense, so it was generally the first one that activated when I rose.

Laughter—a lot of it—filled my ears from the floor above where I lay: Jason's old room, which was positioned directly above the master bedroom where Adele Stackhouse had spent much of her life.

The room now belonged to Sookie and me. In truth, I didn't mind sharing the space with the "ghosts" of Sookie's ancestors. After all, I was from a culture where families were honored reverently—_if_ they deserved it. And—from everything Sookie had told me—her paternal grandmother and grandfather deserved our respect and exultation. Her own mother and father? Not so much, but they'd never inhabited the room Sookie and I had made our own.

Moreover, in my culture, family members all lived in the same large, open room.

Sex, arguments, hugs, tears, laughter—little had been "private" in the longhouse my family had occupied. Of course, nowadays, I enjoyed all the privacy I could get with my bonded. Selfishly, I coveted her attentions; moreover, she was entrenched in modern notions of modesty.

I refocused on the sounds from the room which would soon house my sons.

Sookie was giggling with the three Bellefleur girls and four other women—mostly "Claudes" from the sounds of them. Andy Bellefleur was muttering about Jason Stackhouse being "an idiot."

Surprise. Surprise.

Meanwhile, Jason was trying to explain why using instructions to put furniture together was a waste of time.

Apparently, he'd just "proven" that point.

I barely held back a chuckle, as I wondered if the boys' room was full of splintered furnishings.

Though hearing might have been my best sense, scent was undoubtedly more accurate for determining a precise picture of a situation, so I inhaled deeply.

In Jason's old room, there were currently twelve distinct scents: Sookie, my two sons, Andy, Jason, Braelyn, Adilyn, Danika, three of the "Claudes" (though I didn't know them well enough to distinguish which of Claude's five sisters they were), and one other female—a witch.

I smiled, wondering how so many people could fit into the bedroom; I'm sure that they were packed in like the fangbangers in Fangtasia—even though all of the bedrooms in the farmhouse were generously apportioned.

After finding my bonded well and happy, I used a combination of my hearing and scent to determine the other workings within the house and upon the property. The television in the living room was on, and I could smell that two Weres—Tray and Mustapha—were watching it, though they were talking about how glad they were that they'd not gotten roped into "helping" put together the nursery.

Another inhalation told me that the witch, Holly Cleary, and the other two "Claudes" were in the kitchen, obviously putting together a meal of some kind.

It smelled hearty—like the stews my mother used to make after my father had brought home a deer. I licked my lips, wishing that I could taste food again, but then reminding myself that nothing could ever match the flavor of my bonded's blood.

I could also smell that Brady and Maria-Star were right outside of the house, probably on the porch. They were speaking about the new Weres in our little "army," comparing notes about their strengths and weaknesses. Thankfully, according to the two discerning Weres, our new arrivals all seemed to be much more gifted and trustworthy than Herveaux and his "friends" had been.

Clearly, Brady had already begun to trust Maria-Star's judgment and had made her his _de facto_ "second," despite the fact that he'd known Mustapha longer; in addition, I'd already indicated my preference for Tray to have the leadership role. Though I would withhold my own judgment until I knew Maria-Star better, I couldn't help but to look forward to Brady's explanation as to why she was the worthiest—though I had no doubt that his reasoning would be sound. Of all the Weres I'd known, Brady was the one I trusted—and liked—the most. It had been a pity that he'd been working for his packmaster, Colonel John Flood, when I'd needed a Were to escort Sookie to Jackson.

I sneered as I thought about the local "pack" of Weres. Alcide Herveaux had once had potential in my mind, but he wouldn't make a good leader for the Longtooths. Oh—Alcide was strong enough to be the pack's Alpha—but he didn't seem to "like" being a Were. And he lacked the ambition and imagination required to transform the pack from the trailer park V-users they'd become to an organized group that could be counted on for security and construction work, which were the hallmarks of Were employment. Admittedly—vampires benefitted from packs that behaved in "conventional" ways, but the Weres did too. In fact, the best Were-vampire relationships were symbiotic.

I frowned, wishing that I had a Colonel Flood clone to lead the local pack. He'd deal with any miscreants by the first full moon! Hell—a man like Flood would probably be able to get a handle on the inbred werepanthers in Area 5 too!

Flood's title of Colonel was anything but honorary. He'd been a career military man—serving in the U.S. Army Special Forces, where many Weres ended up due to their physicality. In fact, since the 1880s, there had been Weres in high places in the military. Hell—the current Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff was a Were! The Weres at or near the top of the command chain worked hard to make sure that all two-natured soldiers were in particular squadrons so that they could run during full moons while—at the same time—protecting their secret.

Flood had led such a squadron, one which was so highly decorated that it might as well have been a fucking parade float!

The Colonel had been forced to retire seven years before—after a landmine had gravely injured him. A human sustaining the same injuries would have been a quadriplegic, and the fact that Flood made a full recovery within months because of his Were genes would have raised a lot of "uncomfortable" questions.

Unsurprisingly—after his forced retirement, it hadn't taken Flood long to form his own pack. To say that it was composed of elite Weres would have been an understatement. The core of the 150ish-member pack was a group of ex-soldiers who had served under Flood—and their families, of course. In fact, Brady had honed his computer skills while under the Colonel's command.

I contemplated what it might take to entice Flood to relocate his pack even as I continued assessing the scents in my home.

In addition to the fairies and Weres and witches, I could smell the faint scent of Lafayette Reynolds (another witch, if one wanted to get technical), who'd clearly been in the house at some point that day. I could also smell Thalia under the porch area—where she'd been able to tunnel and go to ground without needing an invitation to the house. In fact, I could hear her moving around a little in the dirt; of course, I knew that—like me—she could awaken early. I felt a little bad that—unlike me—she was literally stuck in the mud.

All of this information about my surroundings processed through my mind very quickly, within seconds of my first conscience thought, and a second later, I felt Sookie's happiness in the bond and then the sound of her bare feet as she left the chaos in the boys' room and raced down the stairs toward me. Quickly, she entered the code to get into our bedroom.

The first thing my eyes took in as I opened them was her beaming face. She closed the door with a slam and practically launched herself onto the bed next to me.

Not that I was complaining.

"I had wanted to be here when you woke up," she giggled, "but I lost track of time watching Jason and Andy put together the boys' beds. Since there are two beds and they're identical, Jason thought it would be fun to race Andy. And—of course—my brother's been tryin' to impress Braelyn ever since he got here after his shift was over. But Andy stopped him for takin' off his shirt! Thank God!"

Sookie had spoken quickly and excitedly, and her face was a little flush from her ongoing laughter and the exertion of running down the stairs to me.

With our sons weighing her down more than ever.

In other words, she was exquisite.

In that moment, she seemed so human as she panted to take a breath. Her heart was beating faster than normal, though not too quickly to be of concern. I looked down and saw that one of my hands had already found one of hers, and my other hand was on its way to her belly where I immediately felt a kick. And then another. My sons had grown inside of my wife as she'd slept, and they were greeting me.

I laughed out loud because of the enthusiasm of the three most significant people in my life—and because of my own enthusiasm as well.

Some emotions simply couldn't be contained.

Sookie's smile softened as she placed her free hand alongside mine over her belly. "You know—they aren't thinking in words yet—obviously. But they _know_ you. And they're beginning to make their feelings known about other people too."

"How so?" I asked curiously, even as I stifled my immediate urge to strip Sookie of her clothing and ravage her until she wasn't able to speak coherently—let alone answer questions.

"Well—more and more their minds sort of buzz when I encounter someone. It's especially noticeable when I'm meeting someone new—like Amelia today. I was curious about her. And it was as if the boys took their cue from me and became curious too."

"Amazing!" I whispered, as I caressed her belly.

"Yeah."

We shared the next few moments in a comfortable silence, both in awe of our sons. Clearly, they were telepathic, but not necessarily like their mother. One or both of them had likely already enabled Sookie to hear my thoughts. And they were both already instinctive enough to use their mother's judgment as a model for their own.

I shook my head. Fairies were, indeed, very fascinating creatures.

"What is the new witch like?" I asked finally. "I assume Miss Broadway is trustworthy if she's in the house," I commented as my hand began to wander, moving from Sookie's belly toward her more swollen breasts.

My bonded.

My wife.

The mother of our sons.

How could I resist her when she looked so fucking beautiful?!

Sookie stifled a moan and gave me a look that told me that I should behave, even as she bit her lip in a way that told me that I shouldn't.

"So Miss Broadway?" I asked with a smirk, even as my wife rolled her eyes at my obvious groping.

"Amelia," she corrected. "She's nice. But her thoughts are _loud_ with a capital 'L'! That was good though. Danny was able to practice making shields with her. And the boys were practicing with the girls too."

I stilled my more amorous movements as my curiosity rose again.

"How so?"

"Our sons' minds seem to ping against those of the people around them, especially the girls. Brae and Danny have no sense of their thoughts, though they can feel them 'visiting.' Addy gets a sense of them though." She chuckled. "She's been bringing me water or food all day—_before_ I can ask for it. Before I'm even craving it! But she's right every time."

I chuckled.

"Oh—and your sons _definitely_ know you!"

_My sons._

I smiled. "Because I'm a vampire and my mind is so different? Because I'm quieter?" I asked.

"Yes. But there's something _more_ when it comes to you," she added excitedly. "Something they haven't done with anyone else yet!"

"What's that?" I asked, feeling breathless for the first time in a thousand years as Sookie told me more about the miracles she was growing.

"Well—like I said, the boys don't seem to have a concept of words, and they sort of ping in and out of people's minds to get impressions of them. But, when you woke up a little while ago, they stopped pinging and focused on you—_only_ you. Heck, they knew you were awake before I did!" she laughed. "It was as if they were waiting for you. Right now, my shields are lowered, and they're looking at you through my eyes." She wiped a tear from her cheek as love overwhelmed our bond. "They _both_ have your image in their minds—even now—even though they aren't quite sure how to process that image fully. But they _are_ looking at you." She smiled. "And, as sure as you're my favorite person in the whole wide world, you're also theirs."

I gasped with awe and brought my hand back down to cover my sons. They'd grown enough that I could distinguish one "bump" from the other, and their heartbeats were slightly different.

Sookie's eyes moved from my hands to my face. "Right now, they're connecting your touch and your brain signature with your image," she whispered, wiping away another tear and then fanning herself as if to stave off others. "Eric, they don't just like you or your silent mind; they _know_ that you're their daddy."

A bit overcome with my own emotions—with my love for my family—I caressed Sookie's belly before bending down to kiss it. Not feeling adequate contact through her long maxi-dress, I maneuvered the garment upward, and Sookie lifted her body so that I could get the dress above my target. Then, she took it the rest of the way off, leaving her in only her undergarments.

"So beautiful," I whispered of my wife's burgeoning body.

Sookie placed her hands into my hair and caressed lightly as I bent down to kiss and caress the areas where our sons lay without the distraction of the cotton between us.

"Mina söner, jag är din far. Jag vet redan att du är både stark, som din mor. Och jag älskar er båda—precis som jag älskar henne," I whispered as I felt them kicking against my hands. ["_My sons, I am your father. I know already that you are both strong, like your mother. And I love you both-just as I love her_."]

"They like that—when you touch them. When you talk to them," Sookie sighed, still stroking my hair. As I looked up into her eyes, I saw that they were shining with tears of joy.

"They are growing strong," I whispered up at her. "Thank you for taking such good care of them."

Her fingers moved from my hair to my neck and continued their light touches as she smiled at me, but her smile dimmed after a moment.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"You're going to hunt for Warlow tonight," she said with trepidation.

"Later. Ian is coming, and I will wait for him to arrive. He is younger than Thalia and I, but his instincts for the hunt are second to none."

Sookie nodded, but still looked a little nervous.

I looked back down at her belly, "What will we call them, min kära? Since they know you and me—and are beginning to know others—we should determine names for them."

I knew that I'd effectively distracted my bonded from her worries when she grinned.

"You mean you aren't like George Foreman? Wanting to name all your kids after yourself?" she teased.

I chuckled. "No. I am not _quite_ that vain," I winked. "However, in my time, children were often named for relatives. And many people cling to a similar tradition nowadays. Such a practice has always been meant as a tribute, but we need not follow the tradition—unless there is a name in your family that you prefer." I looked up at Sookie curiously from where I was now basically lying on her lap. I enjoyed being close to the boys as we were speaking about them. Plus—as a bonus—Sookie continued her light stroking of my face and hair as she contemplated. In truth, I felt like a large, contented cat in that moment, and my chest let out the purring sound that only Sookie had ever drawn from me.

My wife smiled softly and moved one hand to stroke my chest, but didn't comment about the sound. I knew, however, that she loved it when I made the noise.

"Are there any family names you want to use?" she countered.

I considered for a moment. "My childhood wasn't always easy. I was unnaturally tall, and it took me a long time to become accustomed to my body so that I could become a fighter. My father was a hard man, and my first teacher was cruel; to be honest, neither of their names would be my preference. But there was an elder in the village, Ulf, who eventually took over my training after my first teacher injured me. Ulf is the only one I would consider naming one of our sons after.

"Ulf?" Sookie asked, skeptically. Immediately, it was clear that she didn't like the name. In truth, I didn't either. Even when I was a human, I thought the name sounded very much like the barking of a dog.

"I know it isn't a modern sounding name," I mused, somehow keeping my mirth from entering the bond. "But it is a strong name, and my mentor meant the world to me."

"Ulf," she repeated before biting her lower lip in order to prevent herself from telling me of her dislike for the name.

"Yes," I replied seriously.

"Ulf," she said for a third time; this time the name sounded like a gag.

I nodded. "Yes. What about you?" I re-asked. "Do you have any family names you might consider for our boys?"

Probably trying to clear "Ulf" from her mind, she shook her head and then sighed. "Well, my daddy's name was Corbett, but—honestly—Jason was always closer to him than I was." She shrugged. "Daddy's thoughts weren't as negative toward me as my mother's were, but they still weren't great. And then there was my Grandpa Earl," she said slowly. Through the bond, I could feel her love for the man, but her dislike of the name was also apparent.

However, in order to continue teasing her, I jumped at the opportunity I'd been presented with.

"Earl and Ulf! Perfect!" I enthused.

"Um—what?" she asked, her eyes wide with a look of horror.

I snuggled my face against her belly—both to kiss it and to hide my smirk. Hopefully, she would think I was smiling against her flesh. "What do you think boys? Shall you be Earl and Ulf?"

"Um—Eric?" Sookie said, even as I continued to nuzzle against her body.

"You," I said, placing my mouth over the child with the slightly faster heartbeat, "shall be Ulf." I kissed over where he lay and received a kick in payment. "And you," I grinned, kissing over my other son, "will be Earl."

"Um—Eric!" my wife said more forcefully.

"What is it my love?" I asked, looking up at her innocently. "Do you not think it's a good idea to name our sons after two such important men in our lives?"

She bit her lip. "It's—uh—not that. But . . . ."

I interrupted. "Then it's settled. Now, we need only decide if we wish our boys to have middle names."

Because of the sour look on her face, I could barely hold in my laughter. Thankfully, she misinterpreted my smile as glee over the names "we'd" chosen.

Knowing that I couldn't keep my mischief out of the bond unless the subject was changed, I kissed upward on my bonded's body until I was nipping at her breasts over her bra. Clearly the bra was meant to be more functional than sexy, and I was glad that Sookie had chosen a comfortable garment which would support her fuller breasts. However, as my wife moaned out my name, I could no longer bear to have the item in my way, so I slipped my hands behind her back and unclasped the utilitarian garment before drawing it from her body.

"Thanks for not ripping that one," Sookie sighed with content as I lay her down and then gently explored her breasts as if for the first time. I'd learned that pregnancy could make them overly-sensitive at times, so I carefully listened for signs of pleasure versus discomfort from my wife, even as I monitored our bond.

She gripped my hair and pulled me closer to her as I gently suckled her nipple. I growled as I thought about how Sookie would soon be producing nourishment for our boys, even as I moved to take the other nipple into my mouth.

"Eric," she moaned as I gloried in the fact that this woman—_my_ woman—was making me a father. As a vampire, I was not unfamiliar with primal urges, but the need to protect and love the mother of my children seemed older and more important than any other instinct I'd ever felt.

Not wanting for my attentions to her breasts to go on for too long and, therefore, cause her discomfort, I worked my kissed up toward her collarbone, nipping along it before placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Wait!" my bonded cried out, suddenly overcome with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately feeling worry to match hers. Was there a nearby threat that she'd sensed before me? Was it Warlow?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this return to Eric's POV in the INNER-Verse. A few more chapters will also be available today. **

**Best,**

**Kat**


	31. Chapter 31: Dirty Boy

**Chapter 31: Dirty Boy**

"_Wait!" my bonded cried out, suddenly overcome with worry._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, immediately feeling worry to match hers._ _Was there a nearby threat that she'd sensed before me? Was it Warlow?_

"People will hear us if we—uh—have sex in here," she whispered apprehensively. "_Lots_ of people! Can we—uh—go to the cubby?"

I chuckled and released the tension from my body as I realized that there was no immediate threat—other than Sookie's modesty. To curtail my wife's worries, I reached into the nightstand and pulled out a remote control device. "This will make our room soundproof," I said, even as I pushed a button that would cause anyone outside of our little haven to hear what basically amounted to white noise. I used a similar set-up for my office at Fangtasia.

"But is it safe for us to be—uh—unavailable?" my wife asked.

"It's not dark yet," I whispered seductively. "And I told Brady about the panic button last night," I responded, nudging my nose along her neck.

"Panic button?" she asked with a pant.

I nodded before taking an earlobe between my teeth. "If Brady senses trouble when we are in here like this or in the cubby, he can contact us with a single press of a button." I looked into her eyes. "Do not worry. We are safe. And we are free to enjoy each other now—_and_ in private," I leered before taking a nip at the place behind her ear that was guaranteed to drive her almost mad with desire.

I knew that place well—and had used it to my benefit before.

My tactics worked to make her forget about her modesty _and_ overlook the latest example of my "highhanded" ways.

Thank the gods.

Impatiently, Sookie pulled at my body until it was where she wanted it to be and then captured my mouth with hers. At first, our kiss was soft and sensual as our tongues met and slowly caressed one another. However, soon that soft stroking wasn't enough for my greedy part-fairy, and I felt her mouth becoming more demanding even as she growled beneath me.

I lost myself in her feral noise, even as I matched it, and I took both hands to tearing her panties from her body before stroking her heated sex with my eager fingers.

Just as I was about to journey downward to enjoy my wife's other set of lips with my mouth and tongue, however, she gripped my shoulders firmly, her fingernails clawing into my flesh. I could feel the heat from her palms and didn't need to look in order to know that they were currently alit with her power.

I growled, my fangs quickly descending in reaction to the pleasure and the pain that her grip was causing me.

I'm sure that I looked like a monster in that moment, and Sookie should have been my enemy.

After all, I was vampire. She was fairy.

She should have been running from me—not wrapping her legs around me!

Her light should have been killing me, but it was slaying me instead.

"No!" Sookie ordered, not letting me descend to feast upon her pussy. Her eyes had brightened with both her passion and her fairy nature. "I need your cock in me now! Right! Now!"

I could deny neither of us; however, for the first time, her belly was too large for me to enter her from directly above—despite my height—so I quickly flipped us so that she was on top and straddling my thighs. She grinded her wetness against my thighs and grabbed my cock with her still lit-up hands.

I cried out as she stroked me, sending shivers of electricity throughout my body. However, that feeling was nothing compared to the exquisite pleasure I felt as she lowered herself onto my cock.

Warmth.

Tightness.

Unfathomable internal muscles that immediately attempted to draw my cum out of my body in a torrent.

I denied my bonded's muscles, however, refusing to deny her of her own pleasure—at least twice—before I fell into my own.

I sighed and moaned. Hell—I probably whimpered as she began to move up and down upon me. With passion. With pleasure. With relief. With gratefulness.

However, I lurched in exquisite agony as she stopped her up and down movements in order to grind against me and stimulate her clit upon my flesh, squeezing her internal muscles again.

"Sookie," I muttered, my head moving from side to side as she used me to seek her own pleasure, torturing me in the process.

But the torture was sweet, and I wasn't about to stop her.

_Never_.

Grinding and squeezing, she brought herself to her first orgasm—an almost "gentle" burst of pleasure. Her eyes were closed and savoring the feeling. My eyes remained wide open, however, appreciating the view.

Admittedly, I also appreciated the fact that Sookie was no longer too shy to take what she needed from me—what she wanted. After all, I belonged to her. Why wouldn't she use me? Take me? Undo me?

As her orgasm subsided, she placed her hands over mine and moved them up to cover her breasts.

Her eyes opened and shone with her power. "Hold these things so that they don't bounce too much and start hurting," she ordered.

"Yes," I agreed, happy to serve her in any capacity, especially if it involved having her breasts in my mitts.

"I intend to move fast as I continue to take my pleasure from you," she growled.

I snarled in answer.

Fairy Sookie had come out to play.

And I was more than willing to be her huckleberry.

As I cradled her breasts—careful not to grip them too hard—I watched with awe as my wife began to move up and down upon me, riding me with feverish abandon.

"So good," she moaned as she found the pace she wanted. "So perfect _for me_."

"Yes!" I agreed. "For you."

"No one else could fill me like this—make me feel like this!" she muttered as she lost herself further in her pleasure.

"No one!" I concurred as she quickened her pace and brought her hands to settle upon my chest.

"Do you want my light?" she asked—almost tauntingly—her eyes now white with her power.

"Always!" I groaned out, even as I felt my orgasm quickly approaching. I knew I would be helpless to stop it now.

In the next moment, she released—both light and cum—and I cried out as my own release barreled into her. I lost myself for several seconds—blacking out in that way which only my bonded could cause. When I became aware again, Sookie was still above me.

And I was still inside of her—as her light continued to pass into me in small electrical wisps.

She was fucking amazing!

I was completely satisfied, but I was not yet sated. And, from the look in my wife's eyes, neither was she.

I took a moment to thank whatever god was responsible for my recovery time.

I was still hard and ready. And the vampire in me was also ready to take control!

I flipped us over so that Sookie was on her hands and knees before me, her pussy wet and waiting for more. I quickly grabbed a pillow to place under my bonded's breasts so that they would stay supported before I slid into her again. Using all of the control I had left, I stroked in and out of Sookie slowly as I caressed her back and bottom, and then I brought a hand around to stimulate her clit so that she could add another orgasm to that "jar" she sometimes mumbled about keeping when she was incoherent with passion.

It didn't take her long to start muttering about it again as she exploded under me.

I paused until her body had finished pulsing. After a few minutes, she looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes only a little less bright than before.

"More," she insisted.

I growled. There was my favorite fucking word again!

I began moving once more, this time faster than before, as Sookie gripped the bedcoverings with both hands.

"Yes!" she yelled out. "More!"

Hell yes!

I pounded into her harder and harder, and when I felt that we were both nearing release, I brought her body upward so that her back was flush against my chest. With one arm, I kept her upright and did my best to support her breasts. As she cried out in pleasure, I brought my wrist to my mouth and bit deeply before offering my blood to my bonded.

Impatiently, Sookie grabbed my wrist with both hands and pulled my wound to her mouth as if she was dying of thirst.

She sucked deeply.

And then, biting savagely into my wound, she delayed my healing so that she could take more of me.

No longer able to deny myself my bonded's blood, I bit into her neck, and once again, I lost myself—this time in our mutual release.

When I "woke" up several minutes later, I could tell that the sun was just falling into the horizon. Except for the bed in which Sookie and I lay, the house was still bustling.

My bonded was lazily drawing circles onto my chest. Luckily, I hadn't crushed her under my weight, and we'd ended up with me on my back and her cradled by my side. I supposed that was a sign that my protective instincts still functioned even when my mind could no longer take all of the stimulation my wife could give to me.

"Perfect," I whispered as I began to draw circles of my own along her back.

She sighed and looked up at me. "Will it always be like this?" she asked, frowning a little.

"With us? _Between_ us? Yes and no," I answered truthfully. "Our lives won't always be exactly the same, but what we have will _always_ be good and right as long as you and I are at the heart of things."

She nodded as she smiled softly. "We should shower. Dr. Ludwig said that she'd be here an hour after sundown. I invited her for dinner."

I chuckled as I lifted Sookie into my arms and took her into our bathroom.

Only my wife would invite Ludwig, the sourest creature I knew, to take part in a social gathering.

I turned on the water, and—given the many occupants currently dwelling within the house—I was more grateful than ever for the "endless" hot water heater I'd had installed when Sookie was in the fairy realm. It didn't take long for the temperature to rise to Sookie's preferred heat, and I walked us into the shower before finally placing my bonded onto her feet.

"I'm glad our room is soundproof," Sookie said with a giggle as she pulled me down a bit so that she could shampoo my hair.

"This room too. Imagine the noise we could make in here," I said, waggling my eyebrows playfully as I leaned into her caring touch. Gods—the feeling of her fingernails was glorious!

She blushed.

I chuckled at my "handiwork" as she rolled her eyes.

"How about your shields?" I asked as she finished lathering my hair. "Any trouble with so many people in the house?"

Sookie shook her head and then moaned as I began shampooing her hair. "No. Since we completed our bond, my shields are easier."

After I was done giving her scalp a gentle massage—as she continued to moan in my arms—I moved us so that we were both underneath the rainfall-type shower head. The nozzle had been one of the renovations I'd made to the bathroom—one that Sookie had not complained a peep about. I smirked at that thought and then moved her gently from under the stream once her hair was rinsed so that I could massage in the conditioner she used.

Again, Sookie moaned in pleasure, but I could tell that she was a little tired, so I didn't intend to push her for more sex—even though my cock had risen steadily with every touch I made to her body.

Of course—if my little fairy wanted to get dirty in the shower, I wouldn't deny her. I was only a man, after all. A vampire—but still a man.

Sadly, after her hair had been rinsed again, Sookie was "all business" as she picked up a luffa and began to wash my body. I followed suit, anxious to show her the same care.

"It doesn't hurt—does it?" she asked.

I looked between our bodies at my erection, which was newly sudsy from her attentions.

She followed my gaze and chuckled. "My light," she clarified. "It doesn't hurt you when I shoot you—does it?"

"No," I answered. "When you share your light with me, the _last_ thing it does is hurt," I growled a little, feeling my cock becoming even harder.

Sookie noticed too and took it into her hand, as if inspecting the cleaning job done by her loofa.

"Sookie," I moaned as she tightened her fingers around me and began to stroke in earnest. "You are tired. You don't have . . . ."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence before Sookie growled at me. "When it comes to you and _this_," she said, stroking me so firmly that it almost hurt, "_I_ will tell you when I'm tired."

"But I felt your fatigue," I argued ineffectually as she bent down to her knees.

"I've found my second wind," she declared, looking up at me mischievously as she licked my tip.

I checked the bond to confirm what her eyes were already telling me and became lost in her passion—in her need for me.

"Plus, you are a—very—dirty—boy—Eric—Northman," she purred, punctuating each word with a nibble on my swollen head. And who—if not your wife—should be responsible for cleaning you?" she asked innocently before taking me deeply into her mouth.

Into her throat.

"Fuck!" I had to brace myself against the shower wall in order to keep from falling down into a heap as Sookie sucked all of my blood and intellect and muscle control into my cock. Mid-plunge, she looked up at me with smiling eyes, clearly pleased that had such an effect upon me.

"Fuck!" I repeated with a moan as she hummed around me.

The heat of her mouth and the heat of the water made me feel almost human, and I panted like one too as I begged her to keep going—to keep pushing me toward ecstasy—until I burst into her waiting mouth.

Spent but still not sated, I pulled my pregnant wife to her feet and then took to my knees, kissing her thighs before diving hungrily into the nectar of her pussy. I moved her so that she could lean against the shower wall and still be caressed by the warm water before lifting her so that her legs were resting upon my shoulders. My hands supported her bottom so that she was literally sitting on me—her sweet womanhood perfectly placed for me to feast upon. If she had grown even an inch more with our children during her sleep, her belly would have been too large for me to enjoy her this way, but as it was—as everything about Sookie always seemed to be—she was perfection.

I lapped at my bonded's lower lips, the area around her entrance, and then her clit. With my hands supporting her—ensuring her body was comfortable—I could not rely upon my fingers to help me bring her to a release.

Thankfully, however, I knew what I was doing with other parts of my anatomy.

I used my tongue to enter her body and leaned in so that my nose could stimulate her clit, even as I inhaled her sweet scent fully. I held her firmly when she tried to wiggle against me and groaned as she brought the fingers of one of her hands down to stimulate her own clit. I removed my tongue from her body and leaned back to watch as Sookie continued to rub circles around her bundle of nerves.

"You are beautiful," I whispered through the steam of the shower.

Sookie looked down at me with a mixture of a blush and a prideful smirk.

Human and fairy were perfectly coexistent in that moment.

"Show me more," I requested—pled.

She moved her other hand down as I continued to support her and—as one set of fingers continued to stimulate her clit—she used her other set to begin playing with her lower lips, spreading and teasing them before my hungry eyes. She slipped the tips of two fingers into her body as she watched me watching her. Unfortunately, she could not delve her fingers in too far since she was maneuvering around her belly; however, it was clear that she was taking pleasure in teasing her own body _and_ me at the same time.

"Like what you see?" she asked coyly.

"I _love_ what I see," I corrected truthfully.

She squeezed her thighs around my face. "Good," she uttered somewhat breathlessly. "Then get back to work before I make you obsolete," she taunted.

I growled as I did just that—nudging her hands out of the way as I thrust my tongue into her welcoming body many times over before bringing it to her clit.

She gasped as I began to vibrate my tongue against her nerve bundle as only a vampire could do.

A vampire "with mad skills"—that is.

She sobbed in pleasure as I brought her to the edge of orgasm several times in quick succession.

Finally, I let her surge over that sweet edge as I drank in every bit of her sweet release.

Right as she was settling down, I nipped her inner thigh, causing another gush of liquid pleasure from her.

I grinned in triumph.

It took Sookie a while to recover, but when she did, she was smiling back at me.

"We're gonna have to start this shower over again—you dirty, dirty boy."

I chuckled—happy to oblige.

* * *

**A/N: More Coming.  
**

**Kat**


	32. Chapter 32: Polaroid

**Chapter 32: Polaroid **

After another half an hour in the shower, Sookie and I finally found out that the "bottomless" hot water heater actually did have a lukewarm bottom, so we made our way out of the bathroom and into some fresh clothing. Oh—I wanted to continue our pleasures; however, I knew that it was time to turn our focus onto the duties that we had and the dangers that we faced.

Despite the fact that our room had been soundproofed during Sookie and my love-making, my sense of smell hadn't been dimmed. As I pulled on a T-shirt with my back turned to my bonded, I hoped that she would never realize that—even though we'd been "quiet"—every supernatural nose in the area would have been able to smell what we'd been up to. Hell—even as Sookie and I had exchanged orgasms like baseball cards—I'd monitored the scents on the property.

One of the smells which had become more and more apparent was the thickening of a magical spell around the property.

Sookie looked at me knowingly as I inhaled deeply. "Amelia's spell?" she asked as if reading my mind.

I nodded in confirmation. "I've never smelled a ward so thick or so strong."

"It's _you_—and your love for us," Sookie smiled, touching her belly. "You are—quite literally—the spell's cornerstone; because of that, Amelia said that the spell would only take full affect once you'd 'proven' yourself to her magic."

My bonded was smirking as she finished her statement.

"Why are you so amused?" I asked, striding toward her predatorily—like the vampire I was. My mate's heartbeat increased, and I could sense that she'd be ready, willing, and able to work up the need for yet another shower if I pushed her.

Sookie took a deep breath and held it for a moment, as if trying to keep herself from jumping me.

"Amelia warned that it might take up to a day for the wards to strengthen," she answered as her smirk returned to her lovely face. "But I just heard her thinking about how strong they've _already_ have gotten and how the wards seem _ancient_ already." She took a step toward me, looking me up and down hungrily. "It seems that you are more," she paused, "_virile_ than even a witch could have hoped for."

"And what does my fairy think? _Hers_ is the only opinion I care about," I growled as I took another step to close the distance between us.

"Your fairy thinks she's found her third wind," Sookie growled back, pulling me down to kiss her.

Just when things were about to get interesting and clothing was about to disappear again, there was a harsh knocking at the door to our room. "I was invited for dinner—_not_ dinner and a porn!" Dr. Ludwig yelled.

Sookie immediately flamed red as her "human" side took over.

"I turned off the sound-proofing system while you were selecting an outfit," I explained with a frown, which I hoped would seem apologetic.

Apparently, it didn't.

She popped my arm and adjusted her bra and dress before hurrying toward the door to our bedroom. I zipped quickly to block her access to the exit.

"To be continued," I growled before giving her a kiss that left her breathless.

"You bet your sweet ass," she panted, slapping that ass before somehow finding the grace to slither past me and out the door—despite my sons' efforts to make themselves prominently known.

Of course, I followed right behind her, like a fucking puppy.

"Hey—do you think the boys would like a puppy?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "What if they are cat people? Like their mother?"

"One of each?" I asked.

She chuckled again and then indulged me. "Purrrrrfect," she exaggerated.

I pulled out my phone to arrange for a puppy _and_ a kitten to be delivered the next day, leaving it up to Pam to research the ideal breeds for children and the accessories needed for such creatures. I figured it would be best to get the beasts settled before our sons came so that they could enjoy them in their youth. While I was at it, I arranged for tricycles, bicycles, and wooden swords. Recognizing my ignorance about children in modern society, I also instructed Pam, Tara, and Willa to supply "Ulf" and "Earl" with anything else they might want.

I had only a finite number of days to spoil my sons, after all. And Sookie would forgive me for any excess when we donated the remnants of their short childhood to charity.

As my wife and I entered the kitchen, I could practically feel Sookie's mouth watering at the wafting of homemade bread and a hearty vegetable beef stew. My bonded immediately went up to Holly to kiss her cheek. Holly handed Sookie a glass of water, already smoky with salt. She explained that it was a "gift" from Adilyn.

"Thank you for doing all of this," my wife gushed at her witchy friend, as she gestured around the kitchen at all the food, which included several side dishes and desserts.

"The Claudes helped until they had to leave right before sunset," Holly informed. "The girls helped too," she smiled, referring to Andy Bellefleur's daughters. I'd noticed that "the girls" was becoming the usual nickname for Adilyn, Danika, and Braelyn, even though they were now young women. "Oh—and Amelia was a godsend after the Claudes took off," Holly added.

Sookie frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to them," she said somewhat guiltily.

Holly waved her hand dismissively. "They understand that you were busy," the witch said with a knowing smile.

My wife—expectedly—flamed red.

And—expectedly—my smirk swam in the wake of her blush.

Thankfully, my wife didn't notice, or I might have gotten the business end of her light.

"The Claudes said they'd be back tomorrow sometime to train with the girls again. Claude's supposed to make the arrangements later," Holly informed.

"How did today's training go?" I asked Danika, who was slicing a loaf of bread. The other two Bellefleur girls were currently in the living room setting up a card table in order to make dining places for more people. I could hear Braelyn giggling in response to a story being told by Jason. Meanwhile, Andy was asking Adilyn if she was certain about her decision to go to work for the "little" doctor. Even as Adilyn assured him that she was, Dr. Ludwig scoffed loudly and asked who he was "calling little."

Danika smiled up at me. "The Claudes helped us begin thinking about ways to combine our various strengths and cover up our weaknesses."

I smiled back at her. "That's good. So—other than Adilyn's enhanced empathy, have you or your sisters gained anything of note—any new abilities?"

"Not really. But we've got a lot more control now," Danika said, spinning a little spiral of white light on her palm. "And _a lot_ more power than before." She frowned. "Since we couldn't go outside today, we really didn't get a chance to test things out, but the Claudes promised to let me blow up some trees and stuff tomorrow," she added with a glint in her eyes.

I smirked. In addition to being the "leader" in her group of sisters, the young woman seemed destined to be a fighter of some kind.

The white light reabsorbed into Danika's hand as she closed her palm. "I wish I had the red kind of light, like Charl did," she said quietly, as if not wanting to risk letting her father hear her deceased sister's name. "But at least I have something that can be a weapon. Addy got stuck with the useless green kind," she practically sneered.

Holly clucked at the girl. "It's _not_ useless," she admonished gently. "Our Addy is gonna be a first-rate healer. Dr. Ludwig's already hired her to be an assistant."

"That is something Adilyn wanted?" I asked. After all, Dr. Ludwig could be an opportunistic and pushy bitch. And she would have sensed Adilyn's innate abilities. However, I quickly found myself amused by the idea that Adilyn, a powerful empath, would almost counterbalance the total lack of empathy displayed by Dr. Ludwig.

_Almost_.

Danika nodded. "Yeah. The doc's been here for a while now, and she and Addy also talked a little last night. Addy actually likes her," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"How unusual," I deadpanned. "So—have the rest of you decided upon professions?" I smirked.

Danika rolled her eyes again. "Because it's the second night of our adulthood, and we need to get on that?"

I chuckled. "Indeed. If you wait a full week, you might be labeled as incorrigibly lazy."

Danika giggled. "Actually, my sisters and I do have a plan. Claude's gonna get us social security cards and drivers licenses that identity us as being twenty-one—for the benefit of the humans around. Then we're gonna pretend we were homeschooled; Claude said he could arrange for school records and whatnot."

"I could too—if he cannot," I offered.

"Cool. My sisters and I seem to learn stuff really fast. I mean—no one taught us—but we can read. And we also looked at an old math book that belonged to Sookie's Gran." The young woman shrugged. "It was easy to figure out. The Claudes told us that fairies always learn fast. After all, it'd be idiotic—genetically speaking—for us to grow quickly physically, but to be lack compensating intelligence. Like Jason," she added with a whisper.

I chuckled. "Quite right."

"Brae and I will get our G.E.D.s, and then we'll decide what to do after that," Danika informed. "Addy's the only one with a really clear plan, though I'm thinkin' I might wanna be a cop like Daddy," she smirked.

I chuckled.

Adilyn entered the kitchen with a smile. "We've got everything set up in the living room."

"Thanks, hon," Holly and Sookie said at the same time.

"So what can _you_ tell me about your training today?" I asked Adilyn.

Immediately, she frowned and looked mournful. Sookie quickly walked over to the young woman and enveloped her in a hug before Adilyn could explain why my seemingly innocuous question would make her upset.

However—thankfully—my confusion lasted for only a moment before the empath put me out of my misery.

"We miss Charl. She would have been amazing!" Adilyn said in a quiet voice. Clearly she didn't want to remind Andy of the daughter he'd lost either. "Claudaline makes the red light from her hands—the stronger kind." She sighed. "Charl tried to use her red light to fry Warlow, but she wasn't fast enough to hit him."

"And you are sad because she might have been able to destroy him if she'd received training earlier?" I asked quietly.

The girls nodded.

"We stayed young on purpose," Danika admitted guiltily. "If we'd have slept, we'd have probably been grown up by the time that Warlow came."

I shook my head. I'd experienced my own guilt regarding Charlaine's death. _If only_ I'd arranged for the girls to have training sooner. _If only_ I'd made sure that they had guards.

_If only._

Still—I tried to reassure the young women. "You cannot let guilt pull you into despair. And no one can know what would have occurred if Warlow had found you as grown young women. We know that he once decimated an entire village of fairies. As children, your inclination was to run from him—to get yourselves away from him. You used teleportation to save yourselves. As adults, you might have tried to fight him, and—perhaps—_all_ of you would have been lost. And that idea is _unacceptable_," I added, my jaw almost locking as I spoke.

Sookie hugged Adilyn tighter and looked at Danika. "I know y'all wanna find Warlow and fight him, but Eric's right. Teleporting away likely saved your lives."

"Then how are we gonna kill him? Who's gonna be able to kill him?" Danika scowled.

"We will succeed by planning and working together," I said firmly. "_And_ by being careful in the meantime."

Danika nodded in agreement—though begrudgingly.

I was startled when Adilyn disengaged herself from Sookie's embrace and placed herself into mine. She looked up into my eyes. "You know—you are our second father, Eric Northman," she whispered. "Not just because you fathered my and Danny's mates, but because we _know_ that you will always try to keep us safe—just like our first father will." She closed her eyes. "I _feel_ that from you."

"And you will _also_ let us help you fight—because you understand," Danika said emphatically.

"Understand what," I asked, taken aback by the girls' words and actions.

"You understand the need to exact revenge when someone kills your family," Danika said fiercely, grasping the bread knife as if it were a weapon. Her eyes were glowing a little.

"Yes. I do," I owned. "But my priority will be to keep you safe—and to keep you out of situations where you'd be vulnerable to defeat."

Addy looked up at me, her eyes wide and compelling. "Thalia feels that way too. My sisters and I have talked about her."

"And I want to meet her," Danika added. "We trust that you will protect me if she can't control herself—and I promise to teleport inside if she makes a move to drain me."

"But we _don't_ think she will," Adilyn added quickly. She looked up at me, her doe eyes glowing. "I can sense that Thalia's your family," she whispered in such a low tone that I was certain that no one else could have heard it—not even the others in the small kitchen. "So Thalia's our family, too," she said just as softly.

"How do you know that?" I asked Adilyn.

I'd not even had the chance to tell Sookie everything I'd learned about Thalia, though I'd found time between our lovemaking rounds in the shower to tell my bonded that Thalia's maker and Godric had been "brothers." In turn, she'd told me the odd news that the Bellefleurs were descendants of Compton. And she'd shared her idea for giving Andy and Terry the Compton house. I was happy to unload it. Plus, I figured that the Bellefleurs would still allow me to "rent" their "dungeon" if a specific need arose. Meanwhile, that same dungeon would be the perfect haven for the girls if a vampire threatened them.

Adilyn answered my question quietly. "I sense your connection to Thalia; it _feels_ like you are family. I've used telepathy to tell Danny and Brae because we promised never to keep anything from each other. But no one else will know from us. We promise," the empath added.

Danika spoke up. "We want to meet Thalia."

"I don't know why," Adilyn said, "but I have a _really_ strong feeling that she will protect us even more than you could." She frowned. "No offense."

I chuckled. "None taken. She _is_ stronger than I."

"Well—it's still fifteen minutes before supper and I've got everything handled if you wanna meet Thalia now," Holly said offhandedly, as if two young _fairies_ hadn't just asked to meet an ancient _vampire_—a mere two days after their sister had been killed by one.

Seeing my surprise, Holly met it with a smile. "I have a good feeling about Thalia," she said by way of explanation.

"So do I," an unfamiliar woman said as she walked into the room. She stopped to give me a little bow. "King Northman," she said.

"In my home, I am Eric," I corrected.

"And I'm Amelia Broadway, but I bet you knew that already," she smiled, as Adilyn left my embrace to go help her sister get back to the task of cutting bread rather than imagining killing Warlow with the knife in her hand.

"Would your wards force Thalia off the property if she suddenly tried to attack one of the girls?" I asked the witch.

"They should," she responded immediately. "They work to keep out those with ill intensions. If anyone's intentions suddenly changed, the wards would recognize that and kick them out."

I nodded. "Are you ready to set the wards on the house across the cemetery?"

"I've got everything prepared that I can," Amelia explained. "Holly's kids won't be back from their dad's house until later, and I like for all of the house's occupants to be present when I set wards so that I can make them as strong as possible."

"Your family will be staying with Andy?" I asked the older witch.

Holly nodded. "Uh—yeah. Andy still wants my help with teaching the girls how to cook and stuff like that."

"Daddy's just using that as an excuse to ask you to move in with him," Danika said. "He's hoping that you'll either want to share a bedroom with him or that you won't mind if he sneaks into yours."

Holly gasped and blushed dark red.

"Danika Bellefleur!" Sookie said loudly, looking at the young fairy as if she'd just shared state secrets.

"What?" Danika asked.

"You shouldn't share Andy's private thoughts like that," Sookie admonished.

"Well—he's been projecting them all day," Danika defended. "He loves Holly! I don't know why he's pretending that _we're_ the reason why he asked her to move in." She frowned and looked at me. "Are all men so dumb about their feelings?"

"Absolutely," I said, chuckling at the girl's brazenness and her lack of discretion.

Sookie gave me a "look" which made clear that my encouragement wasn't welcome before getting us back on topic. "Anyway, in addition to Holly's boys not being here yet, Arlene and Terry are working until closing at Merlotte's," she informed. "Plus, we didn't want to take the girls over there until you were awake."

I nodded in agreement. "I've already set into motion the transfer of the estate to Andy," I shared. "Hopefully, it will be prepared by the time Ian gets here. Then, Thalia, Ian, and I will take Andy to the Compton mansion. Once he's the official owner, vampires won't be able to get in without an invitation. And—once all other residents are present—the girls will teleport to their father and the wards will be set."

"Daddy's gonna argue about your giving him a mansion," Danika chuckled.

I shrugged. "He will relent, especially when I point out that the house is already equipped to protect you."

"What about meeting Thalia?" Danika urged.

The young woman was studying me with a combination of trust and determination.

And stubbornness.

Fairies!

"You'll meet her _after_ dinner," I said decisively. "You and your sisters are to be examined by Dr. Ludwig tonight—correct?"

She frowned, but nodded.

"After Ludwig makes sure you are all well—you will _ALL_ shower carefully to get the scent of the Claudes off of you."

Braelyn entered the kitchen in that moment. "Okay," she said, speaking out her and her sisters' agreement to the plan. Apparently, she'd been following the conversation telepathically.

No secrets—indeed.

"And—after Sookie's examination—Danika and I will meet Thalia on the porch."

"And I will monitor her emotions the whole time," Adilyn said.

"And—since I have the farthest range with my telepathy, I'll keep an ear out for any other threats," Braelyn contributed.

"And I'll teleport back inside if Addy senses Thalia getting twitchy or if something gets through the wards," Danika said.

I chuckled. Indeed, the three did seem to be learning how to best pool their abilities. With Charlaine, they would have been unstoppable, I thought sadly.

"And I'll be there too—with my light at the ready," Sookie added protectively.

All three girls smiled at her. "Thanks, Sookie! Thanks, Eric!"

The girls quickly bustled out of the room when Holly instructed them to tell everyone that dinner was ready.

Each of the girls stopped to give me a kiss on the cheek before they left the kitchen.

"Will I need another Polaroid of him?" Amelia asked with a smirk as she looked in my direction.

I looked closely at the witch for the first time. I knew enough about her biographical information to recognize that she looked young for her age; in fact, she appeared to be only slightly older than the girls, and they looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. However, Amelia also seemed knowing; my mother would have said that she seemed possess the spirits of her ancestors. Humans today might label her as an "old soul."

"Polaroid?" I asked.

"You're likely to be the cornerstone of any place you go," Amelia chuckled before leaving the room, kissing Sookie's cheek on the way out and telling her that she was going to go find Maria-Star, who was currently patrolling the property, in order to "make her eat." In turn, Sookie made sure that Amelia knew that she was "required" to spend the night in Bon Temps because she didn't want to worry about her falling asleep at the wheel.

As Amelia left the room, I looked at Sookie with a frown. "Polaroid?" I asked again.

* * *

**A/N: More Coming.  
**

**Kat**


	33. Chapter 33: Report

**Chapter 33: Report**

"Polaroid?" I asked for a third time when Sookie seemed more intent to try the soup than to answer my question.

I still didn't get my answer, however, because Jason Stackhouse chose that moment to jet into the room to get his meal with the girls at his heels. The small kitchen quickly became crowded, but no one seemed to mind as more and more people filtered in and out serving themselves at the makeshift buffet Holly had overseen.

Knowing that my bonded would wait until every fucking person on the property had his or her meal before she served herself—despite the fact that I could hear her stomach growling even over the noise of the "horde" in the kitchen—I "cut" in line to fix her a serving. I inhaled deeply as I did so, once again appreciating the rustic nature of the food.

I wondered briefly if Holly might accept a job offer to cook for Sookie and the boys, but my wife stopped that train of thought with a slap to my arm.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

"You're _making_ me be a bad hostess," she admonished. "And," she lowered her voice, "I am _fully_ capable of cooking for me and our sons—just as soon as the 'horde' moves on."

As I put Sookie's food down on the table and pulled her chair out for her, I raised an eyebrow at her in order to acknowledge that this had been the second time that she'd heard my thoughts. When she realized that, she rolled her eyes and placed my hand on top of her belly.

"_Your_ sons," she smirked, emphasizing the "your" without giving away why they'd suddenly become "mine."

It seemed even clearer now that one or both of them would be able to hear vampires' thoughts, a probability which I wanted to keep as secret as possible.

After getting Sookie settled, I was "ordered" to take Brady some food, so I got back in "line." As I waited for Andy to build what seemed to be a bread fortress, I texted Ian for a status update. He had apparently stopped off in Dallas to gather some of Godric's books, which Isabel had been storing. Ian hoped that the ancient tomes might include information about Warlow and how to kill him. I texted him back to applaud his good idea. Then, I instructed him to inform Brady of his arrival time as soon as he had it so that someone could be sent to the private airfield to pick him up.

"Don't make Brady give you a report until _after_ he's eaten, or his soup will get cold," Sookie said right before taking a huge bite of bread.

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled.

"And give him a break if he needs it," Holly added. "He hasn't left the front porch or yard area all day."

"Not even for 'human needs,'" Sookie added euphemistically.

As if Brady were human.

Or as if he needed a bathroom to take care of his "needs."

As if a wolf couldn't shit in the woods.

As if males of almost every species didn't prefer pissing against a tree whenever possible.

Indeed, most males—myself included—couldn't pass up the opportunity to mark a little territory—however we could manage.

Knowing that Sookie would scold me for "impolite dinner conversation" if I shared my thoughts aloud, I merely nodded obediently and went about completing my assigned task.

I wasn't about to piss off the pregnant fairy in the room any more than I already had.

As I walked out onto the porch with a large bowl of soup and a plate of bread in my hands—as if I were a fucking waiter—Brady was standing in the middle of the porch, looking out towards the woods to the east, and inhaling deeply. However, his relaxed posture didn't indicate that there was anything amiss. I noticed that he'd clearly adopted the porch as his "office." I couldn't say that I was surprised that he had stationed himself between the entry to the house and anyone who might have meant those inside harm.

There were two laptops open on the table I'd placed on the porch during the remodel so that Sookie could take her meals outside when the weather was good. There was some other electronic equipment scattered around the table as well.

"Anything of concern?" I asked, though my own nose had already told me that there wasn't a nearby threat.

Brady shook his head. "I don't think so. Maria-Star thought she heard something. She and Thalia are checking it out, and the witch has gone with them to check her wards in that area. But it seems to be nothing."

He turned toward me, immediately laughing. "If you're my waiter for the evening, can I get a refill of tea too?" he smirked as I handed him his food. He sat down at the table and pushed his laptops out of the way in order to create room for his meal.

"No," I answered with a chuckle. "The food was the price I paid for Sookie to sit down and eat before every other person in creation had finished doing so. She did not negotiate a beverage for you."

"Extra napkins?" he asked.

"Sorry."

He laughed a little louder. "Next time."

"I've also been instructed that I can't ask you for your report until after you've eaten," I said with a shake of the head. "By _both_ Holly and Sookie. Apparently, it would be rude to make you eat cold soup."

"Beyond what I just told you, there's nothing immediate. And I'll eat quickly," he promised.

As he dug in, Thalia, Maria-Star, and Amelia approached from the woods.

"Anything?" I asked them.

All three shook their heads.

"Nothing that I could discern," Thalia said.

I looked at Maria-Star. "What did you hear?"

She frowned. "It's hard to describe. It sounded like a breeze out of place, and I felt as if I were being watched for a moment, but I couldn't pick up a scent. I wanted a second opinion though—just in case."

"Is there anything off with the wards?" I asked Amelia.

"No—nothing," she replied. "In fact, they're getting stronger, even though they're already the strongest I've ever made," she added with some pride.

Seeing Amelia eying Brady's meal, I told Maria-Star and her witch that they should eat before Sookie sent out a hunting party for them. Following them in, I zipped down to the cubby in order to grab a couple bags of blood for Thalia. My vampire cousin was even older than I—which meant that she didn't need large meals—but I wanted her well-fed before she met with Danika.

Knowing that my pregnant fairy wife would scold me—and likely pelt me with her light (and not in a good way)—if she found out that I'd not heated Thalia's meal, I made my way to the kitchen, stopping for a moment to kiss my bonded on her forehead. She leaned into my kiss, but didn't stop the conversation that she was having with Holly and Tray—though she did pause long enough to tell Maria-Star and Amelia that there were T.V. trays set up for them next to the couch in the living room. Mustapha, Andy, and Dr. Ludwig were also sitting in the dining room at the "grown-up" table. The Bellefleur girls and Jason were using the card table in the living room as their eating surface. Jason, who clearly loved being the center of attention, was telling the girls a story about a hunting trip he'd once taken with his friend Hoyt. Not surprisingly, Braelyn looked enthralled, Adilyn was listening politely, and Danika was rolling her eyes.

I chuckled and shook my head. A year ago—even a week ago—the thought of having so many people in one of my homes—let alone in my main residence—would have been—well—_unthinkable_. My wife's influence over me was clear, but I found that I didn't mind our current company. However, I was looking forward to our home being occupied only by my wife, sons, and me—at least most of the time.

Call me selfish.

Thalia was still on the porch when I returned. She took the blood I brought her with a question in her eyes. Though she wasn't surprised that I was offering her blood, the amount was unusual. However, she didn't question me out loud; instead, she simply moved to the end of the porch and began drinking the first bag.

"You really are the prettiest waiter I've ever seen," Brady winked.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed that the Were had already eaten—more like inhaled—his entire meal in the three minutes that I'd been inside.

"_Finally_ finished eating?" I joked with him as he stood up to join me.

"Finally finished fucking?" he joked right back.

Not many were so casual with me, but I actually enjoyed Brady's company, so I answered his sarcasm-laced question. "For now," I said with a smirk.

Brady looked at me knowingly—and approvingly. No doubt—one of the reasons why we'd always gotten along was that we both refused to stop _living_, even when life became dangerous or complicated.

"I believe my mate would permit me to ask you for your report now," I chuckled.

Brady immediately went into work mode. "The Governor Burrell situation couldn't be going any better. The idiot got so wound up at a press conference this morning that he called for the immediate extermination of _all_ vampires. And I quote: 'If you think that makes me seem like some kind of genocidal monster, consider the monsters whom I wish to eradicate!'" the Were quoted dramatically.

"Lovely," I deadpanned. "Does Burrell have any noteworthy sympathizers? Supporters?" I asked.

"None that are willing to support him publically. Even the political pundits who usually speak out against vampire rights have stated—officially at least—that Burrell went too far. And the leftover Fellowship nuts who have spoken up are only making Burrell's situation worse because they are actually trying to defend the existence of the Vamp Camps, which most of the media are continuing to compare to concentration camps."

The Were grinned evilly, reminding me that it had been he who'd manipulated the Press into making that comparison because of the information he'd leaked to them.

Not that the correlation was a great mental leap to make.

But one never knew with the media.

"And—now," Brady went on, "Burrell is the chief suspect in the disappearance of Sarah Newlin. There is new speculation that he and Sarah had something to do with the bombings of the TrueBlood factories too," he smirked. "I have no idea how that idea was introduced to the Press."

I chuckled. Brady really was a crafty asshole.

"And, just fifteen minutes ago," Brady went on, "General Michaels gave a press conference that lent credibility to that theory. The good general also suggested that Burrell and Sarah Newlin had encouraged her ex-husband to go on his killing sprees with Russell in order to prove that vampires were—indeed—monsters. Michaels didn't come right out and say that Burrell killed Sarah to cover up his own misdeeds, but he certainly didn't deny the possibility either," he smirked.

Sarah's new maker looked amused as she joined us, having finished her second bag of blood. Thalia looked as pink as I'd ever seen her—except in battle. "It's too bad for Burrell that my progeny will never resurface in order to take any of the blame or backlash."

"Too bad indeed," I chuckled.

No—Sarah Newlin would serve her purpose as Dr. Ludwig's guinea pig for the Hep-V antidote trial, and then she would be staked—thus preventing her from causing any more harm. For my wife's sake, I'd make sure that Sarah was killed quickly; however, it _would_ be done. And—of course—the bitch would have to endure the effects of Ludwig's experimentation—just as she'd wanted to subject all vampires to similar tortures.

Poetic. Fucking. Justice.

I might not admit it to my wife, but I hoped that Sarah would suffer as few had suffered before.

"Nora was with General Michaels at the Press briefing," Brady said somewhat cautiously.

I whipped my head around to him. "_Where_ was the press conference held? It wouldn't yet be night in California."

"It was held in New Orleans," the Were responded.

"Is Nora a problem?" Thalia asked. I was well aware that my vampire cousin didn't like Nora, which was one of the reasons why Thalia preferred to keep our "family" status a secret. In fact, I had gotten the distinct impression that Thalia would have killed Nora more than just a time or two if it hadn't been for Godric and me.

Nora may have gotten the gift of flight from our maker, but she'd not been gifted with the strong senses of smell or hearing that Godric had passed down to me. She did have better eyesight than most vampires her age, but she'd never been able to smell the similarities between Thalia's blood and our own, though they were clear to me from early on.

"I hope she isn't," I answered sincerely. "But—if Nora finds her way to this house rather than back to California, then it will be clear that she _is_ a problem, and I will act accordingly."

"Will you kill her?" Thalia asked, an edge to her voice. Her blue eyes glinted with violent excitement.

"If she tries to harm Sookie or our sons—yes. If she tries to undermine our life together—yes," I returned coldly. "It is one thing to know that Nora disapproves of my choices from afar; her disapproval or even her secret fantasies that she and I could eventually be intimate again mean nothing. But if she threatens my family, she will have proven that she is no longer a part of that family, despite her having Godric's blood. And I _will_ end her."

Thalia nodded with satisfaction. It was clear that she hoped that Nora would misbehave. "Ήθελε πάντα να είναι διαθέσιμη όταν είχε μια ιδιοτροπία σας," Thalia pointed out in Greek. "Τώρα, που εποφθαλμιά αυτό που έχει πάντα αρνήθηκε. Εάν έρχεται, εγώ θα αναλάβει τη φροντίδα της, αν προτιμάτε να μην. Για χάρη του Godric." [Translation: "_She always wanted you to be available when she had a whim for you. Now, she covets what she has been forever denied. If she comes, I will take care of her—if you would prefer not to. For Godric's sake_."]

I placed a hand upon Thalia's shoulder, appreciative of her loyalty and her attempt to prevent any guilt I might feel at killing Nora.

"I will deal with her—if she truly is a problem," I said gravely.

Thalia nodded.

The part of me who had loved Nora as a sister and sometimes lover over the centuries still hoped that she would move on to other preoccupations. Nora had always been one to throw herself passionately into any pursuit she found herself believing in. That's how she'd ended up dying of the fucking black plague—after all. However, Nora's pursuits had a tendency to be somewhat short-lived, which was only one of the reasons why she and I never stayed together for long. She would tire of me, and I'd tire of her inconsistencies.

Despite Ian's reports, I had been hoping that Nora would have already begun to tire of the notion that she and I were somehow "supposed" to be together. After all, a string of temporary trysts that always ended with us being well and truly fed up with each other did _not_ the template for a permanent relationship make! I'd hoped that Nora had been trying to cling to me because of her grief for our maker's third death; however, if that were the case, becoming Guardian should have given her something else to focus upon.

I sighed. I had few regrets in my life, but fucking Nora to try to forget about Sookie was certainly one of them. Of course, I hadn't expected for Nora to behave like a stalker when I made it clear that I was with Sookie—permanently. With regret, I had to admit that Thalia was probably right: Nora now coveted me because I was unavailable to her.

Brady broke me from my thoughts by continuing his report.

"Our Were back-up from my pack arrived at 9:47 a.m. They've been patrolling the property ever since receiving their orders," he informed.

"Are they competent?" I asked.

"More than. My packmaster, Colonel Flood, sent some of his best. I know and trust them all. Moreover, they are prepared to work at the agreed-upon rate—for as long as you need them. I believe that my packmaster wants to curry a bit of favor with you," he smirked.

"Why?" Thalia asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Our pack's situation in Pensacola isn't ideal anymore," Brady explained. "The new vampire monarch of Florida is a douche; in fact, he's in the same class as Compton was: originally selected because he was willing to be a yes-man to Nan Flanagan. And now, an Alabama pack is trying to encroach upon our territory, but the new king has refused to allow Colonel Flood to act because the douche is courting Alabama's queen. Given the lack of discipline and organization of the Weres in this state, Colonel Flood was wondering if the _current_ Louisiana king might invite him to move our pack to Area 5 territory in order to take hold of things here."

I smiled sincerely. "The current king _would_ invite such a relocation."

Brady raised an eyebrow. "To make that happen, the only thing Flood would need is an assurance that the next king of this state won't be an infant or an ass-kissing, PR-loving sycophant," Brady said.

I frowned. "I don't plan to stay king any longer than I must, but I will promise Flood this: I _won't_ accept a replacement whom I don't respect enough to serve as sheriff. Would that vow be enough to convince him?"

Brady nodded. "More than."

"Good," I said. "Contact the colonel, and ask him to email me a proposal for the pack's relocation costs. I am also willing to provide short-term housing until the pack can make arrangements of their own."

"Short term?" Brady asked.

"A year," I clarified.

He nodded and then moved on with his report. "Amelia, the witch, is talented. I'd suggest you put her on retainer. Even with my limited understanding of magic, I can sense and smell the strength of her wards."

"As can I," Thalia agreed.

"I was already planning on securing Amelia's services. It helps that Sookie approves of and likes the witch. Plus, Amelia is the mate to Maria-Star, with whom I'd also like to negotiate a full-time, permanent contract—if you concur," I queried Brady.

"I do," the Were said with a chuckle. "I know I haven't known her long, but she's one smart and tough bitch. Female Weres generally have more endurance than males, but they aren't usually as strong or as fast. After seeing Maria-Star in her wolf form, I can tell that she's faster than I am—and more agile. I'm stronger—and trained in combat—but beating her in a one-on-one fight would be a challenge," he admitted. "Plus, her sense of smell is at least equal to my own," he added. "At the risk of wounding the pride of Tray or Mustapha, I want your permission to appoint her as my second when it comes to security—if she accepts the permanent position."

"I will consider it and make my final decision in a week or so. Until then, make Tray your second, but feel free to bring Maria-Star into the loop as you wish. Tray won't mind being demoted if I decide to advance Maria-Star, or they could both act as your lieutenants. Given the fact that they are already friends, I wouldn't foresee that as being a problem."

Brady nodded.

Talking about Maria-Star and her witch reminded me that I needed to ask about the damned Polaroid again.

"So—when do we hunt?" Thalia asked.

I chuckled at my cousin's obvious excitement. In truth, I was teeming for a hunt as well. "Has Ian confirmed his arrival time?" I asked Brady.

"Yeah. His plane will arrive shortly after midnight," the Were responded.

"Send Maria-Star to pick him up," I instructed. If Brady was right about her, then she'd be best suited to aid Ian if there was any trouble. Plus, I'd like to get Ian's opinion about her work. Ian was an excellent judge of character, and I could tell that Thalia already had respect for the female Were—and it didn't even seem to be begrudging respect.

"No problem," Brady said.

I looked at Thalia. "Ian's coming a little later than expected will actually serve us well. Danika would like to meet you—in person."

"What?" Thalia asked with surprise and no small amount of horror. "Out of the fucking question!"

**A/N: I really appreciate everyone who's still with me for this story! Remember—though I absolutely know that Colonel Flood was briefly in one episode of TB—he was so OOC and ultimately irrelevant that I decided to pretend like he was never mention so that I can use (and redeem) him a bit in this story. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and Eric's "catch-up" to the day's events.**

**This is all I have for now; remember that my blog on WordPress gets more consistent updates. **

**Best,**

**Kat**


	34. Chapter 34: Ulf and Earl

**Chapter 34: Ulf and Earl **

"Thalia, listen to me," I said calmly. "Ξέρω ότι φοβάσαι να βλάπτουν τους, αλλά δεν θα σας." ["_I know you fear harming them, but you will not_."]

"I'm listening," she said stiffly.

"Adilyn—the resident empath, I remind you—is certain that you won't hurt her or her sisters. And Danika is the leader among the girls, so she has elected herself to conduct the experiment. Sookie and I will bring her out to meet with you after the doctor has left," I informed. "Precautions will be taken. The wards should remove you from the property if you lose yourself, and Danika will teleport back inside if you make a move toward her."

Thalia contemplated for a moment. "And Brady and Tray will have their weapons trained on me. And you will kill me before I touch her, or I will _not_ agree to meet face-to-face with her—or any of them," Thalia said stubbornly.

"Done," I said. I'd been planning on it anyway.

I turned back to Brady. "When Thalia, Ian, and I go hunting later, I want you to stay here. Maria-Star will accompany us so that I can assess her skills, and Tray will be going too. I've never known a better Were tracker," I observed. "Do you have anything else to report?"

In that moment, Sookie came out onto the front porch.

"Did y'all get enough to eat?" she asked Brady and Thalia. Needless to say, she didn't need to ask me if I was sated.

Come to think of it, I _wasn't_.

But—then again—with my bonded, I never was.

"Yes. Thank you," Thalia answered Sookie in her formal way, even as Brady nodded and complimented the food.

Sookie looked at me. "Dr. Ludwig is examining the girls now, and then she'll do me. She's gonna do the examination in the boys' room, but I want to show it to you first—if you're done out here."

"We've got things covered out here," Brady confirmed, though I'd already begun moving toward the door.

In truth, I was anxious to see my sons' room.

Sookie was brimming with excitement as we made our way through our guests and up the stairs. I could hear that Dr. Ludwig was in Sookie's old room with the girls. She was complaining that it was a waste of time to check them over since they were in perfect health—for Halflings. Braelyn thanked her for "pretending" since it made their father feel a lot better. Dr. Ludwig scoffed in her gruff way and said that she would be using the examinations of Braelyn and Danika as a training session for Adilyn so that they wouldn't be completely pointless. I could hear Adilyn's excited squeal at the prospect of training and smirked when Dr. Ludwig instructed her new student to _never_ make such a noise in her presence again.

Holly had been right. Adilyn seemed destined to be a healer, and—despite her gruffness—Dr. Ludwig would be the perfect mentor for the young empath. I was confident that the trollish doctor would prevent the generous girl from trying to use her light gift on _all_ of her patients. Adilyn would wear herself out if she did, just as she had when she'd healed Braelyn after Warlow's attack.

I pushed aside that thought for the moment, however, as Sookie turned to me and smiled brightly before opening the door of the room which would house our sons once they'd outgrown their cradle.

"I'm gonna kiss Pam the next time I see her!" Sookie exclaimed as we stepped inside. I concurred with a nod, for the room was perfect.

I closed the door behind Sookie and me—in order to make sure that no one disturbed the moment which I wanted to spend with only my wife and sons.

I squeezed my bonded's hand and drew her back to me. She leaned against my body—her back against my front—and I wrapped my arms around her before resting my hands on her belly and my chin upon her shoulder. Immediately, her hands found the tops of mine and she sighed contentedly.

"I'd expected cribs," I remarked as I took in the two twin-sized beds on either side of the room. Thankfully, both seemed to have been constructed properly, and I would have to thank Jason and Andy for their help in putting the furniture together.

"The beds have rails we can use," she said. "And we're gonna use the cradle in our room anyway." She turned in my arms. "Did you know that Pam found one that's big enough for two babies?"

I nodded. "Yes. Where is it?" I asked curiously.

She bit her lower lip. "Um—it's not put together yet. I wanted to save it in case you wanted to do it, but Jason or Andy will do put it together if you don't want to."

I bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Thank you. I will do it." Until that moment, I'd refused to acknowledge that I felt a little "cheated" because I'd not been a part of putting together the boys' room. My wife's gesture regarding the cradle merely reinforced that she knew me better than I knew myself at times.

Sookie leaned into my embrace as close as her belly would allow as I continued to study the room. Pam _had_ done very well. The theme was trains of various eras. The linens were various combinations of primary colors that would likely appeal to both smaller and somewhat older children. It seemed—from the doctor's previous explanation—that our sons would be "children" for about ten days, and I could see this room suiting them for most of that time.

When they became "teens," we could either redo this space and/or refurbish Sookie's old bedroom—depending on if the boys wanted their own rooms. And—once they reached their "adult" stage and stopped aging rapidly, we'd go from there.

"We're really gonna be parents," Sookie said with a sigh. I could feel her nervousness growing in the bond.

"You are just arriving at that conclusion?" I asked playfully, trying to quell her nerves.

She smacked my arm. "Don't make fun. It's just that it's getting more and more real, and I'm not sure I'm ready. I mean—I love them so much already, and I don't wanna screw up. You know?"

"I do," I responded softly as I brought my forehead to rest upon hers. "Remember—though—you won't be alone. And—between the two of us—we will do fine."

"I know," she sighed, accepting my comfort and confidence through our bond. "I'm glad that it's you I'm doing this with, Eric. I love you," she said fervently, looking up into my eyes.

"It is I who am grateful, min kära," I whispered, trying to help her to comprehend the depths of my feelings for her and our sons through the bond—even while allowing her to feel that I was nervous about becoming a father, just as she was nervous about becoming a mother. But I did have confidence that _we'd_ do well—as long as we did it _together_.

Sadly, our moment was interrupted as Jason came into the room without knocking or waiting for an invitation.

Eventually, if he didn't learn better, he'd walk in on his sister screaming my name.

Plus, I wasn't going to stand for too much _Jason-interruptus_ before I turned the young man over to Pam to "school." Or—better yet—I would speak to Braelyn about the matter. I had a feeling that she'd be extensively "training" Jason during their "courtship" anyway. Perhaps, she could teach him to knock and then wait for an invitation into a room.

"Oh—uh—hey," Jason said somewhat sheepishly as he wheeled in a cumbersome machine. "Sorry if I—uh—interrupted y'all, but the doctor told me to bring this in so y'all can see the baby. It's a supersonic thingy," he added as if proud that he'd remembered the word for the machine.

That is—until I corrected him. "Ultrasonic," I said. "And—yes—you did interrupt something."

"It's okay, Jase," Sookie said, chiding me with a look. "I was just showing Eric the boys' room," she added as we were joined by the doctor. Danika and Adilyn were trailing her.

"I wanna see _my_ Northman," Danika said firmly, her tone reminding me that she'd recently been a child.

"Oh—uh—can I see my nephews too?" Jason asked anxiously, his eyes lighting up.

Ludwig turned around and glared at Jason and then Danika. "Mrs. Northman is not a fucking zoo exhibit. You two—out!" she said, her tone brooking no argument. "_If_ the king and queen decide to invite you in after _they've_ seen _their_ children for the first time, I will send Adilyn for you."

"Why does Addy get to stay?" Danika pouted.

"Do _you_ want to become a doctor too, little miss?" Dr. Ludwig asked Danika with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no!" Danika scoffed. "I was thinking I might be a cop like Daddy."

"Really?" Jason asked curiously.

"Why not?" Danika asked with a shrug, as she pulled Jason out of the room.

"I'm not the queen," Sookie said with a frown.

The doctor rolled her eyes and began to order Sookie around, beginning with the instruction to "strip." At least, that was an instruction I could support. Meanwhile, Adilyn looked at me apologetically—as if she was worried Sookie and I would be offended by the doctor's lack of bedside manner.

It wasn't long before a clean sheet was draped over one of the beds—so that it wouldn't get "messed up"; another sheet was placed over Sookie's body—for "modesty's sake."

Of course, moments later, the doctor was basically rooting around under the sheet, looking at every part that my wife would have preferred to keep covered. I reached out and took Sookie's hand, pushing comfort into the bond. I didn't like others looking at or touching my bonded, but I recognized the necessity of such exams for the benefit of our boys.

As Sookie blushed and took deep breaths, Dr. Ludwig taught Adilyn how to do a pelvic exam and explained why such tests were performed on pregnant humans and Weres. She also clarified that fairies wouldn't generally need pelvic exams, but—since Sookie was a hybrid—she'd opted to do one just in case. Then the doctor relayed a seemingly endless string of information about how fairies and humans were different when it came to pregnancies and why Sookie's case was a unique one, especially since she'd chosen to share her light with a vampire.

Adilyn was clearly listening attentively as Ludwig worked.

Meanwhile, I'd taken a seat next to Sookie on the bed so that I could better hold her as she endured what seemed to be an uncomfortable examination for her.

In addition to how exposed she was, I could tell that being "poked" and "prodded" were unpleasant experiences for my bonded. Luckily, the pelvic exam was over five minutes after it had begun, and the doctor declared that everything seemed "normal" before instructing Adilyn on how to set up the ultrasound machine and record the images.

While that occurred, Sookie was allowed to re-dress in the skirt and blouse she'd put on after our shower, though the blouse was pushed up and the skirt was pushed down a bit so that all of Sookie's belly was left exposed.

The doctor quickly hooked up Sookie to a baby monitor and began explaining the technicalities of what she was doing to Adilyn. However, frankly, neither Sookie nor I paid the doctor any mind as we heard the amplified beats of our sons' hearts. Of course, I'd heard them before—though not in this way—but this was Sookie's first time.

She gripped my hand even tighter than she had during her pelvic exam.

"Our babies," she whispered as I bent down to kiss her forehead.

We were lost in our own little world for a moment until Sookie gasped.

"Dammit! That's cold!" she cried out.

I saw that Ludwig was putting a jelly-like substance on Sookie's belly. She acknowledged my wife's complaint with a roll of the eyes.

"I _did_ warn you," she said gruffly. "It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention."

Adilyn smiled sheepishly as she handed the doctor a wand-like object. Ludwig used the wand to smear the "jelly" and then stared at the machine's monitor. Unfortunately, the monitor was turned away from Sookie and me.

"I'm guessing that you'll be ready to deliver in three days—as long as you keep getting the sleep you need," she said after about sixty seconds of silent study.

"Um—can you—uh—do anything to make sure they come at night so that Eric won't miss them? I mean—Claude could maybe give him some blood and sometimes my light and blood have kept him awake past dawn, but I don't want to risk him not being awake for it."

Ludwig rolled her eyes. "These boys will be born when then _want_ to be born—like all fairies," she remarked sarcastically. "And I doubt they'll come until _both_ of their biggest fans are in attendance." She looked at Adilyn. "Fairies like adoration from the start," she winked.

The young fairy giggled.

It was the most "human" interaction I'd ever seen the doctor participate in.

"So—are you ready to see your children, or would you like to wait?" Ludwig asked.

"See them!" Sookie and I said loudly at the same time, our excitement rebounding in our bond.

Ludwig scoffed. "See the little ones kicking against the wand?" she asked Adilyn.

The young fairy looked at the monitor in amazement and nodded.

"I told you the Fae like attention," the doctor smirked as she—_finally_—had Adilyn turn to monitor toward us.

I gasped, a sound echoed immediately by Sookie's whimper and then her sniffles.

The image was 3-D, rather than the more common type of ultrasound image, and our children looked like—well—children.

As the doctor moved the wand around it became clear that both boys were currently very awake and active. And neither one was modest. Hell—if we'd not known that they were boys before, we would have now.

I was pretty sure my sons were already "showing off" their own gracious plenties to a potential mate as Adilyn looked on.

I chuckled. I couldn't have been prouder of them!

Sookie was clearly just as amazed by our sons as I was—though probably for different reasons—and we sat just looking at them for several minutes, again becoming lost in our own little world.

I would have been quite happy to stay there as the doctor focused her machine on first one boy and then the other. And then back again. My sons were as beautiful as their mother.

Finally, Sookie brushed away some tears and told Adilyn that she could get Danika and Jason.

From the way they toppled into the room, it was pretty clear that they'd been leaning against the door, trying to hear anything they could.

Sookie didn't seem to mind at all, and she called her brother over, even as Danika moved to stand next to Adilyn. I shifted a little so that Jason and Sookie could share a moment, but I didn't take my eyes from my sons.

They were too amazing to stop looking at.

"You're gonna be an uncle soon," Sookie said with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Gran would be so proud of you," Jason said after a couple of silent moments. His voice sounded rattled—awestruck. And I found myself glad that Sookie still had him in her life.

My wife had been "collecting" extra family members and friends lately—between her fairy relatives, our Weres guards, and Amelia Broadway. Plus, there was the fact that our lives now seemed inexplicably—but irrevocably—tied to the Bellefleurs. However, I knew that it would have broken Sookie's heart if she and Jason would have remained estranged.

Despite his interrupting tendencies.

The tears had begun pouring from Sookie's eyes, and her emotions were going to cause my own emotions to spill over as well—in the form of red tears.

Call me an un-evolved male, but I wasn't prepared to cry in front of anyone except my bonded, so I pointed to the screen that was still showing my boys.

"Ulf and Earl!" I announced proudly.

"Barf and hurl?" Jason Stackhouse asked, too distracted by the image on the screen to have heard me correctly. Of course, I'd said the names with an Old Norse lilt to my voice for effect, so that might have been one of the causes of his confusion.

Sookie snorted and her emotions changed to a mixture of amusement and concern. She was amused by her brother's reaction and concerned that I really did want to name our sons two of the most disconcerting onomatopoeic names I'd ever heard—at least now that I'd listened to Jason trying to say them.

"Ulf and Earl," I repeated, this time saying the names like an American would. "Those are to be the boys' names."

Every single person in the room had an amusing reaction to my proclamation, even as I did my best to hide my own amusement, especially from my bonded.

Ludwig sneered.

Danika began to argue decisively that she would not stand for "her" mate to have a name she didn't like.

Adilyn tried to calm her sister even as she looked at me disapprovingly.

Jason looked about ready to hurl and barf.

Meanwhile, Sookie was trying to build up the courage to put her "foot down" and stomp out my supposed preferences.

"Um—man—we _need_ to talk!" my brother-in-law said, pulling on my arm and literally dragging me to my feet.

Oh course, I "let" him. There was no way Jason would have been able to move me otherwise.

I didn't want to leave the image of my boys, and I wouldn't have—except I knew that Adilyn had been recording the imagines and capturing pictures of the boys which could be printed out right away.

Sookie looked mildly concerned as I glanced over my shoulder to give her an apologetic shrug as I left the boys' room.

"Yes?" I asked innocently as Jason stopped in the hallway and turned to me.

He took a deep breath. "First off, let me make one thing clear: I loved my Grandpa Earl!" he declared.

"Ah—so you approve of one of my sons being his namesake," I said quickly. "You know, Ulf was the name of my teacher when I was a human. I would not have lived long enough for my maker to find and turn me if it hadn't been for him. Other than Godric, he was the most important man in my life."

After hearing that, Jason's eyes widened, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for several moments before he marched down the stairs, muttering about how he hoped that his nephews were tough because they _would_ be getting made fun of for their "barfy" names.

After a chuckle, I put on my "innocent" face again and returned to join the women.

It seemed that I'd let my amusement slip into the bond, however—because Sookie was glaring at me as Adilyn wiped the muck off of her belly with one of the boys' baby wipes.

"_You_ have been messing with me!" she accused.

I couldn't have kept myself from laughing if I'd wanted to. "Maybe," I admitted.

"Thank God!" Danika said as she walked toward the door. The brave little fairy stopped and looked up at me. "You _will_ run their names by me and Addy first."

I chuckled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "No. Sookie and I will not. But I promise we won't saddle the boys with names that do not work in today's world either."

She glared at me before seeming to accept my words as a compromise. "Good enough," she responded.

As Danika left the room, I turned to Adilyn. "Now that your medical lesson is over, you and your sisters should shower. I think Thalia is anxious to meet Danika, and it would help if the fairy scent left behind by the Claudes were off of you and Braelyn too."

Adilyn nodded and thanked Dr. Ludwig profusely before hurrying from the room.

Once she was gone, Sookie looked at the doctor as she fixed her clothing. "So—uh—everything's okay? With the babies?"

"Yes," Dr. Ludwig said sharply. "Otherwise I would have already told you. And—like I said before—three more of the sleep cycles you have been taking should do the trick. Not that a fairy needs help to give birth, but I'll come back the day after tomorrow and stay until your children are born—unless I'm called sooner."

"Thank you," Sookie said sincerely.

"How is your research project going?" I asked Ludwig.

"I'll likely have the first batch of Hep-V serum ready to test within the week," she answered.

"And your test subject?" I asked.

"Sarah is currently behind silver bars in my lab. I had fun explaining what would happen to her if she didn't cooperate, versus what would happen to her if she did," Ludwig said, her voice conveying the fact that she _wasn't_ strictly a healer.

Indeed, the rumors about what would happen to those who tried to interfere with Ludwig's patients were more than enough to have discouraged even vampires from fucking with her for centuries.

I could feel Sookie's discomfort with the topic; however, she seemed to quickly remind herself of what Sarah had been planning for vampires. She looked at the doctor. "You'll be as humane as possible as long as she cooperates?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Dr. Ludwig responded, though that idea obviously disappointed her to a certain extent. "And Mrs. Newlin's maker has already issued her a command to obey my orders, so I don't foresee any issues with discipline—unfortunately," she added, showing her sharp teeth. "That bitch deserves worse than she'll get."

The room was silent for a moment as Sookie took a deep breath and placed her hands over our children.

"You're right," she said with a nod of her head, making it clear that "fairy Sookie" had won out over "human Sookie" in my wife's internal debate about Sarah Newlin.

The doctor smirked and then popped away, taking her equipment with her.

"I get the feeling that she can kick ass like Yoda when she wants to," Sookie commented.

I laughed out loud at the thought and the image it conjured. "I'm sure you're right."

Sookie looked up at me. "Am I a wimp for still hating the idea of anyone dying—even Sarah Newlin?"

"You would defend yourself, me, and our children from an enemy if we were in mortal danger—correct?"

Immediately, her eyes glistened with power. "Yes!"

I chuckled and took my fairy's hand before drawing her to me. "You are a warrior, min kära. However, you are disturbed by the idea of a life being taken when the person is no longer a threat, and Sarah Newlin has been all but neutralized, so I understand your moral dilemma."

"But you don't share it—do you?" she asked.

"No," I replied honestly. "I spent most of my existence seeking revenge against the being who killed my human family. And—even if I'd found out that Russell had reformed himself into some kind of saint during the past thousand years—I would have still wanted his life in exchange for theirs. Sarah Newlin intended to perpetrate horrible crimes against my kind, and the fact that she failed doesn't alter my desire for revenge. Similarly—even if Warlow didn't pose a threat to you and our sons—I would still want his head."

"For Charl," she said with a nod of agreement.

"Yes. This is how I am."

Sookie rested her head against my chest. I love who you are, Eric Northman; you know that—right?"

"I know," I whispered as I bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love who you are too, Sookie Northman. We need not always agree. And I don't want you to adopt my philosophies on life; I want you to have and further develop your own. I like that we complement—rather than copy—each other."

"Because it makes things more interesting," she said, smirking up at me.

"_Much_ more interesting," I agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: Howdy! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. As you may have been able to tell, I've tried to keep the tone of this story a bit lighter than my others—thus chapters like this one. I have to say that after working in the horror-filled world of _Time after Time_, it was fun to review this chapter. I hope you liked my attempts at humor in the middle of this sweet moment for Sookie, Eric, and their boys. **

**I'll have another chapter for you today,**

**Kat**


	35. Chapter 35: Negotiation

**Chapter 35: Negotiation **

While "the girls" had showered to rid themselves of the sweet scents of the "Claudes," I had taken Thalia another bag of blood—though for someone her age—drinking three bags' worth in a single night was considered gorging. However, Thalia hadn't complained at all as she'd taken blood-bag three gratefully and "made room" for its contents.

From the porch, I could sense Danika approaching the front door with Sookie, and I yelled out for them to wait for a moment. I inhaled deeply, making sure that there were no outside threats in the area. The wards had added to my peace of mind; however, I would hold off on making my final assessment of them until I'd actually seen them working. The additional Were guards were a comfort too, but in all honesty, I knew that a fairy-vampire hybrid—especially one who was old enough to have been made by Lilith—could make very quick work of the Weres if he wanted to.

"Are you ready?" I asked Thalia. "In control?"

The vampiress allowed herself to inhale. "I can smell her from here; she smells sweet, but I am in control."

Thalia motioned for Tray and Brady to have their guns at the ready just in case.

When everyone was in position, I opened the front door and led Danika onto the porch.

The half-fairy smiled at the vampiress. "My sisters and I want you to know that we trust you. We _know_ you'd never hurt us," she opened.

Thalia frowned. "Then you are all naïve."

Danika took a step toward the vampiress. "No. I'm listening to my sister, Addy, right now. She's an empath, and she has the same feeling about you as we all do about Eric; he isn't tempted to harm us. Are you?" the sassy young fairy asked with challenge in her tone.

"I am a vampire. You and your sisters are fairies. Vampires and fairies are natural enemies," Thalia asserted firmly. "Eric is the exception; he's immune because of Sookie."

"And you are immune because you _want_ to be," Danika said. "You just need to be convinced that you won't hurt us," she added just as firmly.

"You don't know me," Thalia said. "You can't trust me."

With a scoff, Danika cut her palm with a knife she'd concealed in her pocket. I crouched, ready to attack if Thalia moved, even as the scent of half-fairy blood cascaded into the air.

"Now you're trying not to breathe," Danika smirked. I could see her eyes lighting up. "You won't know if you can behave if you don't breathe. And, remember, I'll pop back into the house if you come for me. I swear it!"

In that moment, I truly recognized the fact that Danika had just as much bravery and moxie—along with a potentially foolhardy lack of self-preservation and stubbornness—as Sookie had.

My son—whichever one she'd "chosen"—was in for one hell of a ride! And he was as lucky as his "old man"—as far as I was concerned.

Thalia clearly didn't agree with my positive assessment of Danika's tactics.

"Foolish girl!" the vampiress yelled out, still clearly refusing to breathe.

"Inhale," Sookie growled, "so that the foolish girl can prove her point and then get healed!" I could feel that my wife was frustrated by both the Bellefleur girls' plan and Thalia's stubbornness. However, Sookie's hands were not lit up. Clearly, like Danika, she trusted Thalia not to act against the young fairy.

Her expression pained, Thalia looked at me for permission to take Danika's test.

I nodded. "I won't let you hurt her. I swear it."

Looking as afraid as I'd ever seen her, Thalia breathed in. Knowing that Warlow had killed her part-fairy children, I could understand well Thalia's reluctance and fear.

But I was confident that she wouldn't try to attack Danika. Thalia had been a vampire for more than a millennium, but she had _never_ been a monster.

The proof was in the fact that she'd insisted that two guns containing bullets lethal to vampires were being pointed at her—because she'd asked for them to be.

I could tell the moment Thalia had taken in the half-fairy's bloody scent because of the surprise in my cousin's expression.

Danika grinned widely. "See? Now, heal me," she said, holding out her hand.

"Danny, that's too much; don't push it!" Sookie snarled, and I suddenly became aware that Sookie had known about the young woman's plan to cut herself.

"Stubborn, obstinate fairies," I muttered in my wife's direction. She knew that I would have tried to talk Danika out of the experiment.

Sookie winked at me, and then spoke to Danny again. "It's enough that she's not tempted to attack you despite your wound. You and your sisters have proven your point."

And—with that—Sookie proved that she could heal more than just a vampire possessed by a witch as she held her palm over Danika's. I could see a faint greenish glow emitting from Sookie's hand, and—while it was certainly not like the darker emerald color which Adilyn naturally produced—I could tell from Danika's expression that the light was healing her.

"You and your complicated light," Danika muttered.

Sookie chuckled.

"Thank you," Thalia said to Sookie with a little bow once the cut was fully healed.

Danika smiled at Thalia as she wiped the blood off of her hand with a handkerchief that Sookie handed her.

"My sisters and I wanna hire you!" the young fairy said to Thalia decisively.

"Hire? Me?" Thalia asked, her eyes betraying confusion, amusement, and a good deal of relief.

"Daddy's thinkin' about quitting being the sheriff in order to stay with us all the time—even though he'd never be able to protect us from Warlow or any vampires really," Danika conveyed quietly.

"He is your father," Thalia said. "His concern is understandable."

"But he loves his job, and my sisters and I aren't gonna be able to pretend like we're still little girls for too much longer. We figure that—once we're living in the place across the cemetery—we'll be pretty safe because of the wards. And—with you as our guard—Daddy will go back to work full time."

"Your father would trust a vampire—after what was done to your sister?" Thalia asked darkly.

"If Eric says we're safe with you, Daddy will believe him. Plus, Daddy's not really worried about vampires. He's worried about Warlow. He's cool that way."

"He _should_ be worried about most vampires," Thalia warned.

"But he doesn't have to worry about you!" she triumphed. "My sisters and I just proved that. And—once we kill Warlow," she said with an edge to her voice, which demonstrated that she would kill the faepire herself if she could, "then you'll _definitely_ be able to deal with any vampires who try to hurt us. And Daddy won't have to worry at all!" she added with a satisfied smile.

"And how do you propose to hire me? To pay me?" Thalia asked, no longer able to withhold her smirk at the young one's audacity. I couldn't hold in mine either.

Danika—it struck me—would make an amazing envoy, and I planned to try to employ her to be one of my aides. Being a small-town policeman like her father wouldn't allow her to adequately show off her negotiation skills. Oh—she wouldn't be able to work with vampires; however, I knew she'd be amazing at bending Weres or humans or fairies to her will. I could already imagine all the ways that she could save me time and effort when it came to Area 5 or kingdom business.

"The Claudes told us that our otherwise useless mother had done right by us in one way," Danika smirked. "She left us some jewels! So—whatever Eric's paying you to help guard us—my sisters and I will double it!"

"Done," Thalia said with a smirk.

I chuckled—_loudly_.

"What?" Danika asked.

"I'm not paying her anything. Thalia volunteered to help," I informed.

Danika's mouth gaped in surprise. "Adilyn said that you were a good person, but I . . . ," she stammered.

"I am _not_ good," Thalia corrected. "And I have more money than I would ever need. But I will require two things of you and your sisters."

"What are they?" Danika asked, clearly in negotiator mode again.

"A resting place and obedience," Thalia stated.

"Obedience?" Danika asked with a deep frown.

"When it comes to your safety? Yes! If I tell you or Adilyn to teleport, you will grab Braelyn and "pop" with her to a predetermined area—preferably into a human-owned home and/or behind silver."

"But we are learning to fight," the little half-fairy said insistently.

"And I will teach you all that I know about combat as well. By the time I am done, you will all be able to wield swords almost as well as the Viking," she said, motioning toward me. "And I will also teach you how to use other weapons better suited to your size: _shuriken_ and the like."

"_Shuriken_?" Danika asked.

"A ninja throwing star," I responded.

"Ninja?" Danika asked, demonstrating a lack of knowledge—_finally_.

It was about time.

"Don't worry. You will learn," Thalia said. "And I _will_ allow you and your sisters to join into fights whenever the odds are in our favor, but I _won't_ risk losing you," she averred, her voice suddenly thick with emotion that I was quite sure originated for maternal instincts which were older than I was.

Adilyn suddenly "popped" in next to Danika—with Braelyn in tow.

"We agree!" Adilyn said, poking Danika in the side. Clearly the two more skilled telepaths had been monitoring the "business meeting."

I noticed that Thalia took a long breath, allowing herself to smell all of the girls together. Again she looked surprised that she wasn't tempted to harm them.

Sookie chuckled. "Thalia, you are welcome to come into the house."

Before my vampire cousin could react to her invitation, a vehicle turned onto Hummingbird Lane. I inhaled deeply.

"Ian," I informed. "Brady, Tray," I said significantly.

To their credit, both Weres discerned what I wanted without another word and turned their silver/wooden-bullet-shooting firearms toward the driveway, though they likely couldn't hear the vehicle yet.

Thalia was in front of the girls not a moment later. "Danika and Adilyn, you _will_ teleport inside with Braelyn immediately if I tell you to do so. Do you understand?"

Braelyn, usually so timid—unless it was with Jason—leaned forward to kiss Thalia's cheek.

I'd never seen my vampire cousin look more shocked than in that moment.

"We _knew_ you'd take care of us. Thank you," Braelyn smiled.

Thalia shook her head a little and then turned around, ready to forcefully stop Ian if he couldn't control himself. Though he was old, and I had faith in him, I, too, was ready to stop him from getting to the girls. So was Sookie—if her lit-up palms were any indication.

As he exited the SUV Maria-Star had been driving, Ian was "welcomed" by the sounds of two guns being cocked and two sets of fangs engaging.

"You all really know how to greet a guy," Ian chuckled as he approached the porch slowly. He wasn't upset—merely curious.

From behind him," Maria-Star un-holstered and cocked her own weapon.

"And I thought we were getting along, Maria," he grinned looking over his shoulder, "even if you refused to have sex with me."

"Oh—we are getting along," she smirked.

"I thought you were with Jessica," Sookie said angrily. "You'd better not be stringing her along!"

Ian raised his hands as if in surrender, though he'd yet to react to all of the people who were overtly threatening him. "Oh—I'm not. I swear. I am committed to Jessica for the time being. I was just having some fun teasing Maria," he added with a conspiratorial wink at my bonded.

"Maria-_Star_," the Were corrected.

Ian chuckled and took another step toward the porch. "I'm being tested with the half-Fae girls—correct?" he asked.

"Yes," I returned.

"Very well then," he said. He'd stopped his forward progress right in front of the steps to the porch. "I'm going to inhale now," he alerted, winking at the girls. "Don't be too scared; I don't intend to eat you."

"Scared?" Danika asked with a scoff, her hands lighting up. Braelyn followed her sister's lead.

Ian chuckled and looked at me. "Never a dull moment around you, Viking."

I smirked. "Not in a while."

Ian seemed to steel himself and then closed his eyes and inhaled. Immediately, his body tensed, and his fangs snapped downward.

I was pretty certain that he wouldn't have passed Danika's "blood test," but he stayed exactly where he was.

"Wonderful. Sweet. Tempting," he sighed. "But," he added as he put away his fangs, "I won't harm you, though I won't be doing much breathing around you either."

Two gun hammers were disengaged. Ian turned back around to Maria-Star. "Really!?" he asked indignantly. "Thirty minutes of amazing conversation, and you are the last to trust me?"

Maria-Star chuckled as she un-cocked her gun too.

A moment later, Claude popped onto the porch, not hiding his scent at all. Thalia tensed, but—interestingly enough—Braelyn's hand on her back seemed to still and calm her.

I shook my head. Likely, Braelyn had an "undiscovered" fairy gift. Hell—the girl was so sweet and patient that she likely could inspire the same things in others.

If only she could inspire intelligence in Jason.

As opposed to Thalia, Ian was literally trembling as he inhaled the candy-like scent of Claude. Of course, the two had met when Sookie and I had wed, but Claude's scent had been completely covered up at the time.

"Now—_you_ won't be safe in my presence for long at all if you keep smelling like that," Ian slurred drunkenly.

"For the moment, I'm out of the potion which covers my scent," Claude returned nonchalantly. "Luckily, you don't need to breathe.

Ian shook his head as if to clear it and put away his fangs again. Clearly, he'd stopped inhaling. "You are just no fun, Claude. None at all."

"Any news about Niall?" I asked, knowing that Claude had intended to search for him that day.

"A lead, but I thought I would check in before I followed it up. I might be gone for a day or so. The Claudes will be spending the day with the girls tomorrow for added protection and for training. Will they be here?"

"Yes," I replied, even as Danika said, "no."

"I thought we were going to move into Daddy's new mansion once it's warded," Danika commented.

"You will return here after the wards are set—at least until the effectiveness of the wards are confirmed. I don't like dividing the defenses," I explained.

Danika sighed. "But we can't live here indefinitely. Plus, there's no guarantee that Warlow will come back for a while. What if we agree to stay inside the new house and teleport straight to the cubby if anything bad happens?" she negotiated.

"Truth is—it's a little crowded here," Adilyn said a little sheepishly. "I mean—we like it here and all, but—um . . . ."

"Daddy snores," Danika pronounced.

"Plus, we don't like the idea of Uncle Terry and Aunt Arlene being alone," Braelyn said. "And there's no room for Holly and her boys here."

I growled, but relented. "Fine—as long as the transfer of ownership gets completed tonight,"I said, pulling out my phone to text Cataliades for an update. Immediately, he texted back that the paperwork was almost ready; he was just waiting for a dollar amount for the property.

I texted him back that the sale amount would be a dollar. Hell—if Andy didn't have any cash on hand, I'd lend it to him myself! And if the Authority accountants didn't like it, they could kiss my ass. Of course, even if Nora was currently unreliable, I had enough friends on the Authority Council not to have to worry about any punishment for "mishandling kingdom monies."

I smirked as I texted Cataliades to begin drawing up rental agreements for the apartments that Compton had had built for his guards and staff along the perimeter of his property. He had "needed" the dwellings so that the "regular workers" wouldn't "sully" his humongous mansion by dwelling inside of it.

Fucking idiot! In this case, his idiocy was going to serve me well.

Of course, the Authority accountants would likely have conniption fits when I began using "kingdom money" to pay the Bellefleurs "rent" for the use of property I was selling for "nothing."

I chuckled softly, already anticipating telling them to take up their complaints with Ian.

In addition to the amusement I would gain from riling the pencil pushers (and my old friend), paying the Bellefleur family rent to house the guards I intended to keep as "live-in" staff would have several benefits. One—I wouldn't have to worry about building similar structures on my and Sookie's land. Two—I could financially help the Bellefleur family without it seeming like charity.

The girls might have inherited a small fortune from their fairy mother, but I doubted Andy would allow them to use it to take care of the family's basic needs. The man had too much pride.

From what I could tell, neither Terry nor Andy had a lot of money. According to Sookie, the Bellefleur family had once been very rich, but the matriarch, Caroline, who was currently "wintering" in the south of France, didn't "share the wealth" and seemed determined to go through what was left of it before she died. Any remaining money, as well as the Bellefleur mansion, would—according to Sookie—likely be passed on to the only one of her grandchildren who met with Caroline Bellefleur's approval: Portia.

Indeed, giving Andy and Terry the Compton mansion and renting the outer buildings from them would help the likeable members of the Bellefleur clan get out from under the thumb of the old matriarch. And I didn't doubt that Andy would soon celebrate his independence by asking for Holly's hand.

Another bonus would be creating a little "community" around my bonded—but one that was far enough away that she wouldn't be required to use her mental shields all the time. Though my blood and her increasing power had helped her telepathy not to be such a negative for Sookie anymore, I wanted her to be able to completely relax when she and I were in our home. However, at heart, Sookie was a social person. Like her grandmother, she enjoyed having "company" and "visiting." With her friends Holly and Arlene living nearby, she would have people she could gossip with whenever she wished. Plus, I could see her becoming friends with the girls as they grew more into their "adulthood."

Of course, selfishly speaking, "housing" the Were guards away from my family ensured that I'd have my wife and children all to myself sometimes! With the Warlow threat looming indefinitely, we might never be completely without guards on our property, but I was confident that there would be a time when Sookie and I could resume a more "normal" life. Our guards would be minutes away. Plus, I'd studied the property lines when I'd bought Sookie's home. The Stackhouse and Compton properties were mostly separated by the cemetery; however, there was an area of about thirty feet where they touched. At the moment, that area was thick with trees. But it would be easy enough to create a pathway through the grove so that the Bellefleur and Northman families could pass from property to property without ever being out of Amelia's wards.

In fact, I would instruct Brady to have his people work on creating a path as soon as the wards were set at the "new" Bellefleur place. And—once Flood's people arrived and were settled—I'd see if any of them had landscaping experience so that the pathway could be made more "welcome." Otherwise, I'd hire the same company I'd used to do the landscaping around Sookie and my home.

Yes—I was liking the situation more and more. Not only would I not have to use Bill's palatial estate for business, but also the Bellefleurs would surely redecorate it in a way that reflected the eclectic styles of a dozen people. And—by doing so—they would remove all evidence of Bill's ostentatious "performance" of Southern gentility from the world.

And that was a happy thought indeed.

As I'd mused, the others had made plans for the next day. And then Brady had flirted with Ian. And then Claude had flirted with Ian. And then Claude and Brady had teamed up to flirt with Ian, going so far as to suggest an inter-species threesome.

I chuckled. Though it was rare for a vampire of Ian's age not to have experimented with all kinds of sexual encounters, I knew that my friend had not yet gone through a homosexual phase. Hell—even I'd experimented in that arena, first with Godric and then with a few others. However, once the novelty had worn off, I realized that I missed the parts of a woman too much to forego them during a sexual encounter.

Ian had always been a strict lover of women—often several at once. Of course, he wasn't above "flirting" with his close friends, but his innuendo never went very far. Clearly, Claude and Brady had pushed my friend's limits.

I heard Sookie laugh next to me as she obviously noticed the same thing. Unsurprisingly, Thalia was still vigilantly watching Ian for any signs of trouble as the girls giggled at the antics of "Uncle Claude" and Brady.

"Well, it's your loss," Claude said with a wink at Ian, who'd just turned down participating in a "private party with fairy blood and everything" for a third time. Indeed, the promise of fairy blood had almost changed Ian's mind, but—of course—he knew that Claude was joking. There was no way the wily fairy would put himself into a situation where a vampire could bite at him—unless, ironically enough, it was me.

Having been "rejected," Claude "popped" next to Sookie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek—before doing the same to me.

Fucking fairies!

"I'll tell the Claudes to 'pop' here first tomorrow—just to make sure that all is well." He looked at Sookie seriously. "Since I will not be here, two of the Claudes will stay with you during the day as extra protection, and the other three will go over to the girls' new home to work with them."

"Thanks," Sookie said with a sincere smile at her fairy cousin.

"Where's my kiss?" Brady grumbled at Claude.

The fairy blew a kiss towards Brady and then another towards Ian before he looked back at his cousin.

"I'll be back in time to help to greet the little ones—hopefully with Niall in tow," he promised before teleporting away.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I hope that you enjoyed!**

**Kat**


End file.
